Naruto Redefined
by andytak3740
Summary: This is a story that shows how the crucible of life will convert Naruto into something great. The journey begins when he is a child and will document his journey into adulthood. Writing and the story does improve with every chapter. It is also a story with a slightly slower pace than most are accustomed to.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto 18

 **Chapter 1**

Heavy panting was all that could be heard, as a child leaned against the base of a mighty oak. A pair of hard cobalt eyes shown through the night, as he eyed the forest behind him. Warily observing the shadows for any hint of pursuit.

Once the boy was satisfied with his search, he allowed himself the chance to relax. Sitting down between two large roots, the boy looked up to the moon.

Tonight, he has done it. He left the wretched orphanage. Tears tracked down his face, as joy racked his small body. He was free, free from his oppressors, tormentors, and captors.

He now had an issue; the boy had no training in survival. He lived his entire life within that accursed building. Except for recently, he rarely ever witnessed the light of day. A majority of his memories derived from the broom closet. This room was his prison. Never being allowed out, the boy only received the smallest of glimpses of the world outside. Though, these moments were only brought on by his tormentors.

They would only grace him with their presence when it was time to retrieve his waste bucket or to provide him with rancid food and water. Never did they enter without purpose. On one occasion, the child had attempted to flee, only for them to beat him within an inch of his life when he failed. On occasion, they would beat him without cause. At least to him, there wasn't a reason that he could discern.

It was the last bout of torment that finally pushed him over the edge. The small boy coughed up blood as he laid broken on the floor. His face and body were swelling with bruises. A half-lidded eye looked up to see his oppressor. His gaze was apathetic to the situation at hand. Suppressing his emotions and pain, he showed nothing to the woman before him. Knowing that it would please her if he did.

"You dare look at me with such eyes you wretch!" stated a relatively young woman with a sneer. "It's all your fault!" The woman emphasized these words with a kick to the ribs, while the image of her late husband entered her mind. The child grunted in pain but didn't react otherwise. She stood there above him. Anger soon became irritation as she failed to get a rise out of the child. The only sound being the wheezing and labored breaths of the boy below her.

With a glare, she spat at his crumpled form. With that, she turned around and walked out of the door. She made sure to latch the door with her departure. On the other side waited another caretaker. "How'd it go Himari?" Said woman looked at her colleague. Her temper slowly diminishing as most of it was spent on the demon. She sighed as she reached for a towel "As usual, Maiya." Said Himari, as she wiped any residual blood from her person. Maiya nodded, satisfied by her answer.

She began walking down the hall with Himari at her side. "Lady Kudo has decided to take the children out to the park today." Merrily stated Maiya. Himari smiled at the prospect. "The kids would love that. Have their lunches been prepared yet?" Himari asked her friend with a turn of her head. "Yes, we did so while you were occupied. It didn't feel right to interrupt you on your anniversary." Stated Maiya. "Thanks, I needed that."

Back in the closet laid the broken and disfigured form of the young lad. The youngster wiped off the saliva from his cheek, before pushing himself back up. He propped his form against the wall adjacent to the door. He stared at it with a blank face. It wasn't till he was certain that the tormentors wouldn't return, did he allow tears to fall from his eyes. He'd had it. Anger, despair, pain and so much more stormed within his mind. He glared at the door that barred him his freedom. He didn't know why they hurt him, but he would be damned if he didn't do anything about it.

He was aware that they wouldn't return to his domain anytime soon. He recalled the term park. He didn't know what it meant, but he knew that no one would be present for quite some time. Not only that, but they wouldn't enter his cell for another seven footfalls. Unknowingly, he had developed the concept of days or nights. Able to measure the passing time through the bouts of activity and inactivity.

Thinking things through, he realized if he wanted to leave the best time to do so was now. It took considerably longer for his caretakers to return when the went to a park. If he wanted to escape, now was the opportune time to do so. Now he just needed to formulate and enact it. Once out, he knew they wouldn't take note of his departure till another seven footfalls.

Searching around, he found nothing he could use. The only things he had at his disposal were his provisions and a bucket. Carefully the child observed his surrounding's some more, before resting his head back onto the wall. A headache was keeping him from thinking clearly. Though with time, he knew it would dissipate into nothing. The four-year-old sighed as he laid onto his side, facing the opposing wall.

The boy slowly reached out to touch the barrier that enclosed him. Sorrow encompassed him as he quietly sobbed in despair. He placed his hand onto the coarse timber. Absentmindedly feeling it for no other reason than to pass the time and occupy his mind.

His fingers traced the bands of the lumber. Doing so till he felt a splinter dig into his finger. WIth a hiss, the boy retracted his hand in surprise. His eyes focused onto the offending shard. This wouldn't be the first time he had come across the nuisance. The lad reached for it and began to trace the protrusion with his fingers. Curiosity seeped into him as he tugged on the shard.

With a little more effort, a snap occurred. The boy's eyes widened in surprise as he held a piece of the wall within his hand. Observing the splinter within his grasp, the child looked up to analyze what he had accomplished. Straightening himself up, the youngster focused onto the fissure he had created.

The child attempted to repeat the action with marginal success. Only able to remove a couple of small fragments over the past few minutes. Looking at the results of his labor, he spotted seven small splinters on the ground. With sore fingers, he laid back to think over this new development.

The little boy contemplated on this new information. He couldn't claw his way through the wall as he had hoped. At least not at the pace required to do so. Slowly standing up, the child limped towards the door that barred him from freedom. He had studied this door on many occasions. The only thing that had ever stood out to him was the minute hole in the handle. He had always wondered about its purpose.

Looking at the splinters in his hand, he began to ponder on a way to use them. After minutes of contemplation, a peculiar thought caught his attention. He picked up the timber fragments. Analyzing the pieces in his hand, the child picked the thinnest piece. Carefully, he placed shard into the hole, pushing it through till it stopped. The piece had widened near the base. He pulled the piece out to inspect it.

After some deliberation, the boy peeled and chewed on the splinter, reforming its dimensions. He then eased the stick back into the opening. The sliver hit the back of the knob, causing him to cock his head in confusion. Attempting to discern its purpose, the boy began to fiddle with it. He then froze when he felt it give ever so slightly when it was turned. This action was only reinforced when he heard the bolt in the door wiggle as well.

He placed his ear onto the door, as he hesitantly began to turn the sliver once more. This time he could hear the inner workings slide along with it. Do to his excitement he turned it with more force. The lad's elation quickly transformed into horror. He looked to the broken splinter within his hand. Searching the knob, he found the second piece stuck within the little chamber. With some effort, he was able to pry the second half out of the hole.

He sighed in relief before refocusing on the task at hand. He took another shard and shaped it to the required shape. He cautiously slid the new splinter into the chamber of the knob. The boy hesitated before taking on a determined look. This time, he wouldn't allow his emotions to influence his actions. This time he would be careful.

Gradually, the splinter turned within the hole; he could feel the end catch. Ever so gently he rotated the sliver. This lasted no more than a few seconds, yet it felt like hours had passed. Then with a click, the tension left. He pulled his head back from the knob to get a better look at it. He instantly noticed that the splinter was turned entirely to its side.

The little boy stepped back to analyze the situation. The child took note of the sound the handle he had just made. With an apprehensive raise of his hand, he grasped the knob. Unlike his other attempts to turn the handle, this time it turned. Unable to withhold himself anymore, the boy threw open the door.

Blinded by the light, the boy stumbled back and fell onto his rear. Minutes passed by before he was able to squint and partially see through the light. He made his way to his feet. Without hesitation, he stepped out into the light.

Outside of the room, he looked to either side to find himself in a hallway. Looking back, he observed the room behind him. For as far as he could remember, this little room has been his home. No, this was his prison, not his home. With that, the child closed the door, vowing never to be placed within it again. Taking a closer look at the handle, the boy found a dial sticking out from the knob. After some deliberation, he turned the dial. With a click, the knob would no longer turn.

He stared at the device. Realizing that such a simple mechanism has bared him his freedom for so long. Misty-eyed, he turned toward the right. Leaving his past life behind him, never turning back.

Walking forward, he came across another set of doors. Opening the first, he found himself surrounded by many multiple cribs. Having never seen such things, he didn't understand their purpose. The child searched throughout the rooms. The youngster attempted to decipher the uses of the items held within. He found a plethora of bags, bottles, soft wrappings, etc. During his exploration, he made sure not to disturb his surroundings.

The blond continued his travels to the next rooms. He found them remarkably similar to the first. The cribs were replaced by bunk beds, while the rooms décor were vibrant and unique in color. One seemed to be accented with pinks, the other with blue. He had seen a few of these colors displayed on the clothing of his captors. Walking into the rooms, the child walked up next to the beds. He placed a hand on them and found the pads to be quite soft. He wasn't sure as to what their purpose would be, so he left to explore the ret of the room. To the side of the beds, he found drawers. Stepping up to one, he pulled on the knobs. Within he found similar garments to that of his tormentors. Looking into each of the drawers, he found many types of apparel. Glancing to his naked form, he decided against doing anything just yet.

He left these rooms to continue his search. Two more doors were placed before him. Within them, the boy found himself in clean and tiled rooms. Though he froze when he entered, another person was present in the bathroom. But, after minutes without movement, the child twitched. When he moved, so did the other. This action, in turn, created confusion. He made a couple more gestures to test the other child within the glass. The other boy had mimicked every maneuver. Looking down at himself, he then realized something, the boy within the glass not only mimicked him but had similar features to him. That was the moment when he realized that he was, in fact, the boy in the mirror. They shared the same filth and marks on their person.

That is when he took note to his appearance. He looked disheveled. His body caked in dirt, grime, and blood. His hair plastered with filth and an unkempt mess. The child himself seemed displeased with his appearance. Deciding he had spent enough time on himself, he began to analyze the sinks, showers, and toilets. Once he discovered that they dispensed water, he took the opportunity to quench his thirst. The orphan savored the sensation for as long as he would allow it. Knowing his time was limited, he went off to explore the rest of the compound. Throughout the structure, he had come across many other closets and rooms. It was when he found the kitchen he rejoiced internally. His eyes had lit up when he stumbled upon the food and beverages within the pantry and refrigerator. With great care, he made sure not to disturb or make a mess of the area. With restraint, he ate. The child didn't want his caretakers to find out that he had escaped before he was far from this place.

He savored the meals. Through trial and error, he figured out that many of the foods were surrounded by a protective layer. He quickly discerned they were designed to keep everything clean and organized. Once he was through, he concluded that he had no way of disposing of the evidence. Though, the situation was quickly remedied once he had discovered the trash can.

The boy ensued his movement about the house. He needed to move quickly he knew that the others spent a considerable amount of time out when they left. But, they weren't all the same. At times it would be quick, while at others it would take a considerable amount of time. Probing through the final rooms, he came across one with many desks. The room held many strange and colorful symbols and images littered across the walls.

Looking around, he found shelves seemingly overflowing with objects. Walking over to it, he analyzed the items. Curious about their purpose and abundance, he picked one up. With great care, he opened one. Within, he was surprised to see a mix of pictures and symbols. Looking through he could see pictures of a child playing outside. He witnessed many strange structures that the child seemingly played on with others. It was an interesting thing to observe.

Moving on to another book, he found another child eating with what looked like older versions of herself. After going through the two books, he had learned many things. They may have appeared insignificant to others, but to him they were gold minds. He had already grasped how people ate, a little on interactions, and so much more. The foundling wondered if the others were interacting with each other as shown in the picture books.

He made it his mission to look through all of the books held within these shelves before he left. Though, he was ultimately disappointed by his lack of understanding, when it came to the symbols. This displeasure only increased when he came across small novels made entirely of these symbols. He went about spending his time researching life through this treasure trove of knowledge. He learned the uses of the many things held within this orphanage. He discovered the uses of the many rooms, machines, and objects.

Slowey but surely, a plan formulated within his mind. He needed to find surplus and unused items he could take. But first, he wanted to take a shower, and put some clothes on his person. Now that he understood that everyone wore them, it felt off-putting not to do likewise.

Reentering the bathroom, he glanced at his appearance in the mirror. He is stepping in front of the shower, anxious about the experience. He looked toward the knobs, knowing that they operated the machine. With a couple of tries, he had learned that one brought on hot water while the other was cold. With the use of his hand, he was able to gauge it to a preferable temperature.

Once he had entered, the child couldn't help but relax. He had never experienced anything quite like it. THe foundling sat down and watched the dirt, grime, and blood wash away. After minutes of this, he decided to follow what the book instructed him to do. More and more filth was expunged from his body. After half an hour of enjoying the sensation, he decided to depart from the activity. Quickly drying himself off, he went back to the kitchen to prepare for his leave.

Though, before he could depart from the room, he paused once more to see himself in the mirror. Surprised that he no longer looked like a monstrosity but like an ordinary boy. He did notice that there was something off by his appearance. Unlike the other children he had seen in the books, he had three lines marking either cheek. Were these lines the reason for his treatment? He couldn't comprehend such a thing but accepted that hiding his appearance might be for the best. With that though he left to accumulate his supplies.

He began the collection of materials with the kitchen. He went to the pantry and placed a hefty sum of prepackaged snacks onto the table. The child then progressed to the dormitories. He went after clothing that fit him, or that was larger than him. He had learned that he would grow. Since he didn't know when he would be able to acquire them later, the boy decided to do so now. The child made sure to not take to many from either drawer, not caring as to who he acquired it from.

After his plundering, he decided to wear a few of the items he had gathered. The blond had put on a green t-shirt, khaki shorts, and a pair of sandals.

Going back to the kitchen table, he began to place the clothes and assortment of materials he scavenged on top of it. The boy also made sure to obtain caps and scarfs to his collection. They would be useful in moving among others without being noticed. Soon enough the table had a pile of food, clothing, hygiene products, and a pillow and blanket. With that taken care of, he went to the kitchen drawers and acquired him some knives and utensils.

Now with his stash complete, he now had to discern a method of carrying it out with him. He had no desire to return to this place once he left. Not to mention the risk of returning while his caretakers returned as well. With that in mind, he left to look for a bag. He had seen them around, and the books showed that they were designed to store and carry items around.

With haste, he searched the closets that he had previously seen them stored within. Finding a backpack and a duffle bag, the four-year-old began to place the supplies within them.

With everything finally placed upon his person, he gave the place one final look.

Observing the inside of the orphanage. This was his hell, and now he was free from it. With those final thoughts, he went to the rear of the building; he remembered an exit that showed that was close to the tree line. He planned on using it to hide his escape. The child didn't know if there were any other individuals outside of the compound. Walking up to the door, he opened it. The fresh air and a breeze is what greeted him. He inhaled the air, hesitation seeping into him. Though, once he exhaled all thoughts of indecision left him. All that was left was determination. With that, the child stealthily maneuvered himself to the safety of the foliage.

At that moment a, withered and powerful, man sat upon the throne of Konoha. It wasn't the chair nor the desk that made it similar to a throne. No, it was the power he held politically and in combat that made it a throne. At this precise moment, nothing happened. Not a thing told the Hokage that something went amiss. Hirizune did not feel a disturbance, nor did he get notified of the departure of one whiskered blond.

"Hokage sama, one Fugaku Uchiha is here to see you." Said the Hokages aid. The elderly Sarutobi sighed in displeasure. "Let him in Akiko." Stated Hirizune. This was an issue that took up most of his mental faculties, the devolving situation with the Uchiha Clan. With that said. The Uchiha Clan head entered his office with a frown on his face. "We have much to discuss Hokage Sama." With a reserved nod, Hirizune motioned for Fugaku to take a seat. He did so without hesitation, and with that, the meeting commenced.

A few hours later the instructors returned with their children in tow. Outside of seeing a few items out of place, there was no record of the four-year-old ever escaping the facility. The items out of place were common amongst the residents. When in the presence of kids, things were bound to be out of place. They were none the wiser, and it would remain as such for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes** : Thank you for taking your time and for reading my Fiction. I hope that y'all enjoy what I have uploaded.

 **Response** : To **thisguyyouknow** , I plan to continue this all of the way through. I personally know the disappointment of an unfinished story. So I plan to finish each ark as its own story. So if in the event that I can't proceed, I will end it at an arc. When doing so I will also grant other authors my permission to continue where I left off. Either way, I plan on finishing the story. I hope that you find it an enjoyable read. Thank you for your review.

 **Completion Time** : I have come to realize that I can write and edit around 2,000 words per week. I currently work two jobs and a college student, I apologize if I ever publish a chapter later than usual. I plan to publish one every 2 to 3 weeks.

* * *

The sun had fallen and risen many times since he has left. Today it would be the third sunrise outside of the orphanage. His eyes opened with the aid of the birds. Their songs were rising him from his slumber. The boy ascended to his feet, looking around from his perch. The blonde could be seen kneeling atop a tree branch. The child observed his surroundings, the forest a light grey. He knew that the grey would soon be replaced by the rising sun.

With that in mind, he made his way down to start his day. Descending to the base of the tree, the whiskered child to gave a wary look to trees around him. He had quickly learned that a plethora of beasts roamed these forest, and not all were friendly. Once the coast was clear, the blond quietly began to trek toward a small stream. The boy had encountered the stream along with edible vegetation on his previous explorations. He had found a couple of edible foods to react unfavorably with him in the past. Though, similarly to the situation with his caretakers, after some time the sensations no longer bothered him. The child has was slowly building a resistance to the harmful substances held within. With time, a strong immunity is bound to develop.

Having come across the stream, the boy knelt down and drank with the aid of his hands. Once done, he pulled out a semi filled bottle and topped it off with the brook. Having learned the trick recently, he placed the bottle back into his rucksack. With that done, the child went to search for more things to garner his interests. Eating a from a bag of berries, nuts, seeds, and foliage as he went, having acquired it from his sac.

Time had passed by, and we find the little explorer marveling at the scene before him. He had witnessed the hunting of a Lynx. Due to his keen observation, the boy had spotted an animal stalking its way through the trees. Staying silent, the boy had looked around to locate a way to observe his target. After some time, the child found a spot that gave him a clear view of the cat. Said critter had its attention fixated on a bird roosting on another branch. Fixated on the what was transpiring, he stayed put to see what would ensue. With skills forged through experience, the feline stealthily made its way towards its prey. Then it tensed, readying itself for the leap. With an abated breath, the boy's eyes widened as he witnessed the Lynx vault on top of the finch. Leaving it no time to react, and quickly killing it with a bite to its neck.

The child was awed by the efficient manner of execution. Seeing the cat gulf down the carcass piece by piece, he realized that this was another predator. Something he should have taken note of with the beast's behavior. With displeasure, the blond then noticed the departure of the creature. Having not received his fill, he followed after it. The child went through the underbrush, yet the lynx caught sight of him. Without warning, the feline vanished into the woods. With a defeated sigh, he stopped his pursuit. This encounter was just another he could add to his ever-growing collection. The boy was gradually learning; these confrontations have demonstrated skills he desired to obtain.

In the past few days, he had observed the behaviors of the beasts of each domain. It inspired the boy to adapt and to mimic the creatures of the forest. As he went about his day, he climbed up a tree with a few low hanging branches. Making it up to a decent height, the child halted his accent. The blond looked over to the branches in question, debating as to how he should mimic his latest specimen. Venturing out onto a limb, he spied the closest branch from a nearby sycamore. He crouched down and positioned himself similar to that of the cat. Picturing the feline within his head, the boy checked the placement of his body. Slowly working and reworking the motions, the child began to adjust to the sensation. The boy practiced the actions for quite some time. Mimicking the jump on the same branch he currently resided on. Taking to the side of caution, the blond avoided any unnecessary dangers. After some time, he became confident in leaping. Getting back onto all fours, he prepared himself for the vault.

With a determined gaze, the child raced off. His body was imitating the feline as he ran. His four-year-old frame sprung off the branch. His torso extended out, as the boy's arms reached toward the other limb. As he soared over the divide, his perception of time slowed to crawl. The child had attained the apex of his jump. Now he began his descent. Fear temporarily entered his heart. This dread was quickly replaced with resolve as his hands contacted the bark. Thinking hastily, he grabbed on and pulled himself over. With a role, he landed not so gracefully onto the large limb.

Panting for his effort, the child righted himself back onto his rump. With a pensive look, he analyzed the movements he had undertaken. The maneuver was nowhere near perfect, but it was a step in the right direction. Taking a break in his efforts, he took out a granola bar and some water to nourish his spent body. After he rested, the boy continued to practice and correct the maneuver. The blond spent the rest of the day to the activity.

Within the walls of Konoha, another child stirred from his slumber. With a yawn, the boy's eyes fluttered open. Rising, the child rubbed the grit from his eyes. "Son, breakfast is ready. Come on down!" Said Mikoto. "Yes, mother!" Shouted the new five-year-old, quickly bounding off to complete his morning activities.

The meager boy made his way down the stairs; his footsteps were pitter-pattering across the cypress floors. Making his way to the dining room, he spotted his family nestled around the table. At the head sat Fugaku, with his mother and brother occupying the sides. His father and brother nodded to his presence, while his mother gave him a gentle smile. "I'm glad you were able to join us Sasuke, I wouldn't want you to miss out on such an important day." Said his father, taking his food first, as was proper of the clan head. Sasuke blinked in confusion, unaware of the day's significance. His brother smirked with mirth, while his mother giggled at her child's confusion. With a soft smile, she told him "Hun, don't you know what day it is?" The young child's perplexed look then turned into one of contemplation. Though, this look quickly evolved into one of surprise and excitement. "It's my birthday!" Sasuke exclaimed in joy.

"Yes, it is." Stated Itachi. The dark-haired child turned to his father, an expectant look adorning his face. Before he could ask his father, Fugaku spoke. "Relax my boy; you have a busy day ahead of you." This brought a perplexed look on the child's' face. His mother filled in for her husband. "Today, we must prepare for your celebration." The declaration of a party brought a pout to his face. This brought a concerned expression on his mother's face. "I thought you would be happy to have a party?" Realizing his blunder, he quickly tried to remedy the situation. "No, I still want it! It's just that... I thought... Dad and Itachi would start my training today?" Sasuke asked while looking down, glancing up to his father at the mention of his name. Fugaku smiled, "Don't worry Sasuke, once we are done here we will start your training." He paused to witness the exuberant look that appeared on his son's face before continuing. "Though. We can't train all day; we will need to end it a little sooner than usual." The fact that he wouldn't get a full days worth didn't bother him. He whooped in excitement, his arms lifted into the air.

After the meal, we find the trio walking down the market district. A confused look plastered on Sasuke's face. "Dad. Why aren't we going to the training grounds?" Fugaku glanced down to his son, "Well, I thought you would want your own gear?" His eyes widened. "I get my own kunai and shuriken?" He received a nod in return. The five-year-old became giddy and began to tug on Itachi's hand, pulling him toward the store. "Hey! There is no need to rush." Sasuke paid him no mind and continued to pull him down the street. Fugaku just chuckled at his oldest son's silent plea for help, walking sedately to their destination.

A chime was heard throughout the Uchiha Clan's shinobi gear supplier, a little boy rushing in after it. His family following in behind him, Itachi having freed himself from his brothers grasp. "Ho, what's with the rush lad?" Said the burly store Klerk, a kind smile displayed on his face. He nodded to the clan head, having expected the intrusion. Fugaku had done the same thing for Itachi five years prior. The child looked about the establishment, unsure of where to go or what to get. "Um... I need some Kunia... and some Shuriken..." Sasuke looked up to his father for help in the matter. "Itachi. Why don't you go and help your brother with his gear?" "Sure, come on Sasuke." With that, the two children walked off to see the collection of throwing blades.

"Time sure does fly, doesn't it Fugaku?" Said man sighed. "Yes it does Iku, it feels as if I was here just the other day with Itachi." The older man chuckled knowingly before replying. "It sure does, how do you think he will fair compared to Itachi." This brought about a pensive look to the fathers face. After an abated breath, he responded. "I have witnessed many shinobi grow within my clan. Itachi had shown signs of high intelligence and control. It only makes sense that he is one to pursue a style of misdirection. Thus he focused on stealth, assassination, Genjutsu, and cryptography. Though Sasuke doesn't share his mental prowess, he does show signs of being adept in the more physical aspects of being a shinobi. So, I believe he will be quite competent in taijutsu, kenjutsu, and/or ninjutsu." The shop owner nodded in response. "It seems like you have opposites." Fugaku looked over to his sons in thought. "Yes, it seems as if they are... They may even compliment each other in battle. "

Over to the weapon racks, we find the two brothers. Sasuke was marveling at the various knives and stars presented in front of him. Though, due to his inexperience, he wasn't sure as to which to choose. "Itachi. Which one should I choose?" He said as he looked over to his brother. His brother already knew the answer; he decided to test his little brother's deductive reasoning. "Well, how do you plan to use it?" Sasuke looked up in confusion. "Umm. To throw it?" Itachi chuckled before responding. "Yes, but what is the reason for having it?" Sasuke immediately responded. "For training." Itachi nodded. "And, which ones do you think fits that need?" Sasuke looked over the selection and took note of the brands and usage. From what he gathered there were a few professional weapons of different sizes, weights, color, quality, shapes, and prices. He continued to marvel at the plethora of options, but he caught sight of another rack. Upon this one lay another selection, but held a greater quantity. He went over to the other shelf to inspect the gear.

Itachi watched as Sasuke eyed the different equipment. He continued till he stopped in front of a rack that held a smaller amount of options but at a higher quantity. Sasuke had realized that Itachi was testing him, with that in mind he wanted to pass it. After some time, he found some knives that seemed to fit the requirements. He grabbed one off of the shelves. Examining it, he found that the edges were blunt and the dagger itself was quite light. Looking at the tag strung to the end of the blade, he found text that read Academy Training Kunai. From what he had gathered, this seemed to be what his brother was referring to. Though, Sasuke looked over longingly at the other shelf before succumbing to reason. He looked up and presented the knife to his brother. "Is this the one?" Itachi nodded in affirmation. Walking over to the shelf, he began collecting an assortment of kunai and shuriken. "Sasuke, go over to your right and find a kunai and shuriken pouch's that you like." Said boy paused momentarily at the request before making haste to the specified shelf. The young Uchiha looked through the selection, after trying a few on, he found two that seemed to fit him. Though, his design preferences may have swayed his choices. He brought back two navy blue pouches with dark grey accents. Itachi wasted no time in getting ahold of the bags and placing them on a nearby glass weapons display. He repeated the action with the array of blunted blades.

"Alright Sasuke, not only is it important to choose your weapons, but it is also vital that you place them correctly within your pouches." Sasuke leaned over the display box, on his tiptoes, to acquire a better view. The little boy paid him rapt attention. "This long pouch here is used for your Kunai knives, and you want the rings to be easily reachable." He waited for a nod in confirmation before he continued to the other bag. "Now this round one is for your shuriken. You want to place them so that they are stacked in sets of three or four. These sets are then placed within these elastic pouches for easy access and arrangement. Last but not least, don't forget to put them in with their points facing away from your hands. You don't want to prick your fingers do you?" Sasuke giggled at the notion. "No." "Alright then, why don't you put it together?" Itachi asked while handing him the sacs. "Um... Okay." Sasuke stated as he got ahold of the bags. He placed the shuriken pouch back onto the counter before grasping the Kunais. With some effort, he was able to arrange the knives into the pouches many slots. When completed, he moved on to the shuriken pack; the boy began to place the stars in sets of three. Having recalled his brother's warning, he made sure to orient them with their points facing away from the opening.

Having completed the tasks at hand, Itachi grabbed hold of the bags to examine them. "You did well Sasuke. Here let me help you put them on." After applying some tape to his brother's thigh, he fixed the pouches onto his right leg and left hip. While on his knee, Itachi made sure to adjust it so it would fit comfortably onto his brother's person. "How does it feel Sasuke?" Itachi asked while looking onto his brother. He became fixated on his brother's elated expression. For a second, he recalled the same moment when he was his age. He sighed, he knew the tragic reality of this profession, and the horrors it can unleash. Though, he would do as his father did to him, and allow Sasuke to relish in his childhood dreams for now. "You ready to go back to the front?" He asked his little brother. "Yep!" Sasuke said while running up to the front to show his father. Itachi smirked at the reaction while acquiring the rest of the blades for purchase.

Fugaku heard the pitter patter of feet before he turned around to see the ecstatic smile on his sons face. "What do you think dad?" "My, don't you look like a shinobi," Fugaku said with mirth, ruffling his son's hair as he did so. He brought his eyes back up to catch sight of his eldest bringing the rest of the equipment. "Are you guys ready to go?" "Yes, we have everything that we need for now father," Itachi stated as he placed the blades onto the counter. "Alright so, hand Mr. Iku the pouches so that he can tally up our order." "There is no need for that Fugaku, just open up the pouches so I may see whats inside." Sasuke did as he was instructed, with their goods were paid for, they left the establishment. "You guys have a good day." "Thanks, you too!" Hollered Sasuke as he exited the establishment with his family.

Out in the forest, we find the whiskered child prancing through the trees. Every so often, he would stumble or pause. Thus, showing the child's inexperience in the maneuver, but with repetition comes improvement. With every step and leap, the boy enhanced his skills in the trees. He continued on his path, looking for other things that could garner his interest. Though, as time progressed, the child began to grow in hunger. Instead of stopping to reach into his bag of supplies, he decided to try his hand in hunting for his food. With this new direction in mind, he halted his movements and slowed down to a crawl. Now was his opportunity to practice the stunt performed by the Linx.

With this in mind, the child went on the prowl. He searched the limbs in search of prey. He climbed up to the higher branches and continued to move along the treetops. He maintained his pursuit through the foliage, the sun slowly setting on the horizon. In time, the blond heard the calls of the creatures that dominated the air. Following the sounds, the boy stealthily made his way through the web of limbs. Attempting to mimic the silent movements of the cat before him, he maneuvered himself above the origin of the sounds. What he found were a few pigeons in the process of roosting in the twilight. A smirk slowly formed on his face. This was the opportunity that he was looking for. The child moved toward the end of the branch and analyzed the distance. Debating the action, he slowly backed up. The whiskered boy recalled the stunt performed by the Linx, as well as the plethora of personal attempts made throughout the day. With all of the checks made over his form, placement, and distance, the boy readied himself.

With an inhale and exhale, he was off. He silently sprinted and launched himself from the limb. The wind whistled in his ears as he sailed across the divide. Time slowed for the child as he inched ever closer to the fowl. Just as he was a foot from grasping the bird, the flock took notice of the intrusion. His eyes widened at their attempt to flee his clutches. The boy quickly searched for the nearest one and reached for its neck. Everything slowed down to a crawl as the child's hand slipped around the pigeon's collar. Without hesitation, the boy placed an iron grip to the bird and braced for impact. He had learned from trial and error that becoming rigid in a fall could lead to injury. Through the hours prior, the blond had also attained that being fluid and multiplying the points of contact aided in touching down. He didn't know the science behind it, but he did have a basic understanding of the concept.

He had discovered the fact when he had practiced his jumps. A few he had misjudged and paid for. The boy was glad in having decided on training on the lower hanging branches. If he had not done so, he doubted he would have walked away with only a couple bruises. This event had led to trepidation and fear over falling from higher elevations. With conviction, the boy decided to find a way to solve this issue. He couldn't guarantee that he wouldn't ever plunge to the ground on a later date, so he would have to find a way to mitigate fall damage. However, the only method he had for finding a solution, was through trial and error. With this in mind, he began the tedious and painful process of purposefully jumping and falling from a low hanging branch. Time went by without much improvement, but with many trials come errors. Though, as life tends to show, accidents could lead to breakthroughs.

He had rolled in his landing and was ultimately surprised by the results of it. The boy rubbed his shoulder to ease a bruise. Looking back up to the branch in thought, he wondered how the roll could have reduced the impact. He went back up to the limb, vaulted off of it. The child placed his arms in front of him and dove to the ground. Once he had touched down, the boy crumpled and whirled onto his back. In doing so, the boy had mitigated a grand majority of the damage. Tallying up the wounds, he decided to continue to perfect the maneuver. With time, perfection, and confidence, the child went up to practice on higher limbs. Later that day, the boy kept leaping between the branches, as well as adding the occasional fall.

Coming back into the moment, the boy placed his hand in front of his form. He hadn't attempted this maneuver with one hand, let alone on a tree. With a crumple, the blonde came to a rough landing. He rolled over onto his back, and hastily gripped the bark. With the continued momentum, he shot past the limbs edge. Though, through quick thinking, the boy clasped onto the limb with a death grip. He didn't want to risk the fall with one arm. As he hung onto the branch, his eyes drifted to the bundle of feathers in his hand. It wriggled in an attempt to escape, but the boy's grip only tightened in response. With a grunt, the blond shakily raised himself up to the branch and placed his other arm over it. Now hanging by his limbs, he proceeded to unleash one more burst of effort to sit on top of the maple tree branch.

The boy sat there, unsure as to how to proceed. He observed the bird with a fascinated eye; he had done it. The child had successfully replicated the cat's stunt; now he was debating on his next course of action. With a growl his stomach made its presence known. With the rise in activity and exercise, he had developed a stronger need for calories. He had already consumed a significant quantity of his provisions; he didn't want to use up his rations over his latest exertion. So the only logical step was to follow in the Lynx's footsteps and devour the fowl. He bit his lip in hesitation as he witnessed the bird squirm. The boy resigned himself to his fate at another growl in hunger. But, he wouldn't torture the bird, he would kill it so it wouldn't suffer. Through his surveillance of the predators, he had learned that the neck was a quick way to end another beings life. Gently, the boy clasped his other hand over the pigeons head. He placed the thenar of his hand over the bird's beak. With one final breath, he proceeded. The struggles of the bird quickly ceased as a snap was heard throughout the forest.

The little boy looked down to the now lifeless and limp bird, engrossed by its horrific imagery. He stayed in that same spot, soaking in the ramifications of his actions. Yes, he had taken a life. It may be considered insignificant to a few, but to a child, it can be quite the conundrum. With a sigh, he resigned himself to his fate. He has come to accept that if he were going to survive, he would need to kill for sustenance. A factor of life that many would be horrified to find a child discovering at such an early age. But, with his current living situation, he couldn't have the luxury. With that, the boy became confused as to how to proceed. The feathers seemed to get in his way whenever he tried to eat. Tugging at a few of the protrusion, one popped out of the bird. Repeating the process, the child found that he was able to remove the quilts. Though, he was quick to realize the tediousness of the venture. During the process, the boy collected and stowed away the various forms of plumage for later use. He didn't know as to how he could use them, but he knew resources were valuable. So, for now, he would keep them in his pack. Looking down to the fowl in his grasp, he brought the bird to his mouth. But the child faltered before taking a hesitant bite out of its wing. Though, the boy was ultimately met with resistance in the form of bone and skin. Instead of giving up, he went for a softer part of its anatomy. He went after the thigh and chest and was met with the giving of flesh.

Blood trickled out of the wound. The blond felt something dribble from the corner of his mouth. Wiping the rim of his mouth with the back of his hand, he found a red smudge. He gulped down the poultry with ease as he watched the fluid track down the rear of his hand, he found a red smudge. He gulped down the meat with ease as he watched the fluid track down the rear of his palm. He had realized that not only did he give off this liquid, but so did every other creature. It was the one the few factors that seemed to bind every different beast together. The more he ate, the more accustomed he became to it. At first, the slippery and gelatinous fibers threw him off, but with repetition came normalcy. He consumed the pigeon to the bones and picked them clean of any nourishment.

The child then took notice of the silver light filtering through the leaves. Looking up, the boy noticed that the moon was currently traversing the skies. With the realization that the moon had risen quite some time ago, the blond departed to find shelter for the night. The satellite is the only beacon in the night sky. The whiskered child checked his gear and secured it onto his person. So far, he hasn't found animals that could make him out to be prey. Though the boy wouldn't take the chance in finding out while he was adrift, no he would take every precaution he could. Finding a tall oak, the child made his way up eight stories. Finding a comfortable nook within a few branches, the boy nestled himself within the limbs and secured his person. Having one last look to the moon, the child closed his eyes for the night. He entered the bliss of sleep, yet still staying aware of his surroundings with his subconscious senses.

In the Uchiha training grounds, a repetitive thud was heard. This was followed by the panting of a tired boy. "How... was.. that...?" An older gentleman walked over and placed a hand on the child's shoulder. "That was quite exceptional for your first day Sasuke. What do you think Itachi?" The ever silent observer trecked over to the balsa target, removing the throwing knives from their place. "You've improved over the past few hours, I believe with training you could improve significantly." Sasuke gave a tired smile at the praise. Before they could continue, a voice pierced the evening. "Fugaku, Itachi, Sasuke! It's time to come in!" Yelled the matriarch of the house. "But... I..." Stuttered Sasuke before he was interrupted by his father. "That's enough for today Sasuke; a good ninja knows when to rest and recuperate." Sasuke nodded in acceptance and began walking back to the house with his father in tow. "Dad." "Yes, son?" Asked Fugaku, turning to look down to his child. Sasuke hesitated before responding, "What does recu... recubr.." "Recuperate?" Asked the boys father with an amused smile. "Yea that one." Said Sasuke. "Well, it means to heal. When you train, the body becomes tired and sore. To get stronger, you must rest in between training. Do you understand?" "I think so," Said the young Uchiha as he entered the house. Fugaku paused and turned to his rear to find his eldest son still out in the yard. "Itachi are you coming in?" "Yea, just thinking." He said, before approaching the house.

Sasuke and his family were traveling to the Uchiha Shinto Shrine. It was tradition to visit the sanctuary during the third, fifth, and seventh birthdays. They were each considered lucky mile markers within the country; it was a tradition conceived from the high mortality rate for children. One where the children give thanks for their continued state of existence. Due to this being Sasuke's fifth birthday he has received his first ceremonial Hakama. A symbol of progress through life brought about through tradition. With that, the family gave a polite bow and passed under the main gate. They continued silently to the Temizuya fountain, moving under the roof. One after the other they washed their hands, starting from there left and ended with their right. With the washing of their mouths, they then moved to the breath in the breath of the gods with the incense filled cauldron. Taking there leave once they have had their fill, the family made their way to the shrine. The Uchihas passed the coffer of the shrine, each contributing Ryo to the box. Finally making there way to the temple, the elder Uchiha placed a hand onto his youngest shoulder. With a nod of his head, Fugaku motioned to the gong to the side of the sanctuary. Sasuke nodded and silently moved to the end of the altar and gave the mallet a swing. With the attention of the gods brought forth they began. With two ceremonial bows, they started their prayer. Proceeding with the prayer as Sasuke was taught, he began. 'Dear Kami. Thank you... for letting me live to be five... I hope that you will give me a long life... and so that I can make you happy. Thanks again.' With his part done, Sasuke gave of two claps signifying his end and gratitude.

His family soon followed suit and left with a bow. His mother placed a gentle hand on his shoulder for comfort. For no other reason but to display her affection to her son in the holy ground. It wasn't till they passed under the gate did they begin to converse. "Are you ready for the party Sasuke? I've invited a few of your friends." "Yep!" Said Sasuke cheerfully, he began to walk at a slightly brisker pace, so that they may arrive sooner. "My boy, good things come to those who are patient. There is no need to rush." "Fine" the child stated with a pout, though it was quickly replaced with giddiness. The family soon arrived at their destination and was greeted with open arms and celebration. Everyone close to the family was invited, and many joyous events took place. From the moment it began, Sasuke was a beacon of joy. Taking the time to interact with his guests and friends, as well as occasionally dragging Itachi into his games. All in all, smiles were all around as they celebrated this momentous occasion. Though, with events, comes the gathering of personnel and the opportunity to converse without others taking heed of the discussion.

Another Uchiha made their presence known to Fugaku with a nod. The man approached with a false smile on his face, attempting to blend in with the surrounding atmosphere of the ceremony. "Hello Fugaku, it's quite the nice party for your little boy." Fugaku nodded and replied in thanks. "Though, I believe we must discuss..." Before he could finish, The father replied curtly before leaving to attend to his son. "Tekka. I believe this conversation is better suited for another moment. Please refrain from speaking it in public; I'll meet you along with the others at the shrine later tonight. Please let the others know." Tekka nodded in understanding before leaving, taking a glance around to see if anyone had noticed the interaction. Finding nothing, he went over to converse with his wife.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto 32

 **Chapter 3**

It has been five days since the foundling had made his first successful hunt, and now his tormentors had come to a startling discovery. The youngest of the caretakers Maiya could be seen walking over to the closet door that held the demon spawn. A look of disgust was making its way to her face as she went to the door. She had been assigned the duty of replacing the waste bucket and providing it with garbage it ate. She couldn't understand as to why they would keep the thing alive. 'It needs to be killed; we must finish what the fourth has started!' She thought to herself, but she wouldn't get her way. Not yet at least, she knew that the hellion's time was coming soon. They all wished to take care of it permanently before it grew to an age that it could retaliate. Though for now, they would continue its torment, it was her turn anyway. A ghoulish smile made its way onto her face as she fantasized about the atrocious acts she would commit today. Grabbing the new bucket and the provisions, she turned the lock. She braced herself for an altercation if he was to attempt to flee again, one could never be too cautious. Now prepared she opened the door.

She stood at the entrance of the closet, confusion having encompassed her person. It seemed like an eternity for her to make the connection, unable to process what she was seeing. When the realization occurred to her, she dropped everything she held in shock. She backed up to the wall to her rear. Incapable of making a coherent thought. Through this, she had involuntarily cried out, unable to do much of anything else. Himari quickly jogged over to her friend, the startled cry having caught her attention. Maiya had pressed herself against the wall and fell on to her rump. Her gaze fixated onto the closet. Himari sighed in in relief; she thought something terrible had happened. She slowly walked over to the prone form of her colleague, having come to an idea as to what she had found. She could already smell what could only be the scent of death. 'I suppose I went a little too far last week; he wasn't meant to die for another year or two.' She approached Maiya and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder as she kneeled down, keeping her gaze away from the room. She had an inkling as to what the cretin would look like and wanted to avoid gazing at it.

"Maiya, it's alright. I know that seeing death can be a hard thing to see." A mumble escaped her lips. "What was that?" Asked Himari, unsure as to what she said. "II... It... It's... t's g... gone..." Stated the disturbed caretaker. "What?" The elder of the two questioned, the stuttering making it hard to comprehend. The shocked girl lifted her hand and pointed toward the open door. With an increase in mental faculty, she repeated her previous statement. "I...It's Gone!" Maiya exclaimed with a shaky finger. With a trembling motion, Himari looked toward the dimly lit room. Trying her hardest to make out the form of a deceased child, yet to no avail, no cadaver came into view. The woman shakily got to her feet and walked over to the closet. She peered into the closet, ignoring the putrid stench. What she saw shocked her to the core. The child had vanished, there was no sign of him anywhere. The only things that showed anyone had previously occupied the space were the stench and state of the hovel. "Ar...are you sure he didn't run out? Wh...when you opened it?" Asked a disturbed Himari. Maiya could only nod from her position on the floor.

With that, Himari hurried out of the room in search of Lady Kudo. Quickly making her way past the dormitories, she arrived at the headmistresses office. "Lady Kudo! The demon's escaped!" The older woman turned her head up in surprise by the abrupt intrusion. "What are you talking about Himari?" Asked the matron, standing up to address the issue. "The beast in the closet, it's gone! He must have escaped!" A look of shock and disbelief crossed her face. "That shouldn't be possible!" Himari motioned her to follow her as they went to the designated hall. The two found Maiya still sitting against the wall. The matriarch looked in on the den, seeing nothing in sight. She looked at it with a pensive gaze debating as to what she should do with the situation. "What should we do Lady Kudo?" Questioned Himari, unsure as to how to proceed. With some final deliberation, Mrs. Kudo stated her orders. "Gather all of the children and the other caretakers. Tell them to meet in the classroom." Himari nodded at the order and helped Maiya to her feet. "Is there anything else we should do?" Asked Himari, holding Maiya steady. "No. not yet at least" Stated miss Kudo. They soon walked out to inform the others of the news.

In the next thirty minutes, everyone had been gathered to the vibrant classroom. The children showed confusion and slight hints of fear. The kid's concern was fed by the anxiety displayed on their caretakers. Among them sat a child with two buns tied into her hair. The young girl was ultimately puzzled by what was ensuing around her. From what she could gather, some kind of emergency was taking place. Before she could voice her thoughts to one of her dormmates, the matriarch of the orphanage came into view. "Hello everyone, all of you were brought here so we could inspect the building." With the worried looks becoming those of confusion, she decided to clarify. "Don't worry; something important was lost, and now we are trying to find it. We will have the caretakers go around and check the rooms. Just wait patiently as we do so." With that, she gathered her personnel and ordered them to their assigned rooms. With that done she looked over to her second in command Himari.

She leaned into and whispered the next phrase into her ear. "Himari, I want you to check the children to make sure the brat isn't hidden amongst them. If he isn't here, you may go to check the building with the others. Understood?" "Yes, I'll get to it." Stated the younger woman as she went through the children in search of any that may be suspicious in nature. Though, finding nothing, she went out to investigate the matter with the rest of her coworkers. The young bun-haired girl looked over to the caretaker going through the group searching for something. After observing her actions and her departure, she raised her hand. The matriarch looked over to the little girl. "What is it Tenten?" The little girl quickly responded. "Lady Kudo... Do you think one of us took what you're looking for?" She was surprised by the question. "What made you think we believed one of you took it?" "Well... Himari was looking at us... and the caretakers are looking in our rooms." She stated with uncertainty. This started a bit of a ruckus with the children. A few of the kids were declaring their innocence while others began conversing with the rest. Mrs. Kudo sighed at the child's deduction. 'Tenten, sometimes you're too smart for your own good.' She exhaled in exasperation, before replying. "It's nothing to worry about hun; we were just making sure that it wasn't with you all. It is just something one of the caretakers misplaced; we should be able to find it soon enough." Tenten nodded in acceptance of the reply, though she still contemplated on the situation.

Later that day, a majority of the group reconvened in the headmaster's office. They haven't found any sign of the cretin, and they concluded that the creature was nowhere to be seen. "What do we do now?" Asked one of the caretakers. "We need to tell the Hokage! He will know what to do." Stated Maiya. "We can't," said a defeated-looking Kudo. "Why can't we?" Asked a perplexed Himari. Kudo had her face in her hands, realization hitting her like a ton of bricks. She had allowed her aides to treat the child in such a gruesome way. Now they had to reap the consequences; she should have stopped this before it began. "Because the Hokage entrusted me to protect and care for the child." Before the shock and outrage could proceed at such a remark, she continued. "The Hokage and the rest of the council doesn't see him as the demon he is. They see him as a potential asset to their military." Himari quickly refuted the statement with her query. "How could they even consider that?" Lady Kudo looked up to the woman in question; she debated on informing them of what she was told. Though, ultimately she decided against it. "I want everyone to listen carefully; it doesn't matter the reason behind it. But they will execute everyone involved in the loss of one of their greatest potential assets. The Hokage specifically told me that anyone who harms the child would personally be executed for treason. I allowed the abuse to continue for the short-term satisfaction and ignored the Hokages warning." She was met with the dumbfounded and frightened faces of her staff. "What in the world are you saying?" Stated another staffer.

The head matron gave them a crushed stare before answering. "As of now, all of your lives are at stake if you were to stay here. So effective immediately, all of you are fired. I failed all of you as your headmistress. When you leave, I will destroy all of your records and give each of you your months pay." The staff tried to talk reason to the woman, but she would have none of it. "Listen, I am the captain of this ship. So I will be the one to go down with it, is that understood?" The others looked on in shock as the gravity of the situation turns its head. Before a rebuttal could be heard from the group, Lady Kudo replied with a strict order. "Now go pack up your belongings, the moment the Hokage finds out about this, it will be on all of our heads." With a gesture toward the door, the congregation slowly began to file themselves out.

It was the later that night that the children were notified of the change. The headmistress had gathered the youngsters back into the classroom to inform them of the change. "Listen up everyone. There will be a change this month; new caretakers will be arriving to replace the old ones. I know this will be a big change, but a necessary one." A few kids raised there hands to question what was happening. Though, she continued to proceed where she left off. "I am aware that you have questions, but I am sorry that I can't answer them. Now enjoy yourselves for the rest of the night."

Later that night Lady Kudo was found in her office with a bottle of Sake as she continued to burn documents related to the personnel that worked there. A small knock was heard on the other side of her door. A sigh escaped her lips; she wasn't in the mood to deal with any of the children at the moment. Though she recognized that she had a job to do. "Come in" She called out to the person at the other end of the door. With the permission granted, the door opened a crack to show Tenten looking in. She could see the state of disarray the head mother was in, as well as the small fire held in the metal trash can. A look of worry appeared on her face as she voiced her concerns to the woman. "What's going on Mrs. Kudo? Is everything alright?" She asked as the light of the fire illuminated her form. The elder looked down to the bottle in her hand. Unsure as to how she could broach the subject, or even if she should at all.

Though, after some hesitation, she started talking. "The caretakers and I have committed a terrible crime, and I allowed it to happen. I will be punished for it in the coming years, but for now, I'll try and stop it from hurting the others. That is why I am the only one left, to take responsibility for my negligence." She wasn't sure as to why she was telling another soul about her predicament, let alone a child no less. "Umm..." Tenten having received all this information had boggled her. She hadn't expected to bear witness to all that she did. After realizing that the one she looked up to as a grandmother was in trouble, she gradually made her way over to her. The thought of something happening to her grandma frightened her dearly. A few tears fell from her eyes as she hugged Lady Kudo. The action surprised the woman, but she returned the affection in kind. "I can help... I don't want to lose you!" She looked down to one of her favorites, unsure as to how to proceed with it. Without thinking she responded with a lie. "Shhh... It's alright hun. Nothings going to happen?" Tenten wanted to believe her; she needed to believe her. The rational side of her couldn't help but feel as if she was being deceived. Though, against her gut feeling, she chose to believe her that all would be well. Later that night she would be put to bed by her beloved Lady Kudo. She gave one last glance to one of the few children she could call her own in all but blood. With the girl put to bed, she left to continue the arduous process of cleaning house.

A few minutes have passed since the firing of all of the staff, and one could be seen traversing the wilderness at inhuman speeds. The young woman jumped out of the underbrush and onto the roof of a nearby building. With practiced ease, the informant made her way toward a nondescript structure. With a soft landing, the brunette walked towards the roof access. Without a second glance, she hurriedly entered. On the other side, the mole was met with another door. Though, this was latched shut via hidden sealing formula. The woman proceeded through a set of chakra infused hand seals before pressing her palm onto the door. The previously concealed code lit up before it reformed. With the process completed, she walked through. The door having resealed itself behind her as she passed.

The agent made her way down to the ground floor before halting. "You're ahead of schedule." Stated a monotone voice from around the corner. A figure came out of the shadows of an open room. Though, she could also sense the presence of others within the building, waiting to strike if needed. Before she could respond to the comment, he spoke once more. "State your Identification Number, Designation, Division and Sub Division, and Purpose of Arrival." The operative nodded in confirmation before proceeding. "ID Number 05391, Designation Hen, Division Reconnaissance and Sub Division Recruitment, and Purpose of Arrival would be the sudden disappearance of prospect J9." Taking the information into account, he quickly moved aside to allow her access. "Be quick to inform the Director of this development. "Yes, Sir." The woman stated before making her way to the end of the hall. She opened the hall door and squatted down to the floorboards. Reaching down, the operative found the concealed catch and raised the trapdoor. As the brunette descended the rungs, her associates went back to their places.

A few minutes of traversing through a network of tunnels, she found herself bounding across a catwalk within a large grotto. At the end of the platform was the entrance to the director's office. Infront of her stood a squad of elite soldiers safeguarding the chief's door. With a restatement of her credentials, she was allowed entry.

At the head of the room sat a massive oak desk. The room itself was decorated with various maps, lists, operations, etc. At the center of the room, a global map was perched atop of a concrete table. Hen kneeled and waited for the director to take notice of her. At the rear of the desk sat an elderly man, while a majority of his feature was hidden by excessive medical wrappings. He sat there contemplating Hen's sudden arrival, he already knew of her purpose. Her position was to monitor for possible inductees within the orphanage. One of many recruiters he has planted within fire country. Though, this particular agent is currently tasked with the responsibility of caring and observing one individual in particular. This child being candidate J9, which means that something must have occurred with the prospect.

'What is your purpose for arriving a few days before your designated report date. Something must have developed with the Jinchuriki' "Rise, state the reason for your premature departure agent Hen." The brunette rose to her feet before proceeding. "Director, before my arrival, I have been participating in a search and retrieval mission with my fellow caretakers. We were in search of prospect J9, and when he couldn't be found a meeting was arranged. Effective immediately the head of the orphanage has cleared house and is currently destroying employment records to mitigate damage to her past employees. Currently, prospect J9 has seemingly escaped from the orphanage and is presently on the run." Danzo looked through her, thinking over the new information. So the boy has escaped and is now on the lamb. This could work in favor of my goals. It may be a little early, but it could ensure his indoctrination to root. "You have done exceptional hen, due to the restructuring of the orphanage another will be planted in your original position. As of now, you will be reassigned to another district orphanage. Return tomorrow for your mission briefing and assignment." The young woman nodded in understanding before departing to the local dormitories. When she departed, Danzo looked over his shoulder to the figure to his right. "Torune, assemble a squad of hunters to locate and to retrieve Konohas wayward Jinchiriki." "Yes sir," stated the shadow at the corner of the room before he vanished to complete his task.

The next morning a whiskered boy was leaping through the trees, currently mimicking a family of lemurs. He swung from the branches and vines, following the path of the petite imps. The boy made sure to clasp every growth with a firm grip. This continued till he paused at the edge of the foliage. He looked out in wonder at the site before him. The child had been curious as to what the sounds to the northeast were, and now he knew. On the other side of the leaves, he found a trail filled with a substantial amount of humans. A particular species of beast, one that he hasn't laid eyes on in days. He observed their interactions with one another, having forgotten about the swinging lemurs for the moment.

Across the open plain, the blond watched the individuals and groups walk and participate commerce. He witnessed the exchange of provisions with what appeared to be paper and metal. This trade of materials garnered his interests, with continued surveillance he found the action repeated. He took the barter into account, stowing that information for later. Realizing that in future situations he could participate in the activity if he could attain the same items. But for now, the child turned his attention elsewhere. Above the populace, he found an assortment of beings traversing the roofs of these establishments. He sat in the shade the leaves, bearing witness to the blurs of movement going from roof to roof. Occasionally seeing a few that would take a more leisure based approach to the activity. Allowing him the opportunity to get a good look at the figures state of dress. He found them dressed more uniquely than the rest of the populace, though he did notice that they wore similar equipment. All of them seemed to possess a glossy plate strapped to their body. Though, a grand majority wore these straps atop of their heads. Another article of clothing that he found peculiar would be the olive colored vests he spotted a few wearing. They seemed to be only worn by the older members of that particular group. Looking back down to the market, he would occasionally spot others mixed amongst the crowd.

The boy was able to spot an occasional group of noticeably younger plate wearers, yet a grand majority of the time they were accompanied by an older individual. Once in a while, he would spot these groups heading out to the forests in well-worn trails, while others would return a little worse for wear. Curiosity increased within the child as he left his post to follow one of these batches. He traversed stealthily through the trees, following the group a fair distance ahead of him. Utilizing a mixture of actions he practiced from a wide assortment of creatures. His movements through the branches becoming a fluid blend of the species he's emulated thus far. Coming to a stop, he found the group in quite the large field. They were huddled together near three wooden posts. The child could barely make out the sounds of their voices. Creeping closer to the columns, he was finally able to hear them. He still couldn't understand the language they spoke, but he paid attention never the less.

On the ground, the little group could be found assembled in front of their Jonin sensei. One who at first dispised her position, but dealt with it anyway. Her name was Anko Mitarashi, and she loathed the thought of caring for a group of upstarts. Though as time progressed she was slowly growing fond of the kids. She'd never admit it to them, except for maybe in a moment of lost mental ability. Her appearance would be considered unconventional to quite a few. She was currently wearing one-piece chainmail mesh, over this she wore a beige trench coat. Said jacket being a common identifier of belonging to Konoha's interrogation division. The violet pony tailed beauty also wore an orange skirt accompanied by a dual weapons belt. Said belt was holding both of her weapons pouches out of sight but within her trench coat. She nealed before her students and motioned them to come closer. Anko looked over to her team's resident tracker and sensor.

The sensor was a young girl named Hana Inuzuka. Her features could be described as tame in comparison to the rest of her family. She displayed the same markings present on the rest of her clan, these markings being red hemieq triangles on each cheek. She is a brunette that is currently sporting a bob cut. Hana wore a tan winter coat with blue shorts. As a tradition held within her clan, each member is given a canine companion. Though, unlike her family, she had more than one partner. They were nicknamed the Three Haimaru Brothers. The brothers are a litter of off combat huskies that she acquired from the family's sanctuary. Hana had named each of them Akio, Gin, and Rai respectively. She and her companions focused in on her sensei before her, as she was about to speak.

"Everyone listen and don't react to what I am about to say. Is that understood," she stated with a serious tone. One she has only ever used in front of her team on critical missions. She was met with a nod and a yes mam from her sole male pupil. Said boy was giving his rapt attention to the team's leader. He was presently donning a grey jacket without a hood, over a black undershirt. His hair is a shade of light brown and is a mess of spiky locks going to and fro. The boy is without a clan or from a ninja family. He is the first of his civilian relatives to become apart of the Konoha military force. It has been a struggle without the support of anyone with prior knowledge aiding him out of class. The only ones which he could turn to at the moment were his team. Something he has grappled to accept, he wasn't a person to readily receive aid until all other avenues have failed him.

"Hana here has informed me that we have someone snooping in on our practice. At the moment we don't know the reasoning behind it and whether it is malicious in intent or not. Now Hana, is there anything you can tell me from your senses?" This information surprised both Saisu and Izumi, but they tried there best to suppress their reactions. Hana noticed that everyone's attention turned toward her. With a light blush at the recognition, she focused on her senses. From what she had gathered, the infiltrator blended in well with the environment. The only factors that had led to her discovery would be the subtle scent and sounds. It was to the point that she was surprised that she noticed it, to begin with. Even now she was having trouble identifying them, with the added difficulty she infused her sensory organs with an influx of chakra.

With her senses amplified, she reached out into the surrounding foliage. She was incapable of detecting anything new in the beginning until the direction of the wind shifted ever so slightly. With a look of concentration, she was slowly able to make out various characteristics of the trespasser. When she reopened her eyes, she found everyone gazes directed at her. "Umm... I believe that the persons a young boy." That brought about a raised brow from her teacher. "Hmm... It seems that it may just be a curios genin. Though, we will know soon enough. When you told me about our little guest, I summoned a little spy to observe and report back its findings to me."

Izumi looked up to Anko and responded. "Sensei, what happens once we know who it is?" Said girl was standing in the center of her teammates. Her name was Izumi Uchiha, a member of Konoha's founding clans. Though, she was of mixed heritage; she was only half Uchiha. Her father had fallen for what a few would describe as her ruffian mother. She wasn't from any significant clan and was an orphan. Her mother's side shown through in her features more so than her fathers. She was a long haired brunette, where others of her clan would usually possess locks in the color of pitch. She was currently the shortest of the three. Izumi wrapped herself in a violet knee-length turtleneck shirt, said top had the sides partially split up each side. Below she wore baggy blue pants with her pouches strapped to her legs.

"It depends, but I'll let you know once I have more information alright?" Anko received a few concerned nods. In the woods, the slow slithering of a snake could be heard moving up a trunk of a tree. It came to rest at the top of a branch to observe the little human below. It looked on in surprise at the child below him. From what it could tell, the human was nothing but a hatchling. Though, one that has the appearance of being raised in the wild. It noticed the twitching of the boy's ears and the constant observation of his surroundings. Then without warning, the boy turned and focused his attention on the serpent. The orphans sense's concentrated onto the vermin. The snake could see the intelligence, caution, and blossoming skills of a hunter within his eyes. It continued to maintain eye contact with the child as he analyzed him. The blonds sapphire eyes narrowed as he scrutinized the creature before him. The youngster debated the possible threat of the animal; it didn't take long before he concluded that the snake wasn't a direct danger to his being. With that in mind, he refocused onto the people below him.

The snake gazed at the child for a few more moments before moving out of hearing range. Then with a pop, it went back to its world. It left nothing but a small trail of smoke in its wake. Anko felt her summons connection to her vanish as it left their plain. With a prick of her finger on a ring, she resummoned the critter within her coat sleeve. Utilizing a summoning seal on her wrist to aid in the action. The snake slithered up her arm before coming to rest on her shoulder, out of the line of sight of the child in the trees.

With a hiss and an amused grin, it spoke into her ear. "Anko, I have discovered the identity of your little stalker. I believe you will find it quite interesting if I do say so my self." "Well... Don't leave me hanging Jiro." She stated a little annoyed by the wait. "Your intruder is none other than a hatchling. From what I understand about human anatomy, the child can be no older than five." This news surprised everyone in the vicinity. "Are you sure?" Asked Anko, a child being this far into the training grounds was dangerous. "Yes, though from what I could tell, the boy is intelligent and a skilled sensor. The boy noticed my presence even while I suppressed factors that could have given away my location." This brought a little worry to her; shes witnessed her fair share of child soldiers. She hoped she wouldn't need to put down a child spy; she didn't need that on her conscience. "Do you think he's been trained in recognizance." The serpent sat in thought, debating his answer before replying. "I believe that he isn't a threat, just curious as to what the lot of you are doing. From what I have gathered, he isn't civilized and is being raised in the has been in the wild for some time now." Izumi looked on in shock, "you can't possibly mean..." "That is precisely what I mean. The hatchling seems to be native to the wild; his mannerisms closely resemble that of other summoning beasts."

Anko's priorities for the day changed at that moment. "Jiro, what do you think will happen if we were to approach him?" "Based off of what I have seen, the boy's cautious and skittish. He will flee if he thinks you pose a threat to him." "What should we do sensei?" Asked a perturbed Saisu. "This is now your first retrieval and rescue mission. Is that understood?" "Yes." Her students stated along with a few nods. "Thank you for your time Jiro; I will reward you for your efforts when I am through here." With a hiss of thanks, it left back to his realm. "Listen carefully; I will attempt to make contact with the kid. If it goes south and he attempts to flee; it will be everyone's priority to capture the child. We are not to harm the boy, is that clear?" She was received with the resolute nods of her students. With that, she slowly made her way over to the tree and called out to the child. "Hey kid, why don't you come down for a moment." Though she immediately cursed when she sensed the boy bolt from his position.

"Shit, let's go!" With that, the group of four bounded off into the trees. The blonde up in the woods had grown disinterested in the lack action taking place. All they were doing were making sounds. Sounds he couldn't understand, so with that, he prepared himself for a jump to another branch. Though, before he could leave, he heard the shout of the elder of the four. Looking back to the field, witnessed the woman approach his position and speak in his direction. Her eyes were focused on his own widening sapphire eyes. Out of reflex he bolted toward another branch and began to run for his life.

"Hana, take to the floor and keep track of his position." Stated Anko, before veering off to the side. "On it!" She stated as she dove back to the ground with her huskies. The Haimaru brothers followed suit, the pups attempting to keep up with their partner. "Izumi... Saisu... Approach him from the sides; I'll attempt to catch him directly." "Yes, mam." Said a Saisu before moving to his left, his friend Izumi turned to the right with a nod. With a burst of speed, Anko thrust herself forward and reached out to the child. The boy glanced back to find the woman's hand just inches away from him. The child stretched out and grabbed hold of a vine to his right. Allowing his momentum and centripetal force to carry him, the blond swung down and launched himself toward another limb. With a role the child ran and vaulted over another divide and continued to distance himself from the Jonin. "Damn it," Anko cursed under her breath, as everyone course corrected to the new path. Izumi watched as the child was about to cross beneath her, so she dove in front of the boy and blocked his route of escape. "I got him!" Izumi called out as she was about to take hold of the child. The boy looked up to see the ebony haired girl drop down from above. Without any forethought, he bent his legs and springboarded himself down to the ground below. "No," The young woman thought in fear as she witnessed the boy launch himself to what appeared to be a fatal fall. The rest of the team looked on in horror as the child dove toward the ground.

Though, with a flip, he landed onto his feet and rolled forward. With the continued momentum, he springboarded onto his feet. Anko just shook her head and sighed. "The kid sure can move." She said under her breath. She looked up to gauge their location as she ran after the boy. Spotting the side of the Hokage monument closing in on them, an idea popped into her head. "Hana, Izumi, Saisu! Lead him westbound; there should be an outcrop we can use to corner him." Saisu nodded before coming up with a plan of action. "Hana, keep him moving on the ground with your pups. Izumi and I will push him in the right direction." The girls nodded in affirmation and continued to push the child closer to the rock formation. Anko smirked at their display of teamwork before adding her part into the plan. "Guys, I am going to shunshin ahead. Let's see if we cant box him in." With a burst of chakra, she vanished with a wake of air in her place.

The boy glanced back as he felt a pulse of something he couldn't describe. Seeing nothing that was more concerning than the pack directly behind him, the blond continued his hectic sprint through the woods. He was beginning to pant and tire. He hasn't been pushed this far as of yet. He could see a break in the trees as he rounded a bend. The boy frowned and attempted to veer back into the cover of the foliage. Vaulting over a pup as he did so. Before the boy made five feet, Izumi jumped in front of him. The boy's eyes widened in fright and bolted back to his original position. Unable to stop himself, he broke through the tree line and came to a stop. The trio fell into formation behind him Hana's pups filling in the gaps. The blond looked up to the rocky outcrop blocking his path. He turned in apprehension and analyzed the group chasing him.

The blond found himself cornered by the team of youngsters and the trio of pups. Though, the boy's apprehension increased when he couldn't detect the senior member of the group. The graduates now had a good view of the child they had been pursuing. The soon to be five-year-old was scruffed up, scraped, and covered in dried mud. The child was wearing a mix of beige and green clothes, which were torn in many places. It seemed to be a form of basic camouflage due to how well it blended in with the surrounding forest. From closer inspection, one could find that the mud and foliage stains were intentional. Each blemish seemed to be smeared on to form a pattern. The kids looked on in worry at the state of the boy in front of them. His heavy panting was the only sound reaching their ears. The orphans senses were stretched to their limits as he waited for any of them to make a move.

"Hun, there is no need to run, we just want to help," Hana stated. She could see her younger brother in the child before her. The blond looked over at the girl that had spoken; it seemed to be directed at him. His eyes narrowed at her, trying and failing to decipher what she has spoken. Hana took a step forward in an attempt to confront the child, but he warily took a step back. He gave off a soft growl and lowered himself to the ground. She quickly backed off and analyzed his mannerisms. She was a healer by nature; she hated seeing the boy in such a state. Though, she wasn't able to reach him at the moment. She would wait for that opportunity when it presents himself.

Atop of a ledge, Anko sat and watched the crowd below. She had observed her student attempted to approach the boy. Watching it fail, she stealthily leaned out and positioned herself to leap behind the child. With a push she rushed down and made contact with the ground, her arms reaching forward. But, the blond had sensed her presence in the final moments of her descent. He leaped into a roll and reached into his backpack. As he came out of the twirl, he pulled out dual kitchen carving knives he had acquired from the orphanage's kitchen. The boy bore his teeth with a growl and a hiss. He appeared to be feral to the rest of them. The only way to end this chase would be to subdue the boy physically. Seeing her sensei find her resolve on approaching the boy, she decided to speak out on the matter. "Sensei! Whatever you do, don't hurt him." Anko's eyes shifted to Hana as she heard her plea. "Don't worry Hana. I won't harm the boy."

She slowly began to approach the boy, his growl not hindering her movements. The boy lowered himself and prepared to move on a moments notice. 'I'll need to disarm him first... Those knives are a danger to himself." With that in mind, she pounced on the boy to strip away the blades. The blond dove to the side and slashed at her ankles. Anko lifted her foot and backed off slightly. Before she could adjust herself for another attempt, a flash of light at the edge of her vision caught her attention. The momentary distraction delayed her reaction just enough for the boy to score a small cut on her thigh. With her understanding of the human anatomy, he had aimed for her femoral artery. She wasn't sure if it was through dumb luck or on purpose. She reexamined the boy, 'That sneaky bastard.' Anko tried once more, to test her theory. This time she was prepared for the flash and swatted the knife out of his hand. With a little more effort, she was able to repeat the action with the other blade.

The orphan backtracked and fell onto his rear. He quickly jumped back to his feet. He looked on in fear. The boy was cornered, exhausted, and disarmed. There weren't many other options; he grits his teeth in frustration as tears began to fall from his eyes. The child didn't want to go back to his prison. In a final act of desperation, he searched the depths of his being for anything that could help him. The others looked on in concern as he began to break down mentally at the stress the conflict was causing. Searching deep within him he felt a warm pool, grasping at it, he pulled it out with all of his might. For the moment nothing happened, the group looked on in concern as the boy had stopped moving. Then without warning a small pulse of energy unleashed itself from the boy's body. It was nowhere near a threat, but it was an impressive amount for a four-year-old to posses. The child opened his eyes; he felt the rush of power coursing through his veins. Nothing could stop him now, and with that in mind, he opened his eyes. He rushed at the elder woman in hopes of removing the obstacle to his freedom. Even with the influx of power, Anko was simply able to catch his wrist. With a quick motion, she pinned the struggling boy to the ground below her. "Saisu, get me some cordage so that I can restrain the boy..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes** : I uploaded this a little later than previously anticipated, researching certain factors delayed its release.

 **Response** :

To **Xaikon** , **2renegade** , and **SayjinLord** I'm happy that y'all like it so far, I hope to continue to make something that everyone can enjoy.

To **guest** , never been to good with spelling and grammar. If it wasn't for grammarly to lend a hand, it would be worst. Helps me catch the things I would normally miss. Glad you like it so far.

 **Chapter 4**

Within an underground staging room, stood a group of four members. Between the squad sat a detailed and updated map of Konoha and its surrounding forest. At the head of the table was Torune Aburame. He was wearing an all grey and black outfit. His waste and shoulders held red straps. Torune had a beetle mask secured onto his face; his short black hair could be seen from behind his mask. Looking down at the map below, he placed markers to designate locations of interest. Then he took a compass to it and drew a few basic perimeters. He leaned back from his work and addressed the group before him. "From the intel provided by agent Hen, we can create a semi-accurate bio of the prospect J9." He pulled out J9's profile and placed it on the table. The others paid rapt attention as their leader rifled through the monthly reports.

After a few seconds, he looked back up to his chosen team. "From what I have gathered, the boy should be malnourished, weak, and injured. Each report states that the orphanage's staff have been providing the child with rancid provisions, and repeatedly battering him. The boy was also kept in an enclosed environment for the majority of his life. Knowing this information, I believe we should be able to narrow the search area." Torune looked back up to the others in the room and met the gaze of their resident Inuzuka. "Hound, you have the most knowledge of Konoha's topography and ecosystems. Given the targets state of being, what locations would the boy more than likely be located?"

The Inuzuka in question moved closer to the table; his shaggy hair framed his face similar to that of a mane. He leaned over the table with his arms crossed. Hound debated the information in his head before coming to a few conclusions. "From what you've stated, the boy is handicapped, malnourished, and does not know the surrounding environment. He would be searching for shelter, food, and water." The Inuzuka leaned down to examine the terrain on the map. "The orphanage is located near the south-east side of the village and its outskirts. The buildings surrounding forest is also interconnected with the training grounds. Due to his predicament, the boy would have gone in search of a safe location. But, he would gravitate near areas with easy access to nourishment." Hound grabbed a marker and began to mark areas of interest. "The target is more than likely to be near streams." He highlights many of the creeks surrounding the orphanage with a blue marker. "We can also surmise that he would go for easily accessible sources. These would include berries, nuts, and seeds. These types of plants tend to grow near the edge of the forest." Hound then grabbed a purple marker and outlined all areas that have a high chance of holding edible vegetation. "Finally, with J9's handicap, I doubt that he would be capable of traveling very far. During his escape, he would more than like;y follow the path of least resistance." With that said, he took a red marker and created the most likely paths the child would have followed.

The member to Hounds right moved closer to the map; an owl painted onto her mask. "So, the most likely areas for the child to be in would be in these seven spots?" "Give or take a mile, yes." Stated Hound. Torune nodded in acceptance to the breakdown; he then turned to his right to acknowledge the silent member of their group. "Kinoe, I brought you onto this team to aid in restraining the boy if he was to release his inner beast. How capable are you when it comes to suppressing a jinchuriki if the need were to arise?" Asked Beetle. The youngest of the group looked up to meet the gaze of his superior. "I was never able to test my abilities on a live subject, but I do know the techniques required to subdue one." Owl was a little put off by that remark. "So we have no certainty that you are capable of suppressing the Bijuu's chakra" "No, but at least he is more than capable of restraining him physically with his techniques if necessary. That, I know, he is capable of." The others in the room silently accepted the remark Torune made.

"I see that we have a basic concept laid out. But, before we go out in search of the wayward prospect, I believe that obtaining a scent to go by will aid in the mission. Therefore, we will go to the orphanage first to acquire a signature." Said a resolute Torune, cleaning and sealing the materials used in the meeting. With the conference finished, they exited the room to go on their retrieval mission. If everything were to happen as planned, they would be able to secure the boy in the coming days.

The evening sun was closing in on the horizon. The beginning of a sunset was forming above the outcrop and the team of genin. Anko's team had finally caught the wild child, and have bound him securely. He was currently being held below the older woman, struggling to free himself from his binds. Her students had joined her and aided Anko in restraining the boy. "Kid. Quit resisting. You'll just hurt yourself." Stated Anko as she wrestled to keep him still. Izumi was quick to add her two cents. "Please relax, we are only trying to help." There please was only met with deaf ears. The blond was incapable of understanding them and continued to struggle for his life. A soft bark was heard from the side. Though, only his comrade paid any attention to his cry. Hana looked down to her partner in question, finding Akio to be the one that called out to her. She noticed the worried expression her pup gave her, one that mirrored her own.

Hana went over and kneeled down beside the struggling trio. "Guys, stop! You already caught him. You all don't don't need to hold him down like that." Anko turned her gaze to her, while the boys struggling lessened in strength ever so slightly. Both had taken an interest in Hana's interference. Though, Saisu had beaten Anko to the punch in asking her why. "Why should we do that? The kid isn't even listening to us, and you want us to let him go?" He stated, stooped over the boy's feet pinning them down. "Can't you guys see that he can't?" Asked a concerned Hana with her a hand placed on her sensei. Putting enough force to push her aside ever so slightly; the child took notice of the subtle action. "What are you talking about Hana?" Questioned a perplexed Izumi at her right. "Can't you all see that there isn't a civilized bone in him? Everything he's done. Every rection. They are the same as any other animal would have made. He can't understand us." Anko looked down at the boy and weighed over all of the information she's received from her summon's, the chase, and Hana. She knew a decent amount of human psychology, yet situations like these were new to her. Though, she recalled a case where an individual was raised outside of civilization. If what she remembered was correct, the Inuzuka clan had been instrumental in the person's rehabilitation.

Anko turned to her student. "Hana. Wasn't your clan responsible for the civilizing savage man before?" " Um. Yes, but I'm not too familiar with it." Stated the unsure Inuzuka. Her sensei was quick to press further. "Is there anything you can tell me that could help us?" "From what I know, they domesticated him like they would a wild animal. But. They also taught him how to read, write, and talk." Anko thought over an idea forming within her head. However, she still needed more information to be sure of it. "Hana, have you had practice in domesticating wild dogs? Do you think you could prep him?" "Hana's eyes widened in surprise at the question. "Yes, but I'm not sure if I could be of much help." Anko sighed at that dead end before, concluding that it would be best to take him to the village first. "Your mother should know how to do it, right?" "Yes," Hana affirmed with more confidence in her answer. "Alright then its decided, we'll take him back to the village. Better have a professional take care of this as soon as possible." The other quickly agreed to the call. With that done, Anko and Seisu got off of the kid. Thoroughly confusing him, yet that soon turned into surprise when Anko hoisted him up over her shoulder.

"Alright team. Diamond formation. We've got precious cargo to deliver." The team responded with a yes mam. A smirk came to her face as she watched her subordinates quickly take their spots. Pleased with her success at being an instructor. It was rare for a sensei to have such obedience in such a short amount of time with their genin. With everything ready, including a struggling cargo, they set off.

Torune's squad was making their way toward their target destination. Having waited until the twilight hours to make their move. The group was currently utilizing the staggered trail right formation. Torune and hound in the front, while owl and Kinoe were following directly behind them. Soon the orphanage came into view of the squad. Once they made it to the tree line, the stopped their advance.

Torune was quick to utilize his team to scout the surrounding area. "Owl. Hound, do either of you sense anything that could hinder the mission." Hound stretched his senses to see if he could find anything out of the ordinary. Owl with a whisper of a Byakugon used her enhanced vision to pierce into the walls of the structure. "We are only accompanied by the surrounding wildlife." Said Hound, Owl was next to respond to her squad leader. "A grand majority of the children are asleep, though there are a few outliers here and there. It seems that the Matriarch is currently in her chamber, no other adults are within the vicinity. Torune nodded at the reports and came up with a base plan. "To minimize the risk level, Hound and owl will go together and breach the rear entrance. From the reports, the closet the child was held in was at the back of the building. Hound, you are to search for anything that could aid in our hunt. Owl, you are to serve as backup and surveillance. We will use our radios to transmit information if required. No civilians are to be harmed, do the two of you understand your duties?" With a resounding yes from the duo, Torune sent them on their way.

A barely audible click could be heard as a door, to the rear of the building, opened slowly. A silent figure crept his way through the empty mud room. Hound silently made his way through the hall till he found the designated door. Owl followed in after her partner yet stayed a decent distance behind him. Hiding in the shadows of the night, she kept watching over their surroundings. The intruder stopped in his advances to take note of the smell wafting through the closed door. The odor caused him to frown, Then without hesitation, he opened the door. His suspicion was then confirmed. The entire room had been cleaned with bleach. No, it had repeatedly been soaked, the intense smell burned his nose and eyes. Before he could receive damage to his nostrils, he shut the door. He quickly moved away to search for another way to find the boys sent. Owl watched as Hound made his rounds. She observed him as he paused in front of a trash bin and inspected it.

The man kneeled beside the bin, a sigh escaping him as he did so. In fear of being caught by the Hokage, it seems she had burned all of the evidence. The char and the smell of smoke is the only sign that there was anything that could have aided them. Finding nothing, he left to meet up with the rest of his team. Owl following in step after him. With a click of the door being the only evidence that they were there. Even then, there was not a soul near enough to bear witness to the event. The trio withdrew back into the woods to meet up with their captain. "Report" Pronounced Torune. "The closet the boy was held in has been drenched with bleach. The rest of the materials that could have given us a scent were turned to ash. As of now, we don't have a marker to go by." Said the resident tracker. "Is there no marker outside of the orphanage that we can use?" Torune asked Hound, hoping that one could be found. The sooner the boy was found, the better. "I have found a lead that we can use." The team leader grunted at the unwanted answer. He considered his options before notifying them of their next move. "Alright, with what we can assume about his possible locations, we will start with checking the ones with the highest probability of holding the child. When we arrive at the site, we are to examine everything that could aid in our mission." With his part said, his subordinates nodded in response. They then left in bursts of speed, bound to spend the rest of the night combing through the forest.

The genin team could be seen making their way out of the training grounds. Though, with every passing second, the captured child grew increasingly restless. The orphan turned his head to gauge as to where they were going. However, the moment he swung his head, unbridled fear entered his heart. He could just make out the city lit up with a bounty of colors. The restrained child doubled his efforts, his desperation adding fuel to the fire. Images flashed through his mind, with every bout. The others looked on in worry, while Anko's grip tightened on the boy. A picture of the orphanage popped into his head, as his chakra began to pulse through his system. The next image to real its head were the halls; the youth instinctively began to accumulate and compress his energy. This brought about a severe change in Anko's train of thought. She paused and cursed at her predicament.

As the child focused all of his energy into his core, a lone red slitted eye opened. Its curious gaze focused on its host, it could vaguely make out the situation its container found itself in. It had become intrigued with the child's development since it left that wretched den. He didn't move to offer the boy any aid, and instead merely observed what was about to take place. With that, the image of an intrigued fox vanished and was replaced by that of the closet. The room that had imprisoned him till recently, and the one where torment and pain were ensured to come. He would rather perish than go back to that hell. With a scream, he unleashed the built up energy in a spherical blast. Due to the proximity, everyone had been blasted away from the epicenter. Anko was shown to be the worst off of the group. A few cuts here and there, as well as localized bruising from the concussive blast. "Damn, is everyone alright?" She asked her team. The others responded with groans and yes's.

Even with the blast of chakra creating a decent amount of localized damage, it was barely registered by the cities patrols. They kept about their duties, such small spikes where comin amongst the genins section of the training grounds. The others were quickly able to find the exhausted and barely upright child. His body bruised and worn from the exertion. The boy had managed to wriggle himself away from them. Absolute terror was written on his face as he stared out into the light of the city. Hana watched as the others began to approach his prone form as he backed himself up to the base of a sycamore. Its broad flat roots were entrapping the feeble boy. With his arms and legs still bound he quickly surmised one thing. He would rather die than go back. With tears streaming down his eyes, fear transformed into resolve. As Anko walked up to the boy, he did something that shocked everyone still. He had turned to the nearest root and slammed his head into it. A hollow thud was heard, followed by a spray of blood. His head whipped back with a thin trail of the scarlet fluid following him. As the team froze in terror, another wack pursued the first. Anko cursed in partial realization and was about to rush to his aid. She was beaten to the punch by one of her students. Hana rushed over to the boy; horror was overtaken by instinct.

"Stop," She screamed with tears running down her cheeks. She pulled the blond away from the root and dragged him onto her lap. He tried to squirm out of her grasp, but she wouldn't let it continue. Hana hugged the boy to her body. He made a bestial cry of defiance, a sound that her team would call inhuman. She held him down till his energy wained, nothing but whimpers leaving him. "It's okay. It's going to be okay." She repeated while she hushed the boy. His struggles decreased as she caressed the back of his head. He wanted to escape, to disappear back into the woods. But, her touch didn't hurt, it felt pleasant. The day's worth of running, struggling, chakra use, and now a head injury was taking its toll on him. The combined exhaustion has left him drained. He didn't want to quit, but he could bearly move. With his physical strength fading, the boy held his onto his consciousness with sheer determination.

Hana took note in the cease of activity and looked down to the boy in her arms. He was limp in her arms, but she could see that he was still awake. Knowing that now the child wouldn't be capable of struggle against her, she stood up. He whimpered in fright, but she did her best to console him. With that done, she met the eyes of her jonin sensei. Anko approached but halted when she heard a soft growl come from the boy. Hana backed away from Anko in an attempt to alleviate the boy's stress. Anko frowned at the action but paused in her advances. "Sensei, can you step aside? I want to try something." She raised a brow at the request but did as she was asked. "What are you going to do?" Hana didn't respond. The genin walked toward the village instead. She was met with a whimper, along with the child leaning away from the busy settlement market. She stopped and looked down at the boy in her arms. Hana could see the silent plea in his eyes. Her suspicions had been confirmed, with that in mind, she turned around to head back to the outcrop.

Anko looked on to her student in confusion. "Where are you going now?" Her teammates were thinking the same. Hana halted her movements to think over a response. "... Sensei, I think I figured him out." Her teacher walked over to her side and ignored the boy's reaction to her presence. With her arms crossed, Anko confronted her student. "What would that be?" Hana bit her lip as she tried to find words to describe what she realized. "Can we make camp? I don't think we should take him back to the village, not yet at least. I think I can explain better after some time to think it over." "Shouldn't our priority be taking him to a specialist." Asked a perplexed Anko. "Yes, but not yet. He's not ready, but I think I can get him there."

Her instructor gave her a searching look. "I asked you before if you could prep him. You said no before. Whats Changed?" "Nothing, but I don't want to take the chance that he'll make another attempt on his life again. I'm not sure if I can, but I want to give it a try." Hana could see her sensei analyzing her, but she stood firm in her opinion. "Are you sure of this?" Hana looked down at the boy in her arms, as his confused gaze centered on her own. She looked back up to her teacher with confidence. "Yes, I'm sure." Her instructor sighed in resignation. "Fine, lead the way. But, I need you to tell me how you're going to get him ready once we've set up camp. Is that clear?" Hana nodded in acceptance and continued to proceed deeper into the woods. The boy's eyes had widened in surprise as the girl had begun to carry him back into the forest. This eased him, yet he kept an eye out for any hidden threats.

43 Kilometers away, the team of Root Anbu could be found exploring a river bank. "Have you discovered anything Hound?" He didn't respond but instead looked intently at the surrounding foliage. He had uncovered something quite interesting buried near a pine. Covered in the shallow dirt was a preserved piece of excrement. Something most individuals would shy away from inspecting. The man checked the feces and found something quite troubling from it. Hound stood up and went back to his group to give them the news. "Well?" Asked their team leader. He paused in front of his squad and gathered his thoughts. "Based on the present pheromones in the scat, I believe that it's safe to assume that it belongs to our wayward target. Though, from the tests I've done, I was able to gather some troubling information."

He pulled out a piece of lifting tape and three test tubes. Pressed between the tape and a white card were three litmus test strips. Each of the test tubes was filled with a murky chestnut colored liquid. The rest of the team looked down toward the tests expectantly. "These litmus strips are designed to identify animal and nut proteins, as well as alkalines found in berries and vegetables. Through these slips, I was able to find trace amounts of all three." Stated the Inuzuka with a bewildered voice. "So, the child's been eating," Owl said, annoyed by the new development. "Yes, and well. It seems he has already adapted to the new environment. Not only has he adjusted, but the boy shows the capability to hunt small game." Torune decided to add to the growing list of information. "For the child to be capable of hunting small game at this age is bizarre. No child of his age should be capable of doing such a task, especially without extensive training. For the boy to be already capable of said feat show just how adaptable and capable he is at this moment. Our earlier theory needs to be adjusted."

"Agreed. For our quarry to be capable of these feets, then our search area just doubled. The boy could be anywhere in a 200 km radius from the orphanage." The Hyuga grumbled in frustration. "So the boy could be anywhere in Konoha?" "No, the fact that the boy is sticking to the forest could very well mean that he is actively avoiding civilized areas. Now that I have the boys pheromone signature, I will be able to track him if we are to come across a fresh scent." Their captain nodded in acceptance to that point before making an order. "Alright, given the new revelations, we will go about this a little differently. I believe that the best course of action would be splitting up the search region into zones. With each zone being a comprised of an area averaging a hundred kilometers. We will start due north of this location and begin our hunt," This was received with nods of understanding, and with that, they moved to the next location.

Kinoe looked on at the interaction with interest. He had debated on pitching in on the conversation, though ultimately decided against it. He wasn't a tracker; therefore he wasn't very suited in aiding in the investigation. He currently specialized in strategic trapping, infrastructure, and support based techniques. Though, this experience brought about the thought of needing to diversify his skills. It would more than likely improve his overall performance. With that, he left to follow his team.

The genin team sat beneath a jut in the outcrop. Fire is blazing in the center, with the rest of their gear surrounding the team. Hana was currently sitting by the fire, a bundle in her arms adjusted himself to increase his comfort. A pair of tired cerulean eyes gazed into the flames, mesmerized by its brilliance. Anko sat next to her student and decided that it was time to get some answers. "Hana, I believe that you owe us an explanation." She stated matter of factly. Hana gave a small sigh before handing over what she's gathered from the situation. "I'm just going off of what I know about strays and domesticating wild dogs." She was met with the expectant looks from her teammates as a sign to proceed. "I think he's been abused, to the point that he has run away from his home." Saisu looked slightly confused and decided to vocalize it. "But, why would he. You know." Izumi decided to finish his train of thought. "Kill himself?" Hana glanced at her before explaining her thoughts on the matter. "I think he's terrified of going back. If we take him to the police, they'll just deliver him back to his home. Something I believe he knows will happen." Anko decided to add her question to the mix. "You think the boys attempted to run away before?" Hana looked down at the boy in her lap, lightly caressing his back as she did. "Yes, this may have been the one he succeeded in, Now because of his curiosity, it may have just cost him his freedom. I think taking him back would kill him."

Anko was quick to interject. "Well we can't just stay here with him, and I don't think we can merely leave him either." Hana looked up at her sensei, a clear idea coming into focus. "That is exactly what we are going to do." She said with a hint of finality. "What in the world are you talking about? We can't do that." Anko said, miffed by her claim. "I believe that the only way to reintroduce him into society is to domesticate him and teach him basics in language. while in the wild" Before Anko could state her mind, she continued. "I can already tell that he's been thriving in the wild, not starving or in relative danger of dying out here. When we try to domesticate a wild dog, we always start in its territory and slowly introduce it to our own." Her teacher weighed her options; she knew an extensive amount of human psychology due to her side profession in interrogation. But dealing with a wild child was something shes never dealt with. She was in new waters, with this situation. Even though Anko didn't like it, she knew that Hana was better equipped to handle this circumstance herself.

With a sigh, she relented. "Alright, convince me, and I'll try to keep an open mind." Hana perked up at that bet kept it to a minimum. "When we've caught a dog that we'd like to train, we would release it back into the wild. We want him to want to be with us. Not to force him to be with us. One way forms desire, while the other forms resentment." Anko nodded in comprehension, but Izumi was quick to insert her thoughts. "How will releasing him make him want to be with us?" "I won't just be releasing him. I will show him kindness and give him some gifts. Food, treats and personal objects can help build trust. With time and effort, a wild animal could become domesticated. With a human, I think the biggest bridge would be with teaching him how to speak." Hana said, confident in her approach. She turned to her sensei when she heard her clear her throat to gain their attention. "Well. I'm not convinced, but your the one with the most experience with this sort of thing so I'll trust your judgment. Though, we're still going to need to bring him to the authorities." Hana nodded in agreement, but she wanted to state a term. "I'll take him to the authorities, but for now can we keep him between us? I don't want to introduce him to others till I've tamed him, and taught him how to speak." She was met with the conflicted look of her teacher. "Hana, that could take months." The Inuzuka nodded. "I know, but I think that I can do it. I won't have him go back until he's able to voice his side of the story."

Anko finally relented and decided to get the duties of the night completed. Izumi went about cooking the food, while Saisu collected wood and other necessary materials. Together, they finished preparations and had begun feasting on their dinner. Hana placed some food out for each of her pups and petted them as they ate, showing them affection. She looked down at the boy in her arms and noticed that he was on the brink of nodding off. Though, his apprehension and hunger were keeping him alert. She watched as he focused on the piece of cooked poultry she brought to her face and ate. Hana could hear the low rumble in the boy's belly.

She decided to do something considerably risky. She had planned on feeding him, though she doubted that the bindings holding him were comfortable. Hana reached into her pouch and pulled out a kunai. She felt the boy stiffen in her arms as he caught sight of the blade. "Shh. It's alright. I won't hurt you." She tried her best to comfort him as she brought the knife to his bindings. He turned his head away and shook in fear as she cut the ropes. Feeling the release of pressure, the boy looked back to find himself freed. All he could manage doing was stretching and massaging his limbs to alleviate the cramps. His body incapable of motion due to the accumulated exertion of the day's events. He could only look up at her in confusion and then surprise as he found her handing him a piece of meat. The boy gazed at her anxiously, though his hunger soon won over his fear. The child hesitantly grabbed the piece of cooked flesh, giving Hana a puzzled glance as he consumed it.

This continued for some time as she gave him clean water as well as bits of food to eat. He enjoyed every second of the ordeal. But when it ended, he was left on the verge of slumber. However, he couldn't sleep, he wouldn't allow it. Not while in the midst of potential threats. He heard a poof of smoke and looked on flabbergasted. "Guy's. I'm going to let your families know that we'll be taking a surprise camping trip tonight. Don't need any worried parents." The others nodded as they caught sight of their senseis shadow clone jumping off into the woods. The boy looked on in wonder. He had sensed the same energy he previously used to create the duplicate. This brought about many more questions about the power he had accessed. He was now curious if everyone was able to use it, and why didn't they when they attempted to apprehend him. Another prominent question that crossed his mind was what else was he able to do with this power. Though, his musings were soon cut off as he heard and watched the others prepare to sleep for the night.

He felt Hana shift, the disturbance catching his attention. He watched as she set up her pad and sleeping bag with one arm. Then the world shifted before his eyes; panic encompassed him till he was placed in the said bag. The boy watched as the girl stretched and prepared herself for bed. Finishing her duties, she slipped in with her ward. He tensed as she pulled him in and wrapped her arms around his petite frame. "It's okay pup." She whispered as she kissed him on the forehead. One arm wrapped around him in an embrace while another lightly caressing the top of his head. The child tried his best to resist her touch. However, each stroke ebbed away at his resistance; he whimpered in an attempt to stop her.

She looked down to see his tired eyes begging her to stop. He was afraid of the unfamiliar situation. At that moment she promised herself that she would do whatever it took to give him a brighter future. Hana ultimately gave him another kiss and pulled him in closer. The boy could do nothing as was held up to her. He would be lying to himself if he wasn't savoring the sensation. The blond couldn't help but nestle himself closer to her. Hana smiled at the minute progress she's made. As she laid there, an idea came to mind to help ease the child. She could sing him a lullaby, one that her little brother seemed to love. A song she's heard among many of her kin. One she recalled her mother singing to her at times when she was younger. Without hesitation, she began to sing a soft tune.

"Go row the boat, to safer grounds.

But don't you know, we're stronger now.

My heart still beats, and my skin still feels.

My lungs still breathe, my mind still fears.

But we're running out of time (time).

For the echo's in my mind, cry."

She could sense him relax in her embrace with every verse.

"There's blood on your lies,

Disguise opened wide.

There is nowhere for you to hide

The hunter's moon is shining."

His eyes began to droop at her rythem.

"I'm running with the wolves tonight,

I'm running with the wolves.

I'm running with the wolves tonight,

I'm running with the wolves.

I'm running with the."

He became content with and slowly fell into a deep slumber.

"Trick or treat, what would it be?

I walk alone, I'm everything.

My ears can hear, and my mouth can speak.

My spirit talks, I know my soul believes."

Though she didn't stop as he was consumed by his dreams.

"But we're running out of time (time).

For the echo's in my mind, cry."

Within the village, another was singing in tune with her.

"There's blood on your lies,

Disguise opened wide.

There is nowhere for you to hide,

The hunter's moon is shining."

Her mother was singing along with her, yet to another set of ears.

"I'm running with the wolves tonight,

I'm running with the wolves.

I'm running with the wolves tonight,

I'm running with the wolves.

I'm running with the wolves tonight,

I'm running with the wolves.

I'm running with the wolves tonight,

I'm running with the wolves."

Her little brother Kiba was being sung under the vibrant moon.

"It can cause betrayal it hurts,

I can't be dreaming.

The night deceives us,

A million voices inside my dreams,

My heart is left so incomplete."

Together, mother and daughter put to ease their charges.

"I'm running with the wolves.

I'm running with the wolves.

I'm running with the.

I'm running with the.

I'm running with the.

I'm running with the wolves."

Together, the sung their respective children to sleep.

I'm running with the wolves tonight,

I'm running with the wolves.

I'm running with the wolves tonight,

I'm running with the wolves.

Their gazes were soft as they brushed the children's hair.

I'm running with the wolves tonight,

I'm running with the wolves.

I'm running with the wolves tonight,

I'm running with the wolves.

Their caretakers were looking toward the moon as they sing the last hymn. It came out as barely a whisper. Hana's own eyes were beginning to droop as she finished. A soft smile was adorning her face as her consciousness began to fade. "Goodnight, little pup."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:** I am happy to say that I am able to upload a chapter around once a week. Though work, school, family and research may impede the release by a couple of days.

 **Response:**

To **Xaikon** and **Ezeakel** , I'm happy to know that you enjoyed the latest chapter and that you both will enjoy this one just as much if not more.

To **Lazymanjones96** , thank you for the compliment. I know that everyone has a preference and not everyone would enjoy my take on it. Glad you took the time to check it out and leave a review.

To **Guest** , I have seen them before, and some of his content has inspired some of my future chapters.

 **Chapter 5**

Hana's eye's drifted open as she felt the presence of the morning light. The birds of the Konoha woodlands began to sing their morning songs, increasing her state of awareness. She rolled onto her back and stretched her limbs. Though, while in the motion she found something wrapped around her side. A small smile formed on her face as she gazed down at the peaceful form of her charge.

Soon, her fellow teammates followed suit except for Saisu. Having taken the last night watch shift, he gazed out at the rousing members. "How's the tyke, Hana?" Hana whipped her head around and glared at him for being so brash. "Hey, keep your voice down!" Hana mouthed in irritation. Saisu blanched and mouthed a quick apology. Her gaze softened as she took not of his sincerity. She sighed and whispered that it was alright. Izumi turned over onto her side and propped her head up. Having been woken by her teammates, she looked around to gather her bearings. Izumi soon found a toft of blond hair beside her friend. Having come to realize that it was the boy from before, she couldn't help but state her mind. "I thought you were going to let him go last night?" Izumi whispered to her friend. Hana looked over at her sister in all but blood. "I've thought about it, but it felt like a crime to wake him." She said as she brushed her hands through his hair.

She received a nod in understanding, yet it came with a smirk. "If I didn't know any better, it looks as if you wanted to keep him?" Izumi teased, leading Hana to blush and become riled up. "It's my responsibility to make sure he has a better future." Hana paused and looked down at the sleeping child. A grumble came out of her before she sighed in defeat, a small smile adorning her face. Izumi got up and sat down beside her friend. She grinned as her hand softly caressed his back. "I got to admit that he's kinda cute." Hana nodded in agreement, Saisu rolled his eyes at the notion. Anko rose up and approached the trio, and kneeled on the opposite side to her student. "So, what's the plan, Hana?" She bit her bottom lip as she debated as to how to go about the separation. "I suppose it would be best if you guys left, and kept the camp untouched." Izumi rose a brow at the suggestion. Hana having caught on to the unspoken question, she decided to clarify. "I want him to separate us mentally. So far, he sees the team negatively."

Anko frowned at her student's suggestions. "So you're going to make yourself out to be the hero and turn us into the villains?" Hana was met with the mock hurt look of her friend Izumi. "Just for now, once I break through to him I'll fix that." "You better." The Uchiha said with a hint of mirth. Hana rolled her eyes before she felt the boy shift. Paying close attention to his breathing and heart rate, she noticed that both were increasing in pace. Telltale signs that he was rousing from his slumber. Knowing that time was of the essence, she shewed them away. "Come back in thirty minutes, don't stay too close. He's a sensor." She received nod's before they gathered their gear and vanished into the trees.

She looked over to her side to find her pups in varying stages of waking up. She gave them the quite command to behave while she took care of their guest. Turning back to the child in her care, she could see him nuzzle his head into her chest. She pulled him closer with her left arm gently wrapped around his torso, while her other hand caressed his cheek. She frowned as she realized he still had dried dirt covering him in various places. His cheeks having contained a decent portion of said clay. She attempted to clean them off but was met with resistance in the form of a petite hand. Though it wasn't a conscious reaction, it was one to aid in waking himself up. He rubbed his eyes and opened them to take in his surroundings. Hana couldn't help but cherish the moment. She watched as he slowly became alert. When the boy realized where he was, he froze. However, when he recalled the events that took place last night. The child eased ever so slightly, and instead looked up at her in confusion and worry.

She gave out a soft hush, and lightly brushed his cheeks. The compassionate act brought a small sense of relief. However, he was still emanating an air of caution. In the first few minutes, nothing happened. During this time, the boy checked his state of being. Though, he was interrupted by Hana shifting underneath him. The child tensed, as she slowly rose and laid him down beside her. He watched as she stretched and turned to face him. He expected her to harm him, yet he was only met with affection. With a kiss on the forehead, she rose from her bag and walked over to the dying fire. She tended to it and began to prepare breakfast for two. The boy turned his head to take in the view of the woods. Freedom was so close, yet he feared that his attempt at escape would only lead to pain. Deciding to risk it he booked it to the forest edge and jumped behind a sycamore. He panted in exertion and waited for the worst to occur. However, when nothing happened, he turned to find the girl still at her original spot. He continued to observe till she looked over her shoulder at him and rehid behind one of the roots.

After minutes of nothing, he peeked out from behind his cover to find her still observing him. The boy kept his gaze and became confused when she turned back to the fire. He watched her for some time before searching the area. From what he could see, the others were nowhere to be found. Examining the campsite, he spotted his pack lying next to the girl. The boy had a decision to make. He could leave without the backpack, or try and retrieve it. Going against his better judgment, he made his way back to the campfire. As much as he wanted to leave, the pack held to many items that do contribute to his survival. Without them, enduring the wilderness becomes a much more difficult task.

Hana could sense the boy approach from behind her. He spotted the pups off in the corner observing him, but not interfering in any way. The child slowly walked up next to her and retrieved his pack. Quickly taking a few steps back to make some distance, he paused when she did nothing to prevent his escape. Perplexed, he watched as she tended to the fire and cooked portions of meat. His hunger showed itself as he took in the scent of the food. Hana reached for and ate pieces that finished cooking. She lifted a portion towards him. When he didn't budge, the Inuzuka placed it on the ground and turned back to the fire. A small smile formed on her face as she witnessed him hesitantly take the food with her peripherals. Hana repeated the action till she didn't place it on the ground. Instead, she kept it in her grasp, waiting for him to take it.

The boy looked on warily; his hunger ever present. He knew that there was food in his pack and back in his duffle bag. But, the meat she was giving him tasted extraordinarily better. Now though, she kept it within her grasp. He feared that it would be a trap, and stayed still. The child reviewed everything that the girl had done to him within his head. Yes, she was a part of the team that attempted to take him back to his hell. However, she stopped the others and brought him back, fed him, and has done nothing to harm him. After deliberating over it for a minute, he finally came over and grabbed the meat. He stood there and ate as he cautiously watched for any signs of danger. The boy froze when her hand made its way over to his face. Though, he involuntarily eased as she gently stroked his cheek and gave him a kind smile.

She tenderly pulled him closer. He tried his hardest to refuse, yet all he could muster up was hesitance. After a life filled with nothing but torment, the smallest amount of affection was irresistible. He didn't know when it occurred, but he found himself curled up in her lap. Her kind smile and warmth were all he sensed. Hana held him close to her bosom and comforted him as he wept. Tears that cascaded in relief, as the boy shook within her grasp. Hana brushed his back repeatedly to help him release his pent-up emotions. After some time, he calmed down and rested against her. "Are you feeling better now?" Hana asked as she nuzzled him. He responded in kind but ultimately stayed silent.

They stayed together for some time, periodically consuming cooked poultry and water. Her pups sat by them, keeping watch over their surroundings. Every once in a while one would venture closer to inspect the child. After half an hour or so, she felt the boy tense. She looked down and noticed that the blond had focused on the north end of the clearing. After some time, she was able to locate her sensei making her way toward the field. Hana smirked, they were right on schedule. It was now time to enact her plan. Knowing that the boy only understood animal mannerisms, she gave off an audible growl directed toward her team. Anko, Izumi, and Saisu paused when they heard the warning. The noise also caught the attention of the blond held within her arms. He looked up at Hana in surprise, her blatant show of betrayal toward her partners confused the boy. It also brought out a different sense of happiness.

She stood up and held the child securely in her arms. Hana grabbed her gear and the boys pack and bolted towards the southern end of the field. "Akio, Gin, and Rai stay put." The pups protested at her command, but she left before they could follow. The genin team approached the spot that the duo left. Anko knelt down and picked up a slip of paper stuck underneath a rock. "She'll be back in ten minutes. While she's with the kid, let's get everything packed up and ready to go." Izumi and Saisu nodded while Saisu added in an alright as they went to work.

Off in the forest, Hana was bounding through the tree limbs. Quickly increasing the distance from the camp, she made her way toward the village wall. The four-year-old took in the situation. How she cared and protected him from her group. She looked down as she felt his grasp on her tighten. Coming closer to the border, she came to a halt in a small gap in the foliage. With a soft landing, she halted her movements. The boy looked around to the new terrain, before turning to gaze at his courier. Hana knelt down to his level and placed him on his two feet. He eyed at her warily, unsure as to what she would do. "It's going to be alright pup." She whispered as she caressed his dirty cheek. She handed him his pack with a smile.

The blond took the pack into his arms and looked into its contents. Everything was there, even his knives. He met her gaze, but then the boy found another bundle in his hand. Looking down in confusion, he opened the bag. Inside he found basic gear, food, canteen, kunai, and other tools sorted throughout. Most of which he had previously attained from his scavenges through the forest. Though, instead of worn or broken instruments, she had given him mint condition gear. The child brought his gaze back up to meet Hana's. He tried to return the bag to her, but was met with resistance. "No, pup. This is for you." She said with conviction, adding emphasis to the pack by pointing at it then back to him. Tears welled in his eyes as he came to terms with the gift. The boy overwhelmed by this leaned into her as he wept. She pulled him into a hug and kissed him on his cheek.

Hana held him in her embrace for a few minutes before she separated herself from him. "I'll be here whenever you want to see me." She said, knowing he wouldn't comprehend her. Hana pointed to herself and back to the ground, hoping that he would understand. She hoped that he would discern what she was telling him, but now the Inuzuka needed to leave. The boy looked up to find her shooing him off; he gave a soft whimper but did as he was told. Hana gave him a faint smile and repeated the hand motion stating that she would be here. The child looked around trying to memorize the area to heart. Having come to comprehend somewhat as to what she was saying. The sweet girl would be here. With that in mind, he began to walk off into the woods. He turned to see her nod and walked off herself, back toward her teammates. His lip quivered at the departure, but he toughened himself up. Knowing that he was free once again to roam around, he left to retrieve his duffle bag.

Hana broke through the tree line to find the camp deconstructed and packed up. Anko turned toward Hana and confronted her on the issue at hand. "So. How'd it go?" Hana could only sigh. "It was harder than I thought it would be." Her teacher nodded at that, though Izumi decided to chime in. "Do you think he'll be alright out there?" "Yea, I tried my best to tell him that he could see me whenever he wanted where I dropped him off." Anko frowned at that and decided to intervene on that thought. "Hana, you have priorities with the village. You won't be able to come out as often as you think." Hana grimaced at that fact. "Well, I'll just have to come when I can and hope that it's enough." Anko accepted the idea before instructing her team back toward the settlement. "Sensei, can we keep this to ourselves for now. Please." Though it went against her better judgment, she decided to allow it. She looked at Hana's back as they made there way closer to civilization. 'Please let the kid make it out alright.' She knew that if the child died because of Hana's decision, it would scar the Inuzuka for life. She was a nurturer at heart, and she hated the thought of this decision damaging said heart.

The boy, now alone, gazed up toward the steep rocky outcrop that jutted out at the base of the village mountains. He turned to his left and came face to face with the settlements protective wall. However, to him, it was nothing more than another obstacle to his freedom. Before the brief interruption by Hana and her team, the child had been making his way to where the wall met the mountain range. If there is a path out of this village, it would be there. He checked his backpack and duffle bag, making sure he had everything. The boy tightly secured his gear to his back and started making his way up the steep terrain. He hiked for half an hour to reach the approach. The point at which the climb would begin, and where the hike would end. The boy hesitated at the abrupt accession. With a gulp, he placed a hand within a crevice and a foot onto a ledge. Exerting some effort, he pulled himself up to the next set of holds. This continued throughout the day as he ascended the mountainside.

Seventeen kilometers away, the Root squad was racing through the trees. Hound had come across a pattern within their collection of markers. They have stopped their zone based search and began searching for areas that held the J9's sent. So far they have come across five more points with each heading westbound toward the mountain range. Knowing that information, they zigzagged toward the west end of the village. Covering a more direct path to the child, with the latest two having been found on their new route. After some time they halted their advances when hound peeled off to the side.

Landing in a clearing, he kneeled to check the surrounding area. After spending a few minutes searching the small gap in the surrounding vegetation, he found what he had drawn him to the clearing. This was now their seventh signature they have come across. He looked up to his leader and nodded in confirmation. Nothing was needed to be said as they left the scene to search for another mark or even a trail.

The boy was currently resting atop of a ledge jutting out of the cliff side. Presently eating and drinking from the rations given to him by the nice girl. He examined the pristine gear she had given him, holding the obsidian dagger in his hands. He marveled at its craftsmanship and condition to the point that he was surprised that the girl would depart with such a tool. It just made the gift increase in value to him. He looked back toward the spot she had left him at, recalling the warmth and affection he received from her. He tried to get rid of the thoughts as he put his things away. Looking back up to the shallow mountainside, he realized that he was a third of the way there. He sighed in acknowledgment at the task ahead of him and continued on his journey up the rocky terrain. However, a crisp breeze brushed against him from the south. Looking around, he found the horizon to the south-west growing darker in the presence of the approaching clouds. Concern etched itself onto his face as he viewed the upcoming storm, having never come across such an event before. Though, it will have to be one he would need to become used to if he planned on surviving outside of civilization. One could expect an average of four to five inches of rain per month in a subtropical climate during the summer months. Konoha being founded in said climate. Becoming anxious, he proceeded up the mountain at a quicker pace.

Eleven kilometers away, Torune and his team broke through the tree line. Quickly making their way toward the center of the clearing, they found the remains of a camp. Owl advanced to the heart away to the heart of with her eyes scanning the surrounding area. "We're alone, though this area shows signs of heavy traffic." Hound was next to exam the campsite. He frowned behind his mask as he took in the scents of seven others intermingled with their targets. "Hound, what do you make of the situation?" Torune asked as he analyzed the area. Kinoe followed up behind them and tried to find anything out of place that could aid them. "I can now confirm the presence of seven other signatures with our target." Turone cursed under his breath; their charge may have just escaped their grasp.

"What can you tell me about the group he encountered." Torune wondered if they were capable of intercepting the group before the child was brought to the authorities. This produced a long pause to the shinobi in question. Not because he had trouble deciphering the senses, but because he knew one particular scent. "I believe that he stumbled upon a genin team. Anko's in particular. The reptilian stench of snakes is present and known to originate from those who have a contract with the clan." Torune recalled the file of the new genin team mentally, being one of the few this year that were on their radar. It held a considerable amount of potential. "Do you sense the presence of an Uchiha and an Inuzuka?" Torune requested of his subordinate. Hound only responded with a nod in affirmation. The majority of his mind was occupied by the revelation of being close to his kin.

Ever since the great cataclysmic event that took place four years prior, he's been separated from the clan. The Inuzuka clan having thought that he had died during the incident. However, he had survived, and he was indebted to the Root for his survival. He didn't recall much before his time in the organization, but the odor he had come across wasn't foreign. No, it was very similar to his own, one that made him pause. Though, he pushed those thoughts aside to focus on the task at hand. He could contemplate on the discovery later. Looking up at the sky, he realized that the impending summer storm was quickly approaching their location. They had to move swiftly if they desired to keep pace with the child. Any signs of his whereabouts would be erased or altered during the rainfall.

Torune catching on to the change was quick to state an order.

"Hound, find out where are targets run off to." He nodded and proceeded to continue his search. After some deliberation, he became confused. His trail did not depart with the rest of the team back toward civilization. Instead, it went further into the woods with the one who took his interest. "He's gone further into the forest with the Inuzuka. "It seems he may have escaped or he's been released back into the wilderness." That brought a sense of relief and confusion to Torune; they still had an opportunity to snag the boy. With that in mind, he told his tracker to lead the way. With that, they were off. They pursued the fresh trail. Hopefully, they would reach the child within the day.

The boy was struggling up the cliff face, fighting for his next purchase. His body scruffed up and dirtied by the clime. He grits his teeth in frustration as he fought to reach the summit. From what he's seen at a distance, the cliff plateaus at the top. He was just a meter away, yet the mountain kept him in place. As he grasped the closest hold, he gasped in shock as it gave. He was left hanging by one arm and a leg as the rock bounced down the bluff. He glanced down to see the distance he overcame to be at the point he was at. The length is a fatal one, and it towered over the many buildings of Konoha. The boy turned to continue his clime, yet his progress halted when he came face to face with falling stone. He cried out in pain and momentarily lost his hold. Finding himself dropping, he desperately clawed out at the rocky surface. His rushed descent was doing nothing to aid him in his task. Through his frenzy, he was able to grip a ledge. The blond cried out in pain as he felt his arm get dislocated from the sudden lurch. If he had acquired any more momentum, it very well could have ripped it off.

However, he fought through the pain and caught the ledge with his other hand. Placing his feet on varying footholds, he released his injured limb. He held back the tears as he tried to adjust the arm. He could tell that something was amiss when he found an indention on his shoulder. Due to his surroundings, his options were limited. Tears and blood streamed down his face as he contemplated his dire situation he was in. If he could curse, he would, but now he had to find a solution to this problem. Looking around, the boy couldn't detect a suitable jut to use to recuperate. He growled in frustration as he laid his head on the rocky wall. The blond attempted to move or adjust his disabled arm only to wince in agony. Looking up, the child noticed he was just over two meters away from his destination. He sat there, trying to come up with the idea that would remedy his state of being.

A few raindrops fell onto him before more joined in, followed by the rush of a stiff breeze. Knowing that only death would greet him if he did nothing, he tried anything. He glanced down to his lame arm, hoping to find a clue to fix his plight. Looking toward his healthy arm, he noticed that his defective arm seemed longer than it should be. Against his better judgment, he propped it on to a rigid protrusion. If it wasn't where it should be, then it needs to be put back into place. He was running out of time. With nothing else to lose, he shoved the limb with a twist of his shoulder. The resulting pressure forced it back into place with an audible crack. Said snap was soon followed by a howl of unbridled pain, as he shuddered and gasped from his post. With the increase in the drizzle that now encompassed him, the boy eyed his previously damaged arm. It was incredibly sore and weak, but thanks to the maneuver he now had control over it once again.

Without hesitation, he glared at the few meters he had left. With the adrenaline pumping through his veins, he slowly pulled his way up. Learning from his mistake, the child checked every hold and crevice. He couldn't allow for the same error to occur again. The boy doubted that he could even survive the ordeal if it came to be. The child was centimeters away from his goal and to his safety. With a roar, he willed himself up over the ledge and dug his fingers into the dirt and stone. With a heave, the blond had hauled himself over the edge and crawled a safe distance from it. He panted and smiled at his victory. He turned to find the storm on the brink of fully reaching him, discovering that he was at the edge of its reach. He knew that he needed to find shelter, or he would be in dire straights. Forcing himself up onto his two feet he began his search.

It didn't take him long to find a protective hollow from one of the many stones littered atop of the plateau. Walking towards it, he noticed a dry patch under its girth. It wasn't a cave or a hole, but more of a roof. Releasing a relieved sigh, he went underneath it and prepared himself for the night. After drying himself off and changing, the boy curled up and laid with a small blanket. The same one he had acquired from the orphanage. Using his bicep as a pillow to lay down his head. Even though the blond has been living alone in the wilderness for the past couple of days, he couldn't help but think of Hana. Her comforting embrace and affection left much to be desired in his life. It didn't take long for him to crave to be by her side again, and that thought startled and troubled him. He pushed those thoughts aside and waited for sleep to take him, every once in a while he would find himself thinking of her.

Hound cursed at the storm raging around them was actively working against him. He stopped and took in his surroundings. This would account for the fourth time he's needed to halt in his advances. The Inuzuka had lost the scent once more, and he doubted he could locate it again. Every time the trail would lose its vitality, and it would only be even harder to find. Though, the trail he had been following was practically nonexistent. "Owl, any sight of the boy?" He quickly asked his partner. She scanned the forest before giving a negative. Looking back to his squad leader, he stated the current dilemma. "Captain, the storm has destroyed the trail." Torune gave a frustrated sigh. "We'll keep searching for now." The others nodded in resignation as they continued on their designated path, going right past the point at which the child had begun his climb.

The child arose from his slumber as the evening rays of the sun struck the ground around him. The boy looked out from his temporary haven and admired the change. He groaned as he slowly rose from his downed position. Situating his belongings on himself, he prepared for his next significant step. Reaching into his pack, the blond retrieved a rations bar and unhooked his canteen. The boy took a bite from the bar Hana had given to him as he took sips from a flask she had gifted to him as well. He could be seen doing this as he leisurely made his way around the plateau. The blond paused as he turned to his left and took in the grand wall. From his position, he could just barely make out the guards keeping watch. Deciding it was better to keep moving, he progressed further west. The blond soon came to a stop when he caught sight of the mountain range. It was massive and intimidating.

However, as he looked back to the village, he couldn't help but feel that this was the better of the two. With a deep breath and exhale, he took sight at the expanse that would become his new home. Knowing that he was prolonging the inevitable, he began his hike through the new terrain. A small smile forming on his face as he began his treck down into the valley. This would be his fresh start he thought as excitement blossomed throughout his being.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:**

I would like to apologize for the wait, I had a few complications. However, the good news is that I have the next chapter drafted. All that's required is to edit it.Hope y'all enjoy it and with luck I should have the next chapter uploaded by the end of the week.

 **Chapter 6**

Calm cerulean eyes stared out at the small clearing below; they were zoned in on a brown bundle of fur. Said bunch twitched as it ate from the forest floor. Occasionally jerking its ears to any suspicious sounds, looking to its surroundings in fear. The hare kept patrolling for any predators that could make it its prey as it moved throughout the field. However, it never sensed the presence tucked away on a branch above.

The child sat hunched on the limb, intent on making it his meal for the night. He angled himself into a hybrid form, made exceptional with practice. With ease, he pounced and landed on the left side of the hare. Diving to the startled rodent, he gripped its petite body. His teeth found purchase around the critters neck. His prominent canines stabbed their way into its flesh as it thrashed about, scarlet staining the chestnut coat. Now that a firm grip is established, he moved his hand to his hind legs. Knowing what was coming, the boy braced himself for the maneuver as it screeched in fright. With a whip of his head and a jerk of his arms, a snap filled the small clearing. The hare quit its struggling, but it continued to twitch about as it went through the throes of death. Having finished the deed, the boy lifted himself off of the ground. The dead rabbit hung from his jaws as he glanced about. A deadly predator more than likely heard its cries, it wouldn't be long until one stalked toward his location. Knowing that time was of the essence, he dashed away from the scene.

A couple of minutes have passed since the hare had been hunted. The sun had already set past the horizon, the moon taking its place in the heavens. The pleasant October day was slowly growing cooler with the passage of time. Tonight would no doubt be another chilly night, one that the wild child had grown to despise. His azure eyes glistened as the light of the moon shone down to the forest below. He glared at the celestial body, believing that it was the cause of his discomfort at night. The ever cooling temperatures only increased his desire to master the art of creating a fire. It was something that he bore witness to when he had spent time with Anko's team. However, he had only been capable of replicating said result twice. Putting his thoughts to the back of his mind, the child made his way to a small cavern nestled at the base of a mountain. The grottos entrance is currently covered by a wall of vertical logs. The gaps between the assortment of timber had been caked with mud and thatch.

Moving a slab of wood out of the way, the boy crawled through the new opening. Closing the makeshift door, he settled onto the corner of his little hovel. He laid his kill on the floor. The boy's attention came to focus on a ring of rocks. It was no more than a loop of stones surrounding a depression on the cave floor. To the side of this formation laid piles of timber in various sizes, along with many heaps of varying rocks. These minerals had been collected for the sole purpose of fire starting. After his many attempts, he's only succeeded twice. Finding the issue being his choice of material, the child began to collect as many different kinds of minerals that he could. One of these had to work; the proof had been demonstrated by Hana's team.

Thus began the grueling process of testing every rock he has in his possession. He went to the next stone; its appearance was a dark brown, smooth, yet jagged. Picking one up, he struck it with his designated fire starting kunai. To his surprise, the rock sparked. Hoping that it wasn't a fluke, he attempted it again. A broad smile quickly formed on his face, as he turned to the rest of the stones. The child proceeded to test the rest of the pile as well as the few others he had left. Once completed he had two small stacks of usable stones. The rest he either tossed out or used to reinforce his fireplace.

Taking the fluff from a cottontail, he proceeded to strike a piece of the chert. A minute passed before a spark successfully caught hold, a small flame quickly consuming the tuft. Placing the bundle into the pit, the boy promptly began to set twigs and strips of birch bark onto the fire. Soon he had sticks and logs taking hold. The boy marveled at his work. With his job done, the child started to prep his kill. Through many trials, the boy had discovered a simple method for doing so. The first thing required is to make circular cuts around each wrist, ankle, and neck. These were then followed by cuts from each limb, every slice meeting at the center of the torso. Finally, one long laceration was made from the neck to its hind. With practiced ease, he peeled the skin off of the hare. Having yet to find a way to utilize the hides, he tossed it to the side to dispose of it later. The blond had attempted to use them before. However, they tended to decompose after some time. Coming to the last two duties, the now five-year-old hacked off the head and feet. The final task came about as he gutted the rodent's body.

Becoming giddy, he set the prepped hares body on a stick and fastened it on with steel wire. The child placed the rod on top of a couple of large rocks, turning it over every once in a while. He kept it over the fire for over forty minutes, patiently waiting for it to finish. Inspecting the flesh, he came to believe that the process was completed. At that, the boy feasted. The flavor of the hare was beyond what he's been accustomed to. Having only eaten raw rodents and birds in his time in the wilderness, cooked meat was indeed a shock to his system. He revels in the taste and smell, its gamey flavor encompassing him.

However, nothing he's tried and tasted has been as good as the night he spent with the girl. These thoughts have plagued him whenever he found himself without work. He pulled his knees up to his chest as he picked at the rodent, eating from it as he lost himself in his thoughts. After he had his fill, the boy prepared himself for a good nights sleep. He laid himself down on top of a blanket stuffed with Sapin leaves. The boy pulled a small bundle he made from his stolen clothes to use as a pillow. Laying down, the boy draped a jacket over himself. As the child commenced his journey into his dreams, he gave one last look at the fire. A soft hum made its way out of his mouth as he tried to mimic the song Hana had sung to him. Within minutes, the child fell asleep.

Within the confines of a dark cavern, two scarlet eyes analyzed its host. Due to the events surrounding its containment, it couldn't help but feel somewhat attached to the child. The creature had been tied to the child ever since his conception; the boy even possessed attributes that mirrored its own. That fact alone increased its sense of affection. At this moment in time, the beast couldn't directly interact with its child. However, it was able to influence the boy's decision and emotions through their connection. At times it would soothe him, in others, it would subconsciously aid him in his trials. Now though, it did its best to comfort the boy as he slept. With its task underway, it closed its eyes to rest until the next day. 'Sleep well my kit.'

Outside of the little dwelling, a pair of eyes looked on to the wall of limbs and logs. Said orbs were nestled onto the face of a middle-aged man in his late thirties. He had unkempt light brown hair covered by a fur cap. He was currently wearing homemade leather armor and simple cotton apparel underneath. These protective articles are comprised of aria wine colored leather Brigandine, Pauldrons, Vambraces, and Greaves, over his safeguards sat a fur-lined leather cloak. The man had been in the vicinity of the boys hunt earlier and had heard the hares cry. The sound aroused his interest; he hadn't sensed the presence of any predators near his location. Thus bringing forth curiosity, The man had come across the scene of the kill, yet the perpetrator was nowhere to be found. However, his interest peaked when he had caught the scent of the predator. It was that of a human male, a young one at that.

The brunette was now hunched over on a large tree limb, peering at the shelter below. It was small and well kept. The individual he had come across had to be a boy, and the thought of one so young being out here troubled him. From his vantage point, the man could make out the glow of a fire within. He stretched out his senses and located the chakra signature within. Slowly but surely, the man felt the boy within fall into a slumber. From what he could tell, whoever resided within was doing alright for himself. He'll check up on the child when the sun returned in the morning. For now, the boy seemed to be surviving exceptionally on his own. With that final thought, the mountain man vanished into the night.

The next morning the blond found himself stretching atop his little bed, a small yawn aiding in raising himself from his slumber. He looked around his den to discover the fire had died out during the night. Taking note that he would need to retrieve more firewood, the boy went to dispose of the remains of the hare. As he collected branches and twigs, the boy paused when came up to a small lake. Crouching down, the child stared into the water. He has been quarreling with himself throughout the entirety of his stay within the forest. For three months the orphan has been honing his skills in survival, learning from the various wildlife for the best methods for survival. However, even when he was excelling, one factor kept his spirits down. The boy is on his own and craved the connection he had formed with Hana. Having fought against his desires for months on end, he was now at his breaking point. The logic of keeping himself away faded as his urge for attachment increased with time.

Coming to a decision, the child left with the bundle of timber secured in his grasp. Making his way back to the camp to retrieve his belongings, the boy set down the wood by the fire pit. The blond reclaimed his pack and proceeded to fill it with items he believed would help him on his little journey. He planned on returning to the camp so he would only take what was necessary. He placed the kunai holster, Hana had gifted him with, inside of the pack. Deciding it would be best to bring a few of the daggers with him, leaving the rest inside of his duffle bag for safe keeping. Beside it, sat a few fire starting stones. After placing a spare set of clothing, the boy took out a few children's books he had acquired from the orphanage. The boy had tried his hardest to decipher the picture books, yet he only managed to understand the pictures to a certain degree. However, he believed that Hana knew. If she knew, then she could show him what the symbols meant. Hopefully, he could convince her to help him. With everything packed and ready to go, the blond began his journey back to the cliff he had previously surpassed. Going back to where he had once resided, the boy ventured toward the village.

A couple of meters away crouched the same man from before. The brunette kept his eyes fixated on the leaving blond. 'The boy's too young to be out here on his own.' Thought the man. The responsible thing would be to take him back to the Konoha. However, due to his status, that would be detrimental to his health. No, the kid was already doing alright on his own. Though he couldn't take him back, he could aid him in thriving in the elements of the wilderness. Though, ever since the third world war, he hasn't been particularly close to anyone. His only contacts being the occasional small talk and business he would take care of on his ventures to a trading outpost. The small town regarded him as one of the few mountain men to make a living off of crafts, animal pelts, and leather. One way or another, within the coming weeks, he will introduce himself to the child.

Within the dim confines of Roots main office, sat the commander of the organization. He wasn't pleased with how the search for prospect J9 had been progressing. It has been close to three months since they had lost the trail. Due to the discovery of Anko's team being near the boy's location, root has extensively monitored the group for any sign of the child. They had found nothing. After two weeks, he ha recalled his recognizance squad. He couldn't waste resources in moments when they were needed elsewhere. For now, he would have Beetle's squad search on their own and trackers patrol areas of interest. In time he would find their little runaway. "Torune, you are to continue with your designated assignment. Though, there will be one alteration; you are to increase the search parameters to outside of the village." Stated Danzo from his leather and mahogany desk chair. The man bowed in acceptance to the new order. It was unlikely that the boy could escape them from within Konoha. The only way the target to avoid them was for him not to be present. "How far would you have us search?" "Ten kilometers outside of Konoha's walls should suffice. Focus on areas a child could easily breach, and where you previously lost the trail. The man curtly nodded and went to gather his team to fulfill his task.

Toward the south-east end of the village, a single mother of two was preparing for the day. She was standing at her kitchen island, drinking her morning tea. Her partner Kuromaru laid by the dining table, lazying about after his morning meal. To many in Konoha, Tsume was a wild and abrasive clan leader. However, it was only a view shared by those who didn't know her. Her outward appearance didn't help with that state of mind. She had a mess of burnished locks framing her face. Along with her clan markings, she currently wore a violet shade of lipstick and eyeshadow. For those who knew her personally, she was a caring pack leader. As of now, she was worried for her eldest child.

Hana had been running off every moment she could get, and not returning for days in some instances. However, as time progressed, she became distraught and depressed. Hana would hide it, but she knew her daughter too well. Something has been troubling her. Every time she would skate by the subject when she brought it up, but not this time. She would get to the bottom of it today, one way or another. It didn't help that Anko dropped by to state her concern. When Tsume confronted her about the situation, Anko had told her that she promised Hana that she wouldn't reveal her secret. Hana was the only one she could ask, and that is exactly what she planned to do.

Hearing footsteps coming down the hall, she made her way to the front door. She made sure to block her intended path. Just in time to see her daughter attempting to flee her house. "Hana! Where do you think you're going?" Her daughter froze as she was a foot away from her mother. She gave a nervous chuckle as she took a step back. "Hey, mom. You're up early." Tsume's eyes narrowed in suspicion, knowing she wouldn't get anywhere with her unless she was direct, she held out her hand. Hana looked at her in confusion. Though before she could voice it, her mother decided to clarify her request. "Give me the bag." Seeing her daughters hesitance, she added more force to her demand. "Don't make me repeat myself."

Hana having realized that she had no choice but to obey, relinquished her backpack to her mother. Tsume made her way back toward the kitchen island and dumped the contents onto the oak countertop. She wasn't entirely sure as to what she could expect, but what came out threw her for a loop. She thought that it could be a secret romance, training, or something else. But to find children's picture books, parental aides, clothes, and hygiene products was something she never thought she would come across. At least not till her daughter was in her twenties or thirties. To find such things when she was thirteen, that threw red flags left and right. "Hana. Explain, Now." She could see and smell her fear, something she hated being the cause of. The matriarch needed to know, but not at the cost of losing her daughter. "Look, Hana. I'm not mad, but I am a little disappointed in you. Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?"

Hana's expressions went through fear, to shock, and finally to bewilderment. "Wait. You think I'm what?" Tsume's accusatory tone altered to that of one of relief and confusion at hearing Hana's perplexity. "So your not pregnant?" Asked her mother. "No! How could you think that?" She stated with a scandalized tone. "Well, why else would you be carrying around all of this children supplies?" Tsume said while emphasizing her question with a wave of her hands. Hana blushed in embarrassment, unsure as to how to explain it to her mother. Tsume could see her daughters uncertainty and decided to assist her. Taking her hand, she brought her to the end of the counter and sat on a stool. Her little girl is mimicking her. "Hana, why are you carrying these things with you and where are you taking them?" Hana looked down to the countertop and fidgeted with one of the books. Biting her bottom lip, she decided to let her mother in on her little secret.

"I. I have been." Struggling to tell her directly she decided to ask about a similar topic. Hoping that it would help ease her into the discussion. "Mom, do you remember Rinji?" "Rinji, as in the Rinji we rehabilitated?" Asked a confused Tsume, not sure as to how the man could relate to their current conversation. "Yea, him." Though before her mother could interject with another question, she continued. "A while back, my team and I found a boy like him. Except." Hana turned to the materials; her mother followed her gaze. That's when it hit her. "How old is he?" Hana shrugged, "I don't know. If I had to guess, he's about Kiba's age." The age was staggeringly young. "Where is he, and why wasn't he brought to the compound?" Hana turned away from her, worry etched onto her face. Tsume's eyes narrowed at the response she received from her daughter. A child's life shouldn't be messed around with. "Tell me everything, now." Hana nodded and began to retell her everything that's transpired, including the decision she's made.

At the top of the Hokage monument stood a blond boy. From his position, he could make out the distinctive features of the waking village below. However, he wasn't interested in the city; instead, he was focused on a small clearing in the distance. It had taken him some time to recognize the spot. The drastic change of scenery would be the factor responsible for the child's confusion. No longer was the forest a vibrant green; now it resembled the colors of burning timber. Fixated on the beautiful picture below, it took some effort to break away from his reverie. Looking down at the cliff face below, the boy sighed as he knew it would be a challenge to circumvent. Knowing that he was wasting precious time, the child went about making his way down.

After a brief respite in their conversation, they continued and moved the discussion over to the couch. "What do you think? Did I do the right thing?" Tsume sighed and evaluated everything she's been told. "The situation could have been handled better, and the child could have been safely brought to Konoha. However, given your limited experience, it was a decision I can understand you making." She paused and debated as to how to break the news to her daughter. She brought Hana closer and wrapped an arm around her. Over the weeks, she could see the damage the situation was doing to her psyche. The longer this progressed, the greater her depression and anxiety would increase. "Hun, you know. You know that there's a chance that the boy may have died." Hana only stiffened at the suggestion; she could see the horror in her eyes at such an idea. However, the look also showed a previous understanding of this. Seeing such an expression on her girls face hurt, but it was a possibility that she needed to accept. Hana curled up to her mother's side, her head resting in the crook of her neck. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her fears were brought to the forefront. "I. I know." She choked out.

Throughout their talk, Kiba had risen from his sleep. His actions awoke Hana's three little companions as well. However, they were slow in their descent, having come to know this to be their day off. Kiba having sensed his sibling's plight slowly made his way over to the couch. "Hana. You, okay?" His older sister wiped the tears from her eyes and gave him a calming smile. "Yea, I'm okay Kiba. Just dealing with some stuff." The little Inuzuka frowned at the response. "Can I help?" Hana somber smile grew as she caressed his cheek. "No, but I'll be alright." Tsume gave her own smile at the heartwarming display. "That's very kind of you Kiba, don't worry she'll be alright. Now, don't you have a demonstration to prepare for?" Kiba's eyes widened at that as he recalled the events that were supposed to take place later today. "Oh, yea!" Looking at the clock, he realized that he was already running behind schedule. Without missing a beat, the boy ran back to his room to get ready for the day.

A brief pause enveloped the duo as they sat on the couch. With a sniffle, the teen rose and began to repack her things. Tsume got up and followed her to the kitchen island. "You going back out?" She was met with a resolute nod. "I'm not going to give up, not till I know for sure." Tsume nodded in understanding and pulled her little girl into a hug. One that was swiftly returned. "Take care of yourself out there. If you need me, I'll be at the academy with Kiba." "I know, I'll be back tomorrow." She said as she made her way to the front door. Though, before she could make her leave a small bark was heard. Turning around, she found Gin trotting up to her with a tired yawn. Hana crouched down and caressed the pups head. Gin sat on his haunches and enjoyed the touch. With a kiss on his head, she spoke to him. "I expect you and your brothers to take it easy alright. Enjoy yourselves while I'm out." With a nod, he showed his intelligence and understanding. Standing back, she made her way to the door.

With one final goodbye, she left. Tsume stayed put on her couch and propped her head upon her hand. 'What a mess, hopefully, the child's still alive. Though, her musings over her daughter were put on hold as her son came running through the hall. Dodging a startled Gin as it made his way over to his breakfast. "Sorry Gin! Are you ready mommy?" The exuberant child asked as he shook with excitement. Tsume could only chuckle at that. "Of course I'm ready." She said cheerily as she got up from her seat. Taking hold of his hand, she was pulled out the front door. The Inuzuka could only roll her eyes and smile at her little bundle of energy.

Northwest of the Inuzuka compound another rambunctious child was rushing his elder brother as they made their way through the market district. "Hurry up Itachi! We'll miss it if we don't get there in time!" "Don't worry Sasuke, we have plenty of time." However, his assurance did nothing to deter the child from rushing through the market. Itachi though understanding his younger brothers excitement ultimately didn't want him to attend the show. However, his father was quite adamant that he attend. It was considered a tradition of sorts, but he knew better. It was nothing more than propaganda showed to children to influence their chosen career path. It was sickening to him, and he didn't want such things to drive Sasuke toward a career in the military. However, it wasn't his decision. Shaking the thoughts out of his head, they continued to progress through the busy morning streets.

Just east of the Uchihas, a group of orphans were making their way toward the village center. Their head matriarch lead them into the main road of Konoha. Tenten held in her excitement, at least better than her fellow dormmates. A few were actively chatting with each other, a few of the older kids hinting at the magical display they were about to witness. It was an event she had been waiting to attend for a good year now. One that her bunkmate had spoken about extensively when she went to her first show. It had upset her to find out that her mother Kudo had made a rule stating that one must be six years old to attend. This stipulation was also kept even when other shinobi families allowed even younger viewers to the show. Though it seemed unfair, she could care less about it now.

Now she was going to see it first hand. Others and herself included highly doubted the validity of the stories the others had told. She was confident that controlling the elements with hidden energy was just a joke or a sly magic trick. Nevertheless, a part of her was fascinated that the possibility was out there. Everyone within the orphanage had heard the fantastical tails of shinobi and kunoichi of the world. Today would be the day that either prooved them fact or fiction. Either way, she couldn't wait to see what the academy had in store for them.

At the forest edge, a blond could be seen making his way towards the clearing. He was a little wary of confronting the girl. Many scenarios had run through his mind as to what could occur. She may not even be here, and he may have traveled here for nothing. Then there was the other possibility; she could reject or harm him. That was a probability that he feared the most, yet the chance of finding happiness was too enticing. Looking into the field, he neither found nor sensed anyone. His spirits diminished at the sight, yet he knew that it might take some time. She may not appear for a few days. Having prepared accordingly with his supplies, he decided to wait.

However, much to his surprise, he didn't have to wait long. Within the hour, he noticed someone entering the clearing. To his delight, Hana made her way to the field. She paused to look around, seemingly searching for something in the underbrush. Instinctively he ducked behind cover and berated himself for it. He was here to meet with her, not hide from her. As she examined the foliage, she ultimately became disappointed when she couldn't find the child. She shoved down her fear and settled at the base a sycamore. A spot that had become her favorite place to wait for her charge. At first, she would just sit there and contemplate on a plan. Now though, she spent her time studying and researching parental, instructional, and animal training methods. Currently, she was reading a parental aid on teaching an infant the basics of communication. A skill she wanted to educate the boy in. Hopefully, it will help her learn more about him.

She became slightly flustered when she read the introduction, trying to ignore her inner thoughts.

"Your infant's first words."

Forcing herself to continue, she read on. Hana frowned, hoping that an older child will still be capable of learning the native language with relative ease.

"A baby learns to talk through experimentation and mimicking those around it. Soon after birth, an infant will begin to babble, coo, and cry. These sounds are a babies way of playing and experimenting with different noises. During the first three years of a babies life, it will experience critical milestones. These landmarks are essential to your child's development and should be recorded when they are reached. If a baby doesn't achieve a goal within a months time of the expected date, then the infant may need to see a specialist. These milestones are listed below in the order of progression."

The boy seemed remarkably intelligent for his age. It takes exceptional skill To survive in the wilderness.

"At three months, your baby listens to your voice, watches your expressions, and pays attention to the other noises. By the end of the first trimester, an infant will become quite vocal."

Becoming transfixed with her novel, she didn't notice the movement occurring to the side of woods.

"At six months, your baby will begin to experiment with different sounds. Babies will now start to respond to their names and recognize their native language. It will also learn to use their tone of voice to tell you if they're happy or upset. Babbling at this age is usually still made up of random syllables without real meaning or comprehension."

The blond slowly made his way over to her post, making sure not to disturb her.

"After nine months, babies can understand a few simple words. They also may begin to use a broader range of sounds and tones of voice."

With practiced ease, the child was able to plant himself behind her without making a sound. Though, he became nervous once he was within reach of her. His fears were coming back to haunt him.

"At twelve months, most babies will begin to say a few simple words. They will respond to basic requests, or at the least understand them."

With the courage he had, the boy looked around the tree. Catching sight of the object in her hands, he was surprised to find that is was a book. A novel filled with those intriguing symbols. If she was so enraptured by it, then she must know what they mean.

"At eighteen months, Infants at this age will be able to speak many simple words and recognize a variety of people and things. The child will repeat words or sounds they hear you say, more than likely the last words said in a sentence. Though in some children, they may leave off endings or beginnings of words."

The boy became excited at the idea of finally learning what the figures were. Though, he would need to convince her to do so. That thought brought about a look of contemplation as he debated the best course of action to do so.

"At two years, babies will begin to string words together into simple phrases. They're learning that words can be pieced together to express more complex thoughts."

After reading a couple of chapters, she came across a unique scent with the change of the wind. The essence was one she was familiar with. Knowing who it was, brought joy to her, as a tear escaped her eye. Relief flooded her being as she came to terms with the information. Now, all she needed to do was find him. However, much to her surprise, she found him closer than she expected. Her smile blossomed as she partially turned her head and spotted the boy with her peripherals. She fully revolved around and caught him by surprise. He sprung back in shock at the sudden movement. Hana after seeing her mistake, she attempted to ease him back out. "It's ok pup; it's me Hana." She reached out to him and tried to lure him back out.

The child was hesitant at first, yet her call seemed genuine and kind. After a minute of deliberation, the boy came closer and within reach. Without a second thought, she pulled him into her arms. They shared a tender moment together as the boy relaxed into her embrace. After a few minutes, she partially separated from the boy. Looking down, Hana saw the disappointment in his eyes. "Don't worry pup; you'll get to snuggle with me later tonight." She was only met with a confused look, an expression that reminded her of his current disability. One that she intends to rectify. Though before she went on to said instruction, she decided to have a good look at the boy. He appeared disheveled, dirty, yet healthy.

Deciding to get on with her plan, she adjusted herself and the child on her lap. He sat with his back resting against her chest. Now that they were settled, she brought out her backpack. Unlatching the canvas lid from her rucksack, she rifled through the pack in search of her collection of instructional booklets. Though the task was hindered by the restriction of her other arm, one that was currently wrapped around the boy's waist.

Finding what she was searching for, Hana pulled out the colorful children's books. However, what she didn't expect was the reaction she received when the child caught sight of it. His excitement was palpable as he squirmed out of her lap. Standing up, the boy looked around for his backpack. Finding it on the other side of the tree, he rushed over to it. Hana could only follow with her eyes as he zipped to the bag and back. Unfastening the sack, he pulled out a booklet of his own. The blond opened it up and placed it in front of her, pointing and tapping the symbols held within. He tried his best to ask Hana to explain and show him what the figures meant. He hoped that she could and would help him solve his little dilemma.

Hana gave him a gentle smile and nodded to him. She opened up her book to show him that hers was the same. With a pat, the girl motioned him to sit back on her lap. It seemed she was willing to help, causing hope to rise within him. Once he had settled back in between her legs, Hana took a closer look at his book. She found it to be a story of a kid having fun at a park. It was dirty and weathered, showing its regular use. Putting it down, she laid her Hiragana alphabet book on his lap. The boy paid rapt attention as the Inuzuka turned to the first page. Said page had a list of 46 basic kana. Hana turned the page to show colorful imagery and a large kana. The first symbol is the "A," she sounded out the letter. Turning to the boy, Hana tried to coax him into replicating her. "Come on pup, A." It took him a second to comprehend what she was trying to do.

Hana pointed to the kana once more and repeated the sound. "A" With a motion, she encouraged the child to do the same. The boy nervously bit his lip and fidgeted with his arms. This was what he desired, to be able to communicate. Then with a rise in confidence, he tried to use his voice. However, having only used it sparingly, he was without skill. The sound that escaped was hoarse, out of pitch, and nothing reminiscent of the letter Hana had spoken. The child within her arms seemed taken aback by his own voice, becoming ashamed of it. She could see the absolute displeasure and disgust, as he shrunk back. "Hey, it's alright. It will take some practice." She said in a soothing voice as she caressed his back. "Try again; you can do it." At that, the two continued to practice throughout the day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:** Well. I am happy that I was able to stay true to my word, and have this chapter posted by the end of the week. I hope that all of you enjoy it

 **Response:**

To **sirGLOCKsalot** , Thank you for the kind words and I am pleased that you are enjoying my rendition.

To **Ezeakel** , I am glad that you are enjoying the interaction. Hopefully you will still enjoy this chapter even without the interaction. This one will aid to develop the surrounding characters and as well as introduce some mechanics of chakra in this interpretation. It has always bothered me as to how genjutsu actively manipulates the brain and/or sensory organs. If this is true, then their is no need for illusions. If you could systematically effect these areas then you could do more than a simple illusion. Also, I want ninjutsu to be visually and functionally realistic in appearance and in effect.

To **Guest,** Thank you. I will try my hardest to do just that.

 **Chapter**

At Konoha's military academy, a large congregation of children and their guardians filed into the training field. To their front stood a squad of Jonin, each was there to display the results of attending the school. Together, they would be demonstrating the five main branches of jutsu, which included Taijutsu, Bukijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, and Fuinsutsu.

The Jounin to represent Taijutsu is a twenty-year-old peach skinned man by the name of Guy Might. He is a tall and lean ebony haired man, while his style of dress could be considered appalling to a few. He currently wore a green spandex body suit, orange leg warmers, navy blue leather combat sandals, and finally an olive soldier flack jacket. His military headband is bound around his waist similar to that of a belt. As for his appearance, he has a prominent chin, accentuated eyelashes, large eyebrows, and a bowl haircut.

The next individual is a sixteen-year-old chunin with exceptional skills in Bukijutsu, though he is preferential to a particular branch of the art. His name is Hayate Gekko, and he is a practitioner of Kenjutsu. Hayate would typically wear traditional anbu black cargo pants, sleeved shirt, military sandals, and a bandana headband. Over this, he wore the standard flack jacket. His face is round with coal-colored eyes. Gekko's brunette hair spilled out of the rear on the front of his bandana. The tuft above his face lays at the center of his forehead. To his back rested his katana, one that was custom forged for himself. As is the custom leather frog holding it in place.

To Hayate's right, stood an upcoming tokubetsu jonin, who is only rivaled by a few in her chosen category. Her skills were hard to match when it came to Genjutsu. She is Kurenai Yuhi, a twenty-one-year-old who prefers to be in seclusion or with a select few childhood friends. Kurenai is presently wearing a mail undershirt, and bandaged pants as well as forearms. Over this garb, she has a blouse seemingly made out of one long scarf. Said garment is white with a black line running through its length, with black triangles alternating on the line. Finally, a burgundy long sleeve is attached to the right side of the top. Atop her head rested a headband with curly locks of raven hair spilling over the bound fabric. She had a heart-shaped face with ruby eyes and lipstick.

To the left of Guy was a young prodigal teen, having been promoted to jonin at the age of fourteen. He was of the infamous Uchiha clan, one renowned for their prowess in the combative arts. The boy's name is Shisui Uchiha, and he sported obsidian high collard shirt, pants, and combat sandals. Around his torso, he wore a hybrid leather breastplate and frog. Said frog held his scabbard and wakizashi. Though he surpassed many of his skills in taijutsu and kenjutsu, Shisui was most renowned for his powerful use of ninjutsu. Nevertheless, aptitude is not the only factor required for the promotion; the correct mindset is also a prerequisite.

Finally to the rear of the group was one fifteen-year-old Iruka Umino. He wasn't of high skill or class. However, what he lacked in combat prowess, he excelled in knowledge and finesse. That is the primary reason as to why he was selected to introduce fuinjutsu. It was a craft that required intelligence and precision to practice. Iruka is wearing standard navy blue pants, turtleneck, combat sandals, and headband. Over this, the young man is covered in bandages and a flack jacket. He is a soft shade of tan and possessed a brunette ponytail sticking above his headband. Though, many would say that his most prominent feature would be the scar running across his face.

Kurenai observed the crowd of children entering the field; she took in some glee at their excited faces. Though, the underlying duty of this show. Plain and simple, is to recruit children by inserting desire into their hearts. They want to be apart of the false fantastical life that was a ninja. Though, the reality of the profession was nothing like the fairytales. Yes, ninja did possess the capabilities to do the marvelous feats depicted in said stories. However, the accounts left out the fact that a few only met these monumental achievements. It didn't help that the elder ninja and civilians were barred from speaking of the atrocities of combat and war to the children even if they wanted to. No, the damage of low recruitment would cost their village immensely if the children became too frightened to join. In the end, she supposed that this method was better than a draft. This way, the children were deciding for themselves. Even if the propaganda heavily swayed them towards the profession.

Before her, she could see quite a few clans making an appearance. Though it was customary for the kids to be no younger than six years old, it seemed as though the clans wanted to bring there sires a year younger than the rest. Much to her surprise, she could spot a child from almost every major house. She sweat dropped in realization, it made sense that there would be a baby boom after the third war. It was also a testament to Konoha's safety protocols that they all survived the incident two years after the wars end. Shaking her head, Kurenai took note of the number of children currently being seated at the field. From what she could tell, it was a little over to two hundred kids. That amount was decent all things considered, yet it was still under half of the total population of their age group.

Walking through the academy was a neat experience for Tenten. Everywhere she looked was something new to see. Now and then she would catch sight of the case study classrooms on the other sides of the doors. It may have just seen a glimpse of her possible future. She received a strange sensation at that realization; one Tenten couldn't describe. Making her way through the halls with her fellow orphans, they made their way to the rear door. Finding it propped open, with another ninja directing them through, saw a field bustling with children and adults. A few of her fellow dormmates were intimidated by the sheer amount. But with a little aid from their matron, they headed toward a desolate section of the mass. Situating themselves near a few clansman, notably an Uchiha duo.

Sasuke turned to find a little girl wearing a pink sleeveless qipao dress with yellow trim. She had a rounded face, shaggy brunette hair, and two buns on either side of her head. Having nothing but time on their hands, Sasuke decided to make conversation. "Hey, what's your name?" Tenten turned toward the voice in question and found what appeared to be a younger boy. The girl gave a warm smile to the friendly child. "I'm Tenten, what's yours?" Sasuke returned her smile at the response. "My name Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." The little boy said with a hint of pride in his voice? Tenten couldn't help but be a bit envious. It must be nice to have such a big family. Even though she loved her pseudo family, most orphans tended to feel hollow with not having any blood relation. Having not heard the last name from her, he decided to ask.

"Are you from a clan too?" With that question, her mood soured ever so slightly. A small frown marring her face as she turned away.

Seeing that it seemed to upset her, Sasuke tried to remedy the situation. However, before the Uchiha could apologize, she imparted a bit about herself. "I. I'm an orphan. I don't have a clan." The child's eye's widened and regretted bringing up a such a topic. "Sorry, I," Tenten interjected before Sasuke could remedy the situation. "It's alright. You didn't know." An awkward silence permeated from their respite in conversation. The two unsure as to how to proceed. However, the appearance of an elder Uchiha broke the tension.

Itachi had left his little brother to his devices as he went to converse with his cousin. Returning to his brother's side, he caught sight of him chatting with a little girl. Though, at a distance, he could see the conversation turn sour. However, Itachi decided to ease the tension with his presence. "Hey, Sasuke, who's your new friend?" The two kids turned in surprise at the intrusion. The little boy brightened up at the sight of his elder. "Oh. This is Tenten." The girl gave a small wave as her greeting. The older boy had thrown her off. "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you Tenten." She nodded in agreement, though seeing his headband peaked her curiosity and excitement.

"Are you a ninja?" "That I am." He said seeing her enthusiasm grow. "So is it true? Is it real?" Itachi smiled at her doubt. From what he could tell, she wasn't apart of any clan or ninja family. Finding the matron of the orphanages and a cluster children, it wasn't hard to discern where she came from. She was notably on the fringe of the said group while not having any other notable guardian near her vicinity. Non-ninja families and orphans alike aren't exposed to such sorcery; this event is the first they would bear witness to. Sasuke being an Uchiha has had his fair share of moments watching his relatives and himself practice the art of chakra manipulation. To him it was factual. However, for Tenten, it has only been recounted through stories retold by others. Without proof, it could be hard for many to believe such things. The moment a child beholds their first jutsu is a moment to cherish. To watch as their eye's light up to the fantastical nature of the deadly art, to find out that they could be capable of such incredible feats.

"Yes, I can guaranty that it's all very real." Her eyes lit up at that declaration. Sasuke vouched for his brother as well. "You should see Itachi when he practices his jutsu's. He can breathe fire, and." Though before he could finish his brother intervened. "Sasuke, you shouldn't ruin the surprise for your friend. She will see for herself soon enough." He could see the instructors move to begin the presentation. Itachi pointed to the front, their eyes following. "And my friends will show you just how real it all is." Seeing one of the ninjas make their way forward, the two focused their attention on the woman.

Kurenai stepped ahead of her fellow shinobi, preparing to start the introductions. However, she paused for a brief moment as she caught sight of movement in the halls. From this distance, she could just make out two children and an adult jogging down the corridors. Within seconds she could make out the appearance of Inoichi Yamanaka. She held back her speech and waited for the trio to find their places.

"Come on Sakura; we're late." Said a worried blond as she dragged her best friend down the halls. The rose haired girl doing her best to keep up. "I'm trying." Having not been apart of a ninja family herself, made her physical conditioning less than that of her companion. The blonds father was steadily keeping pace with them, currently regretting the leisure pace he had undertaken earlier in the day. Within seconds the group had made it out the door, coming to a stop at the large audience. Inoichi having caught an opening, with a quick glance, ushered his girls toward the back corner of the field. "Come on; there is a spot over here."

Seeing the three find their place she decided to continue with the presentation. "Hello everyone, we are glad that all of you could join us today." That got everyone's attention, as all of their eyes focused on her. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She witnessed as a few of the guardians in the crowd had to take the time to explain the big word to quite a few of the kids. "As many of you might know, today we will be demonstrating the five most common shinobi branches. Can any of you tell me what these branches are?" Many kids raised their hands to answer the question. Finding one at random in the crowd, she pointed to the boy in question. She motioned for him to stand, and state what he knew. Rising to his feet, the boy reported what he knew.

"Um, there's Ninjutsu! Um, Taijutsu and Bukijutsu." However, after hesitating, he seemed incapable of coming up with the final two. She gave a small undetectable sigh. It wasn't uncommon for children to only focus on the flashiest of the five segments, and to forget about the rest. Her particular field of expertise included. "That was very good, whats your name?" "Nikko." She gave him a comforting smile. "You can sit back down now if you'd like." The boy followed her directions and sat back down. "You are correct, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Bukijutsu are all apart of being a shinobi. However, there are two more branches that you haven't mentioned. These two would be Genjutsu and Fuinjutsu." At the mention of the two fields, she was met with confusion from a portion of the audience. "I know that all of you have your questions, and there is no need to worry. Each of us here will explain them to you."

"I suppose we'll start off with chakra. Does anyone here know what chakra is?" Many more students raised their hands so that they could respond. Searching around, Kurenai found one Uchiha near the rear of the group. Tenten giggled at Sasuke as he energetically waved his arm in the air. Pointing to the child, she motioned for him to stand. "So what do you believe chakra is." Sasuke stood up and recited what his father had him memorize. "Chakra comes from yin and yang energy," Kurenai confirmed his response, yet asked him to clarify. "That is correct, where do these energies come from?" The little boy took a second to contemplate an answer. "Um. Yang comes from, the body?" His confidence increased, at seeing the presenter give him a small nod. "And. Yin comes from the spirit."

"That's correct, what's your name?" "My name's Sasuke Uchiha." She nodded in acknowledgment and motioned for him to sit down. Tenten nudged Sasuke to garner his attention. Seeing him turn toward her she gave him a grin. "Good job Sasuke." Sasuke flustered at the praise and responded in kind. "Thanks, Tenten."

"Now that we know where chakra comes from, it is time to learn how it's used." She motioned to points in her own body as she spoke. "In all of your bodies lie another circulatory system. The system is a web of vessels that control chakra's movement through you. These veins tend to follow the nervous system instead of the vascular system. Along these arteries lay chakra points. These points, which are called Tenketsu, control the flow, absorption, and release of chakra. Among the three-hundred and sixty-one tenketsu are eight primary points called the eight gates. These gates serve to control the amount of chakra that goes through the body at any given moment. These can be found following the spine, with the final three being in the head. Last but not least; there is the chakra coil. The coil is, in fact, comparable to the heart in importance. However, it functions more like a reservoir than a muscle. It contains and distributes the chakra gathered from the body." She blushed after giving such a lengthy explanation. Having once again realized she was speaking to children.

Looking around, she watched as the parents and guardians explained a couple of the parts to the children. Quite a few needing assistance in understanding. Waiting for their respective adults to finish, she then went on to introduce the others that accompany her. "Well, I believe that it is the time that I present Guy Might to you all. He is our Taijutsu specialist, and he will show you all the power of martial arts. At the mention of his name, Guy jumped beside the woman. Pointing at himself, the man gave a bright smile. "Why thank you for the ever youthful introduction Kurenai! As my friend has just said, I will be showing you the youthful strength of taijutsu!" Guy finished his opening with his patented thumbs up and twinkling smile. His exuberant attitude and style were surprising many in attendance. Those that knew him could only sigh or turn away in embarrassment.

Sakura had a look of horror in witnessing such a display. "Ino, I thought ninja were cool?" The Yamanaka could only stare in disbelief and wince at Sakura's discomfort. "Well, daddy tells me that. Um. Sometimes, the strong ninja can go a little crazy." She whispered to her friend. "That can happen to me?" Sakura asked with worry. "No, don't worry. That barely ever happens?" She said with marginal confidence. "But it can happen?" Ino took a second to formulate a response. Unable to, she redirected her attention. "Don't worry about it, look he's starting."

"Guy, just get to the demonstration." The man felt crestfallen at her order. "But, I have yet to tell them about the importance of youth!" Kurenai could only roll her eyes at the notion. "I believe that they can do without it, now get on with it." The man could only pout before doing a complete one-eighty. "No worries. For what I can not speak, I can show with my fists." Awkwardly high nee running toward a training post, placed near the right side clearing, he came to a stop. He stood in front of the said meter wide post. "Now, Taijutsu is the youthful combination of skill and strength! One can not simply be good at martial arts; it takes dedication and training. Now, I shall demonstrate the youthful prowess of Taijutsu!" Guy prepared by taking on the stance of the strong fist.

Guy stood slightly forward with his right hand held before him and with his left at his rear. Each palm faced the torso, while his hands were different in position. With his front pointed up, his backhand pointed down. With fire in his eyes, Might gave an extravagant battle cry. He jumped up and gave the log a powerful spinning roundhouse kick. Cracks formed into the wooden trunk as fragments flew off. Touching back down, the man followed up with a heel kick. These wallops were then accompanied by a back fist and three consecutive punches. Every impact created even more fissures and indents into the structure. With one cry, a chakra enhanced punch had been released onto the fatigued timber. With a mighty thwack, the post broke and shattered into many large chunks. The substantial fragments sailed off into the surrounding field. The young man smirked before turning toward the amazed crowd. With a thumbs up and a flash of his teeth, he pointed his thumb at himself. "Now you have witnessed the astounding power of youth!"

The surrounding children and a few of the adults could only admire his brute strength and skill. The kids began to chatter excitedly amongst themselves, while Kurenai ushered Guy aside and called out the second instructor. "Hayate, I believe it's your turn now." Said man nodded and came forward. Kurnai turned back to her audience to explain the next field. "Now, my friend Hayate Gekko will introduce you all to Bukijutsu." Coming to the forefront, Hayate gave the children a leveled gaze. "Thanks for the intro Kurenai. As you may have just heard, I will be the one to introduce Bukijutsu to you lot. Bukijutsu is the art of weapon-based combat." He paused and pulled out a few kunai and shuriken. "These are the main blades you will learn to use while at the academy." With a quick flick of both wrists, the blades sailed through the air and embedded themselves into a set of targets. Each knife honed into the center of the board.

Before the audience could take in the execution of such a technique, Hayate gripped the handle of his katana. "However, if you were to show great skill in Bukijutsu, you may be able to specialize in a weapon like me." At that, Hayate in a burst of speed found himself on the other side of another training post. His katana held out for all to behold at his hip. The almost invisible wisps of futon chakra dissipating from the edge of his blade. To the audience, nothing seemed to occur for a few seconds. That is until the log divided into two separate sections. The top slid off to meet the ground with a solid thud. The children could only gape at witnessing such a clean cut. With a twirl, the swordsman resheathed his blade.

Tentens eyes shone with interest in seeing the display. It was quick and efficient. A skill she admired in life. Compared to the first instructor, Kenjutsu seemed to be the most effective. Sasuke saw the look of curiosity appear on his new friends face. "You like swords?" Tenten took on a look of contemplation. "Maybe, but where is all the magic everyone's been talking about?" At this Itachi chose to answer her. "Don't worry little panda, you'll see it in the next three." Tenten's eye seemed to develop a twitch; a tick mark also manifested above said eye. However, before she could retaliate, the next showman walked up.

Kurenai admired Hayate's skill, as he made his way back toward his post. She's associated with him ever since he was a genin, knowing that he only had a common elemental affinity to fire. It seems that his training had paid off. To be able to integrate a foreign affinity at such an age is an arduous task to accomplish. However, he seemed to have done just that and obtained her silent praise. The attention caused him to acquire a pink tinge to his cheeks at the recognition. Nevertheless, he composed himself and waited for the next ninja to do their demonstration. Kurenai turned toward her fellow ninja, finding Iruka already walking over. "Iruka, I believe that it would be best for you to show your specialty."

Umino walked up to Kurenai's side and gave the nod to the audience. "If you could be so kind and show them the wonders of fuinjutsu?" "Of course," he stated enthusiastically. Turning toward the expectant children, he decided to give a little bit of backstory. "Hello everyone, my name is Iruka Umino, and I'm here to show you Fuinjutsu." Numerous members of the audience were intrigued by the unknown art, having never heard of it until today. "For those that don't know, Fuinjutsu is an art that requires knowledge. It is one of the few fields that you need to understand math, science, and much more to use it." He could see many of the children lose interest or be repelled at said declaration. Such looks brought amusement to many of the adults, Iruka included. "What's with the looks? Even though it is difficult to learn, it is considered to be the most powerful ninja branch." Iruka could see many of the kids focus recenter on him, surprised by the statement. He sweatdropped when he realized that it might have been better to open with that.

Looking to the crowd before him, he saw a hand go up. "Yes, do you have a question?" The child stood up to confront the man. "If it's the strongest, how come I've never heard of it?" Iruka could only give a coy smile in response. Deciding to have a little fun while simultaneously give a history lesson. "That may be the case, yet that may be because very few can do it. However, can you tell me what makes a technique strong?" The kid paused at that, unsure of the answer. "How much chakra put into it?" The elder ninja present gave amused smiles at his naive response. "That is both correct and incorrect." At this, the kid became crestfallen. However, that soon turned into defiance, having felt scandalized at being corrected.

Though, before the child could rebuke the instructor's statement, he was interrupted by Iruka. "Though, you are correct to assume that more chakra can increase the potency and size of a jutsu. That does not make it better so to speak. So what makes a specific technique better than others?" After the response, he asked for a name and motioned for the child to retake his seat. Iruka paused for dramatic effect before continuing. "A good jutsu is one that is efficient and versatile. But, can anyone of you tell me what that means?" After a few seconds, a hesitant hand rose up. He pointed to the girl in question, hoping she would give a good response.

Sasuke watched as his new friend stood up to speak. "Um..." Having become a little nervous at the attention, she wasn't sure as to how to proceed. Iruka seeing the hesitation decided it would be best to lend her a hand. It appeared that the Uchiha wanted to do the same. The camaraderie brought forth a smile to his face. "You can do it Tenten." The orphan looked down, her earlier deposition changed by the show of support.

"Hm... can you first tell me why versatility is important?" She perked up at the question, growing in confidence. "Versatility. It's how many different ways you can use something?" The man nodded in affirmation. "That is correct. A jutsu that has more than one use is better than one that only has one use." Seeing her brighten at his praise, he asked her about the other. "Now, can you tell me what efficiency is?" "Um... Efficiency is doing something with little effort?" Iruka nodded but elaborated on her definition. "Yes, however, it is a balance between speed and effort. Good job, what's your name?" She grabbed her arm and became slightly embarrassed with the recognition. "Tenten" With a nod he motioned for her to sit down.

Now, can you all tell me which jutsu is better? One that takes a lot of chakra and time to make, yet only defeats one bad guy? Or, a jutsu that takes little chakra and time and defeats one bad guy?" He received an overwhelming response to the latter.

"That's right. Now back to our original question. Why is fuinjutsu considered the strongest? It is because it is both efficient and versatile. Not only that, but it is what makes ninja into legends. Every Hokage in history mastered the art, and almost every S ranked ninja is as well somewhat familiar with it. The strongest ninja in our history was the Fourth Hokage, and he became the strongest through fuinjutsu. " He halted in his lecture to see the many children within the crowd glued to his speech. "Primarily on his own, he defeated a battalion of ninja with his signature fuinjutsu technique. It was what gave him the name the Yellow Flash."

"Now, how about a demonstration?" The crowd cheered in response, having their curiosity peaked by the new knowledge. Pulling out a sealing scroll, he placed it on the ground. Many runes and circular gaps where inscribed on top of the parchment. The audience, in turn, moved about to get a better view. With a simple implementation of chakra, kunai, paper, ink, and brushes appeared within the circular gaps. This ability surprised everyone who was skeptical of chakra and its capabilities. Those who had friends that were skeptical were currently on the receiving ends of an I told you so's.

"Now, instead of using hand signs like ninjutsu, I let the paper and ink do it for me." Taking the items off of the sealing scroll, he showed it to the audience. "This is an example of fuinjutsu; I used it to bring the materials needed for this demonstration."Placing it aside, he grasped his instruments and began to work. "I am sure all of you by now heard or seen someone make fireballs. I will now be doing just that, except through fuinjutsu instead of ninjutsu." This brought about a new wave of excitement, however that dissipated after a few minutes of the man kneeling before a sheet of paper. Writing down symbols with practiced ease.

When completed, the man held it up. The slip of paper with red trim showed a mix of thirteen symbols. Each carefully inscribed to ensure perfection. There were three on top and bottom. At its center where seven runes, six forming a circular gap. At its core, the card held one larger symbol. "Now, just like hand signs, each character serves a purpose. There order and placement tell the jutsu how to behave. Now for it to work, I need to feed it chakra before I can use it." Unlike a typical mass-produced explosive tag, he will be placing much more chakra into it before setting the trigger. Thus, creating a larger explosion. Placing his palm on the dried ink, he began to channel chakra into the piece of parchment. After a few second he stood up and tied it onto the unsealed kunai.

"Now, who's ready to see a fireball?" At that, the children who had lost interest focused in on the instructor. Finding the preset training post in the distance, Iruka launched the kunai toward it. Activating the parchment, it smoldered as it flew behind the blade. The moment it contacted the post, an explosion of lite and sound enveloped the field. The kids and adults shielded their eyes from the harsh sensations. When it was safe, the children peered into the residual smoke and fire. When the ash and soot dissipated, all that remained was a charred crater.

Tenten could only stare at the display in wonder. Who knew that such a basic skill could be adapted into a weapon, the fact just made her wonder what else was possible.

After some time, the kids turned to face their showman. "I hope all of you guy's enjoyed what I had to offer. But, it's time for one of my friends to do their part." With a polite bow and thanks, he walked back over to his fellow ninja. The reaction was met with excitement, yet his coworkers showed surprise. Having not expected such a massive explosion, they were startled by it. He smirked at their reactions, ninja who didn't make their own tags were usually surprised by others that did. Especially individuals that don't practice fuinjutsu, it can be quite the shock.

Kurenai sighed, she supposed that it was her turn too show off. "I see that everyone enjoyed the last presentation. Thank you for showing us a wonderful presentation Iruka." She received a few cheers and many wide eyes. "However, I believe that it's my turn to introduce you to Genjutsu." At this, the children fixated on her. The kids wished to see something else mind-boggling and amazing. "As Iruka stated, hand signs are used to mold chakra. This is the case for Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and many other subsets." Another child's hand raised in question. "Yes?" "So there are more kinds of techniques?" A little girl asked in curiosity.

Their instructor could only smirk in response, before replying. "Why yes, there are many variants. There is medical and barrier jutsu just to name a few more. Though, due to a few issues, we won't be able to show them today." That, in turn, received a few aww's from the crowd in disappointment. "No need for any of that, there are still many things for you to see. So, who here wants to see the marvels of Genjutsu." Followed by resounding cheers, she began to connect her chakra to the surrounding atmosphere. Using elemental chakra to minutely alter the pressure and temperature of the surrounding air. Through the differences in the environment, the little variations acting like mirrors and lenses. These would ultimately reflect and refract the light. Through practice, one would learn how to position these rays to create false images. In truth, it was an art that required surreal amounts of control; control that can only be mirrored by a medical specialist.

Forming hand seals, for a large scale Genjutsu, the physical world began to alter around them. Flowering vegetation began to form around the group, as well as hares, deer, and birds. The students looked on in wonder, as butterflies, birds, and hares moved around. However, just as it had begun, the additions blurred, glimmered, and dissolved away. Leaving a stunned audience, brimming with questions. Instead of asking them questions, she went about explaining the style. "Unlike ninjutsu where you would physically alter the world, Genjutsu is all about illusions. I used chakra to create false images. A great ninja will usually use Genjutsu to fool the ene... bad guy into a trap."

Seeing some of the questioning looks fall, she decided it was time for the last act. "Hey Shisui, I believe that it's time for the grand finally. How about you?" The youngest member of the group gave a curt nod, not expressing any emotion. She frowned, the Uchiha had been scared from as a child from the last war. Those that knew him before and after the conflict would say he was night and day. Having witnessed the cruelties of war at the age of nine, he had evolved into a dedicated shinobi. Throwing away life's pleasures to safeguard what he treasured the most.

Shisui stood in front of the crowd, debating as to how he should go about it. With his fellow ninja having already given brief definitions of the art already, he decided too just unleash a set of three elements. Not really in the mood to speak. Turning away from the audience, he focused on to the trees near the edge of the field. With a flash of hand seals, he lurched forward. Throwing his arm forward, he mirrored a pitcher's throw. Light emanated from his cupped hand as leaders of electricity thrashed ahead.

Shisui fully extended his arm, pointing his hand towards the nearest tree. A single blue-hued leader quickly traversed towards the oak. A few leaders diverged to the sides while it arced across the desolate field. As it neared the target, a positively ionized streamer came to meet it. The strength of the charge having aided in its creation. When the two streams met, an explosion of light and electricity occurred. Followed by the detonation and combustion of the timber, as an intense scent of ozone is left in its wake. A whisper of "Lightning Release: Leading Arc" resonated from his lips.

The students could only gaze in surprise for a few moments, Shisui having moved on to the next technique. Doing a full circle, the Uchiha burst through another chain of hand seals. At their end, he swiped his arm to do a sweeping chop in the air. To those with a keen eye, a distortion in the air was visible. The contorted air quickly traveled and connected with the evergreen, bisecting it in half as it passed through it. The crescent of compressed air dissipating before it could damage anything behind the tree. This technique was also followed by the incantation of Wind Release: Bisecting Cresent.

Finding purchase with his feet, the boy went through a final series of hand seals. The Uchiha ended with a U hand sign beside his face. With a deep inhale, the young man emitted a condensed stream of gas. The torrent ignited once it passed three decimeters from his person. What could be seen from the technique was nothing short of astounding. The condensed stream appeared to be a beam a white as rolling yellow flames rose from its epicenter. The blaze grew in size with each passing meter. This continued till it met with a pine. Incinerating grand portions of its trunk as it spewed an ebony haze over the inferno. The fire coiled around the tree, transitioning to a bright scarlet till it dulled into soot. A brief declaration of Fire Release: Infernal Stream was muttered under his breath.

Ending his barrage, Shisui straitened himself out. He turned back toward the children and gave a curt bow. Leaving to go back to his post, as he had completed his task. The show of power and talent in those three techniques where superb, stunning the audience with its might. This was only amplified by the fact that ninjutsu wasn't his preferred method of combat. Kenjutsu and Taijutsu being his favored means made him an even grander threat. Once the young man found his position amongst his peers, the crowd seemingly woke up from their reverie. Cheers rang out in delight at such a display as Kurenai walked back up to the center of the stage.

"I see that everyone enjoyed the presentation?" She asked the amazed crowd. Her question was met with more cries of approval. Smiling, she motioned for her fellow shinobi to sidle up next to her. Together, they gave the children and their guardians a bow. Coming out of it, she gave one final statement. We hope you enjoyed the show, and consider joining us as another member of Konoha's shinobi force."

At that declaration, the crowd applauded and begun to get up to leave at their guardian's behest. Ino stood up with her best friend and started to question her. "What did you think sis?" Sakura could only give a dumbfounded look. "That's. That was unreal." Inochi nodded in understanding; it could be quite difficult to grasp for a civilian. "Well, how about we head back to the shop for now. I bet that the two of you are ready for some lunch." The two girls nodded at Ino's father's suggestion, leaving to go back to their homestead.

Tenten was still fixated on the extravagant display. Watching as the instructors left to go about their daily lives. It wasn't till Sasuke spoke that she broke away from her reverie. "Itachi, when do I get to learn how to do that?" His brother turned to him and smiled. "You will with time, the fireball is the right of passage in our clan. If you train well, you will be taught it on your eighth birthday." "Realy?" Asked an excited Sasuke. Itachi caught the envious gaze Tenten was trying her best not to show. After some deliberation, an idea formed in his head. "He kneeled down to Sasuke's level and whispered into his ear. "You know, a good ninja always has a training partner." He cocked his head, thinking about what was just said. Then his eye's lit up with understanding.

"Tenten lets train together." The girl was surprised by the suggestion, and in doing so didn't outright respond. "Well, if you don't want to then you don't have to train with me." Said Sasuke, believing that her hesitance was her not wanting to participate in the activity. "No, I'd like that." She said with a small smile. "Yay." Sasuke cried as he glomped the older girl. She went scarlet at the action and didn't reciprocate it do to the suddenness of it. However, the boy didn't mind and continued to speak about what they could do together. The girl exchanged in conversation every once in a while. Primarily she listened, unsure as to how she would proceed with the training. The only thing she believed she could replicate on her own would be the weapons portion. Maybe with their help, she could become adept in all of the fields presented.

Off to the side, Lady Kudo was checking to make sure all of her children were present before making their way back towards the orphanage. Finding her little girl missing, she quickly searched what remained of the throng of children. It didn't take her long before she located her little panda standing beside a pair of Uchiha. From her position, it appeared the young boy was quite fond of Tenten. Though she enjoyed watching the interaction, it was time for them to head back. "Tenten! It's time to go!" The girl turned to her matron. "Coming!" She turned back toward her new friend, unsure as to how she should end it. Itachi noticing this decided to lend a hand. "Well, it is nice to meet you Tenten." She nodded in confirmation. "It was nice to meet you guy's too." Though, Sasuke decided to ask the forgotten question? "Wait, how will we see each other again." "Um. Well, I can do stuff on weekends." Itachi nodded at her statement. "Well, I believe that we can work something out. I am aware of where the orphanage is. If you get permission from your Matron, we could set up a training day?"

Tenten beamed at the idea and agreed to it. Nevertheless, she couldn't stay any longer as her caretaker beckoned her once more. With a wave and a goodbye, she jogged off. Rounding up to her caretaker, she came to a stop. Lady Kudo could see the happiness of the girl at her side. "So what was that about?" The little girl blushed in slight embarrassment. "Um. I made a friend, and he's going to be my training partner." The thought of Tenten training to be a ninja was worrisome, especially from such an infamous clan. She didn't want to impede her choices in life, no matter how much it scared her. It hurt whenever a ninja came to give her a fallen soldier condolence letter from the Hokage's office. Though, she had to push past the fear and put a smile on her face. "That's great hun; I bet you will do really well as a ninja." Tenten glowed at the encouragement as they ventured back through the halls.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone, I am glad you have enjoyed it thus far and will continue to enjoy chapter 8. Though, I would like to apologize for the full month without an update. I have had a busy schedule as of late.

To **Ezeakel** and **sirGlocksalot** , I know that the last chapter was lacking in the plot department. However, I wanted to build a few of the characters up as well as create interaction between a few of them. They will have a very important role in the future to play, and a few will become more than just side/supporting characters. I won't go into detail, but I believe that it will be worth it.

To **Ezeakel** and **vampwalker709** , the third will not be a major player for now and I hope that this chapter clarifies that in plausible manner.

 **P.S. (1)** Every character introduced to this book is not of my own creation but a part of Naruto. I wonder if y'all can figure out who the new guy is as well as the classified root members are.

 **P.S. (2)** Identity plays a large role in Naruto's life in this fiction, so please be aware of this fact. He will be receiving a few of them and each will tie him to an event, person, or organization. These identities will include his real name Naruto.

 **Chapter 8**

In a small clearing, sat two children conversing with each other. The crisp November breeze caused the little boy to shiver in his keeper's arms. Looking up, Hana found the sun descending toward the horizon. The temperature had begun to fall with it. She glanced back down at the child within her grasp, watching as he studied a simple children's book. The boy had been advancing quite well in the past few weeks. From slowly learning the vowels and consonants to now knowing a grand majority of them.

Hana is currently attempting to teach him the skill of combining these individual letters to form words. It was difficult at first, that is until she gave him a few examples. She showed him as to how a mix of different symbols could mean different things. This week, she had brought various foods to their latest meeting. Turning a lesson into a delicious treat, while enlightening the boy as to what he is on the verge of grasping. At the moment the blond was staring at a picture of a cat. He gradually sounded out each letter from memory. Hana watched as he paused on the last figure, trying his hardest to remember it. "You can do it, pup." The child only furrowed his brow in concentration. After a good few seconds, he sounded out a tee sound.

The boy looked up from his book, giving her a questioning gaze. He is rewarded with a smile and a nod. "Good job. Now can you say them together?" She said while making a swiping motion over the letters. "C. A. T. Ca. t. Cat?" "Very good." She exclaimed, rubbing his back and offering a warm smile. He gave off a big grin in response, elated at doing a swell job. He reminisced about the fact that it had taken him two moons to get to this point. This attempt being the third success in a row. Earlier in the day, he would only accomplish at saying a correct word every so often.

Hana seized an idea and pulled out a notebook from her bag. Turning to a clean sheet, she wrote down the necessary letters for a simple word. She didn't have to wait long before she received a response. The boy has grown confident in his ability and was able to decipher the two symbols. "Ha... Na... Hana?" He turned toward his companion, wanting to know if he did it right and as to what it meant. He recognized the slight familiarity he had with the term, believing to have heard it before.

She gave him some praise before she revealed its meaning. Laying a finger on to the word, she went from pointing to it then to herself. After a few seconds, she could see his eyes widen in realization. He gestured to her and repeated the word. "Yes, my name is Hana." She said as she laid a hand on her chest. "Hana." The boy seemed pleased with finally knowing her name. It is a part of her she had yet to share due to his inability to comprehend such a thing. The boy continued to whisper and repeat it to stick it to memory.

The Inuzuka then had a nagging thought in the back of her mind. She wanted to know if he had a name. Coming to a decision, she pointed to him. Motioning questioningly at him, she is given a confused look. With a point to herself, she repeated her name. Then she indicated that the blond should do the same. After some time, he finally understood what she was referring to. Having not recalled being given one, he became embarrassed and ashamed of the fact. Hana could see the look and loathed that she was the one to bring forth the look.

Wanting to correct both his mood and lack of a name, she thought it would be best to give one. "Don't worry pup." She paused to debate this decision. It could be detrimental for her to give him a name when he already has one. In doing so, she knows it could lead to a future rift between him and his heritage. Recognizing that their interaction with each other could overshadow his past, the boy very well could reject any future interactions with family and refuse his old name. However, she knew she would need to call him something. At least until she learns of his real name, she could give him one of her choosing. She will deal with the consequences when they present themselves. "I can give you one?

She leaned back against the trunk of the tree and stared up at its bare branches. She thought of using his experience to define him. However, a name that spoke of the wilderness seemed to on the nose. No, she wanted a name that represented what he is. Going through some names in her head, she chose to go with one that spoke of his intelligence. She turned back to the boy who was giving her with a slightly cocked gaze. Finding a name she liked, Hana decided to voice it to her charge. "How does Akira sound to you?" She is rewarded with a blink in response, the boy unable to decipher what had been told.

Hana emphasized her point by pointing to him. "Akira." She motioned to herself and retold her name before doing the same back to the child. With widened eyes, the blond finally understood what she is referring to. He pointed to himself for clarification. "A. ki. Aki. Ra. Akira?" "Yes, pup." Akira's eye's watered, overjoyed at finally given a name. He had an identity, and it had been provided by the one person he had grown to care for. Unable to contain himself, the boy latched onto Hana and buried himself to her.

The Inuzuka could only caress and comfort the boy. "Shh. It's alright Akira." Her statement just caused the boy to sniffle in response. The two stayed huddled together. Nevertheless, Hana quickly realized that their time is waning thin. She brushed a few of his locks to the side, knowing that he would be required to make a decision soon.

Over the past few weeks, the two had formed a pattern. Do to Hana's shift rotation; her team is usually issued four days of active service. Though, this is only the norm when long-term missions are in short supply. Because of these constraints; she could merely spend two, at most three days, with the boy. The beginning of every meeting was met with elation. However, when the time came for her to depart, they were met with gloom. She despised leaving him to his own devices, but she had duties that required her attention. With his objection to entering the village, she wasn't given much of choice in the matter. Hana would be damned if she broke his trust after spending so much time building it.

Now, the two were encroaching on the end of their time together. From what she could tell, Akira was also dreading the eventuality. Not knowing where he lived, she made sure to let him go before it grew dark. Glancing toward the sun, she could estimate that it would set in a little over an hour. Looking down, Hana brushed a few of his locks out of his eyes. "It's time for me to go pup."

Akira had been accustomed to those words and has discovered out roughly as to what they meant. The definition was something he abhorred, yet he could do nothing to stop it. Akira knew that she would leave at the mention of the phrase. That Hana would offer him the choice to come with her, yet to go with her entails going back to the village. The blond wholeheartedly believed that Hana wouldn't harm him. However what was to stop the others from searching for and performing atrocious acts to his person. It wasn't a risk he was willing to take, not yet at least.

In knowing that, the child stood up. Turning away so that the Inuzuka couldn't see his displeasure. Hana did the same while gathering her belongings. She could clearly make out his distraught disposition at the situation. Though, Hana earlier had the epiphany that this could only be rectified by Akira and Akira alone. With that in mind, she would stop pressuring the boy to come with her. Instead, she'll wait for him for when he's ready. Nevertheless, it will not halt her from pursuing to locate his home.

Akira may very well be capable of surviving the summer, but the winter was a different beast entirely. She feared for his life. That is why she would go to him if he refused to come to her first. If necessary, she would go to any length to ensure his survival.

"I suppose I'll see you in a few day's." Said, Hana, as she rested her palm against his cheek. Her thumb lightly stroked it as she spoke. "Goodbye, Akira." With that, she kissed him on top of his head and left. The child could only stand there, incapable of moving with her. Unlike the other times, she did not ask for him to come with her. No, now she simply left. That worried him so, a fear that she wouldn't return crept into him. Howbeit, he couldn't muster the courage to follow her into the lion's den. With that thought, the child turned after he spoke one final phrase to her. " Bye, Hana." At that, he picked up his belongings and went back into the woods through which he came.

Hiruzen sat at his desk going about his daily activities. Currently, he is hard at work combating the primary bane of all leaders. Handling the logistics of the village, and it can be quite the daunting task. Especially with it being the military headquarters, he also had to account for the rest of fire nations military status in relation to its opposition.

In total, the land of fire had a military command center, bases, settlements, and outposts. As a result, Hiruzen had to monitor a total of three hundred and sixty thousand troops. Whether they be militia, samurai, or ninja. That is not including the over two million civilians he had to protect. Though he did not actively regulate militias or samurai; Sarutobi does, in fact, play an active role in delegating ninja. However, in order to regulate his forces, he had to know the status of the others. Then on occasion, assign those not directly under his command in time where greater control is required.

These are but a few things a Hokage had to deal with while in office. This workload only increased with the recent disaster. Looking through his office window, he glanced toward a building he couldn't see. Even if he couldn't discern it, he knew as to where it resided. Sarutobi could only feel guilt for what he's inadvertently done. His duties had absorbed a grand majority of his time at first. Now he had time to spare, yet he wouldn't go check in on his charge. Hiruzen could only feel guilt at not actively participating in the boy's life. This fault would only lead to his continued absence. The Hokage couldn't bear the thought of being the cause or be in the presence of any grief, tragedy, and pity. So he kept to himself and relied on monthly reports to keep him up to date.

The elder's gaze moved over to a vanilla folder in the corner of his desk, knowing the child's monthly report would be held within. Sarutobi had been avoiding it all day till he completed all of his assignments. Now that they are all finished, he has left it untouched. Knowing that is is inevitable, he took hold of the folder. Removing the seal, he pulled out the file to be read.

ID: 00156238

Date: 11/7/1003

Report: Number 49

Ward: Naruto Uzumaki

To the Hokage:

The child continues to show difficulty in grasping simple concepts necessary for a life as a ninja. His intelligence also progresses slower than that of his peers in school-related activities.

Despite his shortcomings and mockings from his peers, he harbors an unnaturally cheery behavior. As stated in prior assessments, the child shows to be mentally slow. As of now, his future as a ninja is uncertain.

ID: 00156238

Hiruzen sighed at the latest report. It was one of many that he received that showed signs of the boy's ineptitude. Their similarity would have made him believe foul play was involved were it not for the different reporting styles and varying ninja tasked with the duty. He couldn't fathom as to how a child born from two intelligent and talented shinobi could conceive such a child. However, it wouldn't be the first time such a thing has occurred. He could only help the child excel. The only issue was that the boy is not entirely a ward of the country, but a weapon of mass destruction. Whether the child knew his status or not is of little concern to many within the state. If ordered, the young Uzumaki would be forced to slay the threats that came to Konoha's door. That fact alone is one of the primary reasons he felt guilt toward the child.

He had a duty to the people, as a whole, before that of a child. He needed to conceive of a way to convert a mentally lame child into an S Ranked threat. That had to precede any other action. Though, Hiruzen couldn't bear to go through with such acts. Not before the boy had a chance at a childhood and a normal life. This eventuality is but another cause for avoidance. The concept of his ward looking at him with eyes of betrayal and pain was easier to cast aside without a personal connection.

Though, at this moment the, boy doesn't know him. One thing he is willing to do is to introduce him to the academy when it is time. He could be there for him then if only to see for himself his state of being. 'Yes, that should work. At least then I will be able to see young Naruto without any unnecessary connections. " Ultimately pleased by the idea, Hiruzen picked up a booklet. Picking up an ink pen, Sarutobi wrote down a reminder to take his generation to the academy. With that done, the Hokage banished the thoughts from his mind so that he could focus on other tasks. He could worry about Naruto at a later date. Pleased with having gotten through the task, Hiruzen moved on to more menial activities.

Within an underground root base, Danzo received an identical vanilla folder to that of the Hokage. Except for the fact that he gained a few more pages than his respective leader. He looked up to the designated root member. "I take it that he received the falsified report?" The man responded with a nod. "Yes, sir." Danzo lightly pinched his chin in thought. "Did he show any signs of going to the orphanage himself?" The man paused to review the information he gathered from the counterintelligence implant. "No sir, though he seemed to look onto it with disdain before retrieving it. He still shows a well-hidden layer of guilt and shame whenever he confronts the issue." With a nod Mr. Shimura shooed the man off, having received everything required of him.

Danzo frowned at the situation. On the one hand, his Hokage's avoidance benefited him. Though, on the other, the condition of his old squadmate is detestable. The Hiruzen he new would never allow for his emotions to cloud his judgment. Yet, Sarutobi's evasion will provide him with enough time to find the child and indoctrinate him into the program. All in all, he could only sigh and accept the fact that retirement has changed the man. The departure was well deserving, yet it left him incapable of performing his duties when he was forced to return. A factor that, in hindsight, Konoha should have been prepared for. This situation is one of the many reasons as to why he refuses to rest or take a leave from his work. Absence creates weakness, something that he vows he will never allow himself to become. If there is anything he feared, it would be retirement.

'Enough of that, all that is needed now is to locate that accursed child.' He steepled his fingers in thought. Danzo couldn't increase the search party at the moment, not without sacrificing troops needed elsewhere. One of the more prominent issues when it comes to managing a secret paramilitary force is acquiring manpower. Specifically, Shimura required exceptional recruits. Very few trainees ever became capable Jonin. Most would only be capable of becoming Chunin and Tokubetsu Jonin. In reality, less than ten percent of all personnel achieve Jonin status.

Because of this discrepancy, Danzo could only task Chunins and Genins to excess tasks. However, they would normally be incapable of completing most of the required duties, that is until they increase their skill level. Nonetheless, a few will show the capability necessary to do so. At the moment he had no team. Therefore, he will be forced to rely on beetles team solely. 'If they don't achieve results soon, I will need to place additional units to aid in the search.' He stood up from his desk and walked over to a filing cabinet. Going to the one marked for active duty, he went to the hunting division. With a deft hand, he sifted through his hunter-nin.

If there is an opening, it would be desirable to use his best in the field. It would be sufficient to guarantee results with a competent member versus one who isn't. He paused on a file with the name Kinoto listed at the top. Pulling it out, he searched for the man's current status of affairs. 'So, he's currently on duty analyzing and thinning out the anbu in Iwa. Kinoto is assigned to return at the end of the year.' He slipped the file back and walked over to his desk. The elder placed his hand underneath his chin in thought. 'Kinoto could end this absurd hunt in a matter of days. He is due for a temporary leave of action to recoup. This task could comfortably fit into the said time frame.' Pulling out a schedule, he wrote down his plan of action.

Tenten and Sasuke panted in harmony as the two laid at the foot of a ridge. Resting after an exhausting training regiment, the pair could only lie down. Sasuke's older brother had left a few minutes ago. The two had been training for the past few weeks together. They would practice from the morning to mid-evening and enjoy themselves for the rest of the day. Their exercises entailed cardio in the form of laps, as well as physical in the application of basic strength training. The children were then instructed to go through Katas and Bukijutsu training.

Now the two could be found leisurely observing a still lake in the distance with a long dock stretching to its center. This particular spot has become a bit of a habit for the two. The peaceful atmosphere set by the scenery is ultimately disturbed by the voice of the resident Uchiha. "Hey, how come you're getting so good at Bukijutsu?" Sasuke asked Tenten, sitting up on his haunches. Tenten flushed a little at the question, hearing the underlying praise in it. "I don't know; it's just easier I guess." She looked up at her friend, giving him a teasing smirk. "Says the guy that's better in Taijutsu." He in turn flushed and aimed his eyes elsewhere.

"What, you can't handle me being better at something?" She asked accusingly. He became defensive at the notion, that wasn't the reason at all. "No! It's not that." The Uchiha paused before continuing. "It's just. I just wanna be a good ninja like Itachi" He finished with a pout. Tenten gave a soft sile at his utterance. "Sasuke, nobody can be good at everything." She is just met with a sigh. "I know." She gave him a reassuring smile. "You may not be that good at it, but you can always get better." She propped herself on her hindquarters as well. " What if we make a deal?" He looked at her with interest. "What kind of deal?

"Well, what if I promise to help you get better in Bukijutsu. But, only if you promise to help me with my Taijutsu too." She was met with a look of elation look and a nod. "Alright, deal." A smirk made its way onto his lips. Sasuke stuck out a hand to shake. She rolled her eyes at the notion but smiled nonetheless. With a shake, the pair made their agreement.

"So." Said Sasuke as he interrupted their brief respite to ask her a question. "Is there anything you want to do before dinner?" Tenten looked up in thought, unsure as to what they could do. Within a few moments, an idea sparked to life. "Hm. We can go exploring or something?" She asked. Sasuke smiled at the idea, "I'm down for it." With that, he sprang up to his feet. Ready to go on an adventure, he motioned for her to join him. "You coming?" She gave him a mock scowl. "Hold your horses. I'm coming." Tenten stated as she lifted herself up. With that, Sasuke took hold of her hand and pulled her along. "Hey! you don't have to yank my arm off!"

West of the village, Akira brushed a branch out of his path as he made his way through the trees. Though, his advances ceased at the introduction of a frightening sensation. It was one he had never come across before and was unprepared to defend against. Without making a sound, Akira scanned the surrounding foliage. After a few seconds, he froze when he caught the sight of another pair of eyes. In his rigid state, he can partially take in the appearance of the new figure. It was in the shape of a human, that is all he is capable of discerning. It stands much taller than any he had come across thus far.

Despite the sensation of death upon him, it wasn't something that fully encompassed him. Having once embraced the concept had left him partially numb to the subject. Though, that did not mean he didn't fear it. This factor merely allowed to think clearer than one typically would in his current situation. Even with the dread wrapping him, Akira met it with a resounding sense of curiosity.

'It seems he isn't as affected as much by my KI as I thought he would be.' The middle-aged man deemed. 'Now that I have his attention let's see if I can garner his interest.' With that in mind, the man removed his KI and attention off of the child. Turning his head, the man spotted a herd of deer he had been steering towards the boy's den. Hoping that the actions he was about to partake in will be enough to sway the child to seek him out. From what he could tell, the boy is more than competent of fending for himself. However, he believed that he is capable of improving the boy's position in life. Sensing the blonde's eyes still focused on him, the man drew his bow.

Akira became perplexed when the figure ceased to make the unusual feeling. With its discontinuation, the boy observed the individual's attention focus in on a herd of Whitetails. The child turned to find the person holding a strange stick in his hands. Said limb had a thick epicenter that tapered out in two opposite directions. These dwindled ends retained a taut string that joined them together. Together they formed a unique multi-curved shape. With a steady hand, the person reached to his rear and grabbed hold of another shaft fletched with geese feathers. Pulling it free from its specified pocket, he retrieved it from its brethren held within his quiver.

With bated breath, the man notched the end of the arrow to the cord of the bow. The figure placed three fingers on the line, one above and two below. The said string is then pulled back to meet the man's right cheek, with the head of the bolt resting on a shelf built into the device. Down the rod, the man trained the broadhead of the arrow towards the lone buck. Amidst the tense moment, one finale exhale is released. Alongside this expulsion of air came the discharge of the bolt. In the span of one and three-quarters of a second, the buck is struck by the dart. The lethal projectile entered between the ribs and punctured both lungs. Faster than a blink of an eye, the arrow resurfaced on the other side and pierced the earth.

The shock in witnessing the fatal display is broken by the grim cry of agony. With a kick of its feet, the stag bounded off into the forest, heading further west. The rest of its herd raced away in varying directions, attempting to Survive for another night. The figure kept his eyes fixated on the buck as it ran off into a denser part of the forest. Once it left his line of sight, the person turned back to the child. Akira stared at the individual with widened eyes, finding it staring back at him. Frightened by the display, he watched the creature for any sign of a threat to himself. Though the peril never came, instead the figure gave a signal he had only seen Hana make towards him. The character had waved him over, and it is a sign he had grown to know as come or follow.

Before the boy could voice an answer, the figure jumped out of the tree and into the clearing below. With no foliage to hinder his sight, Akira could finally make out the individual. It was a tall and withered man. From his position, he could see him secure his bow to his person before retrieving his arrow from the earth. The male turned once more and repeated the hand motion, beckoning Akira to follow. The child at one point considered on fleeing to his home, yet the knawing sense of curiosity kept him seated. Seeing as the man is making his toward the deer's last location, the boy knew that he has to make a choice. Arriving at a decision, Akira hesitantly followed the hunter at a distance.

Noticing the boy following, he nodded to himself. 'So far the plans working. Hopefully, I can convince him to approach.' He put those thoughts on the backburner for now; he needed to track the Whitetail. Reaching the point where he'd lost sight of the animal, the man began to inspect the terrain. A few paces forward the man came across a small splatter of bright rose-colored blood filled with air bubbles. The coloration and foam is an indicator of a fatal lung shot. With that in mind, he kept his pacing, every once in a while finding another splotch of blood, hoof print, or damaged foliage to aid in guiding him.

After thirty paces, the duo came to a halt by at the sight of a tan and white carcass. The man drew his knife as a precaution; he could only assume that he had made a clean kill. However, every once in a while the beast would still be on its last legs. In his younger days, he had to grow accustomed to the instances. On more than one occasion he had been injured by an animal he had thought to have been slain. With experience, he was finally able to not only become accustomed to the event but to prepare accordingly to it.

The child watched from afar as the man reached out and touched the creature. The hunter's knife hand following in a defensive manner, posing to strike if the need were to arise. After a few seconds, the man seemed to relax. Which in turn allowed the boy to become at ease as well. He cocked his head to the side as the elder male dragged the buck over to a tall tree. Coming closer, he obtained a good view of the woodsman tying a rope to the deer's hind legs. With the quick application of a bowline knot, the male tossed the other end of the line over a low hanging branch.

With a few hefty tows, the creature slowly ascended into the air. Knowing that time was of the essence, he pulled out our drop point frame lock bowie to aid in his cleaning. With experienced hands, the man removed the hide and gutted the beast. Pulling out a set of butchering knives he continued to partition the buck into manageable segments. Each piece is placed into a specific sealing scroll, previously laid aside with the rest of his gear. Every meeting is then followed by the disappearance and expulsion of condensed gas.

The child unknowingly approached the scene with a sense of fascination, unknowingly coming within striking distance of the senior. His reverie is ultimately disturbed by the intrusion of a hand containing a parcel bundled in a piece of burlap. Akira had jumped back in shock, yet didn't traverse more than a few feet. At seeing the offering, the boy couldn't help but be reminded of Hana doing the same when they first met. Having only received a positive outcome from the gesture, he stepped forward.

Receiving the package the boy once more took a reflexive step back. Opening it, he found a few pounds of meat held within. The action perplexed the child immensely. He couldn't fathom as to how someone who seemed to pose a threat to him could offer him such a gift. Looking up to the eyes of the gift bearer, he found the senior bushman preparing to depart. Akira found himself at a loss for what to do.

Before the man could take a step, The child reached out to his sleeve. With a firm grip, he took hold of the hunter's coat. Not knowing what to do, the boy did the only thing he could think of. "Akira!" The man paused at the hold and declaration. Seeing that he finally had his attention, the child reaffirmed his statement with a point to his abdomen. "Akira." The man gave a small bow of his head in acknowledgment before responding in kind. "Waki." The man responded with the beat of his fist against his chest.

Akira beamed at the reply, having made progress with the man. "Wa. Ki. Waki." The child tested the word, liking its sound. Though, he may have a bias formed by his new connection. This small distraction led to him finding the elder a distance away. He scampered off to follow him deeper into the woods. Off in the distance, a mountain could be seen in the direction the two made off to.

"I'm home!" Called out Hana as she entered her mother's house. "Hana!" She swiveled her head to find Kiba running up to her and hugging her legs. "Hey, little guy. How have you been?" Hana questioned her little brother, as she lifted him up onto her hip. "We went to the ranch, and I got to play with the puppies." The young boy stated as his sister carried him over to the kitchen. Turning the corner, she found her mother working on dinner for the three of them.

Hana placed the little boy on top of one of the bar stools before making her way over to her mother to give her a quick embrace. "So how's the runt doing?" Hana smiled as she sat beside her brother. "Akira's doing well." Tsume took on a look of surprise. "You finally learned his name?" Her daughter's appearance became dejected at the question. "No, I don't think he recalls ever receiving one. So. I. I decided to give him one."

Her mother frowned at the new information. "You know that can cause issues right?" Her daughter looked away at the issue. "I know, but you should have seen him. He was overjoyed when I gave him one." The elder Inuzuka could only shake her head as she fixed the plates and set them on the counter. "That may be so, but you may have just caused a whole slew of problems for his future." Hana sat down with her family to eat their meal together. "It may create turmoil when you find his real family." Her daughter just picked at her food, while whispering an I know under her breath.

Kiba was quick to break the gloomy atmosphere with his curiosity. "Can Akira come over?" The two woman blinked in surprise at the sudden question. Hana internally thanked her brother for the break in the conversation. "Um. I don't think he'll be able to come to the village for a while." She found Kiba's downtrodden response to be adorable. With a brush of his hair, she continued. "But, maybe you guys can come and meet him at the campsite one weekend. It may even help him gain some confidence." She turned to her mother to see if it is okay with her as well.

"I think that sounds like a good idea." Hana smiled at her mother response. It would be better to introduce her family first to her team. Anko, Saisu, and Izumi are already seen somewhat poorly by the boy. However, her family is a clean slate. Hopefully, this will help Akira move one step further in his development.

"What day should we go?" Hana took a moment to think before replying. "Maybe in a few weeks. I want him to get better at speaking first." Tsume nodded at the suggestion. She turned to her son to see if he was okay with the arrangement. "What do you think Kiba, would you like to go visit Akira later?" "Does he like to play hide and seek?" Hana chuckled at the inquiry. Knowing that the game doubles as training for aspiring trackers, she knew that Kiba was in for quite the surprise. Even she had trouble at tracking the wild child. Not without trying either, no it seemed as if he continued to perfect his wilderness skills. "I bet he does." Kiba then smiled pleased with the new knowledge. Though she would contemplate his improvements later, for now, she had a family to be a part of.

In the moonlit forest, a pair could be seen on opposite ends of a fire. Off to the side, one will find a buckskin hide stretched out between wooden posts. Akira sat their next to his elder in exhaustion, after a strenuous evening. Following the hike back to his camp, he had followed the Waki deeper into the forest. Eventually, the two arrived at a cabin on the southern flank of a mountain. Once reaching their destination, the woodsman had begun with unsealing the hide from a scroll. With practiced ease, the hunter started washing the skin before cutting holes into it with a knife. The little boy came closer and knelt beside his senior as he worked. As the man progressed, he soon came to a stop. With a presentation of the knife, Akira gave Waki a confused look before he motioned to the pelt.

Within a matter of moments, Akira found the knife in is possession. The child hesitated after having been instructed to finish what the man had started. Trying to recall everything the hunter had done before him, Akira attempted to relax as he gave one last glance to Waki before making incisions. After minutes of silent cutting the child made the finale slice. Looking to Waki, he's awarded with a simple nod for his efforts. Though, the mere action brought glee to the young boy. Having come to understand the movement as something positive. The man then proceeded to carry the hide over to a drying rack. Waki would continue to lead by example and demonstrate the stretching and fleshing of the buckskin.

Once completed, the two left the hide and made there way over to the circular hearth built in the center of the camp. Here the pair relaxed and patiently waited for the venison to finish its cooking cycle. Sometime during his work, Waki had wandered off to prepare the meal before them. In the moment of rest, Akira recalled everything that had occurred since he came into contact with the man. What seemed to be hostile, had become kind and helpful to him. This event will go to show that not everything is what it appears to be in the beginning.

He didn't know what caused Waki to become helpful, just that he is happy with the outcome. Hopefully, the man will continue to aid him in his efforts to better himself. Whatever may happen, he will take every moment spent with the hunter to learn all that he can from him. This fact also bleeds into one of his primary issues as of late, what could he possibly use the bones and hides he had left from his hunts. Over the weeks, Akira had been forced to toss out the remains of the animals he's acquired from his kills. So far, Waki has proven to be knowledgeable of the wilderness and its uses. With time, perhaps the mountaineer could demonstrate these uses to him and elevate his standing in life.

Noticing movement in his peripherals, the boy focused in on the man taking the meat from the fire. Akira's hunger grew as he spied the meat and vegetables being removed. He stayed his hands; he didn't want for the mountaineer to turn on him for any rash actions. If need be, he'll return home to feast. However, there was no need for him to return home for nourishment, as a steel plate is served in his direction.

Akira stared out in surprise as he took the plate of skewers. Joy erupted within him as he ate his share. Waki watched as the boy devoured his food, happiness radiating from him as he did so. 'It seems as if everything is going well. At least he isn't stricken with fear by the KI from earlier. If anything he's a little wary of me, that I can work with.' The Highlander looked up to the stars, contemplating on his past and the possible future. He glanced back down to find a smile on Akira's face as he came near the end of his meal. 'I don't know who you are or where you're from. But, I can't sit by and watch you suffer and struggle to endure in this environment. If there is one thing I can truly offer you, it is survival. You will survive, I'll make sure of it.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors notes:** I was finally able to finish this. Did some revisions and I am finally pleased with the outcome.

 **To Guest:** Thank you for the reminder and suggestions, they always help in the process.

 **To Ezeakel:** It will come, however it requires a set up to lead to it. This chapter will be the transition into it.

 **Side note:** I have always avoided responding directly to reviews because I have lost track of them in the past. It is also why I reply to them through authors notes. Despite this, I do enjoy conversation and all of ya'll bring great concepts to the table. I also would like to be more vocal on my progress and updates. So I have made a public forum for this fic on fanfiction. Her is the link if ya'll would like to participate in a discussion on this fic.

myforums/andytak3740/8076667/

 **P.S.** The site keeps deleting the first part of the link, so enter it after the / in the original fan fiction URL.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

White was all a pair of cerulean eyes could see for miles on end. At first, the wild child found the ivory precipitation to be fascinating. This mindset changed when the snow began to stick and increase in magnitude over time; converting the barren woodlands into an alabaster wasteland filled with hostility. Edible vegetation had become a scarcity, and what was left had diminished to a finite amount. All that he could forage were the winter berries, nuts, seeds, roots, and other frigid surviving crops he had learned from Waki. The man had become a treasure trove of knowledge; all one had to do was observe him as he worked.

Akira turned his eyes up to find smoke rising in the distance. With a chilled breath, he continued his hike to find Waki's camp. The child waded his way to the door, A small smile coming to his face as he neared it. The place had become a source of comfort, security, and an educational resource for him. Though, a growing sense of affection grew and began to mirror the one he held for Hana came about.

Coming face to face with a mahogany door, the child struck its surface hoping that its resident is inside. The smoke rising from the hearth, he had learned is a positive sign to the man being present. Akira didn't have to wait long in the chilled climate to find the timber door opening before him. However, he did not enter. Instead, he waited for the Highlander to grant him entrance.

Waki stared down at the youngster, biding his time as he tested the boy's resolve. Seeing Akira continue to shiver from the breeze at his back he moved aside and beckoned him in. With a nod of thanks, the lad quickly made his way over to the boisterous flame encapsulated by a colonial kitchen hearth. The hunter closed the door and sealed it from the elements. Grabbing a woolen blanket off of a nearby stand, he draped it over the boy's shoulder. "Here you go lad." Akira gave him a look of gratitude. "Thank's." Waki nodded and acknowledged the new word. 'It seems as if Hana's teachings are going well.' He took a seat on a nearby hickory armchair. With winter increasing in ferocity, Waki had been worried about the safety of his new charge. However, it diminished slightly at seeing his aptitude for adaptation.

That did not change the fact that the boy was, in fact, just a little boy. The winters were harsh; the boy would need to be fully prepared to survive it. If it were his choice, Akira would stay with him during the winter months. Though, with the child's adamance to independence kept the thought at bay. At least he's been helping the kid gain foraging and hunting experience in the new climate. His eye's roamed over to a stack of folded leather and pelts. Making up his mind, he stood up from his perch. It was time to teach the boy how he could use the craft to his foolest advantage. "Boy, come on over." Akira blinked at the intrusion from his world of comfort by the fire. Finding his mentor walking over to the heap of skin they had processed over the past few weeks. He couldn't help but be on the brink of believing that they would never finish the process.

With a stretch, the five-year-old stood up to accompany Waki at the work table. Rubbing his eyes, Akira found himself in front of a new bag of tools. The Mountaineer could see the curiosity, yet it was accompanied by a layer of growing disinterest. Taking hold of a measuring cord, he turned to the younger of the two. "Lift your arms and spread your feet boy." A confused stare, having only recognized three of the words spoken. He looked at his limbs before he turned his gaze back up. The elder sighed before helping the Akira into a spread position. The following moments were filled with the tedious process of acquiring measurements and recording them onto a piece of parchment.

When all was said and done, he pooled out a charcoal pencil. With practiced ease, he began lining out the makings of some clothing. In time, the child was able to comprehend what Waki was scribing on to the canvas. However, he wasn't sure as to what would come of it. Once the preparations were done, the craftsman began to cut along the lines. After a few cuts, he handed Akira a similar knife and instructed him to do as he did. "Here you go lad, you need to become accustomed to the process if you wish to copy it." Such precision required for the activity brought forth a struggle to maintain accuracy. Seeing his growing frustration, the mountaineer intervened. "It's alright boy, take your time. A mishap here or there won't hurt anything." Waki stated as he laid a hand on the child's shoulder.

The five-year-old acknowledged the sincere notion with a sigh followed by a pout. Akira understood the sentiment and continued with his work. The man smirked in seeing the expression. Removing his hand, the Highlander went back to the task at hand. "Don't fret; you will get a handle on it. It only takes time and practice." As they progressed, his skills sharpened only ever so slightly. This small victory aided to suppress his distaste at his faults.

Having completed the assignment, Waki stacked the new articles onto a side of the counter. With a steady hand, the mountaineer methodically applied marks onto the cutouts. After minutes of observing, the child grew perplexed. The elder hadn't asked for his assistance in the task. He grew worried that he had displeased the man but stayed silent hoping that his thoughts would be proven wrong.

Once finished, he captured the boy's attention. With the aid of hand gestures, he began to instruct the boy on the next step. "Now Akira, you see these marks here?" He tapped at the black lines he had made onto the skin with a charcoal pen. " We are to cut them out so that we may stitch them together." Not fully grasping the concept the child uttered one word to aid in clarifying the desired course of action. "How?" He chuckled at the curt reply. "With a pat on his back, he continued the lesson. "Well, I'm glad you asked." With a turn of his back, he took hold of an oak mallet, set of diamond chisels, and a set of hole punches.

"I have no doubt you will find this next part enjoyable." He handed the boy one of each instrument so that he could become acquainted with them. "Now watch carefully." He lifted the broadest chisel in his possession and held it on top of the dashed line. Then without warning, he hit the top of the gouge with his hammer. The swift thwack that followed the motion only served to startle the boy. Seeing the child edge away from the noise, he stopped to motion him to come closer. "There is no need to be alarmed Akira. Come. Watch." He motioned his hands to his eyes and back to the hide below. He inched closer to observe. After a few hard thwacks he became somewhat accustomed to the sound, yet he would still flinch at the noise. "Here, why don't you give it a shot."

Akira blinked as he is told to replicate his teacher, and gulped in uncertainty. He was still somewhat put off by the mechanism. With a baited breath he tapped the chisel. Waki could only roll his eye's. "Come on boy, put some oomph behind it." Sensing his displeasure, Akira repeated the action with more force. Thus, hearing the required thwack signaling the accomplishment of the task. "Good, now go on to the next one." Akira beamed at having been given praise. He took the gauge and placed it on the next set of dashes.

Before he could hit it, Waki halted his movements. "Whoa wait a second, remember they must be spaced the same, or it won't work as good." He positioned his hand so that the chisels last prong rested over a previously made hole. "Now this way we can better ensure a decent line. This would continue throughout the day as Akira would giggle in glee as he thwacked the minutes by. Waki watched with a genuine smile as he matched the youth. He turned back to his work. His lonesome heart having been filled with the presence of his new companion.

A masked man kneeled before the withered commander of Root. "Rise Kinoto; you have done well in eliminating 43 threats within Iwa's borders in your latest tour." He gave a nod of acknowledgment. "You are now due for your period of recuperation. However, I have a small matter of national security that I require you to attend to." Behind his mask, Kinoto frowned at the latest predicament. He desired time to heal and rest for his next deployment. No matter his displeasure, he must obey his superior in whatever command he was provided with. "I am well aware of the needs you and all my men require to function at your highest potential. Therefore, you will be receiving an extension to your recuperatory time." He could see the slight relaxation of his nin's shoulders at the news. Shimura hid a frown at the display; his tools were required to be expressionless. 'I'll need to rectify before his next tour.

"What are my orders?" The root nin asked, ready to get on with his assignment. "Your mission is to retrieve prospect J9; he has fled the village." 'Seems like this will be even more of a vacation than previously thought. Retrieving a child should be quite simple compared to my last mission.' Though, he required more information to go on, the fact that the potential recruit is a jinchuriki did not evade him.

"Is there any information regarding the target I should be aware of?" Danzo nodded before relaying the information. "Yes, as you are awar of, Prospect J9 holds a very crucial asset to our village. It is also known to have a robust signature due to his exposure to the beast. Because of this fact, we know he has not strayed far. We would have located him had he ventured off to the border or any neighboring settlement." Sensing the question brewing on the runaway's living status, he decided to clarify. "Unknown to most, when a host dies they release an expulsion of concentrated chakra within the surrounding area. That is why we know he still is alive, for if he perished, we would have a crater in the land of fire. Not to mention a potent chakra cloud enriching the surrounding atmosphere."

The Root member nodded at the explanation, having found it fitting. Danzo held out a file for the man to observe. "Within this folder, you will find the data collected from Team Beetle. They have been unsuccessful in their search for the child. Something I deem as unacceptable given the amount of time provided to the search." Looking over the documents he was piecing together their search area. "Team Beetle lost the boys trail at the brink of the cliffs of the mountain?" 'They have searched all probable routes and possible hideouts, yet they have all turned up empty. They have even expanded the search to outside of the village. I wonder if they truly looked into every possibility.' He looked back up to his commander and gave a short bow. "I will have J9 brought to you shortly." "That is good to hear, no go." With a nod of acknowledgment, he left to continue his research in a setting with greater clarity.

Hana was startled out of her musings, as her bedroom door closed sharply. At her bedroom door, she found Izumi wonder her way in. "Did I disturb you, I usually can't sneak up on you." Glancing at the window, she noticed nothing but a blanket of snow and ice. Hana became slightly flushed at the proclamation, having been caught so deep in contemplation. She hadn't detected any change in her surroundings when her family skills were tailored to such a task. This fact alone increased her ire at the situation at finding herself lacking.

"No. Well." Sitting down atop of her friend's bed, she crossed her legs and propped her head upon her hands. She frowned at her friend's uncertain nature. "Something wrong?" The only thing that could occupy her thoughts to such a degree would be Akira. "I. I don't know." She glimpsed back to Izumi before looking down at the floorboards. She bit her lip. "I'm worried." She motioned out the window to the alabaster scenery. "Its a wasteland out there! I. I'm worried. No, terrified of Akira getting hurt out there." The Uchiha came closer to provide comfort to her friend. Pulling her into a one-armed hug, she tried her best to console her. "Well, why didn't you bring him here?" Hana only shook her head in response. "He would never come, no matter how much I tried to convince him to."

Izumi frowned at the issue at hand, already having known of the dilemma. "Have you. You know, thought of going to him instead?" She gave off a snort as she wiped her misty eyes. "I've tried a few times. I don't know why, but I keep losing the trail." The Uchiha gave a thoughtful look to the snowy forest in the distance. "We could go together; I can help you find him." She gave Izumi a hopeful look. "It's not that simple; he's better than even some chunin when it comes to stealth. But, I'm a tracker! I should be more than able to find him!" She looked away in shame. "But, I keep losing track of him." I've gotten closer, but I keep hitting a dead end."

Hana turned to find her friend give off a smirk. "Why the hell are you smirking, you think this is a joke." She stated in anger. "No, I just realized that I might be able to help you find him?" Hana's anger turned into a perplexed look. Though her frown stayed put, still slightly put off by Izumi's previous behavior. "No offense, but how can you help? Your not a tracker." Izumi rolled her eyes, with the application of chakra, her ebony eyes fazed into a glowing red. In her left eye, she carried two tomoe, while her right held one tomoe around the pupil.

Hana gave a look of surprise at the sudden transformation. Though, confusion replaced the startled look as she focused in on her rotating tomoe. "I still don't Understand." Izumi smirked once again at Hana. Poking the Inuzuka's nose in a jesting manner, she explained. "You may be able to track someone with your nose and ears, but I can do the same with my eyes." Shocked by the ridiculous statement, she confronted her on it. "But, your not a Hyuga. They are the only clan able to see un manipulated chakra. How can you possibly claim to do the same with your eyes?" Izumi's smirk grew as she rose a brow. "You think that the Hyuga's are the only ones capable of seeing chakra?" "Yes." Seeing her friend with a shit eating grin, Hana faltered.

"Well, I guess not. Why didn't I know about it?" The Uchiha Scoffed at the notion. "And what, tell the world all of what Uchiha clan is capable of? As of now, most people only think we can see in slow motion and copy jutsu." She shook her head at the notion of exposer. "Very few people and records know what our Doujutsu is truly capable of." Izumi was only met with a surprised blink. "We may be an arrogant clan, but we're not stupid. Only Idiots would flaunt their capabilities like a Hyuga. That's just asking for others to create a counter to it." Hana could only nod at the sound logic, though a spark of curiosity budded from it.

Izumi shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Enough of that. Let's go find my nephew!" With that said, she hopped off of the bed and grabbed hold of Hana's hand before pulling her towards the door. "Your what!?" Hana was only met with a coy look and a snicker. "Come on the longer we take, the harder he will be to track." With that, the two left the room and headed out the door. "Hey, where the hell are you two running off to?!" Called out the clans matriarch from the family room, sitting with Kiba as she taught him some math problems. From the look on the boy's face, he desired to be anywhere else than in the family room at that moment. "We're off on an adventure!" At the loud cry from Izumi, she watched as Hana's body was pulled out of the house.

Seeing that the door was left open, anger flared from a vein atop of her head. Walking briskly to the front door, Tsume gave off a shout before slamming it shut. "If you guys are gonna leave, you could at least close the damn door!" The two girls gave off an eeped in surprise before calling out a sorry in return. She sighed as she turned around only to find Kiba missing. Looking around, she spotted him with Hana's pups. All of them appeared as if they were deer in headlights frozen in motion. "Hey, get back here! you're not done with your math lesson!" Fear shown in their eyes, as they opened the back door. "Run!" Kiba cried as they ran into the snowy backyard hoping to flee from the mind-numbing assignment. The pups followed suit as Tsume cursed and ran after the group of escapees. "Oh no, you don't!"

A scared hand rested on the rough cliffs of Konoha's most prominent mountain. It is the very location in which team beetle had lost their target. Having explored the surrounding area, he had concluded that they had gone with the correct method of locating the boy. However, in his search, he couldn't determine a single path or hideout where the child could have escaped his pursuers. With time came an improbable possibility. With a glance up he caught sight of the intimidating mountainside, at least it would be for a child. It was an obstacle he couldn't see any five-year-old overcoming at such a young age. However, there is no guarantee when it came to Jinchiriky. There is no telling as to what abilities the beast within the boy could have provided him with. Seeing no other means that the boy could have used to escape he began to ascend, Kinoto clutched the closest hand hold and swiftly made his climb up the rocky surface.

With soft steps, the two teens made their way through the underbrush. Hana was at the head of the duo doing her part in tracking her charge. She kneeled down to inspect the ground, having lost track of the trail. "You lose it?" She gave an irritated glance up to her partner before she continued to study the break in the path, sniffing her surroundings attempting to locate it once more. From experience, she knew that it kept toward Konoha's westward mountain chain. All she had to do is hike west through the ivory woodlands. "Come on." At her request they continued their march, each step taking them further into the woods. Seconds go by before she catches a whiff. A smile blossomed onto her covered face as she increased her speed. In the distance, a familiar set of cliffs could be seen. "I found it, come on!"

By the fire, a peculiar duo where tediously stitching together hides to form what could appear to be garments. The two were now nearing completion. With one final nott, Akira set down his needle and rested against the foot of a chair. Waki took heed of the action with his peripherals, before refocusing on his threading. In a span of a few minutes, he too had finished a fur-lined jacket. The hunter folded the garment and placed it upon the neat pile of leather outfits. Due to the child's size, he was able to create two full sets of gear for the boy. Though, he did require the use of excess hide he had stored.

Through the many hours, the two had created jackets, pants, vests, belts, and holsters. The boy's eye's fixated on the bundle, noticing they were his size. But, he did not wish to lay claim to them unless he is provided with permission. His train of thought is interrupted by the man motioning him closer. Obeying the command, he found one of the sets placed in his arms. "Go on and try them out, see if they are a good fit." He pointed to him and the clothes before ushering him into a different room.

Akira blinked as he found himself as his elder shoved him in alone. Inspecting the room, he discovered himself standing inside of the bathroom. Believing that he understood Waki, the child began to disrobe and replace his clothing. He donned on a tanned leather vest and pants on before slipping on his new jacket. He couldn't help but smile in glee at receiving the gifts as well as being taught the art. It was a long and tedious process, yet it seemed that the result is well worth the work. He doubted he could replicate it without more instruction. Akira could already sense the feeling of warmth and comfort that his previous clothing didn't adequately provide. He desired to view the new appearance he went over to the mirror.

He had come to find himself fixated on the improved look; the clothing made him look like his idol to a certain degree. At least in apparel. Though if someone were to compare the two, one could find a few similarities between the two of them. At least when it concerned a few facial features, an individual could argue that they shared a blood relation. However, his inspection is interrupted when he heard a knock on the door. "You done in there lad?"

Hearing Waki on the other side, he walked back over. Opening it, Akira is met with the analytical eye of his friend. "It suits you." Waki looked down to find a belt and a few holsters in the boy's hands. "How." Kneeling down, he took the items before attaching the holsters and belt to Akira's person. The elder made sure to do it slowly so that the five-year-old could remember the process. "There, now everything is in place. But, it seems like we forgot something." The boy's eyes followed the bush man's own as they traveled to his damaged and withered slip-on sneakers he had acquired from the orphanage.

"Let me see those." With a little convincing he was able to procure them off of the boy's feet. Before the child's eyes, he tossed them into the trash. The boy gave off a cry of shock and displeasure. Racing over to the bin, he looked within before giving Waki a look filled with hurt. "Why!" The mountaineer felt a spike of guilt for the action. 'He wanted to add inphasis to the gift he is about to bestow upon him. 'I suppose that I could have done it in a better way. Hopefully, this will make up for it.' Pulling a wooden box from a shelf, he placed it into the boy's hands. He placed a gentle hand atop of the boys head, hoping to sooth the child. "Sorry about that. Here, these should fit you better."

A small callused hand opened it to find a new pair of handcrafted leather soled boots. Shock made itself known before Akira's eye's misted over at the gift. Incapable of forming a response, he leaned into the man's torso. Waki patted the boys back before separating from him. "Come, lets put them on." With that, Waki directed the child to a pine kitchen chair. He took one of the boots and slid it on to Akira's right foot. "Now watch carefully. You'll need to know how to do this yourself." Waki began to tie the child's laces with a double nott. With that done, he gave the other shoe over. "Let's see if you can do the same."

Akira had been given practice with nott's when they had stitched his new clothes together. Though, it still seemed that he would need training in the field if his troubles demonstrated anything. It took some time and a reshowing, but the child was capable of completing the little challenge after some time. Waki untied his shoes once more and beckoned for him to repeat his success. After a few minutes of practice, Akira's eyes roamed to the window, noticing the change in color to the sky. He frowned, recognizing that he will have to leave shortly if he desired to arrive back to his dwelling before sundown. "I go." Waki turned to find that it had indeed grown late into the evening. The man nodded coming to understand Akira's disposition to the subject of staying. "Alright lad, I'll go fetch your things then."

The two met at the door, dragging on the minutes before the boy would need to depart. Waki got on one knee and laid a hand atop of his shoulder. "Akira, if you need something or a place to stay you can always come to me. It is a dangerous winter this year, don't be afraid to come and ask for help alright." He received a nod before the kid invaded his personal space with an embrace. "Thank's." He patted Akira's back. "No problem Lad. Take this before you go." Coming to recognize what the parcel of food was he gave one more thanks. With that, the two separated. Waki could only watch as the boy traversed the path down the mountain, backpack in hand.

A pair of eyes had widened at the small but vibrant valley held in between Konoha's resident mountain chain. Kinoto currently stood at the edge of the hibernating forest, taking in the new location in stride. His missions have never brought him to this secluded oasis, though it was a mystery as to why this section isn't that well patrolled. The absence of one would create the perfect hideaway for anyone who desired to set up a base near the village. From what he could gather, filing that away for later he heightened his senses caught wind of a marker for that of a young male. Kinotot smiled at his good fortune, thanks to the climate it preserved and singled out the few indicators that were present. He thanked the gods for the absence of any new snowfall; it could have lengthened the required search time. With renewed haste, he descended further into the valley.

Hana came to a halt at the beginning of the mountain ridge. The outcrop happened to be one of the many spots that she would eventually come to, and cease any progress in her search. A familiar sense of frustration made itself known to the brunette as she glared at the exposed granite and sandstone. Izumi took a look around at the new location, trying to find any discrepancies that could elude the child's whereabouts. "So, why did we stop?" She asked Hana. Said girl turned and displayed an irked expression. "Because the trail stops here. It always ends near here, no matter what I do; I can never figure out why." Hana turned and gave the Uchiha a pleading look filled with hope.

Izumi nodded in understanding. "Don't worry, we'll find him." With that, she increased application of chakra to her eyes and activated her Sharingan. The world transformed before her. Gone were the vibrant colors of the world and in exchange, she improved the processing power required to view the world in a decelerated state. As another benefit, a haze of various colors made itself known to her. Izumi could now see chakra to a certain extent. It was nowhere close to the precise view offered by the Hyuga's Byakugan, but it would do. It offered her the ability to see chakra found in flora and fauna. Examining the trail, the two had been following; she was able to find traces of a prominent signature. Following it back to Hana she came to a startling discovery, that forced her attention to ascend with the cliff. "Izumi? What is it?" The girl in question focused in on the faint haze that stood out in the desolate rocks. "I think I know why you've been having trouble."

Hana stepped back and joined her friend in staring up at the mountainside. "You can't possibly mean." Izumi snorted at the notion. "Well, how else would you explain his chakra going up the mountain?" Hana was dumbstruck by the revelation, only capable of analyzing the structure. She blinked in realization, not all of the terrain was steep or hazardous ground as she assumed. Primarily it had easily hike-able land, only in a few locations did it hold steep inclines. With a tug on her arm, she watched as Izumi walked over to the nearby rock and placed her hand on a hold. She turned to face her friend still motionless a few meters away. "Aren't you coming?" Shaking herself out of her reverie she moved. "Yea." Hana quickly regrouped and followed her friend, lifting herself up past a low ledge.

Waki couldn't help but feel warry. The change hadn't been very prominent at first, yet now he could see the slight difference in the child's physique. He had grown slimmer during the winter and seemed to be rationing the food given to him. It is why he had given more rations this weak than the last. Despite the gifts, he couldn't help but feel worried. He may not be able to bring the boy back with him, but he could improve his shelter for him. Coming to a decision, Waki grabbed some rations, wares, materials, and equipment before placing them into a large duffle bag. He will make sure that the boy is well off rather than assume that he is so. Putting on his cloak, he opened the door. With brisk steps, he began his descent to Akira's home. After a few tracks, he bore witness to flurries beginning to cascade into the ground.

Akira panted in exertion, his breath forming little clouds ahead of him. The flurries have increased in strength with time till it developed into a heavy snowfall. His senses were disoriented from the enveloping white haze, drifting him off the beaten path. He only kept forward, unsure as to how else to proceed. Akira should already be closing in on his abode and turning in for the night. Thus he refused to turn around and make his way back to the comfort of Waki's cabin. Nevertheless, snow could alter one's sense of direction and lead them astray. As he moved through the underbrush, a pair of amber eye's fixated on his form. The orbs narrowed at the sight, muscles tensing in anticipation.

Waki slowed down at the scene of a figure crouched down, inspecting the snow-covered ground. The mountaineer kneeled behind some brush and examined the individual. To his displeasure, he caught sight of a mask often worn by anbu. The man's physique and body language also portrayed a career of a talented killer. From what he could gather, the man is openly criticizing the path taken by his charge. Anbu generally avoided being out in the open or confronted in such settings. Finding him doing so now, showed his rather significant interest in the tracks. Interest only ever displayed by hunters. He wasn't aware of the man's goals or purpose for traversing such a desolate area, though he planned to find out. This disposition is only strengthened at the sight of the man continuing forth toward the boy's den.

Utilizing his skills, he is quickly able to close the distance without notifying the man of his presence. "You're quite off the beaten path, are you lost Anbu?" The soldier whirled around and withdrew a standard wakizashi from its holster at the rough voice. Turning about, Kinoto found something unexpected before him. Though, if he is honest with himself, it wouldn't be that surprising to find a bushman in a desolate valley in the mountains. He could see a look of concern and confusion displayed on the man's face. His body language also portrayed a sense of ease toward's his presence. "If you are, I can lead you back to Konoha if you'd like." The man seemed genuine in his question, yet he refused to let his guard down. Though, as a show to relieve tension, Kinoto relaxed his stance.

"You needn't worry yourself, woodsman, I am well aware of my location." Waki nodded in what appeared to be understanding. "Well, is there anything I can do to help in the matter?" The man paused at the offer, the apparent civilian becoming a nuisance. The thought of asking about the boy crossed his mind, but the root member tossed the idea. There was no need to involve unknown persons in a covert operation. "There is no need for that; I'll be on my way." With that, he prepared to vault himself toward the direction in which the kid's trail led.

Waki narrowed his eyes before pushing his chakra into the ground. From what he could tell, the man was searching for the boy. It didn't seem as if his motifs were pure either. The roots of a nearby oak responded to the energy to transform them into sharp lances that sprung out of the ground. The experienced Anbu felt the transfer of chakra before the jutsu could take effect, leaping away from the fatal strike. However, it did succeed in drawing first blood and focusing his attention entirely on to the man before him.

Waki didn't allow him the chance to get situated with the confrontation. A pair of hunting knives were drawn from his sides, and he sent a slash to Kinoto's Jugular. The Anbu faltered and stepped back from the intense blow upon his sword. In desperation, he pulled out a kunai to deflect the incoming stab to his liver. With both hands occupied, the nin was forced to roll out of the way of another spear of wood to shoot out where his feet once stood. Due to the suddenness of the attack, Kinoto couldn't amply escape the repercussions. His prominent right foot now possessed a hole running through it 'Mokuton jutsu without hand seals?' The root member asked mentally with alarm.

"Who are you?" Kinoto's request is ignored as the man tossed his hunting knife to his head. He sidestepped the attack. Though, dodging the threat as he did; left him with little time to prepare a guard. In the blink of an eye, Waki had closed the distance. The man gave a horizontal slash to the Anbu's torso. A hasty block put the man off balance. Seeing an incoming palm thrust, he pushed back with his good foot to make space. Noticing the mountaineer overextend, he leaned forward and pushed off his injured foot. Reinforcing the wound with chakra, the Root member used his kunai hand to shift the arm to the side. His opposite limb brandished his Wakizashi and launched it into a spear thrust.

Waki's blank expression never faltered as a squelching sound is produced through the forceful puncture of flesh. A pair of eyes widened as the operative is forced back by the impact of a sharp lance. Kinoto glanced down to find a sampling piercing his chest. The evergreens roots where anchored to Waki's wrist, mimicking the functionality of a hidden blade. If one is given the opportunity to search the Forresters clothing, the individual will find many small pockets filled with varying species of seeds. Ready to sprout at their master's beck and call.

"As to your question, my name is of no concern to you. Though, your reason for being here is something I would prefer that you elaborate on." He grunted and glared at the man through his mask. "I will die before I tell you anything! With a murderous glint in his eyes, the Anbu went for another attempt at the man's life. Knowing that a lung shot isn't initially fatal, he shifted himself so that he could make one final lunge at the man.

Waki had a different course of action and splayed his fingers. At the abrupt motion, branches exploded from the center mass. Within a matter of seconds, these limbs slithered through muscle tissue and coiled around bone. "Oh, but I know that you won't. Not of your own volition at least." He released the sapling from his touch as Kinoto was forced to his knees, having cried out in anguish from the technique. Skin is pierced again as the ends of many branches came forth their ends blossoming with leaves. Along with this development, roots sprouted from his knees and feet. "That is why I will keep you alive and restrained long enough to provide me with such information. You may even be noticing the influx of healing chakra running through your system. "

He ripped the mask off and took in the hunters appearance. Searching his chocolate eyes, he saw that the man preparing for an interrogation. He chuckled at such a notion. "I see that you believe that your training will save you from my methods. Well, they will fail, for you see mine are a bit unorthodox. But, I have a better way, a simpler way." Waki's angled his palm toward the sky, his index and center finger pointed to Kinoto's neck. With the slow rise of his fingers, the anbu could feel a lone branch burrow its way through his body and worm its way into his skull. The sensation is both alien and agonizing. "I see that you can sense the presence of my little friend enter your head. Though I may not be an interrogator or a mind walker, there is one thing I do understand. I comprehend the functions of the body. Now can you tell me where deception originates in the brain?" The mountaineer paused so that he may listen to any guess. When none came, he continued.

"Well, it comes from the left dorsolateral prefrontal cortex. In laymen terms, the front left side of the brain. Did you also know that it is a part unnecessary for survival?" He could see fear blossom in his eyes. Waki kneeled before him and grabbed his face in his hands. The sensation of the branch crawling to the front of his skull brought him panic as he struggled against his captor. "Don't worry; I'll be quick." In a matter of milliseconds, the branch stabbed the region and branched out to fully eviscerate the left frontal lobe. As he destroyed, he also healed. Applying healing chakra, the woodsman repaired and restored the sections necessary for survival. He left the rest to die as the man became limp during the excruciating lobotomy.

'It seems as if the process was too much of a strain to stay conscious. At least now I can see if he holds any true affiliation with Konoha or not.' He took the time to go through all of the Anbu's gear before inspecting his body. In doing so, he came across quite the discovery under the man's tongue. 'So you're from Root.' He chuckled, at the situation at hand. 'If Danzo is after the boy, it could lead to more issues in his future. But, at least it will make the interrogation easier.' Utilizing another seed, he forced small roots to slither around the man's eyes and anchor themselves into the optic nerves. It had been some time since he had been required to do this technique, he could only hope that he wouldn't fail. Increasing the salinity and fluid content of the root, Waki created a miniature circuit directly to the brain.

Although this technique did create false images similar to a genjutsu, it isn't a corporeal illusion. Instead, it was one directly sent to the brain. Though, before he could proceed, the Highlander needed to decrease the Root members mental facilities. Pulling out a scroll, the mountaineer unsealed an old vile and needle containing a home-brewed Scopolamine from his Borrachero tree. Its effects altered the brain functions into that of a drunken child that is easily persuadable. Combined with its memory erasing capabilities, it made it his drug of choice for questionings. With careful administration, he delivered the drug into the operatives primary right arm vein. Allowing the drug to take effect, he forcibly woke the man.

The man woke with a start to find himself at an old Root safehouse with Danzo and his personal guard at attention. "I await your report, don't make me ask you again." The man stayed in his kneeled state, perplexed an trying to comprehend the situation at hand. Finding the task difficult, and deciding to simply go on with his tale. "Once. I. I. Once I depart. Once I left. I fou. Found clue." He was struggling to form a response. The drugs and brain damage hampered his ability to create a coherent thought. "Pro. Prosp. J. J. 9. I. Found."

Waki's mind flourished with thought, the new information running its course through him. There were only a few determining factors that could lead to the creation of such an I.D. Portraying himself as Danzo once more he did his best to mimic the commander's voice. "I take it that you deposited the Jinchuriki in the medical bay upon arrival?" The operative didn't disappoint him with his answer. "Yes." After a few seconds, he grew confused when he held no memory of actually completing his objective. Instead, he recalled the mountain man intervening. "Wait. I. No!" A growl of frustration came out before he continued. "Man. Stop. Me!"

The root member went rigid as his heart, brain, liver, and many more organs were quickly punctured at the end of his declaration. The offending limbs retreated and allowed the man to die swiftly and bleed out internally. There was no need to continue his torture and life. The Forester had received the information he was looking for, and he posed a threat to Akira's life. Releasing a hand seal he had used to deactivate the man's silencing seal under his tongue, he rose from his downed position.

With a motion of his hands, the sapling he had used to bend the man to his will forced the deceased underneath the ground. Burying his remains beneath its roots, the only thing that remained is a small evergreen that took the agents place. Only a skilled sensor would be capable of finding his remains. Given time, not even they would be capable of doing so.

Waki frowned as he looked to Akira's lodging, knowing full well that the wayward Jinchuriki was in for a rough life. Danzo wouldn't stop till he died or had acquired the boy. He can only imagine that the man sought to convert him into his weapon of mass destruction. Entirely obedient to him and him alone. With that knowledge, the Senju moved on to find his charge. 'Looks like the wilderness won't be the only thing he will need to learn so that he can survive." With that, the man wiped the blood from his knife and retrieved its brother, reholstering them as he continued his trek through the woods. Their alabaster winter coat, transforming into a vibrant vermilion orange.

Hana and Izumi were prancing through the treetops, searching for any signs of movement. They were close, having both scent and chakra residue strengthen with proximity. Despite this, they hurried as the snow is working against them. "We're almost there. Please let us find him." Hana whispered into the wind. The forest grew darker with every passing moment. The mountains shadows enveloping the valley.

Akira froze in fear as he heard a low growl emanate from the underbrush to his rear. It was a sound he had come to know as a predatorial warning. A warning he had witnessed before and meant emanant death to its prey. With his fight or flight response driving forth, he dove to the side. He did so just in time as an amber-eyed coyote pounced on his old position. The beast did not allow the boy the chance to recover as it dashed to him with its canines bared. Akira jumped back, but the creature latched onto his arm and pulled him back into the snow. Akira cried out in pain and fear as he hastily pulled out his hunting knife from its new holster. With a desperate slash, he cut tooth and gum, as the coyote lunged for his neck. The wild dog retracted and went back to recover. It whimpered in pain before anger took its place.

Akira trembled as he stood up, his bleeding arm pulled close to his side his other brandishing a knife at the ready. He retreated hoping to flee the scene. The animal had other ideas as it began to circle him, another growl stating its dissatisfaction with troublesome prey. Then without warning, it charged once more. Akira cried out in fear, as he attempted another stab. The coyote having learned from the previous encounter ducked and lunged at his leg. The power behind the assault toppled the child over onto his side as it knawed on his thigh. Eviscerating his flesh as he tried to flee. Akira shouted pain and defiance. Taking his knife, he plunged it deep into the beasts eye socket. Bone locked it into place as he released it once the coyote reared back.

It jumped back and fell onto its side as it tried to remove the weapon. Only increasing its suffering as it jostled the intrusion around. Its howls of pain were music to the boy's ears, as he whimpered in his broken state. His blood turned the snow around both of his injured appendages crimson. Akira struggled onto his wholesome leg, with the aid of a tree. He ignored his wounds in favor of venting vengeful anger bubbling forth from his heart. Fumbling with a holster strapped to his belt, he retrieved a kunai.

With slow and purposeful steps, he limped his way over to the self-absorbed creature writhing around on the forest floor. It's cries of anguish and blood covering the sound of Akira's advancement. His mangled foot left a trail of scarlet fluid as it was nearly dragged with him. Allowing gravity to take hold he cried vengeance as he fell on top of the overturned beast. The dagger pierced its chest in one smooth stroke, yet it did not die. Continuing to struggle below his hips, the boy began to stab the knife into the jerking coyote repeatedly. This continued even after its body ceased its movement. Till Akira's vision began to fade and his scream lost its sound did he finally halt his action. Tears fell from his chin as he sat there, hunched over the carcass. With the blood loss and dwindling adrenaline, the Akira swayed before he fell over on his side. Unconsciousness taking hold of him as the scenery around him faded away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Notes:** Here is the next chapter, I hope y'all enjoy it. I just quit my construction job, and moving on to a desk job. Hopefully this will provide me with a better work environment, increased pay, and extra time. This new schedule should allow me to update this fic faster then I currently am.

 **Ezeakel:** I plan on going for the long haul. I would like to make multiple volumes, each will last two years.

 **Ataxius:** Correct family line, wrong generation.

 **Sagemodeman:** I don't like to hold my punches when it comes to the graphic stuff. I do believe that I'm improving with time. Thanks for the support.

 **Reign Of Sorrow:** ...?

 **Guest:** He will, just later.

 **Clearhorse:** Sure thing, here you go!

 **Chapter 10**

A scream tore its way through the valley. Hana's ears twitched at the distant sound. If it weren't for her heightened senses, she would have missed the cry. She froze midstride and focused in on a section of the forest to her left. "Hana, what is it?" Izumi whispered to her friend. The Inuzuka failed to respond as horror encompassed her mind. "Akira." Her eyes widened at the realization, with a fluctuation of chakra she burst forth. "Hana!" Izumi jumped off after her friend. "What's wrong?"

Hana said nothing, only proceeding forward. The cry had been distinct, a voice she has associated solely with Akira. Seconds ticked by, as her panic set in when a new sent made itself known. Blood, the metallic smell drove her pace into a frantic dash to its source. Breaking into a small clearing, Hana halted in her steps. Off into the corner, her eyes spotted two prone forms lying in the snow. "No. No. No!" She said as she rushed over. Grief erupted within her as the Inuzuka took stock of Akira's prone form.

Izumi paused behind Hana, wide-eyed and struck with shock. Her Sharingan's hypnotic tomoe's rotation increased in velocity at the troubling scene. Clearing her head with a good shake, she briskly made her way over to Akira's other side. At seeing her friend tend to the gash on his leg, she tried to figure out a way to help. She wasn't a medic, though in retrospect it may have been a good idea to have taken a course or two on the subject. "Is. Is there any way I can help." Hana's tear tracked gaze looked up at her friend, though the look within her eyes took Izumi by surprise. They were no longer frantic and grief-stricken, but determined and calm. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve before talking. "I. I've fixed the knicked artery, but the surrounding tissue damage is extensive." Looking over at his arm, she could see that the wounds are already in the process of healing. All that was left to do is to mend and disinfect the rest of the injuries.

Though, with the surrounding cold and bloodloss, she could sense his temperature dropping. "He's cold; I need you to make a fire and a shelter." She paused to estimate the time required to fix his damages state. With a sigh, she gave up knowing she was a novice in the art. It was going to be a while before she finished. "This is going to take some time." Izumi nodded in understanding. The fire wasn't a problem the shelter on the other hand is. They needed one suitable now so foraging for limbs is out of the question. Going through the jutsu's she knew, the Uchiha recalled one that could suffice. 'Shit, this is going to be hard.'

Izumi took a few steps back and placed herself in a wide stance. With a few hand seals, she grunted out "Earth Release: Protruding Stones." With her mantra spoken, she palmed the earth. The ground shook as the dirt and rock moved with her will. Sweat dripped down her face strewn with deep concentration. She grunted as she propelled, separated, and shaped the subterranean granite.

With a deep rumbling, a spire of rock slowly ebbed its way out of the soil. The jut positioned itself above them before two more joined in. Izumi kept her gaze down to keep the falling dirt out of her eyes. Together, they formed a partial shelter. With a release of air, Izumi collapsed onto the side of the rock. Catching herself, she took her time to regain her bearings. Earth wasn't her primary nor her secondary element. Thus, it is quite the challenge to utilize a technique from said nature successfully.

Righting herself, she went over to the mouth of there little shelter and dropped to her knees. Pulling out a storage scroll, she unfurled it and found the desired seal. With the application of chakra, an emergency stash of firewood emerged from within. Creating a makeshift fire pit, she assembled the pieces into a pile. With one hand sign, she completed another low-level jutsu. "Fire Release: Torch" is chanted as she expelled a small hot flame from her lips.

As she finished her work, she went over to her friend. Taking a good look at her work, she could spot progress. Despite this, she looked over at the creature that was responsible for the tragedy. Izumi snarled at the fallen creature, taking in the sight of the kunai and hunting knife. Deciding to get rid of it, the Uchiha dragged the dog out into the wilderness. Prying the blades out of the carcass she made her way back over before unceremoniously falling onto her rump.

Hana looked up to find her friend exhaustion prevalent in her efforts. "Thanks." Izumi only gave her a thumbs up before propping herself on her hands attempting to catch her breath. "How's the kid doing? The incandescent green glow emitting from Hana's fingers showed that she was still at work in repairing the damage. "Better, though he needs time." Recalling the blood pools she found, she could make a decent estimate of the recovery time. " It'll take him a day or two to regenerate the plasma, but a few weeks before his blood cells are restored." Izumi frowned, realizing their predicament. We'll need to take him somewhere to recover. We can't stay here for very long. Hana nodded in agreement, though continued with her work.

Waki crouched down to observe an unnatural rock formation in the distance. He had speculated that Danzo might have sent more. With his senses on high alert, Waki had noticed a pulse of chakra. The mountaineer felt dread creep into him as he approached the location. Despite his emotions roaring in the background, he steadied himself.

Studying the encampment, he took in the forms of two young girls. However, a green glow emanated from them, a telltale sign medical jutsu in use. At the epicenter, he made out the appearance of Akira swaddled in a blanket. Smelling blood, he took another glance at the clearing. In the corner, he spotted the prone form of a canine. Inspecting the body with a critical eye, it could have either been a coyote or a young wolf.

Deducing that the two genins weren't a threat, he stood up from his perch. With steady steps, the Highlander proceeded to the camp. Based off of Akira's simple description, he had an inkling as to the identity of one of the females. Though, his unannounced presence startled the two into a defensive state. The one he suspected to be Hana stayed put and continued to heal the boy. While the other came to the mouth of the stone tent, taking a stance he recognized. Izumi's eyes flared into a pair of Sharingan's, further cementing the beliefe of her lineage.

The scarlet orbs widened when she analyzed the man before her. She shivered in fear; they were outclassed by a significant margin. From what she could gather, his presence is vaster than that of her sensei. An individual not even her team as a whole could defeat. Her defensive stature brought a pause to the man's gate. Seeing a chance to dissipate the tension and avoid a conflict, she spoke. "Who are you and what do you want?"

Seeing her attempt to defuse the situation, was something one would find uncommon amongst the clan. Noticing her effort, he decided to follow suit with the raising of his hands. "Relax my dear; my name is Waki. I mean none of you harm." Hana's ear twitched at the name, having heard it before. She gave him a good once over. The Inuzuka was never able to get an accurate description from Akira as to the owner of the name. From what she could tell the man was kind and generous to her boy. Coming to a decision, she decided to confront her friend in the matter.

"Izumi." The girls turned ever so slightly to glance at her friend in her peripherals. "What is it?" "Let him in." The Uchiha gave off a sound of confusion. "Huh, why would I do that?" Hana was perturbed ever so slightly by the resistance. She explained anyway, knowing that she was on the side of caution. "He's a friend of Akira's, let him through." Izumi waited another second before standing down and huffing on the matter.

The Senju smirked with mirth at her reaction. She may be more level-headed than the average Uchiha, but the huff showed she still held a few of their traits. Coming into the small abode, he is finally able to get a good look at the boy. He frowned at Akira's condition, though only able to sense the damage done through the medical gauze. Kneeling down, he held out his hand over the child's chest. A turquoise glow emanated from his palms, a hint that a diagnostic technique is in use. Analyzing the repairs, he came to an understanding of how fortunate it was that the two had arrived when they did. Despite their appearance, he noticed trace amounts of scarlet chakra coursing through his body. A larger concentration of which is clustered within the injuries. Analyzing it over a period, showed a distinct regenerative property to what would typically be corrosive to the average human.

Filing the knowledge for later, Waki went on to confront the girl before him. "You've done a good job with his wounds, the lad's lucky you came around when you did." Though the comment was meant well, it only frightened her to the outcome that could have occurred. Deciding to change the topic in hopes of improving her mood, he asked her a few questions. "Hmm. Is your name Hana by chance?" She blinked out of her reverie at the inquiry. "Oh, umm. Yes." He gave her a comforting aura. "He speaks a lot about you." She gave a soft smile at the notion. "He does the same with you, every week he shows or tells me something new that you've taught him." As she spoke, Hana gently caressed his hair from his position between her arms. The affection being heavily prevalent in her actions.

"As fun as this conversation is, we need to move out." Cut in Izumi from beside the trio. Hana grimaced at the problem. "We can't take him back to the village; there's no telling how'd he react." That earned Waki's interest. "What do you mean?" Hana's arms tightened slightly around the child's frame, insinuating a tough memory. Noticing her friends discomfort, Izumi decided to explain the event. "Well, when we found him. We tried to bring him back to the village. But, he tried to commit suicide." Waki could only sympathize with the girls, and speculate as to what could cause such a reaction. The information on his status obtained from the root operative did give him an inkling as to what may have transpired. Jinchiriki tended to be persecuted and abused to varying degrees given the circumstance. With such a drastic reaction could only mean that his caretakers in Konoha had done their worst to the poor sap.

This line of thought also brought on another answer to one of his many questions about the boy. He is a runaway, that much is certain. Another tidbit of knowledge he had learned is the scope of how widespread the knowledge of his status reached. It seemed that the lower ranking ninja was unaware of his status or didn't care for it. He'll need to be ready in case they find out, and react negatively toward it. If they fail to be his support, he will need to take the brunt of it. It may even be best to get them acclimated to his condition. Cutting that line of thinking for another time, Waki offered the girls an alternative. "Well, I have a Cabin near here. It's only a few miles up the mountain." Seeing their hesitance, the bushman decided to provide another bite of information. "Akira's been there before, and he's shown no sign's of distress."

After a pause, Hana stood up cradling the swaddled child protectively in her arms. "Alright." She turned to Izumi who is still distrustful of the stranger. "Come on Izy." The Uchiha bristled at there old pet names for each other. It's a name Hana now reserved for affectionate moments or when she tried to persuade her. She gave off a grumble before mirroring her actions. Hana gently repositioned Akira before nodding to Waki. Getting the go-ahead, the Senju walked out into the falling snow; the two teens followed suit.

A small whisp of fire flew through the air and is followed by a steady stream of smoke and ash. A tired and frustrated grunt is uttered, as an Uchiha collapsed onto a pristine dock. His displeasure transformed into anger as he slammed his fist into onto the cypress boards. "Come on, why can't I get it right!" Tenten sighed, it's been months since her friend had begun attempting the jutsu. From what she's learned, it is a form of right of passage and measure of skill for the clan. "You need to relax Sasuke, th." Sasuke whipped his head around in anger. "Don't you understand, I can't relax!" The interruption and tone did not aid in diffusing the situation. "Why the hell are you yelling at me for?" Sasuke gripped his hair with his hands before pointing them at her. "Because you're telling me to relax when you don't get it!" Tenten crossed her arms in defiance to the accusation. "And what don't I get?"

"This technique is everything to me! This is what makes me an Uchiha!" The orphan saw the fault in that line of thinking. However, she was hindered before she could state it. "What's worse, I'm the second heir to the clan!" The mental image of his father's disappointment and dismissal only increased his ire. He punched the dock in his frustration, scuffing up his knuckles in the process. "Itachi was able to do it in his first week, so why can't I?" His eyes grew misty as despair ran through him. Sasuke continued to fail at a task that was considered a prerequisite to beginning actual training. It didn't help that most Uchiha's were able to get the technique down within the first month. The young boy was coming up on his fourth month. He couldn't stand to see the look in his father's eyes as if the patriarch saw a lost cause before him.

"You can't do that." Sasuke grew defensive at her assertion. "Can't-do what?" She nudged herself closer to his form and took hold of his arm. "You can't. Well, you can't keep comparing yourself to your brother. Your two different people!" The Uchiha grunted in frustration at the notion. "Tell my father that, hell, tell the clan that!" Sasuke's eye had shed a tear at his plight as anger, despair, desperation, and stress ate away at him. "Why does it matter what they think?" Tenten questioned the boy beside her. "Huh. Of course, it matters." Tenten pressed again with a simplified response. "Why." It was that simple question that utterly confused him.

His father's and the clan's approval has always been one of his goals. It is a goal that many of the clan's children sought after. To become one of them, to be exalted as one of them. The mere thought that his friend could view it as insignificant is a concept akin to give him vertigo. "How? Why? There is no why! That's just how it is!" Tenten eyes grew determined and steadfast in her beliefe. "It doesn't have to be! Who cares what they think? Just. Just be you. Go at your own pace." That line of thought is alien to the boy, having been indoctrinated into a different mindset from the clan.

"Shutup, you don't get it!" Tenten bristled as anger began to take hold of her. "And what don't I get?" The two had risen to their feet in their heated debate. "Because, your an orphan!" Guilt arose within Sasuke at the statement, yet his familial pride threw it aside. Instead, he favored the adding even more venom. "You never had a family; there's no way a clanless bastard like you can understand me!" Tentens eyes showed pain at the jab. She showed no tears, nor did she form a rebuttal. Rather, the girl turned and began her treck back to the orphanage. After a few footfalls, the snow-covered cedar planks were met with droplets of water.

"Where the hell are you going?" He cried out to her, yet she didn't falter in her steps. The orphan continued to move on till she is a spec in the distance. Sasuke wiped away at the few stray tears that fell from his own eyes. He turned to look out to the water. "She doesn't know anything. I'm the Uchiha; she isn't" Sasuke grumbled to himself, all the while a pit of despair only grew as his only friend wandered off into the snow.

The crackling of a warm fire encompassed the woodland room, a kettle of water hung above the hearth. Near the blaze laid a figure upon a goose down leather couch. A wool blanket draped over her form. A jerk startled Hana from her slumber, the bundle in her arms shook about. Her grip tightened as Akira whimpered in his sleep. "Shh. It's okay hun. I'm here." His eyes snapped open in fright as a jolt ran through his petite form. A fearful cry escaped his lips, his injured arm being gripped in the process. Akira's eyes searched about for any presence of the coyote that haunted his dream.

Instead of the eyes of a predator, he came across the worried chocolate eyes of his caretaker. "Hana!" At that moment he buried his head into her chest, tears dampening her wears. She held onto him as she tried to comfort the two of them. "Don't worry hun; I'm here." She caressed his back, the motion quieting him down. Minutes drew by, his cheek resting upon her bosom. His eye were unfocused while he stared at the fire. One that Akira has grown to find comforting and safe.

A large hand ruffled his hair and brought his attention to the figure above him. "How are you doing lad?" Asked Waki, before he traveled to the pot of boiling water. With a motion of his hand, the basin is tilted onto its side. Within seconds, a cast tea kettle is filled and introduced to camellia leaves, pine needles, and refined maple sap. The familiar scent brought an increased sense of security and contentment to the damaged child. Hana situated herself into a more upright position, resting her back on the couch's arm. With a gentle hand, she repositioned her injured charge.

A large steaming cup of herbal tea is presented before her. "Here you go lass, for you and the boy." She gave the Senju a grateful smile. "Thanks, Waki." The man nodded before walking to his chair, his cup resting in his hands. She brought the cup to his lips, lightly blowing it. With a sip, a light and sweet broth greeted her. Looking down, she met Akira's longing look. She chuckled before lifting the mug to his lips. "Here you go, hun. Be careful; it's a little hot." He drunk greedily from the chalice. One does not lose such amounts of blood without any repercussions. She frowned as she witnessed her boy drink as if he is a man starved. It served only to remind her of the incident earlier in the day. Finding the kettle, on the stand beside her, she fetched it so that she may quench his thirst. "Let me see that real quick." Akira's dismay had turned into elation at the sight of Hana refiling his drink.

Knowing that he will be satisfied for the next few minutes, she turned to the dormant giant. "Waki." It was low but carried itself across the room. The mountaineer's eyes drifted open to take in the girl before him, a tired sigh escaping his lips. "What is it, lass?" Though he is more than willing to accommodate the duo, he isn't fond of the idea. More people will lead to more problems down the road. Hana looked into his weary eyes, unsure of the reason. "Thanks, for everything." A nod of acknowledgment is all that she received.

A shift and nuzzle drew Hana's attention to her chest, a small smile formed at Akira's fatigued physique. "You need to sleep hun; it's getting late." She could see his lip quiver at the thought, as a flash of fear went through his eyes. The Inuzuka took the finished cup out of his hands and brought her palm to his cheek. Knowing what will ease his mind, she began to caress his cheek while humming the tune of the wolves. With the passage of seconds, the lids to his eyes began to close. With a few more, Akira's breathing would even out, and his shaking would cease. At the hum, if one final tune, Hana kissed him on his head. "Goodnight Akira."

Minutes passed without the uttering of a word, only the crackling of the fire provided the room with an audible sound. "You're quite the natural, for someone so young." Hana blinked, taking a moment to understand what the bushman had uttered. "Oh, um. Natural at what?" She grew slightly nervous from his unfaltering gaze. "You make for a good mother is all." The young woman went scarlet at the suggestion. "Akira's not my son, and I'm not his. Not his mother." He gave a slight nod in understanding but continued forth with the line of thought. "You say that, yet your actions tell me otherwise. He may not be yours by blood, but he is yours."

She frowned at the statement, unsure as to what to say. She's never been confronted on the subject. At least, the topic has never been broached seriously. She turned away; confliction heavy upon her eyes. "Las, that's nothing to be ashamed of." She whipped her head around, anger shrouding her from the insinuation. "I am not ashamed of being his mother!" She hissed out in a low whisper. "Then why does it bother you?" Her words died in her throat at his query. "I. I don't know."

He gave a subtle nod. "This conflict you feel, it's not something to fear." She turned back to him, defiance in her eyes. "I'm not afraid, It. It's just. I'm only thirteen! I am not supposed to have a kid." The weight of being an adult, a provider, and a mother is overbearing. The stress and worry she experienced from the earlier event adding to it. Waki gave her a sympathetic look; the Inuzuka had jumped head first into a role. A position she is fully unprepared to follow through with. One that she is afraid to undertake yet continues to step towards. "It seems that you already are, at least to Akira."

Her eyes fixated on the child nestled in her arms, recognizing her growing affection for him. "I know." He leaned forward and rested his chin on to his fist. "Do you plan on stopping?" She bit her lip and shook her head. "I can't." Waki contemplated her mental dilemma. "If you aren't willing to stop, it may be time to accept it." She shook in anxiety, the invisible weight of responsibility rising. "Las." She glanced at the Huntsman. "Its all right, I'll be here to help." Her eyes misted over, a tear dripping down her cheek. "You've already helped." He nodded in agreement. "And I'll be there to help you now and in the future." With the declaration, her body eased as the pressure partially alleviated. "Thank you." The silence resumed, the only sound being emitted is the everpresent fire.

A bundled figure slowly made her way through the snowy woods. Looking up, she could make out a few buildings in the distance. The street lights gave off a welcoming glow to the teen. Once she entered the nearest street, it didn't take the Uchiha long before she came across the Inuzuka compound. Minutes passed before she came face to face with the main houses door. She faltered in undertaking her next action. She knew what Hana wanted her to do. Despite this, going through with the request is something that she wasn't too fond of doing. Especially with how her mother gets. "Damn it, Hana, you owe me for this." She whispered under her breath.

With a sharp knock, she heard the sharp movement of a stool in the kitchen. Following this noise, the hard footsteps on the timber floors only served to strike trepidation into her heart. "You better have a good reason for coming home so late in this weather!" The last word is intertwined with the sharp opening of the front door. Nevertheless, her anger morphed into concern at seeing the shaking and bloodied form of Izumi.

"What happened, wheres Hana?" Izumi clenched in fright at the matriarchs firm grip on her shoulders. "Hana's fine!" This fact is thereby reinforced by the blood's scent being foreign to her. "It's Akira." Her eyes widened before she briskly walked back inside. With the ease gained from repetition, she quickly began placing her work gear onto her body. "Wait, what are you doing?" Izumi is given a raised brow while Tsume fastened a fur-lined jacket to her body. "What does it look like? I'm going to help my daughter with her little hobby, and you are going to take me to her." She backed away from the clan head, her previous order conflicting with her request.

"I. I can't do that!" The elder woman approached her, poking her in the chest. "And why, can't you?" She took a step back before coming into contact with front entrance. "I made a promise, all she needs is a few days of leave, and everything will be alright." Tsume crossed her arms, producing a stern glare. "Listen to me carefully; you will take me to her." A yelp of surprise came from her as Izumi is lifted to eye level. "If not, I will personally take you to Anbu HQ. There are methods to make you talk. Do you understand?" She received a gulp of fear at the threat. "So will you be a good girl and take me to her" She received a quick nod in affirmation. Knowing that the girl will obey her, she grabbed ahold of the pack at her feet. After securing the med pack, the matriarch made her way to the door. "Good, now let's go."

"Mommy, where you going?" The duo halted their departure with the introduction of the sound. The Inuzuka turned to find her son hiding behind a corner. Fear in his eyes, eyes that were fixated on the blood-stained clothes of the Uchiha. Walking over to her little boy, she nealed before him. "I'm going to go help your sister with a little problem." The boy's worry grew at the mention of his sister. "Is Hana okay?" She stroked his cheek. "She's fine don't worry, now get back to bed." He shook his head in the negative.

"No, I want to go with you." She sighed at the request knowing she couldn't allow it. "I'm sorry Kiba, but you can't." He pouted, displeased with his mother. "You're going to stay here, Sachio is going to come over and take care of you while I'm gone." He turned away, not liking the situation in the slightest. She pulled the child into a hug. "It's going to be alright, pup, I'll be back before you know it. Now go back to bed." With a light shove, the boy is pressed to return to his room. With one glance back, he left. She sighed before standing up. "Come, we're leaving."

While the two made their way outside, she pulsed her chakra in a specific pattern. In moments, a combat-equipped ninja jumped down from the rooftops. With a glance, she could see his partner wait above the two. "What is the issue Lady Tsume?" He took note of the blood upon the teens clothing. "I have a family emergency to deal with, can you watch my son while I'm gone." He gave a curt nod. "Of course mam, would you also like assistance in this emergency. I can arrange a." She shook her head in the negative. "No, we'll be fine. Just, watch over Kiba for me." He gave a resolute nod before making his way to her house. Looking back over to her daughter's friend she gave a command. "Lead the way." She received a hesitant nod before she dashed off toward the southwestern side of the village.

A teary-eyed Uchiha made his way through his house before slamming the door to his room. Such action having caught another Uchiha's curiosity. With the slow turn and creak of the door. The elder male made his way over to his younger counterparts bedside. Finding him crying into his pillow, Itachi sat beside him. "What's wrong Sasuke?" He rested a gentle hand on the weeping boy's shoulder. The younger brother of the two shoved off his hand, anger boiling up from the predicament he had caused.

"Go away!" Itachi could hear the pain in his voice and rather than follow the command he stayed. "Why must I do so, when I can see you hurting." Frustration came to the surface, having desired to be left alone. "Because I don't want you here!" The elder Uchiha backed off and contemplated the actions he could undertake. "Does this have to do with Tenten by chance?" The Uchiha stiffened at the name. Turning away so that his brother couldn't see his face. "N. No." Itachi gave a hum in thought. "I see. You know, I saw the little dispute the two of you had." The boy turned, surprise etched onto his face. This then turned into shame as he wrapped his arms around his legs.

"So you saw?" He received a nod from the elder as he trained his eyes on his brother. "Yes, now can you tell me what happened?" Sasuke sniffled as another tear met with his chin. "I. I lost her." He wiped his eyes with his sleeve, attempting to clear them. "I lost Tenten." Grief, regret, and shame intertwined to form what he felt. Itachi nodded, though he needed more information even to attempt to help. "Can you tell me what happened?" The boy hesitated for a moment, not wanting to state his mishap to another soul. However, his desperation beat out his pride. He hoped that his brother might have the answer to fix his dilemma.

"... Then she just walked away." Itachi frowned at what he had been told. Disappointment reigned supreme in his mind, at his brother, and toward the clan. "I see you fell prey to the same mentality many within the clan fall victim to." Sasuke looked up to his brother, unsure as to what he meant. "What do you mean?" Itachi looked out the dark window and took in the dark compound outside. "You allowed your pride and status control you, and in the process ruin a great friendship. It's something that many in our clan have done. Something that they all regret, but can never escape."

The boy gained a fearful look, the thought of this happening again wasn't a thought he wanted to entertain. "How do I fix it?" The plea was something refreshing to hear. Had he been older he more than likely would have brushed off the situation as being a fact of life. The issue he found himself in may be a blessing in disguise. A child is much more malleable than an adult, and a life lesson learned at his age will harbor a more significant impact. "You are prideful of the clan and how your place in it. Sasuke, You can't let these feelings and beliefs control you." Sasuke shook his head, Tenten and now his brother. "I. But the clan is everything!" Itachi shook his head. "No, it's not!"

Sasuke leaned back in surprise, his sibling's voice filled with conviction. Itachi eyes were vacant, memories coursing their way through his head. "The clan is not everything. I have seen so many in our clan make that mistake. In the process, they ruin friendships, distance others, and at times get others killed" He looked down at the boy at his side. A depth of experience and horror being shown in his eyes. Sasuke is taken aback by the retelling and confused. He flinched slightly when he felt his brother squeeze his shoulder.

"Sasuke, Sasuke please look at me." The child looked up to find a pair of grave obsidian eyes peer through him. "Sasuke, promise me that you won't become like the rest of our clan. Promise me that you will become someone different, someone, better." Sasuke couldn't make a coherent reply with the provided pressure. "I. I'm." Itachi intervened, his eyes morphing into the Sharingan. "Sasuke, Promise Me." Sasuke's eye's momentarily lost their sheen. The pupils dilated in the presence of the ruby eyes. "I. I promise." Itachi nodded, satisfied by the outcome. "Good." The older teen turned away and deactivated his Sharingan. With his brother's attention elsewhere, Sasuke blinked as a light haze disappeared from his vision.

In the wake of the pledge, an awkward silence settles in. Deciding to add to the conversation, Itachi broke the silence. "You know, Tenten's right about pacing yourself." Sasuke looked at his brother in disbelief. "What are you talking about?" The younger sibling is shown a smirk for his inquiry. "Sasuke. Tell me something. Why do you think I am as powerful as I am? Why have I progressed further than the rest in my age?" The child gave off a perplexed look before giving off a reply. "Because you're the genius of the family." Itachi chuckled at the answer. "If only that were true." Sasuke looked confused by the answer. "But, it has to be true! How can you be so good if you're not one?" He brought his hand to his head and poked the side with his index finger. "It's because I think differently." Before Sasuke had a chance to respond, he continued. "It's not because I'm genius, it's because I don't limit myself."

"I don't get it." Itachi nodded, it is a concept many never grasp. "Did you know that it took me a month and a half before I could do the Fireball Jutsu?" Disbelief shown in the child's eyes. "But father said you did it in the first few days." Itachi gave off a smirk. "That is what he thinks; really, I had learned it a few weeks before. I only showed him when I thought I was truly ready." Sasuke shook his head in incredulity, yet there is a factor that still put him at odds with his elder. "But, you still figured it out faster than me." He looked down at his little brother. "Tell me something Sasuke. How are you trying to learn the technique?"

"I practice it every day." Itachi acknowledged the effort but decided to probe for more information. "I see; when you practice, do you study fire manipulation and fireball scrolls, observe others do the jutsu, or ask for help and advise?" The child at his side could only shake his head. "I learned it by studying everything that I could, whether it be chakra control, fire manipulation, and smaller Jutsu's. Before I mastered the fireball, I learned two smaller fire techniques. Next, I would watch others, and see how they did it. Finally, I asked everyone willing to give me help." The firstborn returned his gaze to the window. "Now do you understand Sasuke, I tried to learn everything I could before I started practicing the technique. By not researching everything you can about it, you limit yourself." Sasuke gave a hesitant nod, finally coming to understand the depth of his brother's efforts. "I do." Sasuke debated on what he was about to do next. "It. Itachi, Can you help me with it?" The older teen smiled at his brother's request. "I would be more than happy to do so.

After a minute to allow for the information and agreement to sink in, he decided to broach another subject. "There is something else we need to talk about." Sasuke became perplexed, having forgotten about his previous predicament. "Tenten?" Sasuke looked down to his lap, not desiring to speak of the subject. "Oh." He wrapped an arm around his younger sibling hoping that it will comfort him. "You know that she's right, we're aren't the same. You shouldn't compare yourselves to others, especially not to me." Sasuke shook his head, beginning to see how this could tie into their previous talk. "You will always be different, but it doesn't mean you can't learn from someone who is different. You are your person, become someone unique."

The older teen nodded to himself internally confirming a thought. "Remember all you have to do is to be better than what you once were. If you follow this rule, you will always excel in life. Do you understand?" Sasuke turned away, still working through everything he's been told. "Now, did you want to end your friendship with Tenten?" Sasuke looked insulted by the suggestion. "No!" Itachi nodded at the clarification. "Then I'll help you get her back, but it will take some time." The boy became hopeful at the proclamation. "Will we go tomorrow?" His older brother shook his head. "No, you two need some time apart. Time to cool off?" The young boy nodded in comprehension. "Good, now get to bed. It's getting late."

Hana's eyes begun to grow heavy with compounding fatigue, yet there is one last thing she desired to discuss. "Waki. Can. Can you help me train Akira?" The older man's eyes open to register the question. "It seems as if the two of us are more in tune with the boy's needs then we first thought." Stress that had been present in her eyes, melted at the comment. "So. You'll help?" He gave a firm nod. "Of course. From what I gather, he'll desire to be independent even after this. We'll need to prepare him for another event when it happens." She nodded in agreement, sinking back into the comfort of the couch. "Thanks." The older male sighed in contemplation. 'The boy's going to need true military training if he hopes to survive Danzo's schemes.'

Minutes passed with nothing but a fire to keep him company, the girls breathing had evened out. Waki's eyes narrowed, he could sense the arrival of two individuals breaching his camps perimeter. In further examination, he detected the signature of one to be quite familiar and another to be similar to one in his presence. He sighed, the more the marrier he supposed. "Las, your friends, returned, and it seems that she's brought someone with her." Hana opened her eyes; exhaustion is showing after having dozed off. "I told her not to bring anyone." He nodded in recognition and stood up from his chair. Walking over to the door, he peeked through a lens to get a better look. "It seems she's brought an older woman."Opening the door, he stepped out to greet the two.

"Damn it, Izumi! How far is the damn place." The Uchiha turned her covered face to the woman at her rear. "It's just above this rise!" The duo continued their trek through the snow flurry. Coming over the bend, the two could make out the sight of a light in the distance. As they approached, the women could make out a figure in the distance. "There's Waki, come on!" She blinked in surprise, having never heard the name. "Who?" Izumi didn't bother to answer as she quickened her pace. Within seconds they clambered onto the porch. "Waki, I'm s." He shook his head and opened the door. "Forget about it, head inside where its warm." She nodded in thanks before scurrying in. Tsume halted for a brief second to take in the man's appearance before giving a thankful nod and following suit.

Tsume took in her surroundings, finding the cabin comforting and familiar. It is a style common amongst the Inuzukas to live in such a timber-rich abode. After a careful glance and appreciation, she noticed the familiar face of her daughter nustled on the couch. She was about to call out her name when she saw a finger on her daughter's lips. With a wave, she motioned her over. Using soft steps, she made her way over to her little girl. Kneeling down, the matriarch pulled Hana into a hug. "Where's Akira, how is he? I brought some supplies to help." She received a grateful smile. "Thanks, mom, he's doing better." With a moderate tug, she pulled the covers off of the child's form. Showing where he resided to her mother.

The face of the child shocked the woman still, having only seen it on a few occasions. The marks gave it away, as they were the defining feature that made him recognizable. Memories of her lost husband and a menacing beast tore its way through her mind. Thoughts of blind retribution plagued her as she involuntarily withdrew a kunai. Hana looked into her mother's eyes while a stray tear fell down her cheek. Usually possessing the ability to rein in her emotions, it was out of her character to act out on such an impulse.

However, being surrounded by the Hokage, his guards, and the council always put you in check. Now that there are none of those imposing figures around, the object of her hatred rested open before her. As dark thoughts encompassed her. Hana couldn't help but pull Akira closer to her as fear crept up her spine at her mothers stare. Tsume tensed her arm ready to commit to an irreversible act, yet is broken out of her reverie. She discovered a rigid grip halting her movements. Turning around, she came face to face with a withered man ready to intervene. "Is there a problem Inuzuka?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:** Had to deal with a few bumps in life, but I was able to finish it in a decent amount of time in my opinion. Hope y'all enjoy.

 **Ezeakel:** There will be intersections, as for obsession. No.

 **Orchestra Of Order, YamiSlade, wtfman12, and KunaiKyuubi77:** I'm happy all of y'all are interested and enjoying the story. I hope this new chapter will continue to entertain you all.

 **Heyimgay:** ...Glad you like it, honestly not sure how to respond to the rest.

* * *

Thud after thud wrung out in a snowy field as young boy actively engaged in a meticulous activity. Strike after strike; the child hit a post with three juts of wood protruding from it. The only protection provided to his limbs being the rope wrapped around its exterior. To the side stood none other than Waki, observing his every move so that he may correct any attack he laid onto the stud. The child had been put off by the initial request, the activity seeming strange and tedious. Weeks had come and gone, his progress and capability steadily improving.

'The lad may not be able to see it, but the exercise is bearing fruit. Even now he is becoming accustomed to lashing out.' The bushman glanced over to his side to find Hana hard at work improving herself as well. Within her palm lay a small pile of earth, one she had been tasked to shape. Refocusing on the child before him, the mountaineer called out to him.

"Lad, that's enough for now. Come here." A look of relief came over Akira, having believed that he'd finished for the day. The older man chuckled, knowing full well that he is about to cause him a small deal of displeasure. "I don't know why you're taking a break; we aren't done just yet." The boy whipped around in surprise. "What, but. But, I finished!" He emphasized by pointing his fingers at the old post. "Oh, and who told you that?" The boy went on to argue till he realized it wouldn't lead him anywhere. With a pout, he walked over without another word. "You're getting smarter."

"You may not have understood the purpose of the exercise, but you will soon." Having come to a decision days ago, about revealing his aptitude to a specific elemental skillset, Waki extended his arm. Fascination is all that is felt in the little clearing, as a seed is converted into a wooden mass. Its branches and roots congregated to form limbs. The process continued till the sapling developed into humanoid figure made of timber.

Hana's eyes widened at witnessing a lost ability be portrayed with such ease. Akira stepped back, warry at the new development. Waki followed the boy, allowing for his creation to finalize its formation. Looking down to the child by his side, he rested a palm on his shoulder. The child turned his eyes up, searching for an answer to the creature's purpose. "This my dear lad will show you the reason behind your training."

Trotting away from the two, he stood in a relaxed stance in front of the figure. Then without warning, the fiend struck out with a lignin-rich fist. A cry of horror wrung out from Akira's lips, initiating Hana to act. Pulling the boy behind her body, the two were able to witness the astonishing display of ferocity.

Waki hindered the limb with the forearm of his own, and consequently hammer fisting the arms joint with his free hand. The creature screeched yet is suddenly silenced by a quick elbow to its jaw. The robust impact shattering its lower chin into splinters and pulp.

Staggering back to regain its footing, the cretin threw out an overhead slash. The Senju redirected the attack to the side, forcing its momentum forward. Now at its side in a semi-crouched orientation, the bushman cratered the creature's sternum in with a left haymaker.

The power behind the punch launching the beast a foot before he grappled a hold of its limp arm with his own. The sharp tug that followed severed a few cellulose ligaments and halting its flight. Waki plowed his fist through its side, carving out half of its torso. With the structural integrity of its midsection hindered, the mountaineer took hold of either part. With a horrendous cry, the fiend is torn asunder. Its two halves falling to the snow.

Its upper half called out in anguish as timber given life tried to piece itself together. With a well-placed foot, atop of the creature's head, its voice muffled by the surrounding snow. Then without warning, a loud crunch further astonished the silent pair.

Waki walked away from still pieces of lumber, stopping to kneel in front of Akira. "Come here, lad." Having never seen such a brutal disposition shown by his caretaker shook the boy to his core. Hana seeing that the fight had been instructional, placed a gentle hand on Akira's head. "It's. It's ok hun, Waki was just showing you taijutsu." Lightly caressing his head through his blond locks, hoping to ease his fear.

"Taijutsu?" The blue-eyed child turned his attention to the post to the right of them. "Yes lad, Taijutsu. It is an art of combat. One that solely uses your body and turns it into a weapon." Waki motioned for the boy to make his way over to him. With a hesitant set of steps, he found himself in front of the bearded man. "Like Kunai?"

The man chuckled at the comparison. "Yes, just like a kunai." Taking hold of the child's hand into his, the bushman held them up to him. "These my boy will be your kunai's." Releasing his hands, Waki pointed and tapped the center of his chest. "No, they will become swords. I will forge them into the mightiest of swords." The boy's eyes widened at the symbolic statement, having seen the weapon in the picture books. The thought of becoming something strong enough to vanquish such foes overtook his mind.

However, the image of a rabid coyote encircled his mind. Fear entered his heart, yet the promise of strength brought about hope. The mere prospect of having a portion of the power Waki had displayed took away his anxiety. "Promise." Waki clutched the back of his head and pressed their foreheads together. "I promise lad."

Separating, the bushman stood to his full height. "Ready yourself Akira, it is time you fully embrace the art." The boy stepped forward, prepared to take on whatever stood in the way. Hana felt a small pain of guilt at not halting the activity. Training ensured injury, but the harm is necessary if someone wanted to learn the art. So she stayed herself, yet worry pierced her soul anyway.

Nonetheless, another troubling note wriggled itself in, Waki's control over nature adding to her suspicion. 'Who are you? How can you harness that power?' In the midst of aiding Akira in performing a push-up, he could sense a pair of skeptical eyes analyzing him from behind. 'It was bound to come out eventually, now how to deal with it.' Choosing to push the issue aside, Waki went back to instructing the child in strength training.

Shimura gradually advanced to the second floor of Konoha's capital building. Every tap of his cane resounding across the cedar floorboards till he arrived at Konoha's Congressional Hall. Glancing up, the elder took note of the pair of Anbu standing guard at the entrance. "Welcome, Director Shimura," Danzo addressed the sentry with a curt nod.

Upon entering, he took in the moderate congressional room and the few occupants already residing within it. Locating his position amongst the executive seats, he waited for the chamber to fill with the countries representatives. 'Kinoto, what has become of you?' Weeks have come and gone without any form of a report from the Huntsman.

'Something must have gone wrong.' The thought of losing such an integral asset wounded the man. The soldier had been one of his most treasured tools. A mere utterance of a child besting an elite is laughable. Despite the absurdity, he couldn't shake the possibility. 'No, there has to be another reason.' Staring out the two-story window, he laid chocolate eyes on the village he vowed to protect at all cost.

'Now that's a thought. A child may not be able to ward off an Elite, but another can.' Spotting the room filled to half capacity, he took stock. At the moment, he could locate a majority of the district representatives. 'If the boy is being guarded, who could be the perpetrator.' This left the man to look about the establishment with narrowed eyes.

Tsume meagerly proceeded into the hall; her world turned asunder. Out of habit, she trecked her way over to a seat in the clan representative section. "Something wrong Tsume?" The Inuzuka looked to her right. "Oh, I'm. I'm alright Shikaku." An inquisitive eye dissected the woman before him. 'That could be farther from the truth.' "You say that, but." Irritation at being overly analyzed by the man issued a change in approach. "But what?" Seeing the pain in her bloodshot eyes dealt even more evidence to his theory.

Seeing his piercing gaze, Tsume avoided his orbs. "Just let me be." She received a sigh for her plea. "Fine, but if your state of affairs affects your competency, I will do what is necessary to rectify it. Understood." Tsume grit her teeth at the added weight upon her shoulders. "Do you understand Inuzuka?" She gave a shaky nod. "I understand Nara." Shikaku having made his point, refocused on the near full assembly.

'That asshole.' Resting her chin in between her thumb and forefinger, Tsume bit her bottom lip. 'Their's no way someone like him could understand what I'm going through.' She pointed her glare out to the residents of the room. In the heat of her rage, her growing dispair snuffed it out. 'How in the world am I going to fix what I've done?' Despite her troubling thoughts, the hall's moderator intervened.

At seeing the full hall, Masako rose from his post to proceed with the council's affairs. "All rise." As the man spoke, the Hokage entered the room as was the tradition. "The presence of our nations Emblem and Charter, recall the principles for which they stand. Primary Congressional Hall is now in session. The honorable Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage presiding. Please be seated, come to order." At the final declaration, everyone sat at their designated positions.

The leader of the village took his seat before the council. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen, this will be our first call to our Friday calendar. When your department is called, I would appreciate having you state your name and status so that the record accurately reflects who is speaking." Hiruzen gathered the related files to be discussed. Taking a glance at the agenda, he proceeded to call forth the Foreign Intelligence Agency Director.

"Shimura Danzo, FIA Director." The Hokage nodded, taking note of the stenographer proceeding with her work. "Do you have anything to report Director Shimura?" Danzo's eye traveled down to the field reports; he had prepared for the council. "As you all can see from my reports, the primary countries that pose a threat to our territory have been primarily tame. The immediate concerns that have presented themselves are the spike in rouge nin. Escalations in activity are concentrated in the smaller territories but have bled over our borders and routs on a few occasions."

"Last week, we spoke on investigation and containment. Has the FIA begun containment procedures?" Hiruzen asked, from his perch. Danzo gave the nod in response, searching for the details in his notes. "Yes, we have dispatched the strike platoons in order to clear out the larger threats, though we have seen prominent resistance and a few losses in the areas around Amegakure and Takigakure."

The Third Hokage briefly paused, before stating his thoughts. "I believe that it would be in Konoha's best interest that these issues be resolved promptly. I expect an update within the following week. Does anyone within the hall have anything to add?" Having no one offer anything to the brief report, he went on to the next field. "If that is all, you may be seated, Director Shimura. Next, may the Director of the National Intelligence Agency please stand.

Tsume zoned out of the proceedings in favor of reflecting internally over a personal matter. Her family has always been impulsive and brash. However, her transgression had been utterly unacceptable in hindsight. 'I can't believe I almost killed the poor boy.' She could recall the horrified look on her daughter's face. If it wasn't for Waki, she wasn't sure if she would have ceased on her attempt. That concept alone terrified her.

She personally knew the basics in fuinjutsu, and she still reacted atrociously to the discovery of the child identity. 'And that's just me.' The image of other citizens and their reactions to his presence where frightening to consider. Shaking those thoughts away, Tsume focused on a more prominent issue. 'I need to find a way to fix this.' With a pensive gaze, she came to a decision. 'I need to talk to Hana.'

"Are you ready lad?" A soft groan came from a limp position on the ground. Hana, in turn, offered the bushman a weak glare. "Let Akira be; he's tuckered out." Waki knelt down before the duo. "He can rest later, but there is something that he needs to face and overcome." The girl's eyes narrowed. "And, what would that be?" Patting the child on the shoulder, he spoke. "You will see soon enough, come Akira."

"Okay." With a grunt, the child lifted his sore body. "Akira?" He gave the teen a confident smile to quell her concern. "I'm fine." Knowing that he will participate anyway, she kept her thoughts to herself. Seeing the boy approach, he held out his hand. Akira stopped his advance at recognizing the growth of a sapling coming from the man's palm.

At watching it transform, the mass of cellulose morphed into a canine. Akira stepped back in fear as Hana rushed over to protect her child. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" The man sighed, coming to terms that convincing the two of his idea would be difficult. "Akira needs to learn how to protect himself from the wild, the coyote included."

Gripping onto Akira's shoulder and forcing him behind her. "He's not ready for it; I won't let him get needlessly hurt because of your recklessness!" Akira hugged her thigh, finding comfort from their contact. "I am only doing what is necessary; he needs to know how to defend himself." Hana gave off a growl at the notion. "And this is the best way to do that?" The man crossed his arms. "What better way than this? This way, I can teach him while being in full control of the situation." Waki frowned at seeing her stance on the matter. "Hana, Akira ne-."

"No. I'm fine with the exercises, but not this. This. This is too soon, too dangerous." Clasping Akira's hand into her own and directed him back to the cabin. "Hana, you won't always be there to protect him." The young woman ignored Waki in favoring of continuing through the snow. Despite her aversion, Akira turned back to see the disappointment within the mountaineer's eyes. Instead of returning to the cabin, he walked off. Using a mere wave, the timber coyote collapsed.

A meager knock echoed off a porch. Seconds passed before Tsume tried once again. In some time, the Inuzuka finally hears some steps approach the door. A woman peered out to find the Inuzuka matriarch. "Tsume? What are you doing here?" The woman hesitated, unsure as to how to approach the subject. "I. Can I talk to Izumi?" The Uchiha crossed her arms at the request. "May I know why?"

The Uchiha internally balked when the Matron seemed to cave in front of her, her eyes growing misty. "Please, I really fucked up. I need to talk to her. She's the only one who can help me" The woman obstructing Tsume from her goal only staid firm, "Your mistake wouldn't happen to be why my little girls been troubled lately?" A pained expression came over her face and lead to even more strife. "Well, wha-."

"Mom." The woman safeguarding the house turned to take in her own daughter moving down the steps. "Izumi, I." The girl shook her head before she interjected. "It's alright mom, let her in." A sigh escaped the woman's lips, giving a stern look before allowing the matron in. Finding herself in between the two, a pause overtook the occupants of the house. "Mom, can you give us some privacy." The woman grumbled before making her way out. "Fine, but I'll be in the other room if you need me." Izumi offered her mother a grateful smile. "Thanks, mom."

Rather than take a seat, the lone Uchiha decided to lean against the stair railing with crossed arms. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Collecting herself, Tsume went about with her request. "Can. Can you please. Tell Hana I'm sorry, and that I want to talk to her?" Izumi's brow furrowed. "You think a simple apology will fix things?" The girl walked over to the torn woman. "You tried to kill Akira."

"I. I know its ju." However, her words fell on deaf ears. "No, I don't think you do. "The kid's her life, and you tried to skewer him with a kunai." The older woman avoided her gaze by looking at the floor. Droplets hit the timber planks, leaving moist trails on Tsume's cheeks. "Please, I."

"No." A pair of wide eyes greeted her own. "What?" Izumi hardened her heart and continued forward with her stance. "I said. No." Desperation began to kick in as Tsume tried to find a way to circumvent the outcome. "But." The mother is met with a firm gaze. "No buts. What you did is unforgivable." Making her way to her front door, she stiffly drew it open. "Now, Leave." At noticing the woman attempt another go, Izumi intervened. "Leave." Having lost her chance, no matter how slim it had been. The Uchiha had shattered the woman's faith. Silently, Tsume wandered out the door.

In a tranquil forest, the gentle tap of a piece of wood onto the earthen ground can be heard. At the heart of the sound, a severely bandaged man passed through the trees. "Beetle." A stern call originated from the man's coarse lips. Without a moment's notice, a porcelain masked man took form. Taking a knee, Torune waited for his superior to dictate his orders. "What is it that you need of me Commander?"

Shimura took a few moments to collect himself. "At this moment, we are to assume that Kinoto is MIA until further notice." Bowing his head, the root member took in the loss of the asset. "I see. What would you have me do?" Recalling Roots protocols, for situations such as these, he pulled out a manila folder.

"Given Kinoto's last report, he had seemingly found a trail west of Konoha's monument." Confused, Torune braved his superior on the matter. "In the mountain chain sir?" Danzo nodded in the affirmative. "Yes. It seems improbable, but jinchuriki's can be quite capable. However, Kinoto is more than capable of handling himself. Given that there have not been any spikes in diametric chakra, it is highly likely that he has met resistance in the form of a high-level ninja or ninjas. Either way, you and your team are to go and investigate his disappearance."

"As you wish sir." Instead of Beetle being allowed to leave, the man states one more command. "Before you go, there is one more stipulation. Your team are to investigate and observe. But, you are not to engage or attempt to capture the prospect." The still kneeling man looked up, puzzled by the order. "Sir?" Shimura shut the folder in his hands after reviewing the materials one last time.

"I may have lost one of my greater assets do to my impatience. I will not needlessly waste anymore. Your unit is to learn the child's location and status. Once completed, you are to return to the facility immediately. That is when a decision as to what the proper course of action will be made. Am I clear." The man gave a curt nod before standing back up at attention. "Yes, sir." The elder turned and retreated to the village. "Good, now go."

Sasuke kept his sight focused on the ground, following his brother to the desolate orphanage at the edge of the village. It had been some time since he had seen the girl that occupied his thoughts. The child stopped a few hundred paces from the entrance of the building. "Sasuke? What's wrong?" Itachi questioned, as he kneeled beside the child. "I. Can. Can we go back?"

The elder tried his best to quell the boy when he sensed his trepidation. "Sasuke, you need to do this." Said boy's eyes began to water. "But. I. I can't. What if. What if she hates me, and doesn't want to see me again?" Itachi placed a gentle hand on the child's head, wiping a stray tear from his cheek. "That might happen, but there is a chance she may forgive you." By the look the older brother received, it seems as if his statement did very little to reduce his fears. "No matter what happens, I'll be there with you. Alright?" The child thought it over before a spark of hope emerged. "Alright."

However, approaching the building's door, served to heighten the child's tension. At hearing the ring of a bell, Sasuke tightened his grip on his brother's hand. The sound of a click and a creek, the door opened to reveal a slightly frazzled woman. "Hello, how may I help you two?" Itachi gave a slight bow of his head. "Hello to you too, I was wondering if my brother Sasuke could talk to a girl by the name of Tenten?"

The woman frowned when she heard the names. Looking down at the boy behind the teen in front of her, she recalled the drama that had occurred. "Oh, so you're the boy Lady Kudo told me about." Returning her gaze to the teen, she questioned his intentions. "And why should I let him talk to Tenten after what he did to her?" Noticing the animosity, Itachi tried to find the best way to appease the woman.

"He's come to apologize, nothing more." The woman's frowned deepened. "I'm sorry, but I think it would be best if the two of you left." The caretaker made to close the door as Itachi gave off an air of displeasure at the turn of the events. Reaching out, the teen stopped the door from shutting. "Mam, I believe you are making a mistake. Don't you think, it would be best to let the two sort this out amongst themselves." The woman's motions slowed ever so slightly as her pupils unfocused and dilated. "Uh."

Stepping closer, Itachi is now in front of the hindrance. "I think it would be best if you didn't interfere with their relationship, don't you agree?" After a few seconds, she nodded before stepping aside. "Y. Yes." He gave a firm nod before pulling Sasuke with him. "Come Sasuke; she should be over here." Bewildered by the exchange, the boy didn't comment. Making his way past the woman, Sasuke caught sight of the caretaker's unfocused eyes. Deciding to shake away his unease, the Uchiha chose to concentrate on the event to come.

Utilizing his senses, Itachi tracked the young girl's whereabouts. All the while, his faint mahogany iris's subsided into an obsidian hue. With purposeful strides, he led his sibling to the courtyard. Knowing that the two will find the girl amongst the rest of the children bustling about.

With the resumption of the Halls meeting, the gathered group went about the next items on the list. Peering down, Hiruzen came up to a topic he'd rather avoid. "Now, on to the Uchiha clan affairs. Uchiha representative, you have the floor." Within his station amongst the other clan heads, Fugaku rose.

"Fugaku Uchiha, Uchiha Clan Head." From his position, he rifled through the documents on his table. "The Uchiha Clan for the past Five Years has been under immense scrutiny and harassment from the village it has built alongside its senju brothers and sisters. Now tell me, how long will this continue; fore our patience and leniency are waning thin." Receiving an approving nod from the Hokage, the director of the Domestic Intelligence Agency rose from his position. "Tenga Fujimoto, DIA Director." With a second to collect himself, Fujimoto responded to the man. "The agency is still reviewing and undergoing an investigation of the incident and of the Uchiha's involvement in it. It is paramount that we follow the protocols tha." Despite his time on the floor, The Uchiha patriarch interrupted the man.

"Protocols? Our clan has been ostracized, quarantined, and tarnished! Your organization has been investigating a rumor for over five years and has yet to provide any substantial or concrete evidence!" At the Uchiha's outburst another member stood from their post. "You say that, yet there have been hundreds of reports of the Kyuubi possessing a pair of Sharingan eyes, a known trait that can occur in a Sharingan induced Jutsu."

With grit teeth, Fugaku rebutted the statement. "Is it not possible for a dojutsu to be transplanted, is Jonin Hatake not proof of the fact?" The others grew silent at mentioning the prospect. "You have investigated and questioned everyone who could have performed the act, so when are you going to end this search and clear our name?"

With the bow of his head, Tenga resigned himself. "As plausible as that may be, the DIA can not prematurely end its investigation without certainty of the incidents cause and outcome." The Uchiha narrowed his eyes at the statement. "I, see."

Waki adjusted the boy's form as he held a small bow at the ready. It being among the assortment of tools the bushman thought prudent to teach him. "Good, now relieve the pressure." An exhale followed the slow release of tension of the bow's string. Meeting the older man's gaze, an eager air came over Akira. "Can. Can, I do arrow now?" Having held off the child's desire long enough, Waki conceded. "Alright, but you must follow all of my directions. Am I clear."

"Yes!" Following the statement, Akira held out his hand expectantly. Eyeing the quiver of arrows at the man's back, he bounced eagerly on his toes. "Here you go, lad." Providing the child with a practice arrow, he witnessed the slightly sloppy but energetic placement of the object on the bow. "Slow down lad, let me help you with that." Fixing the child's posture, he led Akira down the steps of preparing for the shot. "Steady yourself and pull back on the string." Following the command, Akira drew the fifteen-pound cord back to his cheek. "Good, now hold it and aim."

The blond closed an eye as he focused on the target ten yards away. "Akira, remember to keep both of your eyes open." Taking heed of the reminder, the boy opened his nondominant eye. "Now, release!" Obeying, Akira let go of the thread. The bolt flew, ultimately landing in the dirt before the target. Pouting Akira directed his misfortune to Waki. "I, miss." Patting the kid's shoulder, he offered him another arrow. "That you did. now try aiming a little higher."

After a few moments, Akira set up his next shot. Aiming down the length of the arrow, he steered the bolt above his previous shot. Looking over to Waki for confirmation, he is given a gesture to proceed. The bowstring twanged at the relief of pressure. In this instance, the arrow soared past the board. Frustration began to seep into the child at having missed twice.

"Relax Akira; it will take time before you are competent in the skill." With his part said, Waki removed his quiver and hooked it onto a nearby stand. "Here you go lad." Recognizing that he'll be left to his own devices, an atmosphere of determination emanated from him. Taking another arrow, the blonde sent out another projectile.

Walking over to a pair of attentive eyes, he took a seat beside the woman. Leaning against the tree, Waki observed the boy from his post in relative silence. Receiving a pensive glance on more than one occasion, the Senju decided to confront the teen. "Is there something on your mind las?" Hana frowned and stopped training in her elemental exercises. "Are you a rouge?"

The man sighed as he rested his head on the bark of the tree. "And, if I am?" He can see her tense at his words. 'She is bound to learn eventually.' Coming to terms with an internal debate, he decided to confront the issue. "Would it trouble you?" She distanced herself from the bushman. "Las, if I meant you or the boy harm we wouldn't be here?" Hana paused at the notion. "Still doesn't mean you aren't dangerous."

He eyed the teen with an elevated brow. "When have you ever met a competent ninja that wasn't dangerous." That forced another respite, unsure as to how to dispute the statement. "You know not all rouges are wicked." She frowned and attempted to counter the point. "Then why did you become a traitor?"

He frowned at the term but brushed it aside. "Some of us 'traitors', as your people call us, have valid reasons. Some are simple village outsiders solely wanting to learn the art for protection; others are labeled rouge because we left a village for moral reasons. Not all of us are dangerous criminals, though I will admit that they do exist." Realizing he hasn't answered her query, Hana braved the man over it once more.

"You still haven't answered my question." Noticing her eyes narrow on him, Waki sighed. "I. I abandoned my regiment during the third great war." Hana returned his honesty with a heated glare. "You're a deserter?" She stated accusatorily. "How could you do such a thing; how could you leave your comrades?" Waki stared out into the vast expanse of the wilderness. Not receiving a response, the teen continued with her line of questioning. "Well? What's your reason? Hey, are you."

"I. I was only a genin when it all started. My team was issued to the logistics and noncombatant divisions like most genin of our caliber. For the longest time, I had always envisioned our village as the heroes, the saviors." He paused, reviewing his memories. "Yet, as time passed, I yearned to be a part of the fighting force. It was never meant to be, and I gave up on my quest for combat." Hana became confused, not seeing the correlation.

"It wasn't till the second year did catastrophe strike. A regiment of Iwa forces ambushed our supply route we were assigned to. We were outnumbered and outclassed, those that were on the fringe died quickly. The ninja on the opposite side had to make a choice. Either run or stay." Hana's anger returned at hearing the choice. "At seeing death headed for our group, we dashed into the woods. We ran and hid amongst the brush, hoping for a way out. I remember my teammates, and their fear."

A slight pause came about till a solid thunk resonated from the clearing. A cheer soon followed, with Akira holding his bow above his head. "Hana, Waki, look! I hit it!" The pair turned to find an arrow logged into the largest band of the target. "That's good hun, keep at it." Seeing the boy go to retrieve another arrow, Hana refocused her attention on the bushman. She glowered partially at seeing a spark of pride on Waki's visage. "Well?" Tearing his gaze from the child, the man sighed before resuming his story.

"Minutes would pass deprived of any sound. Then without warning, a pair of chunin's struck out on our position. Chikao fell fast to their might; I tried my best to protect Emi. However, at the cost of her life, we were able to kill one of our attackers. It was in the moment of desperation and anger did I throw caution into the wind. I no longer desired to live. I desired vengeance at seeing her lifeless eyes." Employing his chakra, he forced the roots from the tree to grow a shoot out of the ground and spear the air. Startled, Hana jumped from the action.

"My grief and anger clouded my mind, and awakened a beast that only sought to kill the men and women who took part in the trap. I became a creature of destruction, solely seeking their deaths. It. It wasn't until minutes had passed did my mind clear. In the wake of my wrath, did I truly come to sense with what I had done." Hana became confused by his words. "You did the right thing."

"Maybe, but it was still my first kills. Hours would then pass before a patrol, of a nearby regiment, wandered by. With their help, we buried the dead and secured the supplies. At that moment, the captain of the patrol would take me to his division's commander. It was then and there that my life changed." Enthralled by the story, Hana asked him another question. "What. What, happened?" His broken eyes gazed into her own.

"I. I was promoted to chunin and sent to the front lines. My days were either filled with training, combat, or preparations." Recalling another painful memory, he winced. "We either killed or died at the hands of our enemy. Never once did I see the glory in war, I only ever saw the misery and the tragedy. Day after day we would lose men and women, and then the day came." The Inuzuka hesitated before inquiring him on the day. "What day?"

He gave a bitter smile. "I came to realize that we weren't the good guys, no one was. We killed Jonin, Chunin, Genin, civilians, and children without remorse." Hana gasped at the concept. "Konoha would never do that!" However, she faltered as his dead eyes met her own. With a shake of his head, Waki continued. "If they were affiliated with the enemy, then they were the enemy. One death after another, I came to abhor what I've become. One day, I vowed never to take another innocent life again. So, I ran."

Hana didn't speak after he finished his tale, not knowing what to say. Instead, she went back to her original spot and sat beside him. She dared not utter a word, unsure as to what would come out. His story had left her troubled, and in the furrow of it, she kept mute. Waki glanced at the teen with the corner of his eye, noticing her mental predicament. Deciding to let his case stew, he went back to watching Akira.

"Hound, have you found anything?" The man kneeled motionlessly in the snow, his palm pressed into the earth. With a deep inhalation, Gaku opened his eyes. The man smirked at a discovery. "Seems like Bobbit was on to something." Owl inspected the surrounding valley for any signs of a settlement. Analyzing the foliage from her vantage point, the woman couldn't find any markers. "There are a few scents that are distinctly human." Torune nodded in appreciation for his work. "Good, are they fresh enough to track?"

Groups of children sat and meandered about the courtyard, playing games or chatting amongst each other. In the corner lied a group of young girls. "Like this?" Asked one of the five-year-old's. Tenten gently repositioned the girl's forefingers, correcting her form. "Now you got it." Kie beamed at finally getting the motion down. However, another voiced their doubt at the exercise. "I, I don't get it." Tenten turned to see Oki giving a confused look at her hands. "Don't get what?"

Oki released her hold on the bird hand seal. "How. How does this make a Jutsu?" Tenten grinned, knowing the doubt first hand. "Well, I can show you how." The girls surrounding her became ecstatic of the possibility. Looking around, the orphan checked to see if the caretakers and other students were busy elsewhere. "Come on, show us." One of the students called out. "Okay, but you guys can't tell anyone. Got it?" The group gave out a resounding answer.

Taking one more look around, Tenten went through a single hand sign and breathed in. Placing her index finger to her lips, she exhaled a stream of fire. Her brow furrowed as the heat increased around her lips. Small orange wisps licked at the brick, the girls surrounding her gawked at her display. Deciding that she had shown enough, Tenten cut off the supply of chakra to the technique. Tenten spotted the dumbfounded expressions and smiled. Pleased by the attention, she didn't notice the newcomers enter the patio.

"How did you do that?" "You can breathe fire?" Oki's brow furrowed as she tried to comprehend what had happened. "How do the hand signs work?" Tenten thought on the questions. "Um. The hand signs. They change the chakra. It's kind of like instructions." The brunette twiddled her thumbs. "Well, that's how I think it works."

"Your explanation was sound, they are like instructions." The new voice startled the group of girls. Centering her sight on the pair of dark eyes, the girl tensed. She recognized them, and the face that harbored the pair. "Itachi?" The man nodded in recognition. "It is a pleasure to meet you again Tenten." The girl narrowed her eyes at the teen, those surrounding her grew warry at the new comer. Crossing her arms, the bun-haired girl confronted the intruder. "What do you want?"

"Relax, I just came here so that Sasuke can have a chance at fixing your friendship." At the mention of his younger brother, Tenten's eye's raked over him till they spotted a troubled set behind the teen. "Sasuke?" At seeing is his face, the girl frowned. The boy stepped out from behind his brother and offered a small wave. "Hey, Tenten." An awkward silence permeated the group. Noticing the small audience that still encircled the girl, Itachi made to clear the gathering. "If you girls could give them some space, that would be greatly appreciated."

Kie conveyed Tenten a concerned look. "Tenten?" She gave a thoughtful glance to the ground. "I'm fine, can you guys give us some room?" After a few nods, the girls dispersed to another side of the courtyard. Tenten stood up from her perch and leaned against the wall. "Well, what is it that you wanted to say?" Sasuke stepped up to her and looked down at the ground. "I. I ju." Tenten turned her gaze to the man that was still present. "Can you go?"

Itachi gave a small scowl, at the request. "It's okay Itachi, I can do this myself." The teen gave a hesitant and subtle nod before moving of a few meters away. At seeing Itachi move to another section of the field, did little to ease the tension she felt. Pushing the unease aside, she recommenced the conversation with the boy. "So, what is it you wanted to say." Sasuke rubbed his arm, reasoning with himself. "I. I'm sorry. About what I said."

With a nod, Tenten accepted the apology. "Thanks', that means a lot to me." Sasuke smiled at her admission. "But." At the uttering of the word, a sense of fear entered the child's heart. "But, what?" The girl only provided him with a somber gaze. "Look, I had a good time." At her choice of words, realization struck the child. "Tenten, please I." The brunette shook her head at his plea. "Sasuke, what you said hurt me. It hurt a lot."

In the back of her mind, she could sense an alien desire to rejoin their friendship. It whispered for her to accept his apology and make up for lost time. It felt foreign and it terrified her. She dared not show a sign of discomfort, however, the voice and pressure only increased. With the rise, she could vaguely sense the direction of its origin. Knowing who was in that direction, she glanced to a window. In the reflection, she could partially see the elder Uchiha. Except for one thing that alarmed her, his eyes had a red hue to them.

She avoided his eye's and tried to use her chakra to alleviate the pressure. Recalling the words of her Matriarch, she recited them in her head. 'It is when people lose control of their emotions is when they show who they truly are.' Tenten tried to recall her response to her teacher's words. 'But what if they change who they are?' She can still clearly see the understanding look on Lady Kudo's face. 'Yes, people can change, but that may take years or a shocking experience. People can't change quickly no matter how much you want them to.'

"I've changed! I'm different now! You were right!" She gave him a strained and bittersweet smile at his attempt. "I'm glad. But, I need some space, I'm sorry." Stepping away from his still form she began to make her way back to her friends. Pausing mid-stride, she turned to find a tear tracked face. She debated on comforting the boy with words of hope. To hope in a future where they are friends again. However, she chose against that line of thinking. With a bowed head, she went over to Oki and Kie.

"You okay Tenten?" She shook her head and pulled them with her. "I. I need. Inside." It was getting staggeringly challenging to think. In the back of her skull, anger and disappointment tried to strangle her. Quickly exiting the courtyard, she pulled her friends along with her. After passing a few rooms, the trio settled in on Tenten's bunk. She held her head as the pressure finally dissipated. Oki wrapped a hand around the troubled girl. "What's wrong?" The bun-haired orphan looked up with a face of relief.

"Promise me that you two will stay away from them." Kie gave her an alarmed look at her assertion. "Why, what's wrong with them?" Tenten only shook her head. "I'm not sure, just. Just, promise me you'll stay away from them. Especially the older one." Oki bit her lip, a trickle of fear entering her at Tenten's tone. "Oh. Okay. We Promise." Tenten nodded, glad that the two made the agreement.

Rage boiled through the veins of Fugaku's firstborn. Despite his anger, Itachi's outward appearance remained neutral. Directing his younger sibling down the street. The boy's sobbing continued to permeate the air. "Itachi, W. Why. I. I thou. Thought." Itachi went down on one knee and held the boys head with his hands. "Shh, don't worry Sasuke. I'll fix this." Pulling the grieving child into a hug, he continued to comfort him. "I'll fix this."

Hidden in the foliage, a singular masked kunoichi observed a cabin in the distance. Pressing on her mike, she contacted her superior. "This is Owl. I repeat this is Owl reporting to Beetle. Do you copy" She waited for a response from her perch. "This is Beetle, go ahead." Pressing down on her respective radio Owl replied. "Target J9 has been located. I repeat Target J9 has been located. Two other occupants have been spotted as well. At the moment, they remain unknown. When ready, I will relay their descriptions; beginning with J9." After a brief pause, the woman received an answer. "Beetle is ready for the transfer."

"J9 still holds three linear marks on both cheeks. His hair is sandy blonde and appears to be above average in height for his age. The prospect shows no signs of malnutrition. Instead, it appears to show an above average physique. From the previous displays, it appears that it is being taught forms of combat including taijutsu and bukijutsu." Pausing to recall all the information, she went to the next target.

"The first unknown is a female Inuzuka. The female is marked with the Clan symbols. She also possesses a Konoha headband. The assumption of her rank is that of a Genin, and this is defined by her age and skills she has expressed. Unlike her kin, this Inuzuka shows interest in elemental manipulation. Take note that this Inuzuka female has apparently taken over the role of a maternal guardian to J9." After stating everything she deemed important, Owl went to her finale mystery.

"The final unknown is a middle-aged male and shows ninja like aptitude in multiple combat arts. The individual is currently the only being who appears to be tasked with J9's training. However, there are many qualities he retains that make him a unique target of interest. At this moment, the male seems to be the only person capable of dispatching operative Bobbit. All skills and mannerisms indicate that the male is an elite Jonin. Despite his apparent skill, it is his element in ninjutsu and unparalleled skill in it that seems to set him apart. The element in question appears to be the full control of vegetation without the aid of hand seals. The unknown further shares a clear resemblance to the service branch of the Senju Clan."

After saying her piece, she finished with her closing statement. "Report concluded." She waited a few seconds for a reply. "Understood Owl, you are to continue monitoring the group till further ordered. Understood?" She gave a faint nod out of habit. "Understood." With her part said, she went about preparing for the night.

"Good. Expect further instruction within twenty-four hours. Beetle out" Now finished with the debriefing he looked on to his remaining two subordinates. "Hound, Yamato. We are to alert Danzo of the details at once." With a pair of nods, the trio bounded out of the valley.

The clinking of utensils on a set of plates is heard around a small dining table. Akira sat quietly as he ate from a piece of wild boar, vegetables, and fresh bread. Every once in a while, he will glance about, noticing the tension between his two caretakers. Unsure as to how to resolve the issue, he remained silent and observant.

Regarding Akira's worried glances, Hana gave a subdued sigh. Leaning back, she focused on the man that occupied her thoughts. "Waki, I need. I need to apologize to you." Said man focused lifted his head and provided the teen with his attention. "I. I overreacted and thought the worst of you when you have been nothing but hospitable. I. I'm. I'm, sorry." Waki provided her with a grateful nod. "Thank you, Hana." She gave a small smile to him in response.

The group continued for some time, the tension dissipating after Hana's confession. After finishing her portion of the meal, she went to freshen up for the night. Seeing the teen walk off to the resident bathroom, Akira turned back to the man still seated at the table. In the moment of silence, the boy thought over the day's events. One such affair never seemed to leave him be. Said matter being the terrifying monstrosity Waki had spawned earlier in the day.

Checking to see if Hana had truly left the room, Akira approached the man on a subject he doubted she would approve of. "Waki." The Bushman looked up from his food to find a troubled child. In seeing his wary look to the bathroom, the mountaineer's interest grew.

"What is it Akira?" The boy fidgeted with his food, perusing his feelings. "Why. Why train, with dog?" In receiving the question, Waki scrutinized the child's visage. In Akira's eye's he discovered fear with an undercurrent of curiosity. "I wanted you to learn how to fight one." The man taking another bite from the pork before proceeding. "I want you to be able to beat one on your own. We won't always be around to save you."

The blonde took in what was said, worry encompassing his mind at the thought of not having the support. "How?" It was a simple word yet paired with his expressive eyes spoke volumes. Within his fear laced orbs shown flecks of desire. "By becoming the predator and not the prey. You need to study and observe your prey and discover everything you can. Knowledge is the key to strength and overcoming the obstacles in life." Lifting his plate, he began to take it to the sink. "If prey wishes to truly survive and thrive, it must embrace and evolve into a predator." With his piece said, Waki meandered to the couch.

Akira sat in his seat, his mind coursing with conflicting thoughts. With a pair of whitening knuckles, the child contemplated on his stance at life. He hated the thought of being prey to any creature. To be the embodiment of fear, and have his life robbed at any moment. As he stared down at the table, an image of a coyote filled his consciousness. However, over the course of minutes, the fear that personified his soul transformed. "I. I, become Predator."

Tenten laid on her bed, having had trouble sleeping after the day's issues. Every moment her eyelids closed, the image of Itachi's blurry visage haunted her. Despite her troubles, her exhaustion began to take hold of her conscious. As she began to drift, a pair of ruby eye's opened in the darkness.

Anger surged within a teen crouched inside the sleeping courters. His muscles tense, the deed being among the few to bar him from acting on his rage. With rigid movements, the figure came next to the orphan's cot. At seeing her peaceful face, flushed out a new sense of ferocity from the ninja. With a quick action, his hand ensnared her throat. Its vice grip immediately rousing the girl.

Shock, fear, pain, and a world without air met the orphan as she woke. Finding the source, she froze in panic. Gurgling, choking, and soundlessly gasping for air, Tenten clawed at the offending limb. "You humans. You. You are always so. Disappointing." His visage turning more crazed as he spoke. "Always making wrong. Always, always wrong. Decisions. Decisions, that I must make right." He emphasized his point with the tightening of his grip. Tenten being met with the increase thrashed and tried to remove the offending appendage. "You, wrong. I. I need, make right."

The man clutched his head in pain, blood dripping from his scalp as he clawed at it. "You hurt Sasuke, my Sasuke. You. You, deserve Death." His hold compressed even further, the pressure becoming too much for the for Tenten's trachea. Straining under the force, Tenten's pupils began to roll at the pressure and lack of oxygen. "But, but can't." His wide eye's stared down at her prone form, blood trickling down his cheeks and dripping on to her face. "Sas. Sasuke like's you."

With the mention of her bond with his brother, the Uchiha released the pressure from her throat. With the obstruction removed, Tenten produced a haggard gasp before breathing in. "Since you. Since you can't make. Make the right decisions." With the mention of his sibling's name and his love for the girl, his anger and psychopathy depleted. "I'll have to make them for you!" At the utterance of the phrase, his scarlet irises glowed with power.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Notes** : Hello everyone, sorry for the longer upload time. Just started a new job/Summer Classes and it has taken up a majority of my time as of late. However, I am now getting my bearings and should be able to write at a quicker pace. Hopefully.

 **Ezeakel:** An event will occur that will have permanent consequences for the entire cast of characters.

 **Dai sennin kurosaki d naruto:** First off, really long name. Second not particularly a fan of possessions in that sense.

 **CapriSunnyD** : Thanks for reading and I have noticed that I have an imbalance in character development in the beginning of the story. It is something I would like to correct at a future date by introducing and developing the other characters in the earlier chapters.

 **Zeikwalt** : I am happy that you are enjoying the story, and I am sorry tot hear that you are displeased with the choice surrounding Itachi. I hope that you will continue to read as I continue to update.

 **Kerberos314** : Thank you for the review and I am glad that you are enjoying the fic. Thank you for the critique as well. It is always appreciated

 **Chapter 12**

A group of four slowed as they neared the southwest fire country outpost. The male of the group turned to find the trio silent. An ever-present stress weighed down on the group, its source being the one and only Inuzuka Matriarch and clan head. Happy to have not been enveloped in the disorder, has only lasted so long. Even now, the results of the confrontation are bleeding into their work. Due to being an outsider, he hadn't the vaguest ideas as to how to help alleviate it. Refocusing on the road ahead, a structure ahead of him caught his eyes.

Anko took notice of their relatively close proximity to the outpost. "Come on; we're almost there." At her words, she increased her pace and encouraged her subordinates to follow suit with her initiative. Arriving at the posts gate, Squad C127 reduced their velocity to meet with the gates guards. Anko stepped ahead of her squadron to converse with the mature brunette. "Hold, I need Identification and purpose of arrival." Anko nodded before handing the man their Military ID's. "I see that you guys are from the hometown, the capital still in good shape?" The man stated as he reviews and compared the ID's with the information provided by the Capital.

Izumi rose a brow at his statement. "You haven't been to Konoha recently?" The man chuckled at their response, recognizing that they were still Genin. "Well, I'm not from Konoha. I grew up and live in the Daishi settlement. I haven't visited the capital in a few years." Glancing up in thought, he tried to recall a portion of information. "Now that I think about it. I think that last time I was in town when I took my kids to see Okazaki fireworks three years ago." A look of surprise came across the kids at this admission. "But. But, don't you have to get missions and report to the Hokage?"

"Hun, the countries to big for everyone in every settlement to do such a thing, I personally report to General Raku and his logistics and secretarial office." Allowing the trio the time to come to terms with the new information, the guard handed back their ID's. Anko chuckled at her students, before handing over their mission file. "So how has it been the past month, how active has it been?" Taking note that they'll be relieving squad C83 he responded. "The soldier smirked at her desire for action, recognizing her stir-crazy demeanor. "I am sorry to say that we had only had two incidents last month." At her playful pout, he decided to appease her. "Don't worry. With any luck, you could get this months bouts of action. I doubt the others would mind."

"Now that's more like it, I've had an itch for some blood that needs scratching." Anko's comment elicited a snicker as the guard finished his checks and handed back their mission file. "Well, I hope you get your chance. On another note, your squad has been approved for entry. If you guys can make your way over to the barracks, squad C83's bunks are prepped for your arrival. Afterward, please head to the logistics office to receive your placements." Mitirashi nodded in acceptance before leading her group toward the new destination. He raised his palm in a polite wave. "It's been nice chatting with you guy's, hope you all have a nice day." Anko turned halfway around with a small wave of her own. "Will do, same goes to you!"

Anko's mood was jubilant in nature as their little chat with the gate guard. She always loved going to the posts or settlements within Fire Countries borders. At least outside of Konoha, she didn't have to deal with the ostracization she met within the populace due to her ties with her former mentor. Out here no one knew of her or didn't care. If it weren't for the few personal relationships she had currently within the capitals great walls, she would have left for one of the distant cities. If only she could convince Kurenai and Yugao to apply for the transfer with her, then she would be set.

Turning to her squad, she provided them with a command. "Alright team, lets put our things away and head off to the office." She received a few nods, before heading over to her own bunk. In entering the barracks, Saisu decided it would be best to approach the troubled Inuzuka. "Hey, you doing alright?" The girl met his gaze from her place sat on her cot. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Her assurance didn't convince Kamano. "Look, I. I know that you're dealing with some stuff." The boy hesitated in his explanation having never dealt with a situation such as this. "But, if there's a way that I can help. You'll let me know, right?" Hana provided Saisu with a strained smile. "I will." An awkward silence permeated the air after his offer before the Inuzuka added to her statement. "Thanks." She stated before moving to a small drawer so that she could unpack.

Subsequently, Hana pondered his words as she put away her belongings. Turning around, the girl could see Saisu mirroring her and putting away his own gear. The Inuzuka sighed, she wondered if a new pair of ears and thoughts would be beneficial. She missed her mother and her brother. Despite her feelings, Hana doubted that she could ever come to trust her mother around Akira again. Even now the entire issue confused and worried her. Looking back over to the boy, prepping for the day, she debated on his words merit. 'It might be a good idea.'

A blur ran through the trees, alternating between bipedal and quadrupedal gates. The obscure figure charged with a purpose. Without notice, it paused. During the respite, Akira's figure came into view. At his perch, he wore a hood placed atop of his head. Panning his environment, he searched for a target. It had been days sense Hana had departed on her trip. The girl's departure allowed the boy a new sense of freedom from her restrictive care.

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the protection, on the contrary. Akira craved her heartfelt embraces, and for the safe environment, she provided. However, in the past month, the child had come to learn that her shielding could limit his ability to train and grow. Now that she left on a mission and be preoccupied for the foreseeable future; it provided him with the time and space required to do what he is undergoing currently. With Hana gone and Waki preoccupied, it gave him the opportune moment to test himself.

Akira sniffed the air and searched the brush for any sign of the creature he stalked. His eyes raked the forest floor, seeking for any hint of the large predator. Catching sight of a discrepancy in the soggy soil, Akira jumped down from his roost. From the new angle atop of the turf, an onlooker could deduce a couple of significant discrepancies with his appearance.

A few of the disparities of his unkempt condition would be the notable amount of cuts, bruises, and scrapes that littered across his body and clothing. The other will be the splotching of dirt, grime, and blood coating his person. In his current position, Akira is better able to analyze his discovery. Tracing the indentations with his fingers, he is able to get an accurate read on the size of the beast in comparison to his hand. From what he could determine, the canine was bigger than the one he had previously fought and bested a little more than a day ago. "You, Alpha."

The child's brows furrowed as his eyes squinted in thought. As his gaze shifted in search of any other markers, he spotted another track in the distance. Waki's words penetrated his thoughts. 'If prey wishes to survive and thrive, it must embrace and evolve into a predator.' The increase in size only went to show that there is still a creature out there that might be capable of turning him into prey. "I, you pred. Predator. I Alpha." He growled out from his position before he charged off into the wilderness. Alternating between bipedal and quadrupedal gates as he mimicked various species in his dash.

Anko approached the field office, her subordinates in tow. At the front desk, she came face to face with the resident paper pusher. " Squad C127 requesting our assignment schedule." The man behind the counter looked up from the documents he had been analyzing. "Ah, it's good to see that you're punctual." Pulling out another clipboard, he reviewed the information. Saisu cocked his head in slight confusion. "Others aren't?" The secretary frowned at the inquiry and sighed. "Sometimes you will get a careless team, while others may meet some issues on their way here." Understanding came about the boy, yet he two frowned at the admittance of lazy ninja amongst their ranks.

Recognizing the boy's own distaste in the actions of his fellow ninjas he returned. "It is quite the travesty isn't it, but I see that your squad will take over C83's evening shift in region 2. As squad C127 you are to regulate activity within our borders while assigned and abide by all laws and codes." Handing over a detailed mission document, Anko went over a quick check of the designated specifications and area details.

"Thank you, administrator. If you don't mind, I'll be running my team through another prep before we head out." The man nodded before returning to logging their arrival and placement. "Alright. Just remember to report to district two at 15:00, and stay safe out there." Anko provided a nod of her own before making her way out of the office. "Understood." With her piece said, the violet-haired woman lead her kids through the courtyard and to the primary training grounds.

Coming to a stop, the students could see a few dozen other teams, of varying age groups and features. "Okay, team. Let's see if you still know your academic training." The trio stood at the ready surrounding Anko. "This will be your first Regulatory Mission inside of Konoha's borders. Can any of you tell me what we'll be doing?" Saisu responded to her request. "To manage traffic and goods coming in and out of fire country." The woman nodded to the curt reply. "Right, but how will we do that."

The Uchiha of the group answered her. "By intercepting and checking everyone that passes through." Finding her response sound, Mitarashi directed her view to the resident Inuzuka member. "So what are we looking for?" Seeing one of her other students about to respond, she held up her hand to stop them. Seeing Hana's clouded eyes, she prodded her directly. "Hana." Not receiving a response, her friend gave her a stiff elbow along with a worried look. "Huh?"

Anko crossed her arms with an expectant expression on her face. "Well, what are we looking for in our mission?" The young girl flushed at losing focus. "Oh, um. We need to keep track of individuals with active warrants, illegal materials and products entering and leaving Konoha." Anko's stern look eased at her statement. "Good, now stay focused. I can't have your mind wandering during the mission." The girl turned away at the criticism. "Anyway, let's run through some exercises and procedures before we head out." Hana turned her head to the direction of Konoha.

This is the first mission that would keep her separated from her little Akira for so long. Worry entered her, his safety and happiness her primary concern. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned to find Izumi giving her a comforting squeeze. "He'll be fine Hana, Waki's there with him." She gave her a resolute nod. "But, I'm not. I won't be for three more weeks." The Uchiha agreed to the point. "I know, but you can't dwell on it. Come on; we need to train."

Sat behind his desk, Shimura analyzed the current reports. He had been provided with an unforeseen puzzle, one that he had every intention of solving. Rereading a section, Danzo marveled at the discovery that had been made a few weeks prior. 'Nawaki, a child strewn with so much raw potential thought to have been wasted in a meaningless death. "How wrong I was, to think the sly bastard is still alive." He then turned to the next document and its description of Hana and her relationship with his original target.

"The bond between parent and child, such a link can be quite the motivator if used correctly." Danzo mused, reclining back into his chair. 'Love, it is one of many factors that can drive compliance. You three are no different. Shortly each of you will come to understand your place in life.' A plan of action gradually pieced itself together within the confines of his mind. Deciding that he enough time had been spent on the topic and closed the files pertaining to it. Pulling out a slim steel pocket watch, Danzo realized how close he was pushing his time. At that Shimura rose from his chair and departed from his FIA office. In his departure, he strode down the hall toward the east wing of Konoha's Capital building.

Opening a door Danzo eyes are greeted with a small congregation of no more than a dozen people. In his sights stood the Hokage, his advisors, DIA Director, and a few other high-end officials. "Now that we are all here, what is it that you have called us in for Tenga. The DIA director sighed, an unreadable expression on his face. "The Uchiha clan have refused to comply with our investigation. Any act by our officers have been met with denial, and when pressed they have opposed with threats of an aggressive response."

A mix of reactions swept across the room, Danzo's face hardened at the revelation. Recognizing that the actions were prohibited under the law and will only lead to disastrous consequences. Shimura stepped closer to address the group. "We can not allow for a clan, no matter their significance, to blatantly disrespect and go against procedure and the law. It is our duty to educate them regarding their position." The surrounding men and women grew silent at his statement, that is until the Hokage cleared his throat to speak.

Sasuke smiled from his perch beside his friend Tenten. The duo ate a few Inaka Manju together in Minato Park. Throughout the field, children and parents enjoyed themselves on the semi-cloudy day. The Uchiha smiled from their position atop of a small hill that overlooked the playground. Looking over the boy's smile lost its luster. The girl at his side seemed to be lost in a daze, something she seemed prone to do these days. Gently nudging her in the side with his elbow, he caught her attention. Deciding to broach the subject, he confronted her.

"You okay Tenten?" The girl's eye's focused in on her surroundings, yet they still seemed to hold a glassy appearance. "Of course." Sasuke frowned at the short response, one of many he had been receiving as of late. Turning back to the sweet buns, he offered another to the girl. "Here." The girl gave a small smile at the gesture and took the treat. "Thanks, Sasuke."

Pulling his knees into his chest, the Uchiha debated on what the duo could do to get her out of her trans. Having primarily trained and practiced together these past few days. It was their day off to relax. Looking about, he spouted a few kids playing on a nearby playground. With Tenten almost done with the last bun, an idea crossed his mind. "Hey, do you wanna go to the swings." The girl taking aback by the sudden declaration paused before responding. "S. Sure."

Sasuke rose from his position on the ground and picked up the trash littered about. Following after the young boy, Tenten stalled in her pace. Grabbed her head in pain, the orphans pupils focused in temporarily losing their haze. A panicked expression crossed her face. "Tenten, you coming?" At that moment, the orphan lost her concentration and her eyes once more dilated. With a plastic smile, she responded. "Yes."

A lone wolf rested atop a slab of granite, bathing in the solar rays. Downwind from its position crouched Akira. The boy initially planned to attack the creature head-on, yet its appearance drove him to hesitate. The canine is much different than the Coyote he had come across the other day. Its dark fur and grey accents and scarred exterior displayed a sense of competency and age in combat.

Akira gave the surrounding environment a good look over, taking note of the surrounding trees and stony outcrop. Knowing that waiting will only prolong the inevitable, he prepared himself. "I. I can. I do this." Whispering encouraging words to himself, Akira waited for the opportune moment.

Up in the trees, a pair of watchful eyes analyzed the scene below. Waki kept his gaze focused on the child below as he prepared for his latest challenge. It seems as if Akira understood what Hana did not, or what at least her emotions blinded her to. "Let's see if you can pull this off lad; the beast is quite the adversary." As he watched the scene unfold, he angled himself so that he may intervene if required. His methods may be archaic, but he is proof that they brought results. However, he isn't one to blindly allow for an activity such as this to proceed without any supervision. Nevertheless, the Senju felt pride enter him at the sight of Akira taking the initiative and following in his ways. "You'll be a true hunter before you know it."

A soft knock reverberated off of the matriarchs office door of the orphanage. In front of the entrance stood Kie and Oki, Kie having just removed her fist from the timber. After a few silent seconds, they heard a soft enter. Having gained permission, the two made their way into the neatly organized room. Sitting atop of her weathered leather chair, Lady Kudo turned her eyes from a list of funds needing to be allocated to various supplies for her orphanage. Ever since the catastrophic event that occurred five years ago, her facility was hard pressed to find room and provide the bare essentials. Therefore, every Ryo mattered when it concerned the children and their needs.

Glad for the respite from dealing with the monetary issue, she focused her attention on the two that had entered her office. Giving the two girls a comforting smile, Kudo spoke. "Hello Kie, Oki. Is everything alright?" Seeing the girls hesitate, she motioned them over to her side. Turning her chair, she faced the duo. "Whatever it is, you can tell me okay." Kie nodded and bit her lower lip, trying to find the words. "I. I think something's wrong with Tenten."

A spark of worry entered her thoughts at having noticed a few differences in the girl. She had attempted to ask her what had changed, yet she denied and stated she was fine. All the while, she grew distant and reserved as time progressed. "Why, do you know something? Something that you think is wrong." The little girl thought on the matter. However, Kie hesitated in her explanation. Seeing the unsure look in her friend's eyes, Oki spoke for her. "Um, she uh. Remember when Tenten stopped seeing Sasuke?" She nodded at her question. "Yes, I do."

"O. One day. Sasuke came over, and his brother too. I, I think to fix things." She received a dip of the head and a motion to continue. "Later, she said to stay away, and they were dangerous." Growing alarmed, she probed for more. "Then why is she still playing and training with him?" Kie responded, tears streaming down her face as she spoke. "We don't know; she doesn't talk or play with us anymore. Can you help?" Hearing the plea, her heart fractured at their dilemma. Pulling the two into her embrace, she comforted the confused and concerned girls. "Of course."

New and abnormal behavior were not good signs, primarily when it concerned close friends. The woman cooled herself, not wanting to frighten the children. "Thank you for telling me." She pulled away and focused in on them. "Don't worry; I'll fix this." She ushered the two to the door. For now, you two go have some fun before dinner?" Oki gave her a hopeful look. "Okay." The girls gave the woman one final look before leaving. However, they still held a visage of worry.

In the mid-afternoon sun, Hana kneeled alongside her teammates. After finishing another patrol around the surrounding forest, the group returned to watch over the main road. Saisu focused in on the young woman who had been conversing tersely with Izumi throughout the past hour. He wasn't one to listen in, but his curiosity and their not so hushed voices were hard to resist.

Listening in on their discussion, from what he could gather. Her mother had acted out something that the two found horrendous and had no idea as to what to do with her apologies and pleas. The argument had gone on to the point that it had begun to conflict with the mission. Even now, the two whispered to each other and as their focus split. Having enough of the two, he made himself known. "Look, I don't know what the issue is with your mom, but it might be a good idea just to get the issue resolved." Izumi's Sharingan flared in anger at the thought. "You can't be serious. If you had known what she did, then you wouldn't have suggested such a thing." The Uchiha hissed out.

The boy only shrugged at her remark. "Well, I am." Taken aback by the response, the young girl turned to Hana. Kamano focused on the Inuzuka. "Look. You don't have to forgive her. But, don't you want an explanation? Don't you want to get this whole situation your in behind you?" A piece of her resonated with the question. Hana's eye's stayed focused on the ground, unsure of it all. "It couldn't hurt to meet up with her and talk things over. You don't have to decide anything now or take my advice. I just want you to think things through. I hate seeing you this way."

Taking his focus off of the two, he turned back to the road they had been tasked with regulating. "We can discuss this later, looks like there's a group headed our way." The pair turned to find a horse-drawn wagon traveling to their location. Understanding that the mission came before themselves, the trio focused in on the intrusion. Nevertheless, Hana's eyes traversed over to the boys back. She flushed ever so slightly at his display of concern, yet her mind sifted through his argument. She was tired of the turmoil and just wanted it to end. Supposedly it might be best if they met up on neutral grounds to set things straight. t

Anko kept guard on one of the countries many well-traveled routes. Glancing at the setting sun, the Jounin realizing that only three hours had passed and soon the area would be cast into darkness. Pressing her hand onto her mike, she called out. "Captain calling out to all subordinates, do you copy?" A short pause of static noise rung in her ear before she heard each of her Genins response.

She heard static before Saisu broke the silence. "We are here and at the ready." She glanced down at there position from her post atop of a branch. "Good, we have a group headed our way, stay sharp." At her words, the team focused in on the approaching band of individuals. From her vantage point, Mitirashi could make out what appeared to be a horse-drawn wagon and three people. Narrowing her eyes, Anko made out one trained individual based on his garb and mannerisms. The other two were civilian merchants transporting their goods.

Hopping down from her position, Mitirashi approached the incoming trio. Noticing the group slow in their approach, she paused in her advance. Motioning for the merchants to halt, the guard advanced to the sole Konoha shinobi. "You two wait here. I'll see what she wants." The two traders nodded. Making his way over, the man confronted the patrolwoman. "Good afternoon." Anko acknowledged the man with a nod, taking note of his allegiance to Kusa with his headband tied to his head.

"To you as well. Now, I need to see identification and an items list." The ninja acknowledged the request, before procuring a list and a set of cards. Checking the ID's, Mitirashi compared it to the individuals before her. Writing down the details on a separate pad, she offered them back to the guard. Pilfering through the list, Anko checking the list for any discrepancies that might violate Konoha's laws. "Alright, it all looks good. But, I just need to check the merchandise and see if it matches. Once everything's done, I'll let you all go on your way." The man gave a grateful nod, letting slip his exhaustion for just a moment.

Anko noticed his actual state of being before recalling a briefing she had received a few weeks prior on the state of affairs of the surrounding villages. Kusagakure, while being a prime location for trade. The small town had recently been struck with arduous times from their economic recession. She couldn't quite recall the reason as to why other than for the diminished trade with Sona and a few other countries. 'The man's probably running himself ragged for some extra income.'

"Alright guys, she's just going to run through the items and make sure everything's in order." Anko turned to the middle-aged couple, to find them weary. It wasn't surprising to find such behavior amongst civilians when around foreign ninja especially with the stigma surrounding them. "Sure, just come over here. I. I'll just move the tarp out of the way." The man struggled for a bit before turning to his beloved. "Hun, can you lend me a hand." She turned to find her husband struggling to unhook a chord on the opposite end.

"Of course." Working together, the two were able to show their goods for Anko's critical eye's." Searching throughout the wagon, she found handcrafted trinkets, masks, and toys. Things she could imagine children clamoring for during a spring festival. Finding a crate of colorful kendama's, a smile blossomed onto her face. Seeing her jubilant mood, the older man questioned her.

"See something you like?" She relished in the memory before responding. "You could say that. I loved these things when I was little." The man smiled, at her comment. "I hope other children like them just as much as you. It would be nice to give them a good home." The merchant woman rolled her eyes at her husband's comment. "You say that as if they're a litter of Kai Ken." The man took mock offense to the comment. "They may not be alive, but they're still special."The elder woman shook her head with a small smile. "Trust me, I know."

Izumi leaned in closer for a better view from her place atop of an oak limb. Pressing a finger to her mike, she spoke to her team strategically placed around the wagon. "They seem pleasant, what do yall think." Saisu gave a faint nod from his position on the ground. "Same." Despite their great demeanor, something felt off. Hana squinted at the cart, inspecting the details she could see from her position.

Through her senses, it was her olfactory senses that spoke to her. Chlorine intermixed with vinegar, these were two odors that shouldn't have been present. At identifying the scents that radiated from a few of the crates. Pressing a finger to the microphone on her radio, Hana spoke. "Anko, somethings not right here. The toys, I think I smell chlorine and maybe vinegar." The other two in her group couldn't make heads or tails of the claim. However, Mitirashi recognized an oddity when she heard one.

Turning to the family, she hardened herself from the warm-hearted conversation she had with the pair. Without any reservation, she took hold of one of the plush animals from a crate in the cart. A clear call of distress is heard from the couple at her actions. Feeling the figure between her fingers, Anko identified an oddity within. "You know that it is a federal offense to traffic contraband into Konoha." She could immediately see the pailing complexion of the couple.

Noticing movement from the nin, she prepared for a confrontation. Despite her assumption, what he did surprised her. His arms were crossed, and his focus was solely on the item in her hand. "Open it." Miterashi blinked at the terse reply; it almost sounded displeased and even angry. Deciding it would be best to comply, she tore open the stuffed animal to find a packet of white powder. Turning back to the man in uniform, he gave off an audible sigh before walking off.

The older woman confronted his abrupt departure from the group. "W. Where are you going? We hired you to protect us!" The ninja paused and turned to face the couple. "We agreed upon a contract that states I am to guard you and your legal cargo to Konoha. I believe contraband broke that agreement due to its illegality." With his part said, he continued down the road. Having been surprised by the Kusa nin's decision, Anko felt slightly relieved for the turn of events. Yet, she couldn't help but internally pout at the easy victory.

"You can't do this to us! Come back! Please, come back." The woman gave off an air of desperation at seeing their only defense continue on his treck back home. Her husband could only stare at the ground, understanding the gravity of the situation. They were alone in hostile territory and entirely outmatched. Turning up, he could see the shock evident on his wife's face and the stern one upon the border guards face. "So what happens now?"

Miterashi could see the defeat within his eye's at the utterance. "The contraband will be brought to our facility to be cataloged and then destroyed. As for the two of you, the minimum sentence is 25 years minimum." Looking at the number of toys that may be carrying the narcotics, she doubted that they would receive the least amount of years. The news visibly shook the pair.

"Look you can take our goods, just please let us go! We won't do it again!" Anko shook her head before, grabbing hold of the woman and pinning her against the cart. "I can't do that mam; rules are rules." Her husband just stood off to the side tears tracking down his face. The woman turned her face to plea to Anko. "Please, you have to understand. I needed the money for my kids; please don't separate me from my kids! We have nothing back in Kusa; we can barely feed them as is! Please. Please just listen to me!" Anko has heard many pleas in her career and with ease brushed it aside. "You should have considered the consequences before you broke the law."

However, her students weren't used to such fervent appeals. "Sensei, they have a family." Anko ignored the outburst from their resident tracker. A streak of empathy burst forth from within her students. However, Inuzuka tried once more to talk to her captain. "Sensei, we can't do this. What about their kids?" Saisu turned to the wide-eyed girl in surprise. Glancing over at Izumi, he could see the wary visage forming on her as well. "Hana, get a hold of yourself." Despite his adamant order, it appeared that his words fell on deaf ears when she sprung out from her position. "Hana!" Izumi hissed at her friend to stop.

"Sensei, stop!" Anko's head snapped over to her side to find Hana's wide and frazzled eye's. "Hana, stand down. Now." However, she refused to back down. "Let them go!" Mitirashi turned to focus more on her insubordinate student. Noticing her eyes, she found her running off of emotion and not logic. "Saisu, Izumi handle her while I deal with the offenders. The two quickly came out of their respective positions and surrounded the wayward teammate. "Hana, get a hold of yourself." As Saisu spoke, Izumi tried to get closer to the frantic girl.

The older man seeing the conflict with the group recognized it as an opportunity. Pulling out a ball of paper, he debated on the action he was about to commit. Finding resolve, he looked up to see the prone form of his wife with cuffs and a sealing tag placed onto her body. Their eyes met briefly before recognition and horror reared itself upon her. She cried out for him to stop yet he already ignited the ball with the minimal chakra reserves he held within him from his days as a genin. With a hefty toss, the ball landed in the midst of the squabbling group.

"You fucking bastard!" At hearing the audible curse, the Anko turned to find the older man running off. Yet, it was the tightly compressed ball of explosive tags landing between them that captured her attention. Having been caught off guard, the serpentine summoner launched herself back in an attempt to save herself. "Bomb!" At her declaration, Saisu lunged for the cover of the forest. Despite the immediate danger, Hana registered the incoming threat to late for her to act on it.

As time slowed for her, she felt a firm grip take hold of her and launch her back. She found the scarlet eyes of her sister in between her and the explosive. Izumi lifted and embraced Hana as she sprinted with the aid of chakra. With her head nestled protectively on her friend's chest, she could only see the world to the right of them. Three long quite seconds passed and still they had not escaped the blast radius. With one final chakra enhanced leap, they glided through the air. In milliseconds, Izumi in her desperate moment, a shroud of chakra exploded from within her. Her eyes shown a six-petaled flower as an ethereal white skeletal cloak wrapped around them.

A fraction of a second passed, and the world was converted to white. The contrast grew to the point till all that could be seen of Izumi's form was a silhouette. "I love you, sis." At the uttering of her words, Hana's world is rocked asunder as the shock wave met them head-on followed by the scorching heat. Izumi's look of pained expression is seared into her mind before the everything came to an abrupt end as she consciousness escaped her.

A private counsel between the federal chiefs of office sat around a table as they conversed heatedly. The debate over what was the best course of action to utilize on the Uchiha clan was well underway. The legal head of the independent counsel spoke up and forced the others that were communing to pause. "As of now, we know that a Sharingan was used to force the Kyubbi into attacking Konoha. But, we still have not found any significant evidence that anyone within the clan was capable, desired to, or has executed such an act."

Another of the council remarked on the situation after his superior. "It is entirely possible that it could have been a rouge ninja that either transplanted an eye, it may have been an Uchiha that we previously thought to have died or a bastard child of an Uchiha with a grievance." The group discussed such a possibility, and a few rejected the possibility of an Uchiha of such strength being capable of hiding away from their surveillance. Danzo cleared his throat to speak, garnering everyone's attention. "Such a thing is entirely possible if the ninja is dedicated enough to suppressing their existence from the world around them."

The Hokage focused in on those around him. "It could have been an outside or an inside job for all we know, but we need a definitive answer if we are to progress in detaining and pressing charges to the perpetrator." The head of public relations added to the discussion once Sarutobi finished. "Well, we better bring this to a close soon or bring new evidence to the table. The public is beginning to turn on the investigation and favor the Uchiha clan. Unless new evidence comes to lite or an inditement, we are close to a public backlash."

The Hokage after hearing the new information gave off a sigh as he debated on an act that could very well define his second term. "As of this moment, we are to halt all direct and indirect actions against the Uchiha Clan. All investigatory teams will be provided one month to review and dissect all information collected so far by the probe. If nothing can be discovered that can lead to an indictment, the investigation will be put on hiatus." At the end of his statement, he is greeted by varied responses. "Whether you agree or disagree, this will be the course of action we will take. Is that understood."

Danzo frowned at the decision, the mere possibility of a rogue agent living amongst them and set free set a bad taste in his mouth. Despite their disagreement, he could understand his desire to keep the peace. No matter the decision he will continue with the investigation covertly if necessary. Meeting Hiruzens gaze, he was given the subtlest nod of approval. Acknowledging the consent, Shimura returned the gesture and left to aid in the effort. At least his commander still agreed to utilize his organization's prowess on the few occasions where it truly benefitted Konoha. He reminisced the days when the two thought more alike on various matters.

Akira slowly crept out from the underbrush, in clear view of the canine. Even with his exposure, the wolf slept without pause. Noticing that he is still downwind, the blond gave off a growl. A twitch of its chipped ear brought the boy on alert as the dog opened its eyes. The creature took note of his aggressive stance. Rising from its prone form, the beast gave off a growl and a bark of its own. Despite its warning, the beast stayed put.

Noticing that he had indeed acquired its attention, the boy carefully removed his bow and quiver along with his assortment of knives from his person. With a soft toss, the variety of weapons was placed behind a nearby sycamore. The wolf watched from its post, analyzing the young human's aggressive stance. Realizing that the human pup wouldn't leave, the older male prepared himself for a fight. The wolf bounded off of its perch and began to circle him. In spite of allowing for the action to continue, Akira mirrored the dog's movements. The old wolf examined the response with a calculative gaze. Noticing the action as a challenge, it bared its teeth and growled in warning. Akira did likewise, his pronounced canines and sharp molars in full display.

Without any audible cue, the creature lunged at Akira. It's maw open and aiming for his neck as its paws came in to topple his body over. Recognizing the action, the child dodged to the side and rotated. The revolution and chakra reinforcement adding more power to the backhanded fist to its jaw. The act forced the canine to tumble into the chilled ground. Quickly lifting itself off of the turf it bounded out of the way when Akira's foot came sailing by. Recognizing the child's prone overextension, it surged forth with a clawed swipe. Coming in stronger than expected, the boy's forearm guard broke as his forelimb is pushed aside.

A pained grunt escaped the child's lips from the strike, connecting with his leather encased chest. Four cuts lined the breast covering as two of the marks tricked blood from the new rifts. Seeing the creature rear back onto its hind legs as it raised its arms for another swipe. Falling forward, Akira grasped the earth and swung out his feet. A sharp thwack sounded out at the collision of both members shins. With its footing lost, the creature came tumbling down.

Pouncing atop of the fallen creature, Akira attempted to lash out at the canine with a set of punches. Once a fist connected with the snout of the beast, it thrashed about. The flailing sent a paw into Akira's torso, thoroughly propelling the boy onto his back. With the two at their backs, the pair quickly got onto their feet. Once more, the duo began to circle each other once more.

Narrowing his eyes, Akira surged forward into the wolfs proximity. It stepped back and leaned away from the blonds first strike only to meet with the second. The child examined his opportunity and took advantage of the dogs staggering and continued to land swift hits onto its head and body. Its bruised form limped back in an attempt for space before the child tackled the beast, effectively collapsing the two into a mess of limbs, claws, and teeth.

In the midst of the chaos, the great canine froze once a new sensation came upon it. The wolf could feel the child's sharp canines pierce its neck and hold it in place. Akiras teeth halted their advance to the jugular, his arms forcing the beast's limbs to the side. The two stayed in their position, seconds passing them by. The boy tightened his jaw and delivered a guttural growl. In sensing its life on the line, the canine tried to remove the boy's maw from its flesh. Despite its efforts, Akira held firm and used his limb to pin its head.

The child turned his eyes in the direction of the wolfs own ocular pair. The creature turned its head to acquire a better view. Its fearful hazel eye peripherally connected with his determined azure. Realization dawned on the wolf, incapable of escape it is only left with one option. Stopping its struggles, it relaxed in an attempt to submit to the boy pulling its charcoal tail between its legs.

The blond kept the tension for a few more seconds before relaxing his hold. However, he left his mouth fixated on its neck as he petted and caressed the back of its head. After a few more seconds, he released his hold. Feeling the loss of pressure, the wolf quickly made some clearance between the two. It limped and shook its head as it tried to make sense of the situation and alleviate itself from the pain.

Akira gave a small, exuberant smile at besting the apex predator of this neck of the woods. Making his way over, he lifted his leather rucksack. He scrounged around for a few slabs of jerky. Seeing the canine still on edge, he tossed the pieces between them. Taking a piece for himself to munch on, Akira retied his gear to his person. Glancing one last time to the creature, he witnessed it hesitantly sniffing the offering before meeting his gaze. With a smirk, the boy stepped out of the field. Seeing the child leave, the wolf took up the slabs before limping back to its stony outcrop. It turned once more to see the child had vanished from its sight.

The lone Senju kneeled above on a large branch, analyzing the resolved conflict in his head. An intense feeling of approval entered his form as a spark of pride intertwined with it as well. "Keep at it lad, and you'll go far." Nodding his head, Waki took off after Akira. The boy may have bested the canine, but other species could go up against and even best the beast. In time he would be ready to face those as well, but for now what the child needed was to rest and hone his other talents.

In the bustling streets of Konoha's medical district, a lone woman walked through the doors of the primary psychiatric facility. Lady Kudo searched for the receptionist's desk and found it to the right of the entrance. Seeing the woman smile at her; the matriarch went about introducing herself. "Hello, my name is Kudo. I was hoping one of your doctors could help me." The woman nodded before checking the schedule. "Sure thing, any particular day you have in mind for an appointment?"

"I can't wait day's, I need to see someone now. I think one of my girls is in trouble." That statement brought alarm bells to the clerk at the counter. "What do you mean by in trouble, are you sure you don't need the police?" Lady Kudo tried to recall everything she's learned. "I'm not sure, she's made a new friend a little while ago. But, recently they seemed to have had a falling out." The woman's worry seemed to wane at the simple explanation and was about to interject and stop. "Then after weeks of not seeing each other, she's all of a sudden friends with the boy again. That's when she became distant, mute even. I think I even see bruises on her! Please, I need to help. I've tried talking to her, but nothings working."

The clerk blinked in surprise at being informed of the physical injuries. Being unsure herself of the best course of action, she glanced down at the schedule for a free psychiatrist. Discovering one of their staff was free at the moment. Without any hesitation, she pressed down on her intercom. "Santa Yamanaka, I repeat Santa Yamanaka. Please report to the front desk." A grateful look met the younger woman's eye's, and she gave a small smile in return.

A minute went by before steps could be heard coming from the rear of the building. Opening a wooden door, a well-dressed man entered the lobby and greeted the pair. "Afternoon Mao." He said with a pleasant nod before turning to Ms. Kudo. "Hello mam, my name is Santa Yamanaka. What's your name, and how can I help you?" A small sense of relief entered the matron at finally receiving help. "I'm Ms. Kudo; I run the orphanage in the Kaiya district. I. I think one of the girls under my care is in danger." The man frowned at her remark. "What kind of danger are we speaking of, is it immediate?" The matron gave a thoughtful look. "I. I'm not sure."

Mao inserted herself into the conversation to aid in the explanation. "From what she's told me, it seems that the girl's in a deteriorating abusive relationship." Santa took in the basic information and decided it would be best to converse this in a private setting. "Why don't we take this to my office, and see if we can find the best course of action. With a thankful nod, the older woman followed the young man.

Quickly arriving at the office, the Yamanaka pulled out a notepad and pen from his desk drawer. "Now can you tell me the girls name and who it is that you believe is the cause of her distress?" Without much pause, she replied to the inquiry. "Her name is Tenten, no last name. I believe the person responsible is an Uchiha. Well, I think its Sasuke Uchiha's older brother." The Yamanaka turned up in surprise at the accusation of a prominent clan, a significant member no less.

"Are you sure of this, and does Itachi ring any bells for you?" The woman's eye's widened in recognition, recalling the name. "Yes, that's the boy's name. He's the one my girls have been telling me about." Writing down the new information, he looked back up to the matriarch. Can you tell me how this relationship began and when did the change occur." Her eyes drifted up and to the left as she recalled her memories.

"I believe that the two met at the academy demonstration, and had begun to play and train together on a weekly basis. But, the two as of late had stopped seeing each other after an argument." She could hear the scribbles of a pen on paper as she spoke. "As for the change, I think it was the day Sasuke and Itachi showed up to the orphanage. After that evening everything changed. She started sporting more bruises and becoming antisocial. When I asked her about the bruises, she just said she was training even harder than before." A look of concern crossed her face in remembering her earlier conversation with Oki and Kie.

"It wasn't till this morning that I truly felt something was wrong, her best friends came into my office worried for their friend." She seemed to reflect on the information she received before Santa egged her on. "What did they tell you?" She refocused on the man before her as she spoke. "They. They informed me that Tenten told them to stay away from Sasuke's brother and that he is dangerous. She only started acting differently after Sasuke, and his brother came over one day. I believe it was to resolve their argument, but I don't know. Something isn't right, and I'm worried."

The man nodded, contemplating over the information provided. "What do you think I should do Mr. Yamanaka?" Santa debated over the available options. Despite a possible meeting and psychological analysis and review, the best option would always be a mental dive. This would provide the clearest picture, yet it would require permission or a court order. "I would suggest a meeting promptly in order to get to the bottom of this. It may very well be something minor, but I would rather not take any chances with what you've told me."

Lady Kudo gave off a nod in agreement. "But, the best option would be to do a mental dive. Though, I will need your consent to do so." Apprehension encroached upon her due to her limited knowledge of the practice. "Is it dangerous." The man gave a quick shake of his head. "Oh, no. It is a well-versed technique with minor side effects. The most prominent consequences would be a headache, nausea, and exhaustion."

"I see." Looking down at her lap, the matron gave it some thought. After a few long seconds, she faced the man. "I. I think that it would be best if we do everything possible. I don't want to take a chance on her." Santa agreed with the woman's remarks and decision. Looking down at his schedule, the man decided it would be best to set up an appointment. "I believe that it would be best to bring her in promptly. Perhaps in the next three days, do you know when you could bring her in?"

"I believe this Monday would work at around two; we should be free then." Reviewing his schedule, he is pleased to find a slot that he should be able to fit her in. "That will work on my end as well, so two it is on Monday." At hearing the news, Kudo provided the young man with a grateful smile. "Thank you, Mr. Yamanaka." The man waved off the sentiment as he stood up from his seat. "It's no problem man, but if anything comes about that makes you believe that a sooner appointment is necessary, please feel free to bring her in." The matron stood up as well, providing the doctor with hand to shake. " I will."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Notes:** Hello everyone, I would like to thank you for reading and sticking with this story. I was able to find some extra spare time and pushed myself to write. I personally felt as if that I failed y'all in my inability to upload in the last chapter in a decent amount of time. So here is the next chapter earlier than what most of you would expect. I sincerely hope that all of you enjoy it.

 **KnowPein:** He's not sustaining the age of four, but slowly progressing through the age of 5 and going on to six. Every chapter is around a month to two months separation from the next with the exception of the few dual chapters.

 **Ezeakel:** I hope I keep you interested.

* * *

A lone girl wondered home, having spent her day off with her friend at the park. Grasping her head in pain, Tenten whimpered out whilst collapsing onto a market wall. Her irises continued to fluctuate as her pupils resized with her state of mind. A soft cry emerged from her lips while she collapsed to the ground. With her nails digging into her scalp, the orphan tried to alleviate the heart-pounding strain. In the midst of her sobs and tears, a silent wraith meandered toward her.

A pair of combat boots came into focus as her mind drifted to the rims of mania. "Stand girl. You must endure the pain, truly it is only a fraction of what you deserve." A spike of fear emitted from her soul at the sound of the voice. The unique tone that only one fiend she knew possessed. The resonance that belonged solely to the one who had imprisoned and stripped her of her freedom. She fell back onto her haunches and attempted to scoot herself away from the offender.

Anger, the sole sensation that flooded its being at her disrespect and disobedience. Without any thought, a stiff kick launched her through the air. The strays world is turned about as she tumbled before an unexpected collision with another building ended her flight. Tenten heaved, gasped, and struggled for air, her frame broken from the impact. Tears streamed down her scrunched cheeks. Every breath and cough brought droplets of blood up from her punctured lung. Hearing a set of off-kilter steps make their way over, Tenten made a desperate and strangled cry for aid. "H. H. Hel. H. Help."

Tenten shoved herself away from her batterer, as the transgressor's boots appeared before her once more. "No one will save you retch, now stand." The orphan stayed put, unsure if it was fear, defiance, bruises, or the fractured ribs that stayed her feet. A growl rumbled from its chest, a pair of scarlet eyes shining down onto her. Haphazardly gripping the girl by the neck, it roughly pulled her up. With a rigid arm, the fiend pinned her to the wall. Do to her state of being, it was clear that she was incapable of resisting the creature's actions.

Fixating its ruby eyes into her terrified set, Tenten could barely make out her own reflection. "P. Please. Let me go." Tenten raspily pleaded, its grip unrelenting. "It's too late for that." The offender in its careless approach brought unnecessary attention to itself. A lamp came alit as a store owner who had yet to depart for the night exited his shop. Seeing the cruel display, the man tried to intervene. "What do you think you're doing, unhand her at once!" A little boy called out from within the shop to his father. "Whats wrong daddy?"

"Get back inside Eito! I." The man's words paused in his throat when he heard an abrupt thud followed by a gasp. The merchant turned to find the girl a crumpled heap on the ground and with the perpetrator nowhere to be seen. Believing that the criminal had fled, the man took a step toward the fallen child. "Are you alri." Yet before he could finish, a piercing scream echoed across the landscape. "Daddy!" In an attempt to turn and locate his son, the owner is only met with a swift and thin edge. In the midst of his rotation, he fell to the dirt road. His head departed from the torso and rolled past a familiar pair of boots.

The silhouette shifted to focus on the horror-stricken child standing in the shop. His pupils zeroed in on the lifeless head smeared in dirt. Tears streamed down as the child attempted to come to terms with what he had witnessed. "It's rude to intervene." At its declaration, the fiend prepared for another strike with his Wakizashi. Despite its muscles preparing for another swipe, a sense of danger alerted it to a flurry of incoming kunai.

A creak signified the opening of a cabin door, showing a child's silhouette entering the dark lodge. Akira took in the drab atmosphere, recognizing that Waki hadn't returned from his hunt. Something that he himself craved to partake in, yet had been pushed aside due to his lack of skill in the art of archery. Feeling a hand rest atop his shoulder, the blonde jumped back in surprise. The action elicited a hearty chuckle from a smirking Waki, entering after the boy. "How was your little trip, find any dogs out there?"

The young boy's eyes widened at his question, shocked that he may have stumbled upon his endeavors. "Y. You, know?" The man set his packs down by the prepping table before making his way back over. With a soft tap at his quiver strap, Akira's attention was directed to his chest. "It's quite obvious when you're showing your wounds." His strap barely covered the cuts and did little to stop the dried blood from showing. The boy grumbled in frustration at his own slip-up. "Come let me patch you up." At his words, he motioned for the boy to follow him to the oak dining table.

With a quick lift, the Senju set the child atop of the timber counter to asses his injuries. "Alright, let's see the damage." A grunt escaped his lips as he removed his protective gear. It hadn't been apparent till his arrival, but the blond began to take note of his exhaustion and aches. Waki, in turn, placed the cut and bloodstained clothing aside. Now with a better view, he frowned at the number of bruises, scrapes, and cuts that littered his body. "Oh lad, Hana's gonna give me hell for letting this happen."

At seeing his own body torn asunder, the blonde took on a peachy hue to his cheeks in embarrassment. "Sorry, Waki." Akira lifted his arm to scratch the back of his head, yet winced as he aggravated his wounds. "Don't be moving around so much." Walking off to a corner, Waki lifted a bag and brought it to the counter. Rifling through the medical kit, the Senju pulled out cleaning rags, alcohol and medical wrapping. Placing a gentle hand on his back for support, Waki held a rag damp of alcohol in his hand.

"This is going to sting boy, bear with it alright?" Akira looked up to him in apprehension but nodded in acceptance anyway. Placing the rag onto the diagonal cuts on his exposed chest, he tenderly started to scrub at the wound. The child gritted his teeth and closed his eyes in pain. Hearing his muffled cries, Waki attempted to sooth the child with his words. "You doing fine lad, just a little more." As time progressed The bushman would switch to newer rags as the old would be covered in grime and blood.

Having cleaned a good portion of his skin, he could make out a general improvement in the child's injuries. What was once red and black bruises had turned brown and yellow. Even the cuts and scrapes seemed to be diminishing in size. Realizing that the creature laid within him must have had a hand in it brought comfort to him. At least the burden came with its benefits. Grabbing a hold of the gauze and tape, Waki gingerly began to wrap him and butterfly tape the cuts together. From what he could surmise, the application of stitches would only hinder his healing factor.

FInishing up his work, he gave the young boy a once over. Stepping back, the bushman smiled in approval of his work. "I believe that we're done, my boy." With that said, Waki helped Akira off of the counter. "Now, I know you've been having some fun running around the valley these past few days. But, you are going to have to take it easy until you get better? Understood?" The little boy pouted at the order but nodded in acceptance. "Ok, but I play and train?" At seeing the man's stern shake of the head. The boy gave off a verbal cry of disbelief.

Kneeling down on one knee, the man placed his hands on his shoulder. "Boy, you've done hurt yourself. Quite a bit I might add. You need to allow yourself to heal. Promise me that you will take it easy. At least till I approve that you're are ready." Akira expressed his displeasure in the situation, but he nevertheless agreed. "I. I promise." Waki smiled in gratitude. "Good, now how about we get dinner ready? Maybe if we have time we can make something sweet." At the mention of the idea, Akira's eye's lit up in delight.

Sat atop of her kitchen island, Tsume sipped from a whiskey glass. Her legs dangled aimlessly below. "Mom?" Turning to the right, the matriarch could see her son in the hallway. "Kiba, what are you doing up?" However, it was the child's depressed aura that alerted her. At Tsume's question, the little boy lifted his arms. Between Kiba's hands is a familiar high collared cream jacket. "W. When's Hana coming home?" A small whimper came out of his lips as they trembled. Hopping off of the counter, she swiftly kneeled before him. "Oh, baby."

Hope, it could be a curse. However, her little boy isn't the only one that needed faith. "She'll be back soon. I. I'll make sure of it." As she spoke, Tsume pulled her child into her chest. "P. Promise?" She tightened her grip and lifted Kiba off of the ground. "I promise pup, I'll fix this." Leaning against the island, she rubbed her child's back. Sensing his exhaustion, Tsume swayed him to sleep. With his head resting on her shoulder, she picked up her glass and downed the last swig. Replacing it on the counter, a new sense of determination entered her. She'll do something to correct this for at least Kiba and if possible for herself. Making her way back to Kiba's room, she went to lay him back down.

Anko cursed at their new predicament and trying to determine as to where her missing students resided. At the moment she fretted over the fact that Hana didn't appear to react to the blast in the moments she observed her before moving for cover. She herself barely made it out alive, having removed debris while she partly healed her wounds. "Come on Saisu, where are you?" It may have been morbid but she needed to ensure the survival of her subordinate with the best odds.

Tears flowed from her in resignation as to what more than likely happened to Hana and Izumi. "They were to close Anko, there's nothing you can do. Pull yourself together girl." Utilizing her chakra heightened senses, Mitirashi scrutinized the forest around her. A few paces further, she heard a small groan off to her right. With haste, Anko plowed her way through the ashen and burning web of timber. "Saisu! Saisu! Are you there!" Shouting out, Anko heard another call reciprocate her. "H. Here." Turning to her right, she could hardly make out the outline of her student in the smoke and ash.

"Saisu!" Kneeling by his side, the team captain focused in and tried to make sense of his disfigured body. He had a broken femur and what she could only assume to be many other fractures or internal injuries if his discoloration stated anything. Quickly doing a diagnostic jutsu on him, the woman discerned just how many serious breaks, fractures, and internal injuries he had sustained. A mighty crash of a scorched tree alerted the pair to the deteriorating surroundings. Knowing that she had limited time, Anko prioritized her healing techniques on the potentially life-threatening rib breaks and lesions. "I'm here for you Saisu, I'm here."

"W. What about the others." He asked through a raspy voice intermixed with coughs. Miterashi grit her teeth in an attempt to stem the tears from ebbing their way out. Anko wasn't one to lie to those she cared for, and she wasn't going to start now. "Th. They." She took in a shaky breath before continuing. "They were to close. I. I never saw them move before I jumped past the tree line." Saisu's trembling eye's closed in resignation, his head dropped back down to the ashen ground. Slamming a fist down to the ground followed by a curse, crying out in agony. "Damnit!"

The boy took a hold of Anko's clothes and yelled out in anguish. Holding him close to her, Mitirashi shook with him as they shared their grief. Ending the emerald glow emitting from her palm she quivered while she lifted his body off of the ground. Seeing the flames increase in magnitude as the core neared their position, she utilized her chakra to help launch them to a safer area. Though, the fire seemed to only push them further away from the initial blast.

In the back of her mind, she hoped that the outposts reserve squads would have deployed by now. The incendiary explosion itself should have been a decent flare and notifier to them. In a whisper, she called out for their assistance. "Please, hurry." At her muttering, another image came to the forefront of her mind. It was none other than the face of the perpetrator, the one who had created this disaster. Anko only hoped that the man was in a broken heap, as his worthless life withered away. "You better hope you find your way to hell tonight." Mitarashi whispered into the wind, vengeance ripe in her mind.

The cloaked figure lept back, allowing for the obsidian blades to dig themselves into the compacted clay. Taking a look around, it caught sight of a squad of Anbu at the ready. Seeing a bright red streak of a flare go up into the air, the realization that time had become limited. Red eyes farted around in search for a path of escape. "Stand down Uchiha!" Said clansman only tensed in preparation for a fight. Three of the soldiers unsheathed their weapons in preparation. "Hare, how's the girl." The team commander questioned his subordinate as he had begun to heal her injuries.

Hare trained his mask to the chief as he answered. "She's stable for now, but the girl needs true medical care and soon." The man leading the group took in the information quickly weighing the options available. "Understood, Hare, take her to the nearest hospital. Bear, you're with me. Deer, secure the boy. If possible recover the deceased." Despite the quick orders, the Uchiha had already made the first move.

Taking note that the best rout of escape would be to the east, the Uchiha targeted the Kunoichi. The woman ducked under its initial slash, before retaliating with her own bladed steel tonfa. Stabbing at his liver, he quickly redirected his blade edge to deflect the income strike. Despite the Uchiha's efforts to remain unharmed, the sound of a katana piercing his chest could be heard. Followed by a tantos edge being placed at its trachea. Recognizing the blades placement just to the side of the heart, the ruby eyed criminal left with little to no ability to counter without death consuming him.

Bear now free from the onslaught, swiftly removed the unnamed foes hood to find the Uchiha heir between the two. "To think you were capable of this, Itachi." No words escaped his pursed lips, yet his Sharingan seemed to react to the statement. Their hypnotic rotation only seemed to revolve faster in response. "Alright bear, seal and restrain him." In not receiving an acknowledgment to his order his eyes widened in witnessing the woman's tense shoulders. "What's wrong Bear?"

Instead of a direct answer, he received a jerky jab at his temple. Evading to the side, the captain still received a cut to his ear. The Anbu ignored the pain and attempted to decern what had occurred. Itachi gave an off-kilter chuckle along with an occasional cough. Blood spurted from his mouth, signifying the damage done to his left lung. In the confusion, he wrapped a hand around the blade and pulled. During his attempt to dislodge the sword, a kunai soared to his position.

The blade pierced his left shoulder, a sealing tag wrapped around its handle lighting up the vicinity in a white glow. The characters on the handle replicated and maneuvered down the knife and onto his skin. In a flash, the seals effectively suppressed his chakra network and restrained his muscles. Sequentially leading to the dimming of his eyes as well as the collapse of the captains subordinate.

The chief looked around to find a dozen anbu approaching the pair. With the aid of the incoming reinforcements, an entire team had been given the task with detainment and imprisonment of the clansmen. A younger captain approached with a dog mask, having taken authority over the scenario at his arrival. "Captain Heron, what happened here." Having put away his katana and checked up on his subordinate, the man gave his reply. "Our team had been patrolling a few blocks north of here when Deer sensed a disturbance. It wasn't until we heard a child's scream did we increase our pace."

The silver-haired Anbu captain nodded to the explanation and ordered for the man to continue. "When we arrived at the scene. We discovered a severely beaten girl, probably no older than seven. Another civilian merchant had been decapitated by the perpetrator, while his son was spared due to our interference." Dog examined the street, picturing the incident as it may have transpired. "What of the civilians, are they safe." Heron gave him a dip in answer before turning in the direction to the nearest medical facility. "Yes Sir, Deer and Hare have secured and transported them to the Sachi Medical Center."

"I see, take Bear and regroup at Sachi with your subordinates. We'll report the incident, expect to be debriefed formally within the hour." Accepting his superior's words, Heron rejoined with Bear before departing off to the hospital. The silver-haired Anbu turned away from the specs vanishing past his line of sight. Refocusing on his own squad standing at the ready, the young Anbu spoke. "Come, we need to inform CID of this development." In finishing his command, the group streaked toward the Konoha's Military Criminal Investigation Department.

A deafening whining sound ringed from within her ears, Hana rolled onto her back. The slightest movement wracked her body with spikes of pain. Opening her eyes, she could see the darkening atmosphere of a setting sun. However, the sun wasn't the only cause for the flickering orange hues reflecting off of the leaves. For the life of her, Hana couldn't recall why she was on the ground. Turning her head, the Inuzuka took note of the burning trees and demolished turf. At seeing the destruction, the girl began to hazily recall the events that had just taken place.

Remembering the explosion that had occurred, Izumi's face came to mind. Surprise and panic ebbed its way into her as she searched for her friend. Slowly pushing herself off of the ground with her hands, she scanned the surrounding area for any sign of the young girl. After a few seconds, Hana located a charred and torn body further down the road. "I. Izu." The brunette croaked out. What little strength she held within her, she used to crawl her way over.

The seconds drew by as she maneuvered through the dirt. Coming up next to her, the Inuzuka found her back covered in third and second-degree burns. She could only imagine how many bones were either broken or fractured from taking the brunt of the explosion. "N. N. No." Gently turning her over, tears streamed down her soot-covered cheeks. Unfathomable dread clutched at her heart at seeing the Uchihas expressionless visage. All along her body were scrapes, lacerations, and burns, so much so that she didn't know where to start.

The entirety of the situation drove adrenaline through her veins as her strength slowly grew out of desperation. "F. Fo. Focus, Hana. Check." Shakily angeling her ear down to Izumi's lips, the Inuzuka listened for any intake of breath. As she did so, Hana stared out to her chest. Not receiving a response, the girl placed two fingers on her jugular and waited for the body to show any sign of life. In the passage of a few seconds, her anxiety rose in the absence of a pulse or of any inhale. "N. No. No. No. No NO!" With shaky hands, she quickly moved Izumis injured arm away from her torso.

Placing her knees at the Uchihas pit and hips, she placed her palm atop one another. Fixing her bottom hand atop of Izumi's sternum, Hana took one shaky breath before she elicited a firm thrust. She winced at the sensation of a few of the ribs consecutively snapping under the strain. However, it was the few that she felt no resistance to that revealed how internally damaged she was. As the seconds drew by, Hana continued to pump out 30 compressions before administering two breaths. Without pause, she continued to repeat the process. "P. Please. Stay, Izumi. I. I'm Sorry."

A soft yawn came out of the room adjacent to Waki's. Peaking through a crack in the door, a little blonde could be spotted continuously adjusting himself under the covers. A tall silhouette could be spotted looking into the bedroom, the Senju frowned at the boy's obvious turmoil. Opening the door, he stepped in. Giving it a once over, he could see a few personal effects belonging to either Akira or Hana. Coming to the foot of the bed, he could see a few photos taken by Hana herself. All of which either had Hana, Akira, or Waki separate or together.

Before the duo had shown up in his life, the Senju never recognized the void that adhered to him ever since his self-expulsion from society. Now, he felt a warmth he only received while in the presence of his parents and sister. Picking up a photo displaying all three of them, Waki smiled, recalling the day. It was the first-day Hana had purchased and brought a camera to the cabin. In the photo, Akira is situated on Hana's lap. His exuberant smile showcasing the joy of that day. Hana's small grin and partial embrace displayed her affection.

Waki stared at himself and his uncomfortable yet pleased disposition. It was there first photo and one of many. Looking to the others, he could see a more recent depiction. On the nightstand, the Senju found one where he had grown to accept the forming relationship. In the portrait, Waki could see a genuine smile along with his hand playfully ruffling Akira's golden mop of hair. Placing the framed image back atop of the nightstand, he looked down to the child at his side.

Noticing his slightly bloodshot and tired eye's, the frontiersman took a seat onto the mattress. Waki set his hand on the child's shoulder for comfort. "You doing alright Lad?" The child rubbed his eye in response. "No." Akira turned his gaze to a photo of Hana, his lip quivering at the sight of her image. "I. I know its hard not having her here boy, but there are going to be times where Hana and I will need to leave." Feeling the child tense under his palm he rubbed his back soothingly. "Remember, even if we leave, we'll always come back. One way or another, we'll return to you. Hana will come back for you. Mothers always do." His words eased Akira, if ever so slightly.

"You should get some sleep, it's become late." Preparing himself so that he may rise to his feet, Waki felt a hand grip his arm. Turning back to the boy, he noticed his hesitance. "S. Stay. Please?" The Senju hesitated at the request, unsure as to what would be the best course of action. Recalling a memory of his own father he gave Akira a small smile. "Alright, I'll stay for a little while." Pouting at his partial acceptance of his plea, the blond accepted the offer.

After a few minutes of silence, Waki looked back down to the child nestled to his side. Finding the boy peacefully asleep, he rose from his position. "Goodnight Akira." At the uttering of his parting words, He brushed the boy's golden locks. Stepping out of the bedroom, the bushman closed the door. Soft thunks hit the floorboards with every step, the Brunette ending in front of a window. Looking out, he gave a stern look to a particular section of forest. Waki could still sense a faint signature dissipating from a particular tree.

"Twenty-two, twenty-three." Minutes had drawn by as Hana continued to piston her palms into her friend's chest. She had begun to experience exhaustion with the waining of her adrenaline. "H. Help!" Her raspy voice pierced through the ashen atmosphere. Administering two more breaths, she went back to compressions. Hana sobbed in desperation at seeing the forest be consumed in a sea of fire. She knew that defibrillation is the only way to revive her, yet she wasn't skilled enough in elemental medical techniques to properly apply it.

Another minute would pass her by when she heard a group of voices. Turning her head up, she spotted a dozen ninjas utilizing water techniques to douse out the flames. From her distance, Hana could barely make out the appearance of a few medical-nin and their escorts through the dense smoke. Hope flooded her soul at the sight of the nin. Acting fast, she mustered up the strength to call out. "Help!" Chocking on the fumes, Hana tried to refill her lungs. The Inuzuka through the struggle never halted her compressions.

Rounding on her thirtieth piston, the Inuzuka began to feel her muscles spasm from overexertion and damage. "N. No. K. Keep going." Shakily placing her lips over Izumi's, she drew in a large breath through her nose. New tears escaped her eyes at noticing her failure at making the Uchiha's chest rise with her exhale. "N. No. C. Come on Hana." She whispered out for self-motivation. Maneuvering for another attempt, the brunette gathered what was left of her energy. Her resolve struggled to give the prone girl two more puffs. Trembling, she repositioned her palms. Her suet stained tears rolled down her cheeks. Each drop came in the realization that her body is on the brink of failure.

Sensing a build of chakra, her brown irises looked up to witness dual torrential gusts of wind. Each pushing the ash and smoke away from their position. She curled up over Izumi to protect the girl from any more damage. Feeling a break in the twin blasts of air, she felt a hand rest itself onto her shoulder. "You've done enough girl, let us take over." Averting her gaze away from the ground and up, Hana's eyes found a pair of medical-nin. Relief flooded her heart at their presence, bringing a joyful smile to her dirty cheeks.

Left with nothing to do, she collapsed onto her back. Wheezing as she laid by Izumi, Hana used what little energy she did possess to hold her friend's hand. Around the pair, Ninjas drenched the surrounding burning foliage. The lead medical-nin cut apart the tattered gear that separated them from the Izumi's skin. "The Uchiha appears to have suffered from multiple injuries that range from burns to full breaks. Siad wounds are consistent with that of an incendiary explosion." Glancing up, she took in the condition of the patient's companion and asked for assistance. "Kosuke, take care of the Inuzuka. I'll handle the Uchiha." Her partner switched over and began running a diagnostic. "Understood Asami."

"Talk with me Kosuke, what are her symptoms." The man ran a diagnostic jutsu before responding. "She appears to have sustained a few minor burns, fractures, and muscle tears. They're debilitating, but not life-threatening. However, it seems that smoke inhalation is in the process of asphyxiating her." Asami looked up from her own preparation so that she may confront her protege. "Alright, that should be simple enough. Run a lung variant of the foreign particulate expulsion technique to remove the substance." The man nodded, before placing a hand above Hana's chest and throat. "Yes, Mam."

The field medics hands produced a green light that seemed to penetrate through her skin. In the application of the procedure, Kosuke began to discharge the foreign materials from her lungs. Coughing and choking, The Inuzuka caught sight of a grey cloud expelling out of her mouth. Once the sputtering and ejection concluded, he ended the technique. "Your airway should be clear now." Seeing her try to speak, he motioned for her to stop. "Wait a second." Unsealing a mask from a first aid scroll, Kosuke situated it atop of her mouth and nose. Activating the seal on top of it, Hana could feel clean and cool air brush against her lips. Greedily gulping in the available air, Hana gave a weak reply. "T. Thank, you."

Feeling a forceful separation of her clasped hand, Hana turned to find the field medic position a sticky pad on her left pectoral and right oblique. "Alright, everyone stay clear of the patient, about to administer shock!" Forming her hands into a ram activation seal, a fuinjutsu array lit up atop of each pad. A stiff jolt lasting a hundredth of a second soon followed, Izumi's torso lifted off of the ground in response to one hundred and fifty joules coursing through her. "No, visible signs of improvement, resuming CPR. Hana focused in on Izumi's unresponsive face, a mask covering her face lit up as it provided rescue breaths to the girl. "Please, wake up. I. I'm sorry. Please."

"Kosuke, I need you to inject patient with a milligram to ten milliliters of epinephrine." The assisting physician came at her side. "Applying now." Practiced and calm fingers easily undid the packaging and attached it to the previously inserted IV line. Finishing up another set of compressions, The medic called out to her partner. "Alright, everyone stay clear of the patient, about to administer shock!" Seeing that no one was touching the Uchiha, she redid the ram seal. The pads glowed once more, eliciting another jolt as the electricity passed through her heart.

The head medic quickly rechecked her vitals. After a few moments, a broad smile formed on her face at finding a soft beat. "Patient has a pulse, I will begin delivering broader aid to vital organs to aid in recovery." Hana choked out a delighted sob. Reclaiming Izumi's hand in her own, she gave it a tight squeeze. Catching Kosuke's attention after a few minutes had passed, Asami spoke. "Now that there is no immediate threat to their life, we will begin transport procedures." Going back to his scroll, the field medic unsealed a pair of evacuation stretchers.

Gently transferring the duo to their personal stretchers, Asami turned to the Jounin commander at her right. "Hitomu, can your squad handle the transport?" The man sidled up beside the woman, his teammates soon following suit. "Of course mam, are we headed to the outpost?" Asami nodded in affirmation as the two field medics positioned themselves on either side of the stretchers. "Yes, we will keep it at a genins pace for safety. Kosuke, have you placed the vital monitorization pad on your patient?"

The younger male responded with an affirmative to her question. " Yes, Mam." Asami gave an approving smile to his forethought. "Good. Even though it should warn us of any drastic changes, the two of us will run a diagnostic check every five minutes till we arrive back home." At that, the group of Chunins and Jonins gently lifted the cots into the air. Before the small caravan could get underway, a shaky hand reached out to Kosuke. "W. Wait! My. My sensei. S. Saisu. Th."

Hana's trembling plea to go and aid her teammates was cut off by Hitomu. "Don't worry girl. I've been told that they've been recovered by another squad. They're a little banged up, but alive." Her arm went limp at hearing the news, her worries eased. Gently placing her hand back into the stretcher. Kosuke gave the girl a few words. "Get some rest, you've done well today." In her delirious and exhausted state, she accepted the instructions.

A hard knock pounded out at the Uchiha clan heads front door. Having been trained in the Konoha military. Both Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha went into action at hearing the sharp sound. Jumping out of the bed, the patriarch retrieved a kunai from a hidden stash. Looking back over to his wife, he motioned for her to move. 'Go get Sasuke, I'll check the door.' Mikoto nodded silently to his hand signals, sneaking down the hall to her son's room. Hearing another frantic banging, Fugaku quickly neared the entrance.

Utilizing his chakra, the man spread out his senses to the other side of the door. Recognizing the signature as one of his clansmen, he called out. "Inabi, is that you?" On the opposite side of the entrance, a man could be seen in alarm. "Yes Fugaku, it's me! Itachi's in prison!" Not fully registering what he had heard, the patriarch quickly opened the barrier between them. "What are you talking about?" Stated the irate and confused Uchiha. "An anbu showed up at the main gate. He said that Itachi has been arrested."

Flabbergasted by the news, Fugaku probed further. "How can that be?" Before the Kin-man could respond, another voice interjected into the conversation. "Fugaku, whats going on?" Turning around, Mikoto's silhouette appeared in the hallway. In her arms sat none other than Sasuke, his tired eyes attempted to blink away the sleep. "I'm not sure, take the boy back to bed." Facing his cousin he gave the man a thankful nod. "Thank you for bringing this news to me Inabi. Go back to your post." He is met with a shaky nod before he left.

Closing the door, he made his way back to the master bedroom. Seeing Mikoto surface out of his son's room, she faced him. "Is everything alright, is it Itachi?" Fugaku's expression answered her concerns. Despite her attempt to question him further, the patriarch pulled her in for an embrace. With a kiss to the temple, he spoke. "He'll be fine Miko. I don't believe it's serious, I'll handle it. Our boy will be home before the night's end." Sensing the woman enwrapped in his arms ease, he released her from his grip. Maneuvering to his room, Fugaku changed into a formal suit.

A woman wearing a dark khaki uniform and an umber colored vest came up to the receptionist's desk. On the back of the jacket, the letters CID were displayed proudly. "Mam, I believe you received a Jane Doe earlier tonight." At seeing her Status in the military, the young brunette quickly went to her log sheet. "Oh, um yes. I believe we have a few unknowns in our care. Can I know as to who you are, and the description of the patient your searching for?" The CID officer pulled out an ID Badge while stating her credentials. "Kumi Akagi, number is FL83 17334, Konoha Criminal Investigation Department Officer. I'm here to check in on a young female around the age of six or seven. She is believed to be a victim of assault and battery."

"I see." The receptionist reviewed her log for any person matching that description. "Alright, I believe that I've found who you are looking for. I'll have a nurse take you to her." After a few minutes, an older woman appeared from the side door and waved the officer over. With a small wave and nod, Kumi thanked the receptionist for her help. Coming up to the woman, the officer is confronted on her knowledge. "Do you know what happened to the poor girl."

Officer Akagi hummed in thought, pondering over what would be alright to tell her. "We aren't entirely sure as to what occurred, but it is believed that a ninja may be responsible." Shaking her head in dismay, she paused in front of a door. "Well, here she is." Showing her into the room, the pair could see an unconscious brunette bound in fuinjutsu covered gauze. "What are her injuries." The nurse lifted a clipboard off of the foot of the bed. "Hmm. Well, our little doe came in with a punctured lung which produced a collapse, a few fractured and broken ribs, and a bruised neck."

A frown spread over her visage at hearing the injuries. "Do we have a definitive cause?" Fingering through the pages, she found a detailed report of each infliction along with images. "It appears that her chest had been on the receiving end of a vicious kick. While on her neck, you can clearly see the imprint of a hand." Kumi took a hold of the documents and analyzing them for any discrepancies. "What about the other bruises littering her body?" Turning a page, the nurse showed her the following report. "The rest of the bruises you see on her body are older and are at varying stages in the recovery process. We even found the same handprint in slightly different positions on the girl's neck."

"So whoever did this to her is a repeat offender." She received an affirmative nod. "Yes, it seems to be the case." Anger seeped into her being at seeing the Jane in such a state. Lightly caressing her curly chestnut hair, Officer Akagi asked a question she wished didn't exist. "Was she sexually abused?" Refocusing on the print and photos, the nurse found the fields in question. "I can happily say that the tests came back negative. None of the abuse seems to have targeted areas known to be sexual in nature. All appear to have focused on doing physical damage."

"I see, nevertheless there is a silver lining. Do you know when I'll be able to talk to her." Replacing the clipboard in its resting spot, the nurse folded her arms. "I believe she should be healthy enough to speak by the morning, but I don't want you to put any more stress on her. If she doesn't want to talk about it then please don't press her." Kumi quickly shook her head while holding up her arms. "I would never, it's my job to ensure that she's helped physically and mentally. I'm not here for a conviction, I'm here for her." Recognizing the woman's honesty in her words, the nurse backed down.

Walking over to a nearby chair, the CID officer took a seat. "Your staying?" The nurse asked the woman in question. "Yes, I thought she would at least like to wake up to a friendly face." Seeing the compassion in her, the nurse decided to allow it. "Alright, but if you notice anything out of the ordinary or if she wakes up, please notify one of the nurses." Kumi nodded, agreeing to her order. "Sure thing." With the nurse's departure, Officer Akagi refocused on the little girl on the bed. Reaching out, she gently began to caress her scalp once more. A small smile formed on her lips at seeing the little doe subconsciously lean into the touch. "Don't worry hun, I'll make sure that whoever did this pays dearly for it."

The entire outpost and the surrounding patrols were a firestorm of activity. Recovery teams had brought in the injured as well as pieces of the calamity. One of the members caught sight of a figure making his way over to the blast site. Calling over his superior, a Jonin went over to confront the person. "Halt, state who you are." The man paused, at the order. Slowly placing his hands up after lowering a bundle onto the ground. Slowly approaching the figure he was able to recognize a Kusa headband.

"I am a Kusa nin, I heard an explosion and came to investigate. But, I found this man on my way over." Hesitantly traversing toward the foreign Soldier, the Jounin took in the appearance of the man. From what he could surmise, the Kusa nin matched the description left by Anko. Averting his eyes to the man lying face first on the ground his interest is peaked. "Can you show me his face?" Cocking his head to the side in confusion, the soldier turned his gaze down to his package.

"Oh, my bad." A solid kick sent the wrapped man onto his back, a pained grunt escaping his lips. "This better?" Analyzing the elderly man, the Konoha nin could make out the similarities with the information they had of the perpetrator. "Thank you for bringing him to us. I believe that he's someone we've been looking for." Accepting the answer, the stranger held out his hand." The Jounin raised a brow in confusion. "What is it nin." The man seemed to become a little irritated at his counterparts confusion. "Well, I believe that I acquired a bounty for you. Last time I checked, bounties had worth."

Discerning his desire, the Jounin frowned at the Kusa nin's greed. "So you did this for some Ryo?" The Konoha nin is met with a shrug and prompted him to sigh. Reaching into his kunai pouch, he retrieved a billfold filled with large Ryo notes. Knowing that he was holding his monthly pay, the soldier closed his eyes and tossed it. "Here, this enough for you?" With a quick check, the man nodded in approval before heading off. Though, before he departed, the Kusa nin asked one final question. "The Genin team, did they make it?" Taken aback by the question, he responded without thought. "They made it." The foreigner nodded in acceptance of the news. "Good." At the utterance, the Kusa nin nodded and jumped into the trees.

A loud clang echoed off of the prison walls. A cell holding a bandaged an irate Uchiha, stood strong before him. "You won't keep me here, my clan will set me free." A Tall statured man stood on the opposite end of the steel bars. "You seem to think that your status will protect you from the law." The man slowly crept closer to the cell so that Itachi could see his face. "It is people like you, people that believe yourself to be above the law, that I relish in tearing apart." The chained boy smirked at the man in front of him.

"I hate to disappoint you old man, but you can't hold me. I will be free, and all who are responsible for this transgression will pay the price." Silence rained supreme after his declaration. Seeing the man turn around to leave, he smiled in triumph. Stopping at the door, the prison ward gave the teen one final look. "I'll see to it that your vision is torn asunder. You've forfeited your life the moment you targeted your home. Enjoy this cell, for it will be your new and permanent residence." With his peace said, the figure left the holding area. In his wake, Itachi glared at the new obstacle in his life. All the while, the Uchihas obsidian eyes flickered a dark scarlet in response.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Notes** : Here is the next installment, and I hope all of y'all will enjoy. Thank you for reading, and I appreciate feedback, criticism, and reviews.

* * *

Dawn bled into the knight sky. It's arrival bringing forth a chorus of bird songs. However, it wasn't their excited chirps of a new day that roused him from slumber. Instead, the excited pitter patter of feet warned Waki of an impending arrival. "Oof." Above his now awoken body sat Akira, Happy and oblivious of Waki's discomfort. "You ready?" The Senju lightly pushed the boy aside, thus allowing him to massage his torso from the impromptu jump. "Ready for what, lad?"

At the question, Akira gave a look of surprise at his apparent forgetfulness. "You remember, you take me hunting today!" Waki chuckled at the child, already having recalled the reason for his exuberant nature. "Relax boy, I know." He ruffled the child's hair before rising from his bed. "Why don't you get dressed for the test and I'll meet you out there in a few? Sound good?" After a second to ponder the question, Akira gave a firm nod before dashing out. "Okay!" Releasing a sigh, Waki headed to the shower.

Removing his undergarments, the Senju entered the mist. With practiced movements, the middle-aged man began to do as is required. All the while reviewing what the day could entail. "Today, we'll see if he's ready." Knowing he had improved in his accuracy, it still wasn't at an acceptable level. With what he's seen, he doubted that the boy could succeed. Whether or not he would, have yet to be seen.

Finishing his rinse, he could hear the child struggle with something. "What are you doing boy?" The noise stopped momentarily to answer. "My bow! To high!" Remembering he had hung up the instrument in its rack along with the rest of their gear, he responded. "Don't worry about it lad, I'll get it for you in a minute." Grabbing a towel, he dried himself off. Thinking over the day's possible proceedings, he began to dress in the appropriate attire. "With it being April, we might just see a few fawns." The bushman mused while he booted up.

Exiting his room, he could see a pouting child below a pair of bows and quivers hanging just out of his reach. Yet, his displeasure turned to excitement at seeing the older male. Bouncing onto his feet, Akira seemed incapable of containing his excitement. "Here you go, lad." Claiming his bow, the five-year-old pulled on Waki's hand. Allowing the tug, the Highlander walked at a sedate pace in the direction of the training field. "Calm down boy, no need to rush."

"But, we need hurry. Deer will go away." With a gentle shake of his head, Waki refuted the claim. "They'll still be there lad, there's no need to worry." At his assurance, the child's pace quelled to that of his mentor. Despite the reduction, his energy made it impossible for Akira to stop bouncing on the balls of his feet. Coming to a stop, the two were greeted by a lone target in the distance. The very same that the group used on a daily bases.

"Alright boy, if you would like to participate in the hunt. You are going to need to strike within the third ring. I expect that you do succeed in doing so three times." Having gone through weeks of regular practice and instruction, Akira had improved quite a bit. In truth, Waki isn't looking for consecutive perfect shots but a decent grouping. However, a goal is always good to strive towards.

Walking up, he took the bow off of his back. Pulling out a bolt he secured it to the string. "Just three?" The man nodded to the question. "Yes, now let's see if you are ready. Taking a deep breath, Akira relaxed. Pulling back on the cord, the blond sighted the target. At his release, the arrow sunk into the left corner of the third ring.

Recognizing that he was close to the edge, he made a micro adjustment on his next release. Much to his displeasure, the arrow burrowed itself into the fringe of the second. "Relax boy." Pushing aside his nerves, he continued. After releasing his last arrow, tears began to well up in his eyes. Seeing his He had only hit the required area two out of the three shots. With his head down, he followed Waki to inspect his work. Coming up to the end of the range, he could now clearly see the miss. The bolt had struck an inch below and into the fourth ring.

"Cheer up lad, you did well." Akira balked at his statement. "B. But, I failed." Waki nodded, admitting to his shortcomings. "That you have, but you've improved. None of them have gone past the fourth ring." The praise felt bittersweet. "Look at me boy." Akira's watery eyes, looked up to find iris's filled with compassion and understanding. "You have improved, that is something to be content with."

"B. But. I can't go now." Ruffling Akira's hair, the man gave a nod in acknowledgment. "No, I said if you wanted to hunt then you needed to shoot three arrows within the third ring." The young blond debated over a thought before voicing it. "I. I try again?" Waki sighed, he wanted to give the boy a chance, he knew it would brighten his spirits. Despite the idea, the child needed to learn that life didn't always give you a second chance. "I'm sorry,

but no." His eyes shadowed over and grew misty once more.

Waki grasped onto the boy's shoulder in a comforting gesture. "You must know that life will not always give you another opportunity. However, you can still come with me." The boy did not outright understand his reasoning, but still expressed a glimmer of delight at being able to tag along. "I. I can?" Receiving a nod of approval, a small smile made its way to Akira's face. "Before we head out, why don't we make some fowl biscuits and tea?"

A continuous soft beep echoed off of the white and tan walls of a small medical facility. Hana sat to the side of a medical bed. The constant beep being her only solace as she watched her best friend. Though she had saved her life in a sense, she is also the one who had put it in jeopardy. Tears dripped from her cheeks, realizing that she would be bringing her home on a gurney. "Please forgive me, Izumi." Knowing that she would have to break the news to the girl's mother brought forth a sense of unease.

Looking over her body, the Inuzuka reminisced on all of the major injuries. The third and second-degree burns were quite drastic yet entirely manageable. The fractured skull and vertebrate, on the other hand, were indeed an issue. Thus bringing forth her condition now. Hana mourned over the fact that her sister may never wake up. Even if she did, Izumi's career as a Kunoichi had come to an end. Hearing a noise coming from the other side of the room's door, Hana rose from her seat. Grabbing a pair of crutches leaning beside the chair, the brunette fixed them in place.

Asami along with an assistant entered the chamber, together they directed a portable gurney. "Did the cart arrive?" The head medic looked up from her work. "That it has, you all should be back at the capital by the evening." A sliver of worry entered the petite girl. Stepping forward, she looked over the group as the duo slowly eased her over to the stretcher. "Are you sure she's okay to go?" Asami new her worry, she'd seen plenty of care in her patient's loved ones to know. "She'll be fine hun, our staff will make sure of it." Finalizing the preparations, the group walked out of the porcelain room.

Sitting before Konoha's Primary CID Council is the Uchiha Clan Patriarch. In the assembly sat many of fire countries top military officials. "I am sick and tired of all of you accusing my son of crimes he is not capable of committing! Itachi is a wonderful child, a pacifist even. Now let him go!" The director of the DIA couldn't help but admire the man for his belief in his firstborn. "I am sorry Fugaku, I truly am. However, no words you say can ever change the facts. We have mounds of tangible evidence that prove your son to be solely responsible for the crimes he is indited of."

The administrator could see a rebuttal forming in the Uchiha's throat, Fujimoto tried to intervene. "We both know that Konoha's governing body has been after an inditement on the Uchiha Clan ever since the incident. Every ninja knows that. They also know that evidence can be fabricated, and it's even a specified field in our military. So don't tell me that this proves anything. For all we know, this is all a ploy to continue your unjust investigation. The Uchiha Clan and Konoha's citizens know what this truly is, and it is sickening." Fujimoto frowned at his statement, understanding that such an accusation could produce some troubling complications.

"Fugaku, we have the blood of a Mr. Sato, a civilian merchant, coating your son's personal wakizashi. A blade that has been used to sever the poor man's head." His words seemed to do nothing but anger the man rather than chip away at Fugaku's defenses. "His family and specifically his son have been cruelly affected by Itachi's gruesome actions. Said child is still in psychiatric care dealing with the repercussions of the homicide." Itachi's father sneered at the addition of the child's mental state. "I suppose that he would find closure when the true killer is brought to light. I suppose it would be best to start an investigation of your Anbu, does it not?" Instead of allowing for his words to bother him, the man stating his crimes continued.

"His atrocities did not end with Mr. Sato that night. His actions had attracted squads of Anbu, all of which he opposed and resisted. In the conflict, he assaulted and battered them both physically and mentally." Tenga took a breath as a way to measure his voice. "However, none of that can compare to the physiological and psychological damage Itachi had done to an orphan, named Tenten, that you yourself had allowed into your home. It appears that the girl has been the target of an Internally based genjutsu for the past few weeks. A horrid technique that has stripped her of her free will. Despite the abuse, she bravely did not give up the fight. She continued to try and overcome the Genjutsu and reclaim her freedom. Notwithstanding her efforts, every attempt has seemingly led to a vicious display of physical trauma caused by your son."

The Uchiha seemed to have been cowed by the statement. The officer's words coinciding with the photos and reports that littered his table. Nevertheless, he refused to allow for it to affect his stance. "I am sorry for how this may affect your family, but opinion cannot overtake fact. The evidence is insurmountable to thwart." Waving a man toward his podium, he handed him a folder. Now, within this folder, you will find your son's official list of indictments as well as his court date." Giving the patriarch the list of documents, Tenga believed that it would be best to end the proceedings there.

Rising from his seat, Danzo Shimura departed from the room. There is no need to stay behind, not entirely thrilled with the thought of going through the formalities of ending such a meeting. Pondering over what could come from this investigation, Shimura had to acknowledge the fact that Fugaku was right to an extent. Some have thought to use this as a springboard to rebound on to their previous investigation. However, any smart individual would know that such an action would only bring thoughts of corruption. A notion that they couldn't allow, and thus this case couldn't be used to reopen the previous case. As such troubling thoughts coursed through him, Danzo headed back to his office.

Finalizing a set of documents, Miterashi's eye's misted over the final entry. On the final release form, she could see Izumi's name and the description of her status. "How are you holding up Mrs. Mitarashi?" The woman took her eyes off of the sheet and met the gaze of the desk clerk. Sniffling back her sorrow, the team captain nodded. "Oh, yea I'm fine." Contemplating over her words, Anko avoided eye contact. "W. Well, I've had team members injured or even lose their lives. But."

The older man nodded in understanding to her predicament. "What you feel is a parental form of responsibility and grief over the outcome." Anko blinked in surprise at his explanation. "I. I don't. That doesn't make any sense." With a nod, the man took the completed form. "Maybe not, but ever since their graduation you've been caring and nurturing them? In a sense, you have become a pseudo parent. Now they are all involved in a situation that you believed that you could have either prevented or protected them from. Such a catastrophe can never be entirely foreseeable or preventable." The logic seemed sound, yet it still felt foreign. "I suppose so."

Unsure as to what else she could say, Anko bobbed her head. "I wish you all the best." Hearing the statement, Mitarashi replied softly. "T. Thanks." On her way, she could see Saisu waiting for her by the door. "You ready Saisu?" The boy wheeled his seat to follow his sensei. "Yes, mam." Anko looked around the courtyard as if in search of something. "Where's Hana?" Kamano looked up to his mentor and motioned toward the medical building. Turning to the structure at the notion, Anko caught sight of a cart and a few personnel surrounding it.

"I think she's watching them load Izumi up." The team captain began walking over to the group. "D. Do you think she'll recover?" Anko marked the forlorn look upon his face and sighed. "It. It all depends. She'll need to wake up before she can be fully assessed." Her student frowned at the statement, the future only seemed to grow bleaker. "And, what about Hana?" Anko suppressed a sigh, knowing that the girl was in for a rough welcome. "Some may view her emotional outburst to be the reason for how things turned out." Saisu didn't refute her comment, he himself falling into that train of thought. "Is she going to be penalized for it?"

Glancing down at her subordinate, Saisu seemed to have an air of neutrality. "Hana will be put on leave, questioned and evaluated just like the rest of us." The explanation didn't seem to satisfy his musings but did not press any further. The duo continued in silence, unsure about the present or the future. Silence reigned over them as they neared. Off to the side, Hana could be seen timidly waving to them.

A bell rung out through the front lobby of a psychiatric facility, an older woman entering in after the chime. Right behind her, an indifferent young girl trecked in with attentive eyes. Walking up to the receptionist's desk, Kumi announced their arrival. "Good morning Mrs. Akane, we 're here for our appointment with Santa Yamanaka." The young women took a quick look at her log before checking off their names. "Of course, please take a seat. He'll meet with you two shortly." Providing a pleasant smile, she thanked the woman.

"Come on Tenten." Seeing the girl get lost in thought, brought about a small frown upon her lips. Wrapping an arm around the orphans shoulders, Kumi felt the child stiffen in surprise. Realization of who the arm belonged to allowed for Tenten to relax a degree. "Don't do that." Kumi had a teasing smile splayed across her lips. "Wouldn't have needed to if you had heard me." A slight dusting of pink lingered on the brunette's cheeks due to the mild embarrassment.

Akagi smiled at bringing out an emotional response from the girl. Sitting down on a bench seat, the officer kept her hold on the orphan. Tenten didn't pose much resistance to the contact, having become accustomed to the woman in the past few weeks. Feeling her fingers massage her scalp, Tenten closed her eyes. Laying her head on to Kumi's chest, the orphan allowed herself a moment to fully relax. The Agent seemed distraught by the development, one that seemed to be growing in occurrence. Despite her thoughts, she couldn't delve too deeply into her musings due to an external voice piercing their peace a few minutes later.

"I hope that I'm not interrupting?" The two females turned to find a well-dressed man bearing a casual suit and tie. "Not at all Mr. Yamanaka. Come Tenten." While Kumi was not bothered by the intrusion, Santa could clearly see the obvious displeasure cross the younger girls face. Despite the slip in the girl's mental barriers, now with the disconnect, they quickly reformed. "Alright then, lets head over to my office." With his words spoken, the trio made their way past a door separating the offices from the lobby.

Hidden upwind and within the underbrush, a pair of leather-clad males resided. Before the two, a small group of does and two newborn fawns hid amongst a field of ryegrass. Having waited much longer than expected, Akira turned to the Senju. "Waki, why do nothing?" A few moments passed without a response before he motioned out to the pasture. "Tell me, boy, what do you see." Akira looked confused by the question, believing that the answer is a simple one. "Deer, four deer." Leaning back, he gave a subtle nod. "Yes, but I see two does and three fawns." The child looked back to the field, try as he might he couldn't find the other infant. "Where? I see two."

"Look at the does, do you see anything unusual about them?" Narrowing his eyes, the blond analyzed the two. "One's bigger." Turning back around, he looked over at the man. "Yes, do you know why it's bigger?" Seeing Akira struggle to form a conclusion, the bushman decide to explain it to the child. "The other fawn is inside the doe." After a few minutes of pondering, the boy's eye's widened in horror. "It eat the baby?" A soft chuckle emanated from Waki's chest at the incorrect reply. "No, lad. The doe is making the fawn inside of her. When it is ready, she'll push it out."

A look of astonishment formed on the child's face, barely able to comprehend such a thought. "Other doe make fawn?" The blond pointed over to the twin yearlings laying on a patch of flattened vegetation. "Yes, Those two infants came from the other mother, the smaller one." Akira took in the knowledge in stride. However, it brewed a new set of thoughts and puzzles into being. "Waki." Seeing the forlorn expression manifest, he replied. "What is it Akira?" The child grew nervous, unsure if he truly desired to know the answer.

"Did. Did a momma make me?" Recognizing the territory they were entering into, the Senju decided to tread carefully. "Yes, lad." Strained by the thought, the child looked down to the ground. "W. Where's my momma?" A burst of sympathy overtook Waki, knowing what grief he may be experiencing. Not being one to sugar coat it, he spoke of the possible reasons for his lack of a biological parent. "I don't know Akira, you two may have been separated by choice or by tragedy. Do you remember her, or of anything before you met Hana and me?"

The child paused in thought, the faces of his previous tormentors returning with a vengeance. His expression contorted into pain and grief. Placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, he broached the topic. "What is it boy, you can tell me." Lost in thought, the child recalled his time in the orphanage. "I. I in big house. Hear many feet like me. Th. The." Seeing Akira tense up and begin to hyperventilate. The Senju pulled the boy into a partial embrace, attempting to console him. "It's alright boy. It's alright."

"They hurt me." Rubbing his shoulder, Waki pressed further. "Who did Akira?" The blonde stuttered, unsure of how to answer. "O, older. P. People. Like you. T. They hit me. Keep me in closet. Every day same." Throughout his monologue, tears streamed down his face. Every few words he would choke on a sob. "Oh, Akira." He fully embraced the boy. Separating from the youth, Waki thought about what he had just learned. "Listen to me boy, nothing like that will ever happen to you again. Hana and I will make sure of it we'll always be there for you. We will always care for you."

Deciding to stray back to conversing over a lighter topic, at least one that could lead to a pleasant conclusion. "You have a family now, one that will care for you, protect you, and love you. Hana may not be the mother that made you, but she is the mother that cares for you." The boy sniffled in response. "I. I miss momma." Placing a hand on his cheek, he wiped away a few of his tears. "I know lad. She'll be back soon."

After a few minutes, Waki concluded that it would be best to proceed with their hunt, he motioned for the boy to follow. "Come Akira, I believe that its time we find ourselves a buck." Making his way to follow his elder, the blond glanced back to the does and their offspring. Watching as the female tended to her twins. A sense of longing increased at the sight, yet it comforted him to know that Hana had been scheduled to return today. Without uttering a word, the child scampered off after the bushman. One of his hands whipping away the leftover dampness in his eyes.

The cuffs rattled and groaned in response to the limbs straining against their captivity. Rage, the singular emotion that coursed through the teen confined to his cell. With his chakra restrained, there was very little the boy could utilize to escape. His dirtied and greased appearance revealed the amount of time within the concrete cell. Much to his ire, every attempt of escape had been thwarted. Despite his shortcomings, he had come to test and learn of the limitations of his bindings. While the steel and stone held, the seals laid upon him seemed to be lax.

Steps echoed across the stone laid corridor, said sound eliciting a glint in a pair of obsidian eyes. Seeing a figure appear in his view, Itachi called out. "Are you happy?" The hoarse whisper grating the other nin's ears. Approaching, the guard greeted the prisoner with a snarl. "What was that kid." With every second, the Uchihas reservoir of chakra accumulated into the back of his eyes. "Are you happy." Itachi paused for a split second. In that gap of time, his chakra surged. At that moment, the Uchihas irises billowed with power. The amount is too large for the seal to contain. Fighting through the immense pain, Itachi kept the technique active.

The nin stiffened, a nearly invisible force impacting his own optic nerves. Power intruded the ninja's mind and coerced its way into maneuvering his limbs. Slow and jerky movements led to the opening of the gate door. "That's it." The teen strained against the seal burning his bare chest. A deep groan announced the power leaving the seal entrapping the boy's power. The slip now removed unleashed a pulse of chakra from his person and now fully exerting command of the chunin before him.

A click of a lock coming apart signaled the limp dissent of the Uchihas right arm. This is soon followed by the remaining member. His eyes fully fixated on his captive, he asked his question once more. "Are you happy chunin, happy with the life you've lived?" A small pause followed before a response is uttered. "Y. yes." The scarlet eyed teen nodded in acceptance of the answer. "I see, then at least your spirit will have pleasant memories to cherish once you depart." Slowly standing before the kneeling man, his eyes glinted at the announcement of an invisible command. Tears dripped from the chunin's eyes during the process of removing all of his gear.

The captive hesitated when he pulled out a single kunai from his discarded pouch. A choked sob escaped the guard's panicked lips, the tears increasing in tempo with every passing moment. Feeling the man resist his insistent will, angered Itachi. The teen's chakra flared, resulting in the loss of focus in his prisoner's eyes. Superseding, a splatter of scarlet fluid splattered about that is soon followed by a body. Itachi did not linger for more than a second, leaving the corpse and the growing pool of blood behind. The Uchiha's vermilion eyes shown with power, as he briskly maneuvered through the corridors.

Kumi took a seat before the Yamanaka, taking one last glance out the window to Tenten sat outside. A frown of displeasure formed onto her lips, disliking the fact that they had left her alone. Santa noticed the look and decided to address his insistence on a short preliminary meeting. "Mrs. Akagi, I asked to speak to you alone so that we can discuss her condition and the treatment possibilities. I believe that it would be best to inform each of you separately as there are things better left said to only you. For the moment at least." The statement caught her attention and refocused on the man ahead of her. "I see. H. How bad is her PTSD, will it pose any problem?" The blond paused and debated his words thoroughly, studying her.

"I see that you've dealt with such cases before?" The woman gave an affirmative to that. "Yes, though with one of your colleagues primarily. But what about her condition?" A look of acknowledgment crossed his face and continued onward. "Unlike other circumstances, she has taken a healthier approach to cope with the trauma she's endured compared to others. Tenten refuses to stay depressed or to entertain any self-destructive thoughts. Both of which show positive signs. However, the incident has left both physical and mental scars that will more than likely require time and treatment to heal."

Santa provided a slight grunt to clear his throat. "From what I can see she has become avoidant of others and is incessant in maintaining absolute control of her situation. This seems to have forced her into a sense of hypervigilance and preparation." He paused for breath and sighed. "Though the extra training will aid in her development as a ninja, but." The point was left there till Kumi finished it for him. "But if left unchecked it could deteriorate in an unhealthy manner." The Yamanaka nodded but she could see a grimace. "That is correct, yet it seems that the deterioration has already begun."

"This can be seen when Tenten is pressed into situations outside of her government, she appears to lose control in these circumstances with emotional outbursts and panic. Physically the mental stress of the Uchiha's technique has also left physical damage to the poor girl." A spike of dread filled her at the statement. "The headaches?" A stiff nod answered her. "Yes, her doctor has informed me of the damage that these symptoms originate from. The strain coming from the Uchihas techniques has created some shearing. Had this continued for much longer, the axonal deterioration would have left her comatose or dead."

Kumi looked on, horrified by the revelation. "Then why hasn't the damage been healed. Konoha has some of the best medical-nin in all of the elemental nations. There has to be something that we do." Santa sympathized with her frustrations. "I wish it was that simple Ms. Akagi. However, this type of injury isn't as easily visible or treatable. We're speaking about individual cells with torn axons. When they are in clusters, it becomes much simpler to correct. Yet, there are many that are almost impossible to find and directly treat."

"Depending on the Sunderland grade, these axons may take months to a few years to heal. Without intervention, some of these may never heal. Either way, Tenten will need to participate in generalized neurological treatment as well as being prescribed medication." Mortified wouldn't begin to state how agent Kumi felt. A change of tone to a positive yet wary one filtered through his next declaration.

"Despite the physical issues, I have come to surmise that she is entirely treatable psychiatrically. This, on the other hand, deals with her new found attachment to you." Seeing her puzzled look, Santa held a hand to stop her from intruding. "I believe that this fondness developed from your initial care and protective nature you exuded from the very start of her recovery. In a sense, you have become her anchor, and I believe that her treatment would best center around you." She looked flabbergasted by the proclamation. "Me? But, I can't be the focal point, I will be needed elsewhere in the future." He tapped the mahogany desk in thought, internally recalling his previous conversations.

"That may be so, but your method of intervention has led to a few complications. Haven't you noticed the way she behaves alone with you, and the difference at my intervention?" Kumi shook her head, having not really paid it much mind. "At that moment, I saw a side of Tenten I had yet to see. She was serene, content even. I believe that the best course of action would be for you to be the primary provider of care." Santa frowned as she voiced her protest to the idea. "You can't be serious. Even if I wanted to, I'll be reassigned to another case once the trial has been completed."

"I know of your stance and predicament Ms. Akagi, and it has led me to some discussions with your commanding CID officer and a representative of the state recruitment program. Due to Tentens potential in developing into a highly competent kunoichi, I have been able to conjure up what I believe to be a suitable arrangement. While I would be helping Tenten with scheduled appointments, I would like for you to aid in the endeavor as a foster parent." Kumi's eyes slowly widened at the suggestion, having never thought to be confronted with the idea.

The echo of hurried footsteps is heard throughout the many passageways that spanned the holding facility. The increased commotion and activity seemingly resulting from a silent alarm. Seeing a break in the disorder, Itachi darted down the next corridor. Having been to the facility on a few past missions, it has provided him with a rough estimate as to the layout of the structure's interior. Turning around another bend he came across another steel security door. Similarly to the others, he had crossed, there weren't any notable traits that could be used to gain access to the other side.

A cluster of Chunin and a few Jonin patiently waited on the opposite end of the passageway. A tall figure stood at the epicenter with a surreal calm emitting from him. The man turned to his designated sensor, the officer currently enraptured by his duty. "Maroi, what is the status of the prison?" The Chunin remained kneeled at his right, his hand fixed to the rat seal. "We have three casualties. One is the preliminary death caused by his initial escape. The others were due to necessity, they posed as obstacles to his main goal. Despite the grim news, I am pleased to report that no other inmates were released. Nor has any other guard has been injured." Taking the losses into account, he asked for more detail.

"And what of our convict?" Maroi turned to the warden after having located the teen. "He's about to encroach on our position sir." Mui gave no outward appearance to the fact, his face lacking any response. "What is the status of our guards, are there any within Section B?" Spreading out his senses for another search, the guard found a few of his coworkers occupied with their duties. "Sir they're venturing further into the compound as you have ordered, at the moment they are ensuring the peace." The man's gaze lingered over the door, fully aware that the Uchiha would be preparing to breach it momentarily. "Where are the closest members positioned?" The sensor gave a quick reply to the inquiry. "The closest guard is 75 meters out two corridors down. Sir, the Uchiha's at the door."

Mui didn't turn his head, yet everyone in the vicinity stiffened at his stern order. "Muta, Satori, prepare your teams for a dual Shaft Incineration Maneuver, accompany it with a partial torus barrier." The men and woman quickly formed two diamonds in front of him. The rear nin's quickly completed a set of hand seals before slamming their palms onto the stone floor. Twin violet and translucent barrier expanded out in front of the group before merging before them.

"A. Are you sure that this is wise, he's Fugaku's firstborn." A pointed glance from his superior halted any more questioning of his judgment. "The convict is a killer of the innocent, the blood that runs through his veins is of no concern of mine." Turning back to the door ahead of him, he gave out one final command. "Muta, Satori, your teams are to engage only when the door is fully breached. Is that understood?" The two captains kept focused in front of them whilst giving an affirmative nod.

Having examined the sturdy barrier that restrained him from his freedom, a sense of understanding overcame him. It seemed as if the only available method would be brute force. Recalling his repertoire of jutsu, the only branch that he found suitable would be to utilize an earth element. A component of the ninjutsu field that he considered quite difficult. A skill that many in his family struggled to utilize to a moderate degree. Slow fingers made seals during which he struggled to convert and mold his chakra to the incompatible element. A finale exhale is expelled with the release of his chakra. The thrust resulted in a lance of stone bursting through and launching the steel obstruction into the adjoining room.

Much to his bewilderment and utter horror. A surge of heat and a blinding light suddenly erupted out of the breach and raced to his position. With hasty hands and a leap back, he slammed his palms into the ground to form a haphazard earthen wall. Yet, the fire was merely halted for a few seconds before the pressure overcame the barricade. The subsequent shockwave blasted Itachi back into the wall. A grunt of pain is all he uttered before he stared death in the face. Grim determination and defiance roared out from his throat as the Uchiha bastardized a technique from Huega clan. Itachi expelled a massive torrent of pure chakra to form a makeshift and writhing shield. In the matter of milliseconds, the wall of flame speckled with molten debris slammed into him.

The warden looked on impassively, his subordinates had complied with and fulfilled his order. Each team had a frontman expelling a torrent of flames, while the two ninjas on either side provided turbulent gusts of futon chakra. As for the barrier, it performed as expected and prohibited the inferno from reaching them. Mui's eyes reflected the spectacle and appeared to radiate in response. After a few more seconds, the warden raised his hand. The jutsu's stopped immediately at his beck and call. The two teams backed away from their work to catch their breath, the reserve nin's coming up to replace them. Char and smoke greeted their eyes, an occasional fluttering ember can be observed. After a minute of inactivity, the smoke finally cleared enough to spot a darkened mass at the opposite end of the corridor.

The limp and charred body of the Uchiha lay motionless on the cobbled passageway. Hesitant steps gradually trecked toward his prone position. A hand of a young officer reached down to check for a pulse. Placing two fingers onto Itachi's skin, the nin froze. Vibrant ruby eyes snapped open, the pattern within morphing into a three-point star. Blood poured down his cheeks at the alteration. Then with a roar, amber tinged chakra burst forth from his person.

An abundance of wildlife scrounged about a tranquil forest in the blossoming valley. Partially covered by the thickets and trunks, a small herd of bucks roamed about. Every few seconds, a stag or two would check their surroundings or travel to another patch of vegetation. Above the small gathering, Waki examined the deer. Beside him kneeled his blonde protege caught up in his musings. "Now lad, which buck would you hunt?" Not entirely sure as to what he's looking for, he pointed to the largest one he could see. "The big one?" His answer brought out a small smirk from the older man. "If you were hunting for sport, then I suppose so. But we come here to hunt for nourishment. Try again."

The child tapped the limb below with a finger, unsure as to what the bushman would consider appropriate. Scratching the back of his head an older male caught his eye. Pointing to it, Akira gave his mentor a questioning look. "Good choice, since we are hunting for food. There is no need to rid the forest of the healthy and robust." With a small wave, the Senju accentuated his point. "We instead go for the elderly and the lame. The one you picked will fit nicely and seems to only have a few years left. Now, what are the two areas I should hit if I would like to take it down?"

A spark of excitement entered the child, having been taught the answer at a previous date. "Lung and heart!" However, in his moment of joy, his volume rose a few to many degrees. The disturbance having partially startled the group below. A quick hand came around to cover his offending lips. "Boy, what did I tell you about staying hidden?" Guilt arose from the child's stomach at having fumbled. The stags only maneuvered a slight distance away and grew increasingly alert. Seeing as the deer had not run off, he eased his grip on the child. "It's alright Akira, just remember to keep aware of your surroundings and to keep it at a whisper." Waki received a benumbed nod at his murmur.

"Good, now observe. Waki had his bow raised partly above him. Drawing an arrow from his snug quiver, he affixed it onto the recurves cord. With one finger above and two below, Waki pulled the line back to his cheek. In the midst of this action, the bushman also brought the bow down. Now in line with the aged Buck, he aimed down its length. Within seconds the bolt flashed through the air and pierced flesh. A screech of pain and fright echoed through the forest. The birds flew, and the deer darted off. Meters away, the stag that had been struck collapsed to the earthen floor. "Come, Lad. It's time that we recovered our kill."

The boy followed without complaint. Despite his silent exterior, his mind currently fluctuated with emotion. The kill could have been his. He could have been the one to provide their family with food that month. However, the fact that he hadn't had improved at the pace required of him, was disheartening. "I. Next time. I do it." Waki looked over his shoulder at having heard the whispered words. Having thought that they were addressed to him, Waki had been pleased to discover Akira speaking to himself. The child expressed resolute determination in improving.

A door creaked open as a six-year-old entered Mr. Yamanaka's office. "Now Tenten, I would like for you to please take a seat." The brunette hesitated for a moment, before doing as she was told. "After spending a few weeks with you, and running some tests. I am happy to inform you that the headaches and migraines are treatable." Relief immersed her at the comment. "Are you sure?" Seeing the doubt, he provided the girl with a steadfast nod. "Yes well, it will certainly reduce the power and the rate at which they occur. As for curing it outright, that may take years to fully rid yourself of the damage, and I will be frank. There is a chance that some of it will be permanent." She turned her head down at the news, a few tears escaping. Even though she had prepared for the news, it still hurt to know.

Feeling a hand rub her shoulder in comfort, Tenten swiveled her eyes to see the Kumi try to appease her. "It will take time. But we'll be here to help you." A spark appeared in the child's eyes at the utterance. "Yes. However, I believe that there are a few other things that must be remedied." Motioning to Kumi, Santa elaborated. "As I have told Ms. Akagi. Outside of the physical treatment, it seems that we will need to start a course in Cognitive Behavioral Therapy to help you cope in a healthier fashion."

"W. What is that?" Seeing her trepidation, the Psychiatrist tried to ease her worry. "Well, when you come into my office we will essentially talk, go through mental exercises." The brunette blinked in surprise and bristled at the statement, seemingly guarding herself "What do you mean mental exercises?" Tenten frowned in thought, not entirely thrilled at the idea of altering the way she thought. "I'll take the med's, but I'm fine. I don't need it." The two adults weren't too pleased with hearing her words. "Hun, you may not see it, but you aren't dealing with the trauma correctly. This could help." The orphans eye's narrowed, her body tensing. "I'm fine now, and I'm getting better and stronger!" She rose from her chair and took some steps to the door. "Tenten, I don." The orphan cut him off. "I told you no, I don't need anyone else messing with my head!" A hand quickly clasped around her wrist. Startled by the initial contact she jumped back and pulled her arm.

A grunt escaped the brunette's lips along with a spike of panic. Seeing that her hand was still in the clutches of someone, she looked up to find Kumi holding on to her. The girl halted in her tracks at seeing the worried expression. "Tenten, please don't go. You need this." The girl paused briefly before jerking her hand away. Standing up, Kumi made to go after her. "Ms. Akagi wait. As much as I would like for her to participate, she must come to the decision on her own. You can't force her." Turning back from the door, the officer gave an apprehensive look to Santa. "I. I know." Seeing her make her way out, the doctor gave her one last remark. "Good, now don't forget to get the prescription I've given you filled out. Also, please don't forget about our proposition." She gave a faltering nod, leaving without saying another word.

Steel encased wagon wheels clattered down the well-beaten road. Off into the distance, a familiar wall came into focus for Anko and her team. The older woman took in the sight. Knowing that they were only a few minutes away partially eased her troubles. Turning back into the covered cart, she could see Hana lost in thought. Glancing over to Saisu, Anko caught sight of his stoic expression. "Alright, guys, were home. The two looked up to her position and then past her shoulder.

An audible sigh escaped the boy's lips, finally allowing himself a moment to relax. Hana, in turn, pivoted her eyes down to the stretcher. "We're home Izumi." A single tear escaped her eye, the realization hitting her full force. She gave herself a pitying chuckle. "I. I promised to keep you safe, and I bring you back in a cot." Saisu trained his pupils to his distraught teammate. "Hana, you got to stop blaming yourself for this. Shit happens." A furious glare emitted from his partner. "I. I did this, I was. Was the one that lost focus!"

"Did you set off the bomb? Did you make it?" The girl stayed silent, avoiding his eyes. "Yea, you fucked up. But there is no telling what could have happened if things had gone differently." Kamano paused to gather his breath. "In any other scenario, any one of us could have been in her shoes." Reaching out, he clasped her hand into his own. "You can't change what happened, but you can learn from it." Providing a gentle squeeze Saisu gave a compassionate but stern gaze. "Whatever the future holds, we'll be there for you, I'll be there for you. Do you think Izumi would want for you to grieve over what happened for the rest of your days? Don't let her sacrifice be for naught." He was ultimately left in silense. Nevertheless, he did catch a glimpse of something manifesting within her.

Anko looked on to the pair, regret washing over her. Mitarshi wished that they had never been introduced to this side of their career. It is a statistical inevitability that you would experience the death or serious injury of someone you knew. Despite the circumstances, the Jounin spent a moment admiring the teams resident male for his sensibility for a few minutes. Refocusing on the road ahead, she could clearly see the looming gate before her. Thinking on her duties she winced at her sworn responsibility to notify Izumi's family. Dragging her fingers through her hair, she glanced back at the Inuzuka.

She wasn't fit for the burden, yet Mitarashi couldn't refuse her if she chose to do so. In other matters, she had other hurdles to pass through if she truly desired to continue her career. Wildcards that could lose themselves during a confrontation were a liability. No matter how much it hurt her, Anko would be forced to notify her superiors of this development in her report. Steeling herself, the woman exited the vehicle. Deciding to continue on foot, Anko walked alongside the horse-drawn wagon. With one final look to the wagon, she steeled herself for the turmoil and ache that awaited them back home.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Notes:** Hello everyone, I am sorry for the delay. Seems that I am doing this quite a bit. But life keeps throwing me curve balls.

I also struggled to write this chapter, having to make many decisions that forced me to Pause and think through them. However, with time, I was able to figure them out.

As you many of you may or may not be aware of, this past two weeks I have submitted a new comic by the name of **Antichton: Remnants** to **Kickstarter.** I am also in the middle of getting it approved on **Amazon** **Comixology** as well.

Well, I hope that y'all enjoy the new addition. By the way, I have made an edit to the format of this story. I have added titles and breaks to every change in scene to make it easier to follow.

 **Replies:**

 **zerkses** : I am glad that you are enjoying the story, I hope that this chapter is just as appealing to you.

 **slythefoxx2** : Thank you for your constructive criticism, I truly appreciate it. As you may or may not be aware of, this is my first attempt at writing a fictional piece. I have taken your advice to heart and have tried it out. However, I have come to the conclusion that I do indeed personally prefer the chapters the way that the are. Through a trial I have learned that my chapters are designed to start and end with a singular thought. I am not sure if this makes sense, it does to me. But, I have taken inspiration from your insight to make certain ending and starting points easier to discern. I have done this through the use of titles. Either way, I hope you stick with the story and enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

 **Hospital:**

Hurried steps clattered onto the tiled floor, their owner running down the sterile corridors. Hazuki Uchiha had tears in her eyes. Catching sight of the room number, she slowly came to a stop. Hesitating for a moment, she shook in her shoes. Stealing her resolve, Hazuki opened the door forcefully. Before her eyes, Hana sat startled by the sudden entrance. Swiveling her eyes to the side, she spotted the girl on her mind. What tears she had resulted in a stream. "I. Izumi?" Making her way over, the mother could barely make out a few of her injuries. A majority of which were covered in gauze or casts.

Lightly caressing her face, Hazuki tried her best to resist the urge of a full embrace. Fearing any contact may only serve to worsen her condition. "W. What happened?" Hana held a look of grief intermixed with guilt. "Um. O. On the mission. W. We stopped a merchant carrying contraband, b." She paused not entirely wanting to continue, yet she did so. "But, he had a bomb, and I lost control. I Let this happen."She sniffled and avoided looking to her friend's mother. "Izumi protected me. I. I'm sorry." Hazuki stroked her daughter's cheek, having not said a word.

The older woman other struggled to maintain her composure. However, this wouldn't be the first tragedy to befall her as Izumi's father had passed years ago. She loved Hana and the bond she had forged with her daughter. Ultimately she refused to snap at her for something that she wasn't entirely at fault for. She couldn't blame her for a lapse in judgment. Being a Kunoichi herself had introduced her to the chaos of conflict years ago, as well as the selfless acts comrades would do for each other. "Hana, I don't blame you." The girl's eyes widened in astonishment. "You don't?"

"Hana, you may not think it, but your team is as green as you can be. You will make mistakes, and combat is nothing but chaos. So no, I don't blame." The teen wiped the tears from her eyes, grateful to Hazuki's reasoning. Minutes passed the pair with nothing but silence. Izumi's mother had sat down by her daughter's side. "Hana, you can go if you'd like." The girl shook herself out of her thoughts. "What, but I." The woman waived off any attempt to refute the statement. "It'll be alright, go home. Get some rest."

Hearing the commanding tone, the girl gave off a small nod in understanding. "Okay, but I'll be back. in a day or two." Seeing her resolve, the woman made no statement to stop her. Making her way to the door, Hana halted. Quickly giving Hazuki a hug she made her way through the door. Now with the girl gone, the woman allowed for her grief to show. Sobbing, she took hold of her daughter's hand. Kissing it ever so gently, she cradled it. "I'm here baby; I'm here.

* * *

 **Cabin:**

Chopping through flesh, the Bushman butchered the elder buck that sat atop his prepping table. Off in the corner, Akira stood upon a stool. He is steadfast at work, his small fingers serving to peel and cut a gathering of roots and greens. Hearing a Waki fumble with a rag, the child turned to find him finished and in the process of tidying up. The frontiersman wiped off the blood that had thoroughly coated his instruments and table. "I'll be going down to the root cellar, be back in a few." Seeing the man lumber off down a flight of stairs, the child gave a simple response. "Okay, Waki." A large smile is bound to his face, unable to control his excitement.

Today is the day that Hana would be returning to the cabin. In a sense, it felt as if the month had drawn on to a year. A sensation he is more than relieved to have whisked away. Knowing the gist as to what Hana's occupation was, he imagined the fantastical adventures she could be on. As a protector of a village, he could only assume the monsters and villains she fought against while on the job. However, where there was an adventure, there was also danger. It is a thought that had always troubled him and brought a pang of fear over him. "Momma's okay." With a quick reassurance, he placed this finished vegetables and roots into their bowls.

Carrying a large white oak wicker basket, the mountaineer carried the last batch of processed meats. Resting the container onto a table, he went about hanging the venison to hooks. All throughout this process, Waki's mind couldn't help but drift toward to the only missing member of their unconventional family. Having taken part in missions, he is acutely aware of the possibility of her not returning. "Oh Hana, please make it back alright." Continuing forward with his duties, he placed the last of the meat

* * *

 **Orphanage:**

The walk through the evening air had been comforting in a sense, yet it still did not breach the mute atmosphere between the two females. From her position behind Tenten, the officer saw the girl's unsettled disposition. Not entirely certain as to what the best course of action would be, she did come to a conclusion. "Tenten." Hearing her name, she glanced back at the woman in question. "You know that I am only looking out for you right?" The young girl a few paces ahead of her gaze down to her feet. A strained smile forced itself onto her lips. She knew that the Kumi's heart is in a good place, but she still didn't agree with her. "I know."

Despite her good intentions, she doubted she could ever allow another person into her mind. As far as she knows, no person had ventured into her consciousness since her leave from the hospital. Staying silent for the remainder of their walk, Tenten looked up to find the orphanage not too far away. Now that the pair were closing in, she slowed down to a crawl. The orphan felt a stroke of apprehension, not desiring the upcoming events in the slightest. Coming to a stop, Tenten stood before the door. Halting just behind her ward, Kumi realized that she wasn't going to knock.

The officer rapped on to the door, notifying the caretakers within. In moments, the door opened to a young man from the looks of it. "Tenten, Mrs. Akagi. I'm glad y'all are back." The girl didn't acknowledge the older teen, briskly walking past him. "Sorry, she's not in the best of moods." The new caretaker just shrugged in response. "It's no big deal; I know that she's dealing with some shit. You coming in?" The woman gave a quick nod, dismissing the curse. "Oh, yes. Is Mrs. Kudo around? I was hoping to have a word with her." Waving her along, the boy led her down the hall. Glancing off to the side, she could see her petite brunette wandering off to the living quarters.

Finding her way, the brunette located her bunk amongst the rows of others. Sitting herself down, Tenten tried to gather herself before dinner. Knowing full well that all of the commotion and people only served to increase her stress. Raking her fingers through her hair, she could feel the beginnings of a headache creeping on. "Shit, wish we got the meds." Cursing the fact, she held onto the post and collapsed to her knees. Minutes passed without any form of relief. Whimpering at every heartbeat, Tenten craved for any respite in her torment.

Feeling a pair of small arms embrace her, all she could bear to do is stiffen in response. "It's me." Hearing Kie's voice eased her. She leaned in and allowed her head to rest in the crook of her friend's neck. Kie tenderly massaged the girl's scalp, the action eliciting a thankful groan. Minutes passed without either making a sound. Despite the fragile peace, they could hear a commotion of hurried footsteps and voices making their way over to them. The scent of food announced what must have been taking place.

"Kie!" The piercing voice caused the brunette to wince. Seeing Oki bustle into the room, said girl chastised her friend in a stern whisper. "Oki, quite down!" Having effectively cowed the girl she motioned her over. "Sorry, is Tenten okay?" Questioned the strawberry blonde in a soft voice, she hoped that she hadn't hurt her bunkmate. "She's fine, just another headache." Said girl lifted her head off Kie's chest, rubbing her temple. Having surmised as to what Oki had come in for she asked for clarification. "I guess dinners ready?" She received a nod in confirmation.

"Yea, Reizo called us down." Seeing her discomfort, Oki decided to make an offer. "You know. I can bring it over here." She was met with a soft shake of the head in the negative. "N. No, I'll be fine." Straining to push herself up, Kie lent her a hand. "You sure about this." After a moment of hesitance, Tenten nodded to the inquiry. Releasing herself from her friend's arms, the brunette hobbled over to the door. With every step, she grew in confidence and forced herself into a healthy stride.

* * *

 **Hospital:**

Hana made quick steps through the hospital, catching sight of a pair of double doors. Maneuvering towards them, she trecked on at a brisk pace toward the lobby exit. Even with the tragedy that occurred, she took warmth in the fact that she had her baby boy and bushman waiting for her at home. Her bittersweet smile is only accentuated by the quickening of her heart. "I wonder what they've been up to?" Walking past the doors, Hana quickly made a break for the oak and glass entrance doors. Despite her intentions, a voice pierced through the lobby. "Hana!" Startling her out of her thoughts, a ball of energy glomped on to her.

"Oof, K. Kiba?" At her feet stood her little brother tightly hugging her abdomen. "I. I missed you, Hana." The little boy sniffled. A damn of concealed emotions breaking at the sight of the child. Falling to her knees, she pulled him into a warm embrace. "Oh Kiba. I've missed you too." Holding him tight, she released a fountain of tears. Out of instinct, the teen began to caress his scalp as she did so many times to Akira. After seconds have passed, Hana's ears twitched at the sound of a pair of feet making their way over to them.

Glancing up, she spotted none other than her mother. At that moment, Hana's eyes narrowed, and she tensed. Seeing her negative disposition, Tsume turned her eye's away, shame and guilt on display. Straitening herself, the teen stood up to the woman. "What are you doing here mom?" Noticing her steely gaze, the matriarch sighed. "I. I heard you were here and I wanted to apologize." Coming to a realization, she frowned at her mother's blatant use of Kiba to entrap her. Her heart hardening in response. "Y. You think a simple apology will work on me? You tried to k." She stopped herself in fear of Kiba overhearing.

Restraining herself, she continued. "You. You tried to get rid of my son." She stated it in an accusatory tone. Tsume's eyes widened, having not expected the admission. "S. Son?" Gently pushing Kiba aside, she stepped up to her mother. "Yes, my son. That night. I. I thought I had almost lost him to a coyote. Then." Hana took a deep breath to calm himself, tears escaping her eyes. "Then my mother shows up, and all of my worries wash away. I think she'll help, Akira, my baby." The girl sniffled, her eyes showing the pain of her mothers betrayal. "But, she does none of that. Instead, my mother pulls out a knife and tri. tried to."

Tsume's daughter broke down into sobs, her pent-up anguish and frustration over the entire situation being released. With Izumi's coma, her guilt, seeing Kiba, and the reopening of old wounds was too much to bear. Without a single thought, Tsume pulled her little girl into her arms. "N. No," Hana whispered out, pushing against her mothers hold. "I'm so sorry hun. I really am." Kiba looked up at the two, utterly perplexed by the situation unfolding before him. A few minutes passed them by, not a word being spoken. The girls weeping having pittered out moments ago.

"W. Why?"The girl croaked out. "What?" Tsume looked asked her daughter, not having understood what she had said. "Why did you attack him?" The older woman sighed. Tsume knew that she couldn't speak on her rational, at least not fully. "I. Well, let's take a seat." Pulling her over to a set of chairs, she waved Kiba over to sit to her left. "Your son. Or Akira as you put it. H. His real name's Naruto." Hana appeared utterly bewildered by the tidbit of information.

"H. How? You know his name?" The teen earned a nod in return. "Yes. I can't tell you how, but he is a big part of why your father passed away." Seeing her shocked expression, Tsume paused momentarily. I know it wasn't his fault. But, when I saw his face, all I could see was your fathers. The last thing I remember is seeing red, and your friend holding me back." Hana didn't know what to say after her mother's monolog. Despite her explanation, she still couldn't bring herself to pardon Tsume of her deed.

Whether she wanted to be around her mother or not, she realized the trove knowledge her mother could provide her. "You said his name was Naruto?" The woman paused momentarily at the slight shift in conversation. "Yea. His name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." The girl sits back and try's the words out in her mouth. "Naruto Uzumaki." She whispers, a smile forming at the new tidbit. However, she strained at a new train of thoughts. "He has a last name, does that mean he has a family." Her mother scratched her cheek, trying to recall what she could remember of the boy. "No. Last time I checked, he was in the orphanage."

At hearing that, she felt a moment of relief. This second of elation is replaced by slight disgust. Hana had felt joy in his familial situation, that she would have to be the one to care for him. Shaking her head of the thought she gave her mother another look. Tsume seemed pensive, glancing up she met her daughter's eyes. "Hana. W. Will, you give me another chance?" The girl balked at the plea. "I. I'm sorry, but I don't think I can trust you." Refusing to back down, with tears Tsume tried to find a way in. "W. What if I try to earn your trust again? Please, Hana."

Tears fell from her eyes. "I, I don't know." Feeling a crack in her daughters will, she decided to press on. "We can set up something, how about a playdate. I could bring Kiba over. I think the boys would love it." Hana was stumped by the suggestion. She bit her lip, thinking over the pros and cons of the idea. She sighed knowing that something is missing in her boy's life. Coming from a family that emulated and glorified the pack mentality, Hana knew the boons of friendship. She smiled at the picture of the two playing tag or hide and seek on the mountainside. Spending her days with her brother again would be nice. The only con she had with the proposal would be the inclusion of her mother.

Scratching the back of her head, unsure as to what she should do. "I. I'll think about it." Knowing that she wouldn't get any further if she drove for more. Solemnly nodding, she knew that the road ahead would be difficult. "I. I'll take that." Turning around, she spotted her little brother lazily staring people watching. Probably doing so out of boredom, more than likely from the grownup talk the two were having. "Kiba." Hearing his name, she gave his sister his rapt attention. "It's time that I said goodbye."

Hana's heart fragmented at the look she received from her sibling. Kiba bounded off his chair and onto her lap. He hugged her with tears threatening to fall. "No! Come home!" A few tears of her own were shed. "I'm sorry hun, but I need to go take care of my baby boy." Kiba blinked in response. Having tuned out most of the conversation, this is indeed news for him. "A baby?" The teen gave a bittersweet smile in reply. "Yes." The little child gave a pensive look. The boy pouted at her words, not entirely pleased by the situation.

However, a spark of curiosity grew within him. "Can I see him?" Still unsure over allowing her mother near her home, she thought of a temporary solution. To sate the boy's curiosity, she pulled out a photo from her an inner jacket pocket. "Here's a photo of him." The boy took the photo and analyzed the blond child on the surface. Cocking his head, Kiba seemed to notice the age and physical differences between the two. "Why does he look different?" The teen sighed, wondering how she could get the boy to understand the situation. After a few moments, a memory came to her.

"Kiba, do you remember the litter of pups that lost their mother?" It took a second as the boy scrounged around his memory. "Yea." The girl continued after the affirmation. "Do you remember what happened to her pups?" Kiba scratched his cheek in thought, trying to recall the information. " Didn't they get a new mommy?" Hana nodded, before her, she could see him connect the dots. "You're his new mommy?" Realizing that the boy in the photo must have lost his own, saddened him. However, an inkling of pride entered him at knowing his sister had stepped in.

In their moment, Tsume took the brief respite to look at the photo over her son's shoulder. The blonde hair shone in the sun, his blue eye's glowing in joy. The child was alive and well. Something that if she weren't stopped would have ended months ago. A painting of guilt and self-disgust rose in her. Hana glanced up at her mother, taken aback by the emotion on display. Supposedly it wouldn't be that bad to bring the two over. She new Akira would love to have a friend to play with. Looking up to a clock on the wall she winced, it was getting close to dinner. It was time that she left for the cabin.

* * *

 **Prison:**

Amber-hued charkra launched the group of guards down the hall. Slowly, a haggard and charred Uchiha rose from the floor. Hunched over, the energy began to collect and compress onto itself. Gradually, the chakra coalesced to form a skeletal apparition. A ribcage and a set of arms formed at the ready. His shadowed red eyes shown in the gloom, three-bladed shuriken rotating within. Mui stood off, slightly miffed at the continued issue the prisoner presented. "Subdue the boy."

Two teams of Nin set off, hoping to end the fight swiftly. Pulling the chakra arm back, he went in for a punch toward the leading guard. The chunin scattered, yet one was to slow to avoid the impact. The hallway was torn asunder, cratered, allowing for the increased room from the neighboring areas. The lead ninja leaped above the fist. Quickly going through a set of seals, the man threw out his palm. A discharge of electricity lurched out. The arch went forth and struck against the boy's spectral ribs. Feeling his chakra waiver, Itachi pumped more chakra into the technique. His eyes bled in response to the increased strain.

A head and muscular tissue began to form around the being. A blade manifesting in its left hand, followed by a savage cry. He swiped at the guards, his sword surging out. The blade carved through the walls and two Nin. Another fell from the debris cascading down from the floor above. Mui frowned at the ineffectiveness of his subordinates. "Muta, Satori, you two are with me." At that, the trio of Jonin rushed in after their comrades. "All teams retreat. We will handle it from here."

Itachi caught sight of the new threats zeroing in on his position. Charging forward, the Uchiha thrust the sword ahead. Mui jumped above the impending impalation. A set of signs and a palm thrust signified his usage of a jutsu. A lance of fire burst forth, racing toward the gaps within the creatures rib cage. Clashing against the chakra construct, its condensed core forced its way through. With little time, Itachi attempted to dodge the spear. "Gyah." The Uchiha called out in pain, a new chared gash having formed on his shoulder. A guttural growl escaped the teen's lips in response.

"Aim for the gaps in his armor." Called out Mui, his subordinates followed suit. Muta bent over and placed both of his palms onto the ground. A burst of energy reached out. Sensing the incoming threat, he dodged to the side his previous position being pierced by lances of stone. However, his lapse in concentration allowed for Satori to attack at his back. A katana covered in flames stabbed through the translucent ribs and flesh and toward Itachi's exposed back. The boy jolted forth as his posterior throbbed with pain.

Seeing everyone close in, Itachi panicked. Dissolving the arms and blade, the Uchiha reused the augmented energy into a compressed ball of amber and fire enriched chakra. Releasing at the feet before the incoming Mui, the attack detonated. "Shit, Heavenly barrier seal!" Muta quickly followed his superiors example, a dome of rock encompassing his figure. From behind the translucent barrier, Mui could barely make out the silhouette of Satori being engulfed in flames.

* * *

 **Cabin:**

Hana ran up the mountainside, having arrived in the valley some time ago. In a matter of moments, she broke through the treeline. The Inuzuka spotted a familiar cabin off in the distance. Having located it, she slowed down to a quick walk. The distance shortened enough for her to hear the pair of voices within, an inkling of joy entered her. "I made it." The teen is pleased by the fact that she had made it for dinner, just as she had promised. Coming up the porch steps she walked her way over to the door. Despite her desire to enter, thoughts of her friend's condition put a damper on her mood. Not wanting to worry them, she forcefully buried her thoughts on the matter.

Waki glanced up having noticed the intruding presence on their camp. A second passed by before he recognized the signature. Put at ease with the familiarity, Waki took on a small smile. Looking over at the boy picking at his food, he grabbed his attention. "Akira, I believe someone special is at the door." The child blinked in confusion for a split second, that is until his eyes lit up in realization. Bounding out of his chair, the boy ran over to the door. Quickly unlocking it, the child swung it open. Finding a mildly surprised Hana on the other side, Akira enveloped her torso in a tight embrace.

She could vaguely hear his muffled voice, his head buried snugly into her abdomen. "W. What was that Akira?" The boy picked his head off of her belly, his moistened cheeks and broad smile exhibiting his elation. "I. I missed you momma." The teen froze at the words. The tears that had been held back by her initial surprise came at full force. "Oh, Akira." Hana fell to her knees and fully engulfed the small child in her arms. The girl kissed his cheek and held him close. "I missed you too, hun." The little child nustled into the crook of her neck.

After a minute of the contact, she separated from the blond. "Come, let's go finish our dinner before it gets cold." The child nodded in, grabbing hold of her hand as he pulled her toward the table. On her way, Hana could see a serene Waki sitting on the opposite side of the counter. "How have you been lass?" Seeing her smile strain to stay up, he didn't press. The Senju could do so on a later hour. Seeing her about to speak, he waved her off. "Hm... Nevermind that. Come and enjoy your meal and relax."

She provided the man with a thankful glance, sitting down at the rectangular table. Seeing Akira do the same right beside her, digging into the venison. After a few moments of tranquillity, she spoke up. "So, Akira. What have you and Waki been up to since I've been gone?" The boy straightened up, his eyes lighting up in recollection. "Go fishing, and uh. We hunt. I train." He paused for a moment to think up of anything else. "Oh! I go fight dog!"

Hana's eye's widened before narrowing at the last statement. Hearing Waki grumbles to himself; he pinched the bridge of his nose. The action only solidified the claim. "You did? Did you get hurt?" The boy gave a simple nod. "Bruise and cut. A lot. But, last dog cut once!" Though she could feel a sense of pride at his improvement, the fact that he had gotten as injured as he had troubled her. Quickly lifting his shirt, she inspected his torso. However, much to her surprise, she could bearly see any blemish on his skin. Only if she concentrated could she see the barely visible scars? Seeing four thin parallel marks drag diagonally across his chest shook her.

"Momma?" She turned up and could see his confused face stare back at her. Shaking her head, Hana decided to ease his worries. "Its nothing Akira. Just promise me you won't do that again." Seeing the worry and seriousness in her eyes, he gave her a positive dip of the head. "I promise." Accepting the answer, she motioned for him to continue his meal. Turning her attention to the third occupant in the room, she leveled a stern glare. Without a sound, she mouthed off to him. 'We'll talk later.' She gave no room for argument. He nodded in acceptance of the inevitability.

* * *

 **Orphanage:**

Oki looked up from her food. Catching Tenten's anxious expression, and it worried her. Glancing to Kie, the girl seemed pensive as to what she should do. The loud and busy cafeteria only seemed to disturb their friend. Her composure seemed to balance upon a thin wire. Her shaky hands slowly brought food into her mouth, every few moments pausing to reign herself in. It was moments like this that the two could see the damage she had undertaken.

"Tenten, let's go somewhere quieter." Kie rose to her feet, grabbing hold of the trembling girl's wrist. "N. No I. I'm fine." She tried to pull away, yet her friend's grip tightened. "Tenten, let's go." The brunette's voice died in her throat at Kie's stern look. "F. Fine." Grabbing her tray, she walked up beside Tenten, ready to lead her back to the dorms. "Are you coming, Oki?" The girl blinked for a moment before responding. "Oh, yea." Quickly picking up her plate as well, she followed after the duo.

Making their way through the crowded cafeteria, the trio caught the attention of a pair of eyes on the north end of the room. Lady Kudo looked on in concern; it seemed that Tenten still had trouble coping. "Akagi, I know you said it would take time, but there has to be something that we can do for her?" The woman paused, forgoing her dinner for a moment. With a gentle shake of her head, she spoke. "It's going to be tough for quite some time. In all honesty, there is a possibility that she may never fully recover." Such a bleak outlook didn't sit well with the matron.

"How could you say such a thing?" The officer glanced to the disturbed woman, before giving a defeated shrug. "Look, I've seen cases like hers before. If there is one thing I know, this will leave a lasting impact on her life. It's the degree that I'm not so sure about." Mrs. Akagi's words left the matron speechless. Despite her attempts at formulating anything coherent, her voice halted as a bright orange light permeated through the window.

Kumi turned to the offending windows to see a horrendous sight before the group. Off in the distance, a gargantuan eruption of rolling fire ascended into the night sky. A translucent wave of concussive energy shot through the grassy fields and forested canopy, bending and shuttering in response. Within milliseconds the shockwave struck the building. The sound of a deafening blast rattled the house, burst the windows, and sent children to the floor. Confusion and fright reigned over the group, eardrums bursting at the power. Her instincts had left the officer steadily rooted to the floor. Relaxing her stance, Akagi took note of her surroundings.

Assessing the room, she could see children of varying ages sprawled across the ground. The ones closest to the windows seemed to be the worst off. Cuts and glass shards embedded into their skin, however, the bloody noses and ears revealed the internal damage. With a flurry of hand seals, she quickly created two solid clones with some effort. One duplicate raced out the open shutter, catching a borax pill from the original. Quickly performing another set of signs, she lifted her head to the starlit sky. Placing the capsule inside her mouth, Kumi launched the pellet into the air with a burst of fire. Turning around, she returned from where she came. In her wake, a bright green flare soared through the air.

Seeing her duplicate reenter through the opening, Kumi went back to tending to a boy with glass in his eyes. His desperate sobs shattered her heart. "Shh. It's going to be alright. The child whimpered out in pain. "I. I can. I can't see! Hurt! M. My E. Eyes. They hurt!" Kumi held the boy close in a one-armed embrace, the other emitted a green glow. "I know it hurts, but it's going to be alright. I'm going to make it better okay." The chakra gently pulled the shards from his eyes, multitasking in stimulating the cells to repair the damage.

"I. It's okay Tenten. Calm down. Please calm down." Kie frantically tried to pacify her panicking friend. Oki's limp body off to the side only served to heighten the strawberry blondes desperation to solve the situation. "N. No. N." The brunette shook her head furiously, iris's dilated. Placing her hands together, she began to perform a series of shaky hand seals. Seeing her make the motions, Kie stepped back in fright. With little hesitation, Tenten unleashed a small current of fire advancing towards Itachi as he stood before her.

* * *

 **Prison:**

Mui shakily rose to his feet, turning to his left he could no longer find a trace of the earthen dome. Ember and soot floated in the air, covering the atmosphere in a thick haze. Hacking at the offending particulates, the warden covered his mouth with the collar of his shirt. A cool breeze swept into the depression, quickly displacing the heated air. Witnessing the shift in clarity, Mui finally caught sight to the substantial crater encompassing his position. Stretching out his senses, he failed to find a good percentage of his staff.

Anger and grief saturated his core, the loss striking him. Turning toward a solitary silhouette, it stood hunched over in the fumes. Slowly finding his footing, he took measured steps toward the individual. Every passing step, Mui increased in zeal. As he neared, Itachi's tattered form came into focus. The child's limp figure leaning against, a remaining portion of the prison's walls. The warden roared as he neared, his pace quickening.

Itachi slowly put up a partial guard. However, it did little to deter the elder's fist from colliding against his cheek. The boy fell to the ground limply at his feet. Allowing gravity to bring him to his knees, Mui struck the teen once more onto his fractured maxilla. Breaking it, he raised his other arm for another strike. Seeing the pair of obsidian eyes look back in defiance, the warden aimed at the offending orbs. The resulting impact ruptured Itachi's eye, blood and vitreous fluid seeping from the injury. The impact resulted in a scream of agony from the boy, Mui smiled in joy.

Preparing for another punch, he aimed for his remaining iris. Despite his intent, a loud thwack echoed across the barren landscape. "You've done well Mui, but we can't have any more of that." The warden's eyes rolled to the back of his skull. The resulting impact rendered him oblivious to the conscious world. Itachi grunted as the weight of his assailant collapsed atop of him. With his one good eye, the Uchiha stared up and found a hazy figure standing before him. Shimura brought his cane back to rest at his side, his one eye leveling a passive gaze towards his prone form.

Danzo stood still, observing as the child lost his grasp on awareness. With a minute turn to his right, the chief of Root acknowledged his subordinates. "Grab the Uchiha; he may still prove to be useful in some capacity." At the utterance, Danzo hobbled forward. Disappearing into the night, his pair of sentinels following after him. Anbu arrived at the scene seconds after their departure, unaware of the larceny that had taken place.

* * *

 **Cabin:**

Gently closing her bedroom door, Hana walked toward the living room. Akira left fast asleep within the confines of their shared room. Seeing Waki take a sip of a flask, the Inuzuka approached his position. Taking a seat, the two shared a moment of silence. Taking note that she seemed to be struggling with her thoughts, the Senju spoke up. "Lass, I know that you don't agree with my methods. But, I want you to know that I did supervise the boy."

The young mother scowled at his statement. "You went behind my back." Waki tried to interject, but she beat him to it. "Not only did you do that, but you willingly endangered his life! He could have died!" Hana hissed out in a venomous tone. "You think I want to put him at risk? I am doing this for his benefit!" Hana stood up, pointing her hand toward the room at her back. "How could any of this be to his benefit, he's just a boy! He's too young for anything like this!" The brunette's voice rose in intensity. "That may be, but we can't always be there to protect him." The girl scoffed at the notion. "Protect him from what, though only one he needs protection from is you."

Her finger emphasized her point, with a jab to his chest. The accusation hurt, yet he forcefully calmed himself. "So what is it, Waki answer me! What the hell does he need protection from?" Seconds passed without a word being spoken. Then in the midst of her about to repeat her query, the bushman spoke. "Root." Hana looked utterly perplexed by the answer. "Root? What do you mean Root? What the in the world does a root have to do with any of this?" Waki looked troubled by the subject and motioned for her to sit down.

Begrudgingly doing as she was told, she could at least acknowledge his apparent apprehension. A minute transpired in silence, the elder seemingly in search of the correct phrasing. "I. Hmm. What do you know of the boy?" Hana's brow furrowed, unsure as to what it could do with their bout. " He's just a boy I found in the woods. Scared. Illiterate. Loving." The man nodded at her words. " Is that all you know?" She played with a lock of hair. "H. His real name's Naruto, and he came from an orphanage." The man blinked in surprise at the new information. "How did you learn of this, did he tell you?"

At this, she grew a little anxious. "My. My mother told me." Waki frowned and leaned back into his seat. "Is that everything that she told you?" The girl turned her head to the side, not wanting to meet his eyes. " She said. She said that she couldn't tell me anything else. But." Waki crossed his arms at the word. "But what?" Looking back into Waki's eyes, Hana continued. "She said. He was the one who killed my father." The Highlander nodded as if expecting something of the sort.

"I wouldn't be surprised if a number of people felt that way toward the boy." Such an admission didn't sit well with her. "H. How could anyone think that of him? What aren't you telling me?" The man didn't respond right away, weighing the options at hand. "Hana, have you ever heard of the term jinchuriki?" Seeing utter confusion on the teens face he decided to elaborate. "Akira is what many would call a jinchuriki, a human sacrifice."

A sense of dread filled the girl's heart. "What do you mean by sacrifice?" Hana whispered out, fearful of his response. "Do you know what a Biju is?" Not recognizing the word, she questioned him. "A Biju is a tailed beast; there are a total of nine of these creatures. Every single one of them possessing a different amount of tails." Connecting a few of the dots, Hana responded. "The Kyuubi?" She received a dip of the head in the affirmative. "Yes, the Kyuubi. Due to the tailed beasts primarily being sentient forms of chakra, they can't be killed. But, they can be contained. To a degree at least."

Looking back to the room holding their charge, he continued. "Though the Shodai coined the term as a form of respect. Currently, I believe that a human weapon is a more fitting term." The girl was silent for a few minutes, not trusting her voice. "He's not the Kyuubi is he?" The elder gave her no outward acknowledgment. "What would you do if he was?" Hana bit her lower lip. "I. He's my son. I don't think I could see him as anything else. Even if he is the Kyuubi." She received an expression of approval for her words.

"I'm glad you see it as such, but you don't have to fret. He isn't the Kyuubi, but he is its container." Seeing a weight evaporate off of her shoulders also brought a sense of ease to him as well. "It is because of his condition that will make him a target. Earlier in the day, I learned as to the scope of the abuse. From what he spoke of and your mother's reaction, I don't believe anyone in Konoha will look at him in a favorable light."

Heartbroken at his words, Hana tears trickled past her cheeks. However, much to her chagrin, the Senju did not stop there. "Despite his apparent issues with the citizens, the true threat lies in those that wish to use him." Hana scrunched her brow, not entirely sure as to who could desire such a thing. "But, who could." The Inuzuka reflected on what Waki spoke in the beginning. "Root?" The young woman acquired a nod. " Yes, Root. It is what some would call a rogue faction of Konoha's military. From what I know, it is led by a man that goes by the name of Danzo Shimura."

Running his fingers through his dirty blond hair, Waki felt the gravity of the situation. "But Danzo's not the only one to be wary of, anyone who desires power should be considered a threat. Every nation or group, even Konoha is a threat to the lad." Looking out the window, he recalled the encounter he had faced a few months earlier. "I. I kept something from you, Hana." The girl seemed startled by the admission, afraid of what he could have hidden from her. "L. Like what?"

"In truth, I have already found and confronted a Root member who was in search of Akira." the girl's eyes widened in alarm, straightening up as she did. "What do you mean! They're here!" Raising his arms, he tried his best to placate the mother. " not anymore. I dealt with the agent. Permanently. But." Hana's eyes grew with worry at the final word. "But what? Waki tell me!" The man debated over telling her anymore, unsure as to what he should do. "I may be paranoid, but I believe that I have sensed a few others at the edges of my senses these past few weeks. Though, I can't be certain."

"I. What do we do?" Hana appeared to be at her witts end. "At the moment, there isn't anything that we can do. All we can truly do is to prepare ourselves for the eventuality and hope that we're strong enough to thwart them off." The answer also brought forth another unsettling question to the forefront of her mind. "What if we're not?" Waki's expression hardened. "Then I'll do my best to hold them off while you take Akira to Konoha."

* * *

 **Orphanage:**

Kie screamed as the flames scorched at her arms, hoping to shield herself. Collapsing to the floor, she writhed around in an attempt to stem the pain. Seeing an opportunity to kill her tormentor, Tenten pounced on top of the panicking girl. Fumbling for a knife that had fallen off of a nearby table, she aimed to plunge the blade between her ribs. Grabbing Itachi by the throat, a broken smile shown on her lips. "W. What do you. Do you think of me now Itachi!" Kie cried in abject horror below her, struggling through the pain and her blocked airway. "T. Tenten! Please! Don't!" The young girl strained out between gasps, clawing at her hands.

"Y. You won't hurt me. No. Not anymore! Now. D. Die." Kie tried her hardest to stop the incoming blade, yet her fumbling hands posed little resistance. Stabbing through the opposing hand, she plunged the knife between Kie's ribs. The older girls eyes widened, terror encompassing her. Pain wracked her body, a guttural whine escaping her lips. Reaching up with her other hand, Kie caressed Tentens cheek. At that moment, Kie could see Tenten's dilated and wild eyes. She coughed up blood, witnessing the edges of her vision begin to fade. Closing her eyes, the orphan could see clarity returning to her friend's irises.

"Kie? W. What's going on." Seeing Kie offer a forced and somber smile, Tenten could hear her wheeze out once more. Her arm falling from its former position. Staring down at the girl's torso, she couldn't comprehend what was being portrayed before her. Concentrating harder, she found a growing stain of ruby liquid coloring the girl's tank top. Her hand at its epicenter, she removed it only to discover a knife in its place. Falling to her rear, her mind faltered once more. Finally comprehending the calamity that laid in front of her. A scream of anguish and terror at what she had ultimately done, rent its way through the halls.

The sound stilled everyone it came across, yet in only served to hasten the pace of officer Kumi. Bursting past a bend in the hallway, the woman found the two limp forms surrounding Tenten. "Shit!" Quickly creating another clone, she directed its attention to Oki. Kneeling in front of the prone girl's form she began to asses the damage. All the while Tenten continued to sob and screech, never ceasing to apologize. " ! Please! I'm S. Sorry! Kie! Wake up! Kie! Please! Wake up!" The brunette hugged her close, burying her head into her chest.

"Tenten, you need to move!" Despite her command, the child didn't leave. "I'm sorry Kie! Please. Wake up! Wake up." Hearing a quick set of steps, she looked up. Finding a trio of medic Ninja rushing into the room, she called them over. "Hey, the girl needs help! Allowing the lead field physician to take over, she maneuvered to the other side. "Someone move the girl. I need space to work." Shifting to the other side, Kumi grabbed hold of the orphan. "No! Let go of me! No! Kie! Kie!" Her charges wail's pained her.

Caressing the girls brunette locks, she held the child to her chest. "N. No. Kie. N. No." Tenten cried into her bosom, releasing her agony. As the girl sobbed, Kumi's mind drifted elsewhere. In the midst of the tragedy, she could only ponder on the ramifications of the event. She had feared that the girl could potentially snap. Now that it had happened, her future was in question. "It's going to be alright hun; I'm here for you. I'll always be here." She cared little for the blood and tears that soiled her clothes, all that mattered was Tenten.

* * *

 **Cabin:**

The Senju sat patiently by the fire. Waiting for Hana to broach a topic he suspected had caught her tongue. It had been minutes since they spoke, now he wasn't sure if she'd be able to start the conversation. Hearing her shift, Waki tore his eyes off of the fire. The maiden curled up on to the couch. Propping her head atop her hand, her elbow resting on the couch's arm. She scruffed her hair in thought before replacing in on to her cheek. "Waki?" Her voice pierced through the silent cabin, only the fire providing an ambient noise. "What is it, lass?"

"Um. Earlier today, when I came back. I. I met with my mother. Well, More like she cornered me." Hana leaned back crossing her arms around her torso. "She said that she was sorry, and how she begged for another chance." Pausing to collect herself, the Inuzuka continued forth. "And, I. I think it was sincere." Waki thought over what he had been told. "You miss them." It was a simple truth, yet one she felt shame toward feeling. Hana turned her head to the side, a few tears threatening to spill over.

"Hana, that is not something to be shameful of." The girl whipped her head around, her eyes looking on in disbelief. "What are you talking about, she almost killed Akira!" The man nodded in admission, not denying her words. "That may be true, but she still is the woman that birthed and raised you, and I doubt you hold any resentment to your brother. Do you?" She shook her head in the negative. "There is a good chance, that what your mother did was out of impulse. It may be in everyone's best interest to give the relationship another attempt."

"I. I can't believe that you're okay with this. I thought you would be the one opposed to allowing her back into my life, our lives." Waki turned his attention back into the dying fire, its embers glowing with intensity. "It's good that the lad has us to turn to. But, he needs more people in his life. A friend his own age would go a long way." Placing her head between both her palms Hana shook her head. "I, I don't trust her. I can't just leave her be around him." Feeling a hand grip her shoulder, she looked up to Waki's eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with that, but if you decide to let her back into your life. You have my word; I will be there to ensure Akira's safety." A smile broke through, recalling as to why she had grown to care for the man. "Thanks, Waki." The Bushman stood up from his seat, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "Sure thing lass, now go on to bed. It's getting late. You can think about this some other time." Standing up to meet the elder, she embraced him in a hug. "Really, thanks Waki. For everything. For taking us in and caring for us."

Nawaki blinked in surprise, not entirely accustomed to such contact from the girl. Slowly wrapping his arms around her, he gave a hesitant pat. "I would do it again in a heartbeat. You two have brought meaning back into my life, and I am grateful for it." She felt a warmth spread through her at his words. Separating from the man, she gave him a small smile. Stepping off to her room, she paused. Turning her head, she spoke up. "A. About the training, I get it. But, please promise me you won't do anything unless I'm around and approve of it. I don't think I can handle it." Waki sighed but ultimately nodded. "I promise." Seeing her shoulders relax, he left to his room.

Before he could make his way through the door, he heard Hana say one last thing. "Thanks, goodnight Pop." At that moment, a tear fell from his eye. The void within his soul filled ever so slightly at her words. Turning back, he saw the tearful smile of the girl that had worked his way into her heart. "Goodnight to you to lassy." With his words spoken he entered his room, full of anticipation for the future.

Closing the door to her dormitory, she found Akira curled up under the covers. Sitting down by his side, Hana ran her fingers through his golden locks. Bringing her fingers lower, the young mother traced the little whisker-like marks that blemished his cheeks. Leaning down, she kissed him. Continuing her strokes, she took a quick glance over their small room. It was quaint and petite, but it fit them well. Slipping herself in with the little boy, she pulled him into her arms. Feeling him unconsciously snuggle into her bosom, Hana felt a sense of serenity and delight wash over her. Kissing him once more, she whispered him a good night. "Goodnight Akira." A few seconds passed before she reopened her eyes, hesitating before adding to the sentiment. "Goodnight Naruto.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Notes:** Hello everyone, sorry for the later than normal post. School, work, and etc. have delayed me more than I would have liked. (A new book or books may or may not have added to the delay... Once I start I can never put it down till I finish it) I also realized that this is by far the biggest chapter that I have written. But, i sincerely hope that you all enjoy the new chapter, and you all might want to grab on to something sturdy. The next to will be a little ground shattering. ...At least for the characters.

 **tanzar81:** Yes, I do believe that you are correct. I do believe I have started a little young now that I look back on it.

 **BobSmith:** As for your concern with the third Hokage, the village and country is much grander in size and population in my variant than in the original. Thus one individual no matter how important can be shoved aside. Plus, I have plans for the Hiruzen and Naruto that I can't introduce yet.

 **helrio uzugaku:** If you would like to know about my process or about my notes, I will be more than happy to provide aid in any way that I can. Though, I may be a little late in my responses.

 **Keitaro Hospital, Psychiatric Ward:**

In the early morning, a child sat on her own. Her bloodshot and darkened eyes revealed the girls sleep deprivation. Tear tracks were staining her cheeks as she looked out the window. Weeks had come and gone since she had arrived at the institution. It was a palace for the mad, one that Tenten thought suited her. Her memory had been spotty ever since the incident. However, one image had ingrained itself into her mind, no matter how hard she tried to forget it.

Kie's initial scream filled her ears, her blood stained lips moving in an inaudible whisper. Grabbing her head, she clawed at her scalp. "No!" A turmoil of emotions threatened to consume her. A green glow projected off of an Anbu's palms, the vision showing in perfect clarity. Kie still laid out of reach, no matter how hard she tried to go back to her side. Her motionless body stared at her, eyes vacant. Tears trickled onto the cushion of the bed as the thought penetrated her psyche, one that had been pressing her for some time now.

Shakily getting up onto her haunches, the child stepped off onto the carpeted floor. Standing there for a few minutes, Tenten did nothing but stare at the bed. Moving, she took hold of a bed sheet. Taking one last look out the window, the bright and sunny day did little for her. Shifting her gaze to the bathroom door, she headed over to it with purpose. Grabbing hold of the rooms only chair, the orphan propped it right beside the opening. Lifting herself atop the seat, Tenten tied the thin fabric into a loop. Opening the door, she hung the knot on the opposite side. A click sounded out the shutting of the wooden structure.

Her brown irises stared at the ring for minutes, never peeling them away. "I. I'm sorry Kie." Continuing to shed her tears, Tentens lips turned up in a faulty grin. Choking on the now audible sobs, the child's memories and aches persisted in haunting her. Tenten had reached the brink of her sanity and will. Now only craving release, she twisted the loop over itself. Strengthening her resolve, she took in a deep breath. Without any other thought, she wrapped it around her neck and kicked the chair away.

She lurched to the ground, the fabric yanking her back up. Her petite hands stopped a majority of the beddings torque. Despite her fingers preventing the initial damage, they did little to resist the constriction. Gagging and gasping, she convulsed around. A spark of fear took root in her mind. Thrashing about, she began to hear a soft buzzing in her ear. Tenten slowly eased in her bind, the edges of her vision fading to grey. Seconds passed her by as she came to terms with her decision. "F. Forgive me. ."Her sight faded to nill, her hands releasing their hold on the fabric. Using her last breath, she whimpered out an incomplete phrase. "L. Love." She fell limp; her right arm's remained hung in the air. Her fingers lingered lied between the fabric and her throat.

* * *

 **Cabin:**

Hana rose from the covers, her eyes lazily glancing about the dimly lit room. Staring out the open window, the Inuzuka took in the grey atmosphere. Hana smiled at the lightening sky, the darkness tepidly converting into blues and greys. Despite the immediate bliss, a memory deteriorated her joy. "Today's the day." She mused over said thoughts before turning to the bundle lightly sleeping in a cot on the other side of the room. Rising off of her bed, she tiredly hobbled over to the sleeping blond.

She leaned down and kissed his cheek, her arm gently shaking his shoulder. "Akira. It's time to wake up." The child stirred at the call. Blinking, the boy turned to the teen standing above him. "Hmm. Momma?" Hana radiated at his words, still enamored by the title. "It's time to to get up hun. The sky is turning blue." The boy grumbled in response. "No. Too early." With that he waved her off, hiding within the covers. Seeing him snuggle further, Hana's eyes twitched at his resistance. A distant memory of Kiba and herself committing a similar act.

Even with the Inuzuka's ire, she sighed in resignation. "Alright, I'll let you be for a few more minutes. But, you better be up when breakfast is ready. Deal?" The boy didn't sound out anything to her question. "Akira, deal?" The little boy peaked a look at the girl staring down at him with a stern look. "D. Deal." Her strict appearance dissolved into a pleased expression. "Good." With a happy chirp, the girl turned toward the door. Seeing her leave, Akira shuddered and shut his eye once more.

Closing their bedroom door, Hana walked over to the living room. Spotting the root cellar off to the side, she maneuvered toward it. Absentmindedly gathering her supplies, she thought on toward the day's upcoming events. A warmth spread through her chest. Just the thought of her two favorite boys playing amongst each other is a delight. "What would they do first?" Knowing that Akira preferred tag over anything, she though over her brothers favored activity. "Kiba's going to want to play hide and seek." Hana snickered at her sibling's reaction once he learned of her baby's uncanny skill at such games.

"I swear it's his wild side that gives him an edge." Her reflections were disturbed by a sound, ears twitching in response. "What are you muttering on about lassy?" Catching Waki in the corner of her eye, she observed him take a sip of his morning mead. "Morning Waki, you have a good night?" The older man gave a simple nod, absent-mindedly watching her work. Seeing an air of confusion come over her, the Senju smirked. "Wait, when did I get here?" The teen whispered, taking note of the materials she had brought up from the basement.

"Your thoughts seem to have caught you unaware? Anything of Importance?" Hana turned from her preparations and reflected on her musings. "I. Well, I was wondering how Akira and Kiba would get along." The bushman nodded in understanding. "They'll be fine, Hana. I do not doubt that the boys will have a good time." However, the Inuzuka's concern etched itself onto her face. "What about my mom? Can we keep him safe with her here" Waki pondered on the matter and decided to voice a rouge opinion.

"I don't believe that she would pose an issue." She turned to him in confusion, halting from needing dough she had been preparing. "What do you mean, you saw how she acted last time." Nodding, the Senju rose from his perch and walked over. "That may be so, but I believe that her actions weren't intentional. It may be better if we try to get the two acquainted with each other. Familiar bonds will go a long way." Shaking her head, she refused to accept the idea outright. "B. But, what if she loses it again?"

"If she does, then I'll be there to protect him. At least this way she'll be more inclined to care for him." Halting her movements, Hana stared down into the dough. Trying to wrap her mind around the concept. "I. I don't like it." Taking hold of the slab of deer shoulder, Waki went about mincing the meat. "I know you don't, and I'm not going to press the matter. But. I think it will improve things between the two. Will you consider it?" The young mother stayed silent, but a dip of her head was all he needed. The two remained in silence for some time, continuing their work. The only noise to disturb the piece being Akria stirring minutes later.

* * *

 **Keitaro Hospital, Psychiatric Ward:**

A registered nurse wandered the halls of Keitaro medical center. Scanning through his clipboard, Chiharu maneuvered to check in on the next patient on his roster. Feeling a strong vibration as well as hearing a sharp chime, The man looked down to find an emblem on his vambrace lighting up in a bright blue. "Shit!" Going off into a sprint, he recognized the room number and patient description that appeared on to the guard's panel. Catching sight of Kaiya dashing to meet his pace, he motioned for her to follow. "What is it Chiha?"

The man rounded a bend to find the specified door, not catching sight of any other group from either end. "We have a code blue, respiratory failure, young girl, and struggles with PTSD." The woman frowned at the tidbits of information. "Y. You don't think?" The man only shrugged at her unasked question. "It's possible." Storming through the door, the pair were greeted by a horrid sight. Dangling from a makeshift noose, rested a limp brunette. "Shit, we need to relieve the pressure from her neck." Racing over to her, the male gently lifted her prone form. The action released the strain on her neck.

Taking note of the lack of assistance, he turned back to see the resident frozen in shock. "Kaiya, snap out of it and cut the chord!" Seeing her eyes regain focus, he motioned her with his head. "Hurry up!" Shaking herself, the nurse rushed over. Not wasting time in wiping away at her tears, she pulled out a tactical field scalpel. Grabbing hold of the fabric, she sliced the material from the door. Bracing the girls head against the door with his shoulder, Chiharu called out. "Grab her head and keep her neck steady. We can't risk any more damage."

Carrying her to the ground, Chiharu quickly unsealed a padded stretcher beneath her. Following suit, Kaiya unsealed an artificial respiration mask. Clamping it over the child's mouth and nose, she activated the seal atop of it. Forcing oxygen into Tenten's lungs, the nurse turned to find her colleague busy repairing the damage done to her neck. "Unseal and secure the neck brace." Doing as she was instructed she placed the structure around the child.

Hearing more feet approach, Kaiay noticed staff pour through the open door. Seeing their physician walk over and check up on her. "What do we have Chiha?" Not looking up from his work he responded curtly. "Victim of strangulation. Cause hanging. Self-inflicted. Patient struggles with PTSD." The woman held out her hand, running a quick diagnostic of the patient. "Her vitals seem to be returning to their proper levels. The influx of oxygen to her blood should elicit a response from her shortly."

Within the minute, the young girl stirred and opened her eyes. Looking about in confusion, she could barely make out the hazy figures that surrounded her. "Kaiya. Alter the forced intake, and convert it into a pressurized current. She should be more than capable of breathing on her own. If not, then the pressure should be enough to aid her in the task." Receiving a nod in affirmation, the woman turned to the sole male of the group. "Chiha, what is the status on her soft tissue damage, cartilage, and skeletal integrity?" While asking the question, the head physician proceeded to strap down Tenten's torso and limbs.

"W. Wha. t. What's going on?" Tenten questioned in a hoarse voice; her past actions lost on her. "I am attempting to repair and reduce swelling to her sternocleidomastoid's, carotid arteries, vertebral arteries, and trachea. However, her C2 and C3 vertebrae show to have received a great deal of stress but are not immediately debilitating or threatening." Slowly coming through and becoming alert, Tenten tried and failed to move. Despite her struggles, the memories of what had transpired slowly seeped into her psyche. "N. No. Stop." The teen croaked out. "P. Please. L. Let me die."

Kaiya turned her head, tears dribbling onto the floor. Refocusing on what needed to be done, she tried her best to offer comfort. "I. It's going to be alright." Her fingers massaged her cheek, trying to provide what little comfort she could to the troubled child. "Alright. Chiha, Kaiya, let's go ahead and transfer her to imminent risk ward. I'll get a supervisor and counselor prepped for her. Chiha." The group lifted the gurney up, the base extending down to provide support. "What is it, mam?" The woman held out her hand. " Could you hand me her chart?" With a quick turn, Chiharu grabbed hold of the clipboard stationed at the foot of the bed. "Of course, here."

"Good, now head on and proceed with the transfer. I'll have to see about contacting her next of kin." Frowning, she failed to locate anyone under said description. However, she did spot the label that designated her an orphan. Sighing, realization dawned that she'll have to notify the matron of the designated orphanage. "Poor thing." Going over her file, she winced at the circumstances that had led her to the girl's current predicament. Further, she found the information on her caseworker and psychiatrist. At that, she went about notifying the individuals she had learned of.

* * *

 **Cabin:**

A pair trecked up a well-worn path. The shorter of the two bounding about, taking in the scents and sights of the new landscape. "Hey, momma look!" Tsume turned her head to see a small herd of deer grazing in a field; the early light glistened off of the morning dew. She smiled at the beautiful sight. "Yes, I see them Kiba. They're pretty aren't they?" The child nodded in agreement. "Come, we're almost to the cabin." Kiba turned to see his mother continue up the mountainside. Rushing off after her, the pair fell into a comfortable pace. Every so often catching glimpses of the wildlife that roamed the forest.

Minutes passed them by; the canopy thinned till they caught sight of the forest's edge. "Momma, there it is!" Kiba bounded off, his little feet carrying him off to the lodge's door. "Hey, wait up hun." Jogging up to the structure at a modest pace, Tsume caught up to her boy. Finding herself at the door, she paused. Even now, she could hear a joyous commotion coming from within. The matriarch hesitated in her movements. Despite her pause, Kiba energy rapped against the barrier in their way. About to chastise her son, she froze when she heard a pair of feet make their way to the opposite side of the entrance.

The door opened to a brunette as Tsume put on a smile for her daughter. Hana returned the gesture in a forced matter. "Hana!" Kiba hugged his older sister around her waist, grinning up at her. "Hello, Kiba how have you been?" She massaged his scalp affectionately. "Good! Where's Akira?" Seeing his excitement and curiosity, the teen rotated around in search of her son. However, much to her confusion she couldn't spot him at the table. Seeing Waki cleaning up the counter, she called out to him. "Waki, where'd Akira go?" The man turned to the side, before chuckling in amusement. "You should pay more attention to your surroundings lass."

Seeing him go back to his duties, Hana's left eye twitched in slight agitation at the non-answer. Grumbling to herself, she decided to ignore the comment. Turning about, she spotted an eye peek out from behind the slab of oak. "Akira, what are you doing behind the door?" Grabbing hold of the blonde, she pushed the door out of the way. In response, he hid behind his mother's leg. Spotting the other boy, Kiba walked around his sister. "Hey, you're Akira, right? I'm Kiba!" The child jumped at the boy's brash introduction. "Uh. Y. Yea." Hana's little brother beamed.

"You wanna play?" Hesitating for a moment, Akira looked up to his mother for direction. "Go on hun, go have some fun." Subsequently, the boy tepidly stepped out from his mother's shadow. "You like playing hide and seek?" Slowly the energy off of Hana's brother ebbed into Akira. "Yes. Momma, we play in the woods?" Providing him with a gentle shove, the blonde took a few steps to the forest. "Of course hun, just don't wander too far." Taking the response as a yes, Kiba took hold of Akira's wrist." As Kiba dragged her little boy off into the thickets, Tsume called out to them. "Hey! Remember, lunch is at high noon!" Kiba turned around while he sprinted calling back. "Okay, Mama!

Tsume waited a few moments before coming to face with her daughter once more. Having thought on many things she could say to breach through their rift, ultimately the matriarch's words died in her throat. Seeing her mother incapable of commencing a conversation, Hana led her into the house. "Would you like any tea." Her mother simply nodded as she poured her a glass. "Thank you" The older woman whispered in gratitude. With that said, the two approached the kitchen table. "Akira's looking fine, and he seems to be speaking clearer. At least from what you've told me before." The teen nodded, pulling out a seat for herself. "Yea. The books from the library are a lifesaver."

In the woods, Kiba frantically searched the underbrush for any clues. Sniffing the air, he growled in annoyance. For the life of him, he couldn't spot his new playmate. "Come on, where'd you go." The boy hissed out. Up in the canopy, a pair of eyes analyzed his competition. Cocking his head to his side, Akira repositioned himself for a descent. The Inuzuka heard a soft thud from behind him. Whirling around, Kiba jumped at seeing a pair of eyes inches away from his own. "Ah, where did you come from?" Akira narrowed his eyes, at the boy. "Mamma's better."

Recognizing who he was referring to, Kiba pouted in remembrance of his sisters nack for the game. "Well. I bet you'd lose too if I go and hide." Akira rose a brow at the comment, not entirely believing it. Offering a smirk at the challenge, he motioned for Kiba to head off. "Okay, prove it." Narrowing his eyes, Kiba ran off into the thickets. Akira followed his movements, as he began to count. Reaching ten, the child sprinted off after his new companion. "Okay, little bunny. It's foxy's turn." The hunt had begun.

* * *

 **Santa's Office:**

A shaky hand stopped, placing the pen it held onto the desk. Settling her hands over her face, Akagi took in a shaky breath. "I. I don't know if I can do this." Santa sat back in his seat, running his fingers through his hair in response. "You know I can't force you to do this Ms. Kumi, but your acceptance could very well be vital in Tenten's recovery." The woman turned her bloodshot eyes up to the man. "I know, you've told me already!" Kumi hissed out, placing a hand to her chest. "But, I'm not ready for this. Neither of us are!"

Hearing a door open at her rear, the two turned to find a man entering through the opening. "Everything alright?" The woman leaned back in her seat. Coming up behind Akagi, the brunette placed his hands onto her shoulder. Providing her with a comforting squeeze as he did so. "How are you doing Agi?" The woman turned her head towards him leaning it onto his arm. Seeing tears drip down her cheek, he took a knee by her side. "What is it?" Kumi cleared her eyes, the pressure ever crushing down on her.

"We. How. How are we going to do this Ren? We aren't ready for something like this." The man nodded in acceptance to the fact. "We aren't. But, we adapt, and we make the best of what's presented to us. We're shinobi; we can handle this. If not for ourselves, then at least for her. I'll be there with you every step of the way" Santa leaned forward as the conversation progressed between the two. "Ms. Kumi. After the incident with Kie, your presence seems to be the only one that can break through to her."

Looking back down, she scanned the papers once more. The top label caught her eye more than anything else on the sheets. 'Land of Fire, Province of Konoha. Certificate of Adoption.' Tracing the words, her mind wandered to the interactions she has had with Tenten. Despite her concerns, she found herself smiling at the thought of spending more time with the girl. Once she signed the paper, there will be no backtracking. Having met with Tenten on more than one occasion at the ward, she knew that the girl's health had been on the decline.

Picking up the pen, Akagi's resolve waivered once more. Ren stepped forward, observing her hesitate in signing the document. Despite her burst in motivation, a commotion outside interrupted the group's train of thought. Hearing a clattering of feet hit the tile floor, the trio turned to find the facilities secretary barging into the room. "Santa!" The woman panted for a second, gasping at her effort. "What is it Akane, what's wrong?" Standing up in anticipation, the Yamanaka sought answers within her eyes.

"It. Its Tenten, she's in the ER!" Akagi sprung up from her seat. "What do you mean she's in the ER? What happened?" Taken aback by the woman's ferocity, she cowed at the door. "I. I don't know. The nin didn't say." Making her way over to the secretary, the woman confronted her with one word. "Where?" The civilian stuttered out a reply. "Keitaro." Not allowing her to finish, the officer burst out of the room. Finding her way out of the building, Akagi sprinted toward the designated hospital. Following a few paces back, Santa and Ren charged after her. Droplets glistened into the wind, as she ran. "Please, no."

* * *

 **Congressional Hall:**

Within the chambers of Konoha's congressional house, the assembly moved on to the next issue listed on the docket. The Hokage motioned for the speaker to detail the next item on the agenda. "The next matter that we have pertains to the Shinji Prison incident. From our latest reports, a total of two hundred and seventy-three individuals were injured while twenty-eight have died. The injuries range from minuscule soft tissue damage to ruptures and fractures. As for the deaths, they primarily include that of inmates and guards who were near the scene at the time. Currently, the structures surrounding the facility shown substantial structural and aesthetic damage. Despite the substantial destruction, most of it can be immediately repaired. The prison, on the other hand, is in ruins and will require demolition. In total, the damage has taken a toll of a little over Eight-Hundred and twenty-five-million Ryos. At our current rate, reconstruction will require five years to fully recover the site."

The surrounding group muttered to one another over the catastrophe and the toll it has taken on the city. "Thank you Saburo; you may sit down. Though it may take time, the coffers of our crisis reserves should be capable of relieving the situation." A member from the southern district of Konoha stood to make a remark. "Hokage, if I may ask a question?" The man paused in his monolog. "Yes, you may Yokuto." Looking over his papers, he gazed back at the head table. "I know that it is a sensitive topic. But, ever since the Kyuubi incident, our funds have been stretched thin to compensate. "How can we afford such an expense when we are still healing from the last catastrophe?" At the end of his statement, the member retook his seat.

Glancing over to the head of the Konoha Treasury Department, Hiruzen motioned for the man to speak. "Secretary Iakopa, I believe that you would be the person best suited to answer this question." Rising from his perch, he gave a small bow of his head. "Of course Hokake, it is true that we have taken a considerable hit. But in the past few years, we have seen a boom in economic growth with a majority of the populace going back to work. Due to the increase in participation, we have been able to accumulate a greater amount of revenue than we have previously predicted. Even with our continued repairs, we should be more than capable of covering for the prison explosion as long as it is not a lump sum payment." At the close of his point, the rest of the congregation murmured about.

Opening an eye, Shikaku glanced towards the empty seat of the Uchiha representative. Curious about a factor that has yet to be accounted for, he rose a hand to gain the spokesman's attention. "Did you have something to add Representative Nara?" Slowly rising from his seat, the man gave a brisk nod. "I believe I am speaking for many people here, in that I would like to know the status of the perpetrator. Have we come to a definitive conclusion as to what happened to Itachi Uchiha?" Before the speaker could respond, Tenga waved the man off. "If you don't mind Saburo, I'll just go ahead and answer the question for the man."

Accepting the DIA directors request, the spokesman retook his seat. Uprooting himself, Fujimoto went about explaining the situation at hand. "As of this moment, we have superficial evidence and blood that ties him to the scene. Therefore, the DIA can confidently state that the Uchiha's was at one point on the scene post-explosion. Whether or not the criminal was alive at the time is unknown. Despite the lack of a conclusive answer, we are positive that the boy is not within Konoha's walls. Understanding this and with Mui's testimony, it is safe to assume that someone aided the convict's escape."

His words did little to ease anyone's concerns over the incident. "So. At this juncture, we potentially have a rouge Nin wandering our countryside? Do we know if an Uchiha helped him in his endeavor?" The man rechecked the reports he had pulled out. "From our investigation a majority of those that could have aided in the escape have alibis. This list also includes that of his immediate family. And due to dealing with an unknown, our domestic forces within Konoha and our settlements will be prioritizing vigilance and counter protocols for such a threat. As to how we will handle a confrontation on foreign soil, I believe that Director Shimura would be better suited than I." Swinging his hand towards the bandaged elder, he took his leave from the discussion. Sighing, Danzo used his cane to pry his wry body up from his cushioned chair.

"From what the intelligence council has discussed. We will be handling the situation in the same method that we deal with any other rogue. We have already passed dossier's to all of our units in foreign soil, and they have been instructed to actively cooperate with domestic troops." Finishing his remark, Danzo relaxed back into his seat. Seeing the assembly continue on this topic, the man looked back down to his cryptic notes. Going over his assortment of articles, Shimura debated over the status of his latest asset. However, his thoughts soon drifted towards a target that had captured his interest since its departure.

Placing the Uchihas file to the side, the man took up an another that showed a considerable amount of wear. Rechecking Root's latest assessment of the boy's timeline. Their conservative estimates on the quantity of interaction Hana and Nawaki have had with prospect J9 are at a minimum of three months. However, the actual number is believed to be much higher than that. Despite the unknown, Shimura's psychological references and top-ranking personnel have all come to the same conclusion. J9 should have acquired an acceptable level of attachment to his pseudo-kin. It was time that Root enacted J9's acquisition procedure. Glancing over to his secretary, the director motioned for the individual to lean in. "Contact teams Beetle and Leopard, it is time that Prospect J9 is placed into the program."

* * *

 **Keitaro Hospital, Lobby:**

Rushing through a pair of hospital doors, a lone woman frantically looked about. The noise generated by her frenzied movements caught the attention of the receptionist. As their eyes met, the nurse tensed at finding Akagi quickly make her ways to her desk. Before she could utter a word, the officer beat her to it. "Where's Tenten?" Confusion cursed through the older female. "W. Who?" Aggravation erupted in the newcomer's eye's, desperation pressing her forward. "Her name's Tenten, seven years old, brunette, green eyes. I was told something happened to her." Flustered at the rush of information and troubled nature, the nurse began searching through the logs in a panic. "Well, where is she?"

Sensing the haste, the woman reciprocated in kind. "I. I'm looking for her mam." A new set of steps came over to the commotion followed by a voice. "Everything alright here?" Seeing a security officer walk up beside her, she ignored him in favor of the nurse. Hearing more frantic steps enter the lobby the group looked back to find two other males rush into the facility. Seeing Akagi over at the receptionist's station, Ren motioned for Santa to follow suit. Coming up to the group, Ren came to rest by his love. "You find her?" Kumi shook her head in the negative. "No, she hasn't found her yet." Grabbing hold of a copy of the log, he began to search through the list of individuals. "Hey, sir! You can't take that!"

The cry caught the attention of the guard. "Alright, everyone back away from the desk!" Seeing the man try and insert himself between the group, Santa pulled the man back. "Officer! It's alright; they're just trying to find their daughter." Ripping his limb from the man's grasp, the officer's patience wore thin. Grabbing his radio, he called for more personnel. Noticing the situation deteriorating, Ren deduced the cataloging method and searched within the appropriate fields. Locating a name, he momentarily froze at the information placed at its side. Last Name: Unkown, First Name: Tenten, Location: Crisis Recovery Ward, Room: 172, Cause: Attempted Suicide. Reading the final words fractured him. Having met with her on more than one occasion, he could say that she was a pure soul.

Stealing his nerves, he grabbed hold of Akagi's hand. "Come on, I found her." Without another word, she obediently followed after him. Seeing the pair run off the security officer rushed over to stop them. "Get back here, Stop!" Despite his attempt, Santa grabbed hold of him once more. "Hey, leave them be." In a matter of moments, the guard threw him onto the ground. Pinning the psychiatrist onto the tiled floor, he picked up his radio. "This is officer Ido, I have apprehended an aggressor at the lobbies front desk. We have a male and female accessory charging towards the primary corridor."

Seeing as the main double doors were clasped shut, Ren released his lover's hand. Not halting his momentum, Ren reinforced his shoulder. Lowering his center of mass, he aimed for the core of the obstacle. Exploding off of his soles, he pierced through the obstruction. Hearing the officer yell out to them, he retook Kumi's hand. Pulling her along, he led them through the maze of corridors. Dodging staff and patients, the male soon caught sight of a sign that matched their destination. Maneuvering towards the hall, he directed Akagi down the correct corridor. Catching sight of room one seventy-two, Ren forced themselves to slow down. "What are you doing? Ren, we have to find her."

Doing his best to calm her down, he motioned for her relax. "She's right here." Shocked at the simple admission, she stiffened momentarily. "What?" Directing her attention to the door, Ren gently pushed her toward it. "This is her room, head on in." Seeing as he didn't move to follow her, she turned in surprise. "Ren. What about you? Aren't you coming in? Shaking his head, he looked down the hall to a pair of officers making their way over. "I'll come in later. I have some explaining to do for both of us. And. I think it would be best if you be alone with her. At least for the moment. Wavering for a moment, Akagi bolstered herself and opened the door.

* * *

 **Cabin:**

Two kids tore through the thickets. Turning back Kiba frantically dodged to the right, rolling away from an outstretched hand. Grabbing hold of a thin trunk, Akira course corrected with a practiced swing. Giggling in glee, he went after his new companion. Bounding off of another spruce, the wild child sprinted on all fours before leaping onto the Inuzuka's back. Feeling the excess weight, Kiba fell onto his chest. The duo rolled a few feet before coming to a stop. "Tag. You're it." In the midst of panting for air, Kiba grumbled to himself. "H. How. How're. You. So good. At this?" The blond looked over to the child, shrugging his shoulders in the process.

"I don't know, play with Mama and Waki. A lot." Sitting up, Akira looked about. Estimating their location, he analyzed the surrounding markers and foliage. Seeing his sister's son up so fast after their last game left Kiba speechless. Though, with what he's witnessed the past few hours, the brunette's shock had wained into exasperation. Glancing over, Kiba noticed Akira's pensive gaze. "Still want to play tag?" Thinking over his state, the boy wasn't too enthused by the prospect of another chase. "Hmm. You want to go exploring again?" Thinking it over, the blonde looked the boy over. Recognizing the exhaustion, he nodded in acceptance. Rising to his feet, Akira offered his hand to the brunette.

Accepting the aid, Kiba lifted himself as well. Before the two could decide on where they would travel to, a faint call caught their attention. Both sets of ears twitched at attention, turning to the east. Listening carefully, the pair heard the vague voice of Hana. "Akira! Kiba! It's time for lunch!" Hearing the distant yell, the two shared a look before heading off in a brisk jog. "Coming!" Akira cried out. Feeling their stomachs tighten and churn, the prospect of food enticing them to hurry. Minutes passed them by, as they neared. The scent of a meal increased with every passing minute. Breaking through the underbrush, the pair spotted the Hana preparing the table.

The Inuzuka placed down loaves of rye bread onto the counter; her ears twitched as the pitter patter of feet entered her vicinity. Looking into the woods, the teen witnessed a pair of scruffed up children jog into the clearing. Smiling at their arrival, she called out to them. "Come on boys, the food's getting cold." Not needing any additional motivation, the duo trotted over to the picnic table. Meeting up to Hana's side, Akira embraced her torso. "Hey hun, did you two have fun?" The child looked up to his mother's eyes. "Yea, we play tag, hide, and we explore." Affectionately stoking his hair, she glanced over to her brother. "Good, did you have fun too Kiba?" The boy pouted and sidled up next to the two. "Akira's too good, he always wins."

Hana snickered ar her brother's misfortune, but his irritation quickly subdued it. "Well, maybe you could ask Akira to help you get better." Kiba looked over to the child in his sister's arms, all the while entertaining the thought. Akira's eye's met his own, and offered a shrug as his answer. Sensing the fragrance of roasted jungle fowl, she veered her eyes over to the now open cabin doors. Seeing Waki step out with a collection of fresh hens. Her mother quickly followed after the bushman, carrying an assortment of roots and legumes. "Hey, everything ready?"

The matriarch put on a pleasant grin, placing her dishes onto the table. "Yep, everything seems to be ready." Kneeling to the boy's level, she gestured for them to head back into the lodge. "Aren't you guy's a little dirty? Why don't the two of you go inside and freshen up?" Tsume scruffed up Kiba's hair as he did as was told. Hesitating, she placed a hand onto Akira's blemished cheeks. Sensing Hana tense at her action, she affectionately rubbed his marks. Giving him a gentle pat on the back, he followed after Kiba. Sighing she rose to her feet. Catching Hana's analytical gaze, she offered a broken smile. "Look, Hana. I promised that I wouldn't hurt him." One way or another, she'll make it up to her. "I. I, know." Her eyes were avoiding her mothers.

Sensing the tension, Waki made himself known. "Lassies, why don't you get yourselves something to eat. Best to get what you want before the boy's come back. "Alright. Come on mom." At her behest, Tsume followed. Moments later the trio sitting comfortably together at the table, each with their own portions. Deciding to change the subject, Tsume broke the ice. "So, you're really teaching the boy to volley arrows. Isn't it a bit early?" Hana frowned at the remark and looked to Waki to help clarify the necessity. "Well. The lad will need the practice, and it is good for the boy. He finds it to be a fun pass time, and it teaches him the merits of discipline and commitment." She frowned at the prospect of a young child playing with the weapon. "But what if he hurts himself?" The man nodded at the point. "True, but with all activity comes risk. One that we mitigate with supervision. At least this way he can learn to hunt and provide for himself if ever the need arises."

Not entirely pleased by the answer, she could understand the necessity. Unlike her and Kiba, her daughters little family did not live within the villages ward. Within its walls, they were both protected and provided with easy access to food. "I see." Seeing her displeasure still, Waki received a bout of inspiration. "Well, what if we had a little training session after lunch? Let you see it for yourself." Tsume weighed the idea in her head, not entirely certain of it. "I. I'll have to think on that." The man found her comment acceptable and decided to move on to another subject.

Despite his attempt, the trio was invaded by the sound of two hungry children clambering over to their seat. "Hey, wait for us! We want some too!" Hana's heart warmed at seeing her brother's exuberant nature. "Don't worry, theirs plenty for everyone." Helping Akira up to sit beside her, Hana relinquished a truly jubilant smile at seeing everyone she loved surrounding her. Nevertheless, her smile faltered at seeing the sole spot left void by the one member she wished was there as well. A lone tear escaped her as Izumi's silhouette faded from her seat.

* * *

 **Keitaro Hospital, Tenten's Room:**

Entering the small room, Akagi quickly spotted the little girl asleep atop her bed. Ignoring the nurse that rose to meet her, she stepped over to Tenten's side. Her irises scanned her body for any abnormalities. In a matter of moments, her heart froze at the sight underneath her gaze. She brought her fingers to rest on the bruise that encircled her neck. Taking a better look at her prone figure, Akagi caught sight of the bulges that seemed to coalesce around her ankles, wrists, and torso. Lifting the girl's sheet, her heart sank at seeing straps bind her.

"Mam, who are you? Only certain personnel are allowed in here." The nurse whispered out, her hand edging closer to her vambrace. Realizing her intentions, she went about avoiding the unnecessary distraction. "I. I'm." Choking up, she allowed herself a few tears. "I'm her mother." Seeing just how distraught the woman had become, the nurse paused in alerting the authorities. "What happened?" Biting her lip, the attendant averted her eyes. Giving off a sigh, she responded. "She. She hung herself." Bowing her head in grief, the droplets evolved into a steady stream.

Unknowingly applying more pressure onto the wound marring her collar, she felt a wince. Glancing over to the bound girl, Akagi found a pair of strained eyes blinking away their fatigue. Spotting the officer above her, Tenten stared on. "Wha. What're you doing? Whe. Where am I?" Sensing the immobility that confiscated her limbs, she glanced down. At seeing the binds, the memories of her actions returned to her conscious mind. Panting, she tried to avoid Akagi's eyes. "N. No. L. Look away. I. I." Her voice died into sobs. A hand caressed her cheek; gently she nudged her back. Taking in her gaze, the child did not find shame or disgust. "It's going to be okay Tenten. I'm here now." Embracing the little girl, Akagi kissed her head.

Steeling her nerves, the officer recalled the papers she had been in the process of signing. It wasn't something that she wanted, but now she knew it was something that is needed. Something the Tenten needed. "Momma's here for you." Her words struck Tenten. Incapable of speech, she resorted to wailing into the crook of her neck. The pain that had been brought upon her was too much of a burden to bear atop a child's shoulders. Seeing the tragic display, the nurse took in the girl's attempts to close the distance. Walking over, she promptly unbound her wrist. The newfound sliver of freedom quickly found its purpose in wrapping around the Akagi's torso. Clinging in desperation, the girl searched for the comfort she had avoided since Kie's assault.

Hearing the cries that permeated through the room's door, Ren's gaze shifted down to the barren tile. The officers that had been accompanying the man bowed their heads. Having been told of the situation surrounding them, the two had called off the apprehension. Grabbing the man's shoulder, said officer gave a comforting squeeze. Motioning for his fellow officer to follow suit, the two left him alone. Combing his fingers through his chestnut hair, he looked back through the doors thin pane. Slowly pushing past the barrier, he silently shut it in his wake. Stepping over to the two, he gently brushed Tenten's scalp.

The touch warranted him the girl's teary gaze. Recognizing the man for Akagi's significant other, she didn't move to avoid his contact. Instead, she leaned into it and allowed the additional comfort. Taking note of the little family that had formed, the nurse felt a little out of place. Coming to terms with her realization, she thought it to be best to offer the trio a sliver of privacy. She could always return on at a later time. Taking her leave, the attendant quietly departed the quarters. Seeing the nurse trek down the hall, Santa looked up from his perch. Leaning against the wall, the man silently wrote a note to his superior.

* * *

 **Cabin, Surrounding Forest:**

Approaching deftly and gradually from atop of a branch, Owl gazed down to the lodge off in the distance. Utilizing her telescopic vision, she pulled out her bow. Placing a finger onto her neck, she called down to her commander. "Beetle, I have a clear view of the encampment. The targets seem to have invited two guests. Their Identities appear to be the Inuzuka Matriarch and her offspring. Do I proceed with the shot?" The captain of the eight-man group paused at the information. The new arrivals posed a problem as she remained an asset to Konoha. The child could become a hindrance as well.

Despite the new variables, it didn't change the parameters. "The added personnel is of little concern. Take the shot; we're closing in." Nodding out of habit, Owl drew back her bow. Aiming down her sight, she adjusted for any external factors. Exhaling, she released her bolt. The arrow flew high and true. The projectile soon arched and descended back towards the earth. Quickly nocking another, she quickly released it towards another target. In quick succession, she rapidly relieved her entire quiver.

Tsume's ears twitched at hearing a sharp thwip as a streak raced past her head. Reacting on instinct, she took hold of Kiba and dove onto the ground. "Dive!" She screamed, only one thing made such a sound. Taking heed of her mother's warning, Hana grabbed hold of her boy as she did so. Hearing the frequency of thwip's increased, a multitude of arrows made landfall in the area surrounding them. Turning to her side, another arrow caught her attention. Seeing it find purchase, Hana's eye's widened. Waki leaned back from his seat, blood trickling from his mouth. Two bolts had lodged themselves within his abdomen.

Grabbing hold of his limp arm, she pulled him down. Wincing at another arrow piercing the soil, she pulled her familiars close and kicked the table on to its edge. "Waki!" Akira quickly crawled over to his side. Seeing Tsume pull Kiba behind the impromptu shelter with her, the older woman looked to her daughter for answers. "What's going on!" A cough alerted them to Waki as the bushman turned over onto his side. "T. They're. They're here for. The boy. For Akira." Placing a hand onto the back of Akira's neck, he pulled him in. Resting his forehead against the boy's, the man spoke. "Akira, thank you."

The child shed his tears, not entirely understanding the gravity of his words. Letting go of the boy, he took hold of Hana's shoulder. "Y. You. Need to go. Run. F. Find shelter." Coughing up blood, it began to pool below his chin. "W. Waki?" Not waiting for another remark, he shoved her away from him. "No, Time. Go! Now!" Tearing up at his orders, she nodded in understanding. They no longer had any days to prepare; today would be their last. "I. I'll hold them." Shutting her eye's fiercely, she fought the urge to rebuke him. Instead, she embraced the man. "I love you pops." Standing, she grabbed hold of her son.

"Come Akira; we need to go!" His tears cascaded past his chin, not entirely comprehending what was happening. "Waki!" Shoving her feelings aside, she forcefully lifted him and ran. "Mom, run!" Hesitating for a moment, she recognized the look in the man's pupils. Offering a bow in gratitude and respect, she mirrored her daughter's actions. "No! Mama stop, Waki!"In their mad dash into the forest, Akira reached out for his beloved grandfather. Nothing mattered now, except for her babies safety.

Hearing footsteps near his camp, Waki pulled what remaining strength he had. Emitting a grunt, he pounded his fist into the turf. Slowly he rose onto his knees, the toll wearing down on his body. Anger flared and fueled his body. Roaring, he infused his chakra into the seeds interwoven within his vambraces. Striking through the soil, tendrils of timber churned and burst through the hillside.

Two found purchase within members of team leopard, while a third grazed beetle's side. The group halted in their tracks, Waki's body rose to meet them. Wooden supports bracing against him, allowing him to stand atop of his own feet. Splintering off, they ignored their brethren as they hung limply on their pikes. "Hound, Owl. Tenzo, go after the target. Leopard. Falcon, you're with me. Neutralize the Senju."

* * *

 **Keitaro Hospital, Tenten's Room:**

The soft and consistent beat of a heart monitor kept the group at ease. Laying on the bed, Akagi stared up at the ceiling. Ren sat by her side, sleeping with his head resting atop his arms. Between the two lied Tenten, her body nestled up to Kumi's. There, the group slept peacefully. Santa reviewed the paperwork once more, filtering through the last of the documents. Looking up, he sighed as to what was required of him. Rising from the wooden seat, he made his way over. Placing a gentle hand onto Akagi's shoulder, he gave her a soft shake. "Ms. Kumi." The whisper and nudge retrieved her conscious mind from her slumber.

"Hm?" Taking in a deep breath, Akagi repositioned herself. "What is it Santa, what are you still doing here?" At her words, the Yamanaka provided the woman with a folder. "Her adoption form still requires your signature." Biting her lip, she gently took the application. She looked down to Tenten, recalling the events that had led them here. Seeing a pen be offered in her peripheral vision, she paused for a second. Sighing she took hold of it and quickly forced herself to write her signature down. Just like that, she had signed her future away. Despite condemning her fate with her fiance to the unknown, a sense of ease and relief flooded her chest.

No longer did she dread over the life-altering decision, that was now past her. At the very least, Tenten no, her daughter will have a better life. If it was one thing she knew, is that she would sacrifice all so that she may have a brighter life. Raising her eyes to meet those of Santa, she witnessed him notarize the documents. "What now?" Looking up from his work, the man offered a comforting smile. We'll go on with the plan as discussed. If her condition improves and receives adequate counseling, then I should be able to convince the staff to let her off early."

"But, wouldn't her. A. Attempt force them to hold her." She received a nod in confirmation. "Yes, those would be the usual protocols. However, her sponsor and I have quite a bit of pull in legal matters that concern the village. Both of us believe that it would be in her best interest that she undergoes counseling while in the comfort of a home and surrounded by a caring family." Handing her one last folder, she took a peek into the contents. "That envelope holds the primary documents while I'll be filing the copies. In there, you will also find instructions for how to acquire your reimbursement and other necessities."

Closing the file, Akagi looked up to the man as he prepared to leave. "You keep talking about her having a sponsor. Who is it?" Grunting in slight displeasure at the question, the man stopped in his work. Exhaling, the man spoke. "It is someone in the higher echelon of Konoha's government." Seeing her about to ask about it further, he raised his hand to stop the woman. "Look. I'm sorry for having to keep the identity from you, but I am in no liberty to say." Grabbing his case, he left for the door. "Hey. At least tell me what he wants from her?" The man halted in his step, the door slightly ajar to the rest of the facility. "The same as you and I." At that, Santa closed the door behind him.

Alone again, the officer laid her head back down. Even though the supporter uneased her, she felt a sense of gratitude to whoever they may be. At her waining conscious she closed her lid's and allowed herself to doze. A few minutes had passed when another pair of chocolate irises revealed themselves to the world. A vast mixture of emotions rolled through the back of her mind. Squeezing her lids down around her eyes, she didn't know what to make of the conversation she bore witness to. However, her thoughts were interrupted by the involuntary squeeze and caress of Akagi's arm. The unintentional act brought a sense of comfort. Despite the uncertainty of the future, she'll enjoy what she has now. Shutting her eyes, she followed Akagi's example.

* * *

 **Cabin:**

Charging through the forest, the group attempted to make their escape. Glancing to her mother through her peripherals, Hana came to an arduous decision. "Mom. You need to take Kiba home!" The woman looked at her as if she had become mad. "Are you crazy! I am not leaving you!" Hana expressed a defeated smile. "They're not after you! They want Akira!" Pushing chakra into her legs, Hana drifted off to the side. Coming up beside her, Tsume refused to let her go. "Hana! Don't do this!"

Tearing up, she came to a stop and hurriedly embraced her mother as she did likewise. "Please, mom, go. If you want to help me, take Kiba home. Go get help. Please, just go!" Stepping back, she made to leave. Hana, no! There has to be a better way!" The girl shook her head. "I. I'm sorry." Seeing her daughter propel herself off, the matriarch fought the urge to follow her. She had to think logically and what was best for her family. "I'll come back for you." Grunting, she sprinted off towards the safety of the village's walls. "Hang in there Hana; I'll come back for you. I promise." Her feet were quickly taking her over a rise opposite to that of Hana's.

"Leopard, prepare to bombard. Falcon, you're with me." Falcon and Beetle charged toward the lone Senju. Leopard stayed behind, seemingly preparing an offensive. Waki shifted his stance, his breathing labored. Grabbing hold of the arrows, he snapped off the ends. Pushing more of his reserves into the seeds that littered his body, they quickly reacted and sprouted. Adhering to his will, fibrous cellulose knitted itself together. Enwrapping itself around his person, it formulated into a form-fitted armor infused with quebracho plates. Observing his adversaries advance on his position, he formed a helmet over his head. "I. I don't have much time." Taking a steady step forward, Waki gradually increased in velocity.

Meeting at the epicenter, Leopard unclasped a set of Kama's. Swiping low, the root member struck out at his torso. Raising his shin, the blade bounced off of the wood's unyielding surface. Not allowed much time to register the deflection, his chest felt the impact of a stiff kick. Falling back into a roll, Torune vaulted over his brother in arms. Aiming for concussive blow, the chakra enhanced punch failed to cause any damage. Quickly blocking another shot aimed at a joint, Waki went for a strike of his own. A blade of quebracho surged from the top of his hand mid-swing. Dodging out of its path, Beetle still felt a gash form on his deltoid. Groaning at the cut, he probed the injury.

Maneuvering himself further from the armored Senju, Torune unleashed a kunai. An indigo-hued substance coming from his palm coalesced around the weapon. Observing his partner dive back into the conflict, he waited for an opportune moment to strike. Sensing Leopard near the fight, he gave the dancing duo space. Leopard took in a massive breath of air after completing his preparations. Exhaling, the man expelled a turbulent column of flames forward. Sensing the incoming threat, Falcon channeled an electrical current into his left Kama. The strike landed upon the right breastplate. Contacting the exterior, the Root member unleashed the built-up voltage into the green timber.

An explosion soon followed the surge, the water held within rapidly converting to steam. Blasting back, the man went into a roll. The location in which the blade had struck leaving a gaping hole. Shrapnel from the wood having embedded themselves within his flesh. Seeing the turbulent fire approach, Waki brought his arm forward. Fibrous strands of cellulose converged onto his fist, the lumber quickly forming into a shield. The force of the impact drove his body back. Moaning with effort, the bushman was ill-prepared for another electrically enhanced strike to his hip. Nawaki turned with the blow effectively catching Falcon with the residual flames.

Taking advantage of the nin's delirious state, the Senju lunged at the soldier. Seeing the incoming threat, Falcon put up a defensive. Regarding the situation had grown dire for Leopard's final member, he called out to his co-commander. "Leopard, proceed with another strike when you find an opening."Rushing in, he watched as electricity arched through his subordinates Kama's. The blades connected, yet Nawaki fought through the pain and blowback. Utilizing the remains of his shield, he bashed it against the warriors mask. The force blew back and shattered the veil. Waki reared his right fist back, swiftly plunging his timber blade through the torso. Driving the adversary into the ground, another blade tore into his hip.

Lethargically slashing at his back, he was met with only empty air. Elusively dodging the attack, Torune stepped back to increase the distance. "The fights over, Leopard it's time that we depart." Confusion seeped, into Waki's thoughts. Despite his disbelief, a closer look to the man's discolored blade and the searing pain traveling up his torso spoke volumes as to what had just transpired. Collapsing on to his hands and knees, the bushman watched as the two begun their exodus. "N. No. Not yet."

Reaching deep within his body, he pushed all of his residual essences into the world around him. Chakra became corporeal as it spun around his tattered frame. The pods and timber on his person and of that of the forest responded in kind. The branches and roots of the surrounding trees exploded out, the limbs searching for their targets. Dodging out of the way, Beetle observed as his comrade fell to hundreds of skewers. The captain's attention having faltered off of the actual threat backpedaled at seeing a massive shadow loom over his position.

Quickly turning away from the horrendous display, Torune witnessed a massive golem made of lumber quickly form from the earth. Its enormous body being supported by many arching trunks did little to hinder its movements. "Shit." Attempting to move away from its location, he observed as a massive pike took the place of its arm. Falling toward the ground, Wak roared as he jousted the pylon into Torune quicker than he could react. The massive size of the weapon pulverized the nin through the earth. His mass disintegrating and intermixing with the surrounding soil as it drove to the bedrock. At the heart of the behemoth, Waki remained Fastened.

"P. Please, let this be enough." Panting, the man recalled the two that had encompassed his heart to the pair that has brought meaning back into his life. Tears dripped down from his eyes, sorrow intermixed with gratitude enveloping him. "I. I'm sorry. I. S. Should have done more. I love you Hana my daughter, Akira, my grandson." Croaking out the last syllable, the wounds revealed their might. Shutting his eyes, he marveled at the rays of light that shown down on the valley. The one he had come to call his home, the home that had been filled with mirth as of late. Shedding a final tear, Waki succumbed to his final slumber. Remaining entombed within the goliath of his own creation.


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Notes** : Well, it has taken me a while, but Volume one is complete and I couldn't be happier! I can't wait to proceed to the next volume in the series. It will begin right where this one left off, at least I believe it will.

 **Guest** : As to Itachi's mental state, it didn't seem like a sane individual would have done the atrocities he committed. To be honest, his entire transformation into a decent, loving, hero-ish kind of guy made no sense to me in the original story. The whole redemption made no logical sense in my mind. Though that is a matter of opinion.

 **WriteGameSaitama** : I'm glad you're enjoyed my version of Nawaki and his prowess. I also know that it is a bit different than what you and many other may be accustomed to. But I would like to avoid any time skips longer that a month or two. Don't worry, Naruto and Tenten will reach Genin, and go on into their adult selves before this series is done. Just expect a bunch of volumes.

* * *

 **Northern Valley:**

Panting and heavy breathing infringed on the dawns dying light. Arms and legs burned, the fires of desperation and survival coursed through Hana's veins. She didn't know if they had lost their pursuers, but she wasn't going to risk it. Curled up within her arms held her son, confused and frightened. Akira had long stopped questioning his mother as to what they were running from. All that he knew is that they had seemingly become the prey. Once again, he was being hunted. Once again, a predator stalked him through the woods. A flash of teeth and amber eyes fluttered through his memory, eliciting an involuntary shiver.

Seconds quickly drew by. Then on her next footfall, a lack of strength made itself known. Collapsing over herself, the Inuzuka panicked. Curling into a ball, she shielded Akira with her body from the impact. "Oof." Skidding to a stop, the Inuzuka panted. "C. Com. Come on. H. Hana. Get. Up!" Pushing against the earth, Hana struggled to lift herself onto knees. "N. No." Getting out from beneath her, Akira made it to a crouch by her side. "Mamma! You okay?" The teen gently rose off of the ground, setting herself against the base of a sycamore. "Y. Yes. I. I'll be fine." Gasping for air in between her words, Hana came to an undesirable choice. "C. Come here. A. Akira." Kneeling by her side, Hana pulled the child into her chest.

Sobbing at what she would have to do, the teen shook throughout their embrace. "M. Mamma?" Pushing him away for some room, she tried her best to put on an unwavering smile. Wiping her tears, she brushed Akira's hair away from his eyes. "Y. You know. That I. I Love you. Akira? Y. You know that. R. Right?" The boy nodded his head, unsure as to what was transpiring. "Y. Yes. I. I love you too mamma." Pulling him back, she kissed him atop his head. Resting their heads against one another, his mother spoke. "A. Akira. I. I need you to run."

Choking up on the words, she forced herself to continue. Akira looked on at his mother with widened eyes. Not wanting to comprehend the order, the boy refused with the shake of his head. "W. What? N. No. What about you?" Trembling at the ramifications of the order, the blonde tried to find answers within Hana's eyes. Taking in deep breathes, her heart and intake of air slowly began to diminish. "I. I need you to run, Akira. Run as far as you can." Looking away from her, he shook his head in the negative. "N. No. I'll stay here. With Momma." A genuine and somber smile broke through on her face. Placing a hand on his cheek, she stroked the marks that blemished his cheeks.

Biting her lip, she gave him a gentle push. "I'll. I'll be fine hun. Please. You need to go. Before it's too late." Hana motioned for him to depart, her smile faltering at the act. "I. I'll be right behind you baby, I promise." Akira hesitated, for a moment. Tears cascading down his face, sensing the deceit intertwined with the phrase. The words of comfort only serving to bore doubt into his heart. Closing his eyes tightly at the dire situation, he still could not grasp the reason for how the day has unfolded. Beads of water rolled off his face to coat the earthen ground. Placing his hands against the tree, he mad to push himself upright.

* * *

 **Keitaro Hospital, Crisis Ward:**

Sat atop of the medical bed, Tenten at Akagi's side. Having arisen from her slumber in the past hour, the child tried to remain alert to the world around her. Draped over her shoulder, Akagi's arm kept her from returning back to sleep's soothing clutches. Hearing a door jostle itself open, the trio focused on the arriving Yamanaka. "Well, I have good news to report. The three of you should soon be on your way." The group appeared marginally astounded by the quick turn around. "Me too?" Santa turned to the little girl, offering her a nod and a smile. "B. But. What about Kie, and Oki. And, and." Incapable of finishing the phrase, the gentle touch of her bruised neck hinted to her thoughts.

"That may be true, but Kie and Oki have agreed to not proceed with the charges. Though, the state is in full control as to your fate when it pertains the actions you exhibited during the prison explosion. Despite their admirable defense of your character, Konoha can't allow for you to simply leave. As of this moment, you are believed to be a danger to the people around you. The state is also considering the threat you pose to yourself given what has occurred in the past forty-eight hours." Tenten avoided his eyes and turning her head toward Akagi, shame shining within her eyes. Speaking up from his seat, Ren expressed his confusion.

"If that's the case, then how did the hospital agree to release her?" Turning his attention to the other male in the room, he spoke. "That is where my influence and that of her sponsor come into play. Either way, the legalities won't be of any concern in the coming hours. Even with the threats presented, it is our belief that two capable Nin's such as yourselves should be more than capable of handling any physical outburst. Psychologically, on the other hand, we've witnessed how Tenten seems to resonate positively in Mrs. Kumi's presence. Given these factors, the state believes that she would be best suited in your care."

Akagi voice a concern that had been brewing in the depths of her mind. "I suppose I can understand the reasoning, but why is this mystery advocate so adamant on helping her? What is it that your sponsor wants from her?" Leaning back, Santa portrayed a man debating over the merits of an explanation. "I suppose you can say that he is a man with heightened foresight. He sees a well of potential within her that has yet to be fully tapped. He wished to ensure that she reaches the precipice of her latent talents."

Unsure of how to proceed with such a response, Ren went on to another tangent. "I. I see. Well, what do we need to do so we can bring her home?" Santa pilfered through his briefcase, pulling out a set of release forms. "Sence we've already completed the fostering documents, all that is required is for Akagi to sign these." Seizing the papers, she gave them a good look over. At the header, it showed it originated from Konoha's Chief of Staff's secretarial office. A sense of anxiety entered her stomach once more, unsure as to how to make sense of the situation. The official seal off to the side only added to her trepidation. Glancing up to the Yamanaka, she could see his focus directed to other assorted documents.

Pushing those thoughts aside, she filled in the designated areas. Throughout the signing, Kumi felt a succession of shakes coming from her side. FInishing her work, the woman directed her attention to Tenten. "What is it Tenten? Is something wrong?" Hearing her sniffle, she watched as the little girl turned her misty eyes up to her. "Y. Your. R. Really. Taking me?" Running her fingers through her chestnut hair, she provided the girl with an affirming smile. "Of course. You'll be coming home with us tonight."Looking down at herself, an air of bewilderment came over the child.

"B. But. Why?" Seeing the disbelief within her eyes, the off-duty officer, squeezed her. "Why shouldn't I? You're a wonderful girl, and I would love to have you be a part of my life." Tenten shook her head in denial, tears flinging from her cheeks. "N. No. No. Y. You can't. I. I'm broken, I'll hurt you too." Pulling her tightly into her arms, Akagi shook her head. "Oh, Tenten. I don't think so." Furiously shaking her head, the child pushed against her hold. "N. No, I don't wanna hurt you." Resisting her struggles, Akagi attempted to soothe her. Stroking her back, she falteringly planted a kiss on to her moist cheek. "It'll be okay Tenten. I promise. Everything will work out in the end." Her reassuring words served appeared to soothe her troubled thoughts.

* * *

 **Konoha Outskirts:**

Bursting through the underbrush, Tsume caught sight of Konoha's walls towering off miles in the distance. Stopping to rest at the base of a trunk, she let Kiba down. "Mamma, what about Hana and Akira?" The woman glanced down to the boy's unsettled demeanor. "It'll be ok hun, they'll be alright." Despite her reassurance, it did little to sway her own dread. From what she could sense, none of the pursuers had followed her dash to the village. Shaking the thoughts that would accompany them, the matriarch pulled out a set of tablets from her E-Bag. Placing them into her mouth, she quickly fired off the calcium capsule soon followed by the strontium. Seeing the orange flare coming to its apex, the red quickly meeting it in the ebony sky.

"Sir, two flares spotted due northwest." A commanding field officer swiveled his head to register his subordinates call. Placing a finger on to his radio transmitter, the man called back to their outpost. "To Perimeter Outpost D. This is Officer Shi, from patrol Squad 7D. We have a visual on S.O.S and enemy combatant flares rising northwest from our position. We request confirmation and orders of engagement." Seconds drew by without a response before static temporarily filled his earpiece. "This is Perimeter Outpost D. Neighboring squads have confirmed. Squad 7D, you are permitted to engage the threat and to recover any friendlies in distress. Squads 9D and 2A will be reinforcing your assault. Report findings when able. Perimeter Outpost D out."

"Alright squad, formation echelon. Approach swiftly and with caution. Squads 9D and 2A will attempt to reinforce. Act as if no support will be provided until teams are present." At his words, the group charged off towards the ridge. The flares dying glow guided them to their destination. "Commander, were there any friendlies reported to being in the targeted area." The man didn't say a word for a few moments as they dashed through the forest. "With nin and civs entering and exiting the western gate all times of the day, friendlies are a possibility."

Having done her part, Tsume leaned against the bark of the tall oak. All she could do now was wait. Having participated in the patrol squads in her prime, she was certain at least a few groups would have spotted the signals. "Please. Hurry." She whispered, not desiring the horrendous thoughts that followed her abandonment of her child. The fact that it was Hana's plan did little to sway the fact that she followed it. Looking back into the forest she made a silent vow. "Hold on Hana, I'll be there soon."

* * *

 **Northern Valley:**

Darkened vegetation whipped past the trio, their forms rushing towards their target. Hound lifted his head, two faint chakra signatures alerted his senses. "Targets are within range. Owl, Tenzo, we will proceed with the examination as planned. Fall back and observe." The said woman dipped her head, jumping into the trees to fulfill her task. Tenzo slowed his pursuit, diverting to a side rout. Lunging past the next set of trees, he came to a deliberate stop. A few meters ahead lied the Inuzuka, target J9 apparently prepared to make a run for it. Despite his initial intent, his presence seemingly forced the child to adopt a defensive crouch above the female. Ignoring the downed female, the soldier focused a majority of his attention toward the growling child.

"Hm." Hound sounded out, his eyes scanning every inch of the boy's stance and physique. Movement behind his target seized his attention. Hana rose to her feet, her muscles opposing the effort. Allowing a glance to either side, the teen located the remaining two hidden figures. "Akira, stay behind me." Her whisper and gruff tone cowed his aggressive posture. Eyes narrowing, she placed herself in a defensive stance. Tears flowing down her cheeks in rivulets. Izumi had been stripped from her life, now followed by Waki's demise. Now, at the brink of losing her son, an influx of adrenaline and chakra rushed through her. Gritting her teeth, an eruption of wrathful hatred encapsulated her mind.

Bursting forth, Hana closed the distance within the second. Her clawed hand closed in on the man's kidney. Hopping back from the initial assault, he was met with the girl rotating into a hopping roundhouse. Guarding against the assault pushed him off balance, the force being greater than expected. Stumbling, he braced for the incoming hook that followed. Producing a rigid guard, Hound burst through her defense with a punch to the temple. Reeling back from the impact, Hana could do little to halt the hook that followed. She spun on the ball of her foot, crashing into the ground.

She lied on the turf for seconds on end till she made to lift herself back up. Hana shook her head, dazed from the considerable impact. Walking up behind her, the older male forcefully flipped her over. Clutching the teen the hair, he went in for another strike. An audible crack echoed off the trees, her cheekbone fracturing from the force. Readying another lashing, Hound is forced to take a knee as his hamstring is severed by a swift blade. Grunting in pain, the Root member swiveled to find Akira crouched with a hunters knife at the ready. Skarlet fluid coating the blade, drops of blood landing onto the dirt. Akira charged at the downed Nin, preparing to unleash another slash. Pulling out his own knife, Hound went in for a counter.

Unconventionally releasing his grip, Akira allowed the Root member to bat away his knife. The lack of any resistance to his strike led to an overextension. Recognizing his peril, he tried to pull back with a slash. Despite his efforts, the child dove in with another blade hidden in his other hand. Driving the kunai into the assailant's forearm, it found purchase between the radius and ulna. Using the handle for leverage, Akira unleashed a kick onto the man's chin. Having enough of the boy's efforts, the soldier released a solid punch from his good arm. The hit rocketed the blond child away from his vicinity, forcing the boy to bounce off the ground and into a tree. Hound attempted to rise from his position, yet a distinct whistle of an edge seeped through his musings. Before any move could be made to avoid the blade, a reclaimed hunter's knife pierced through the scalene muscles of his neck.

* * *

 **Konoha Outskirts:**

"Sir, we're approaching the initial launch position." The captain narrowed his eyes, going through the best methods of engagement. "Understood, diverge ahead of contact." Heeding his order, the group split off from his initial position. Going in alone, the man continued to scan the surrounding forestry for any threats or friendlies. Seconds passed without any sign, till he caught sight of a figure leaning against a tree. Slowing his approach, the captain made contact.

"This is Konoha territory, state your name and purpose." Arising from the shadows, the matriarch of the Inuzuka clan exposed herself and her son. "Inuzuka Tsume and my son Kiba, we need your help!" Recognizing the congress members memorable appearance, the captain made his way over in haste. "Mam, what's the situation?" The woman's misty eyes recalled the events that had just transpired. "I. It's my daughter Hana. A. And her. Her s. Son. We were attacked by some Nin's and were separated." The soldier frowned behind his mask, not entirely fond of the situation now unfolding before him.

"Are you aware of what caused the assault?" Shaking her head, the woman's patients began to abate. "No. I. I don't know, but I lost track of them on my way here!" Frowning at the influx of information, the man went over the possibilities. A beep in his earphone alerted him to an incoming voice. "Captain, squads 9D and 2A have joined with our ranks." Coming to a decision, the man motioned for a subordinate to enter the clearing. "Tsume, I am going to have Herron take your son back to the village. Will you be able to lead us back to your daughter?" Nodding quickly, she ushered her son into the arms of an Anbu.

"Momma?" Looking at her sons confused and frightened visage, she tried to ease his concerns. "It's okay Kiba, momma needs to go help Hana now. This man's going to take you back home, alright." Giving her an unsure glance, he allowed the man to lift him up. Seeing the pair leave, she turned back to the captain. Now, surrounding them were ten ninjas at the ready. "Lead the way Tsume." Dipping her head, she took off back the way she came. Utilizing her nose, she led them down her own path. "I'm coming hun, please just hold on a little longer."

* * *

 **Keitaro Hospital, Lobby:**

The soft whirl of four wheels pushed a petite girl through the hospital's lobby. Tenten shied away from the occasional glance that was directed to her position. Grabbing onto the scarf that enwrapped her neck, she pulled it up in hopes of ensuring that they covered her wounds. Feeling a hand reach over to stroke her cheek, she unwound against the comfort. "Relax Tenten, no one can see it." Not entirely believing her words, she tried her best to remain calm. Ren stepped ahead of the pair, pushing aside the door. A rush of cool air blowing past the trio, eliciting a shiver from the jacketed child.

"Hey, Ren." Turning to face Akagi, he gave her a questioning look. "What is it Agi?" Nudging her head towards Tenten, she inquired him. "Can you get the blanket. The one from the pharmacy?" Taking off his bag, Ren searched through it. "Sure, here." Pulling out a soft fleece, he draped the covering over the brunette. Tucking it around the girl's figure, Akagi pushed her forward into the lamp-lit streets. Breathing in the fresh and crisp air, it was a sensation she was glad to once again experience. One Tenten doubted receiving if it weren't for the pair accompanying her. Their kindness and care never faulted. From her memory, she couldn't recall acquiring any form of constant attention from a parental figure.

Minutes drew on, not entirely focusing on the environment around her. In the distance of her mind, Tenten could vaguely hear Akagi discuss something with her lover. Movement in her periphery captured her attention. Ren passed ahead of her, with keys in hand. Realizing that the group had stopped, she took the moment to look around. "Is. Is this where you live?" Turning away from the door of the Machiya, Ren offered a proud smile. "Yep. It isn't much, but its home. A warm one too, hurry and bring her in Agi. It's chilly out there." The woman made for the entrance, pushing the wheelchair through the door.

"Oh, you aren't kidding." Unwinding in the presence of the heat, Kumi removed her coat. "Hey Ren, you think you could make us some tea? I'm going to help her with her things." Closing the door behind them, Akagi drove the seat into the family room. "Sure, any in particular?" Pausing to consider their options, she allowed for Tenten to keenly examine the semi-cluttered living room. In front of the staircase, her eyes spotted a sizable duffle bag. "Yea, do we have any Houjicha Karigane?" Moving over to the stairs, she lifted the duffle bag onto her shoulder. Tenten heard an affirmation from what she assumed to be the kitchen.

Shifting her attention back to Akagi, Tenten blinked at the presence of a hand in front of her. " Come Tenten, I'll help you to your room." Allowing the woman to help her out of the chair, she was led up the flight of stairs. The blend of thoughts increased in turbulence with every step. She was in a house, she had a foster mother, and maybe even a father. Concepts that she has desired, notions that most of her brothers and sisters have pondered on. Reaching a door moments later, Akagi opened it for her to peek in. "Well, this here is your new room." Glancing around she found the partially barren room filled with potential. In the corner, a desk sat awaiting use. In the center laid a bed twice as extensive as her former in the orphanage.

Not able to keep her gaze, she sniffled. A cyclone of emotions and thoughts coalesced within her, dispensing a torrent of tears as they spun about. Feeling a hand firmly grip onto her shoulder, she looked up. Without saying a word, Akagi placed down the bag and cradled her between her arms. "It's alright Tenten, you'll be alright." With her head inclined toward her new quarters, her mind drifted to what the bedroom could develop in to. A myriad of sensations she had just begun to receive and comprehend was too much to bear. Affixing her head to the side, Tenten nuzzled herself into the woman's chest. The comforting embraced eased her troubled soul, eliminating a portion of the strain suffocating her. The newfound ease allowed her mind to wonder and fantasize on what her future may entail.

* * *

 **Northern Valley:**

Bewilderment reverberated off of Hounds posture, a gurgle emanating from his obstructed windpipe. With a swift jerk, the blade ejected through his larynx. A jet of crimson fluid erupting from the gaping wound. Grabbing onto the afflicted area, the man turned in an attempt to locate his butcher. Sensing his vision fading, Hound was offered a glance at his targets caretaker before crumpling onto the turf. Watching as the soldier's body hit the ground with a thud, Hana slowly rose to her feet. Scanning the forest floor, she Akira's crumpled form in the distance. "N. No. Aki. Ra." Gradually, the Inuzuka stumbled over to where Akira lay motionless.

A pair of eyes narrowed from their perch atop of a large maple. "It seems that even children can catch a competent adult unawares." Gazing over to the hidden Tenzo, she signed him an order. Receiving a sign of acknowledgment, the woman prepared to strike. Weaving through a chain of hand seals, she took in a sizable breath. The younger root soldier prepared himself for the retrieval process, palming seeds for the operation. Finishing her last symbol, Owl placed two fingers in front of her lips.

"A. Akira? Akira can you hear me?" Not receiving a reaction from the downed child, she strived to hasten her pace. "Aki." Trying to call out to the blond once more, her voice died as the ground eliminated a vibrant amber. Swiveling her head, Hana watched as the tumbling stream of fire approached her position. Diving out of the way, she didn't come away unscathed as the flames licked away at her skin. The near and actual contact leaving third and lesser degree burns. Crying out in pain, she tried to rise to her feet once more.

A spike of pain followed by a familiar thwip made itself known to her, and it was soon ensued by two others. Collapsing upon the earth, Hana merely stared at the three shafts that jutted out of her torso and chest. Refusing to comprehend what had occurred, her consciousness wained at the drastic influx of pain and shock took hold. Forcing her eyes to the side, Hana observed paralyzed and in terror. The fire that had scorched her skin seemingly enveloping the neighboring trees. Within the smoke and fading vision, she spotted two silhouettes approach her little Akira. With what little strength she had left, the teen tried to speak. Yet, she only managed to hack up blood onto the charred soil and busted lip.

* * *

 **Northern Valley:**

Walking with purpose, Owl made her way over to the limp child. Affixing her bow to her torso, the woman trained her pupils on the remaining member of their group. "Tenzo, fulfill your role. Perform what's necessary, we need to get moving. The congresswoman and her offspring should have made it to the village." Heeding the woman's orders, the Root soldier kneeled before the child. Activating a seed, he ensnared the boy's arms and legs. Now fully bound, Tenzo checked for a pulse. Finding it satisfactory, he proceeded with the procedure.

Flaring his chakra, the teen punctured the boy with a root. Sensing the painful intrusion, Akira woke with a start. "Ah. W. What you doing? S. Stop! St. Ach." Akira's cries died in vain. Another tendril coiled between his lips, sufficiently gagging his voice. "Keep him secure Tenzo." Dipping in acceptance, he tightened his hold on the struggling child. Gasping at the increased pressure, Akira could do little more than a whimper in fear. Raising his palm of his opposing side, tendrils sprouted from the seeds implanted into his garments.

Reaching down, the offshoots began to form a structure. A strand connected the chords interacting with Akira to the new object being formed. "There we go." Straining to maintain control, he slowly commenced the transfer of blood, chakra, and the necessary tissue into the new figure. Akira gasped in shock as his blood and chakra were forcefully harvested from the roots embedded into his torso. Stepping up to the pailing child, Owl cocked her head at his weakening physique. Hovering a hand above his torso, she concentrated to perform a technique she wasn't entirely accustomed to.

Releasing a band of chakra, the air glowed a soft teal as she examined his body. "Are you near completion Tenzo? You're reaching his threshold. It's approaching thirty-three percent depletion." Reanalyzing his symptoms, she could see his lips and fingers changing their hue to a soft indigo. His heart increased in rhythm, soon followed by hyperventilation. Staring calmly into the child's panicked irises, Owl stared on intrigued. "It seems that the prospect is entering a state of hypovolemic shock."

Feeling a slight change in the threads churning beneath his skin did little to ease Akira's panic. Feeling ill, the world seemingly came in and out of focus. Appearing to blur and rotate on a whim, his head strained as every beat of his heart scent pain racing across his temples. A mixture of dark and bright spots fused with his failing vision. Close to the completion of the procedure, the blondes convulsions seem to dissipate. Grunting with effort, Tenzo focused on stabilizing the blond for the time being. "Tenzo, J9 has lost consciousness. The chief will not be pleased with a corpse."

Feeling the mounting pressure, he hastened his task on the opposing side. Minutes drew by until he finally completed his work. Returning his attention to the now motionless boy, Tenzo debated as to what would be the best course of action. With the boy still in a form of temporary stability, they required a more permanent fix to their little dilemma. With his condition, there shouldn't have been any need for them to act. Yet, it appeared that his tenant wasn't aiding their prospect when he required it.

Sighing, a plan soon formed within the teen's mind. Pulling up a sleeve, the Root member signaled for a thread to borrow itself into his arm. Now connected to the Jinchuriki, Tenzo began to transfer his own blood into his patient. However, during the delivery, the soldier directed his focus entirely on removing the antigens and other endangering factors within the fluid. Seconds passed the trio by, the embers of Owls previous onslaught providing a dim glow. Noticing the prospects appearance improve, the female turned to her subordinate expectantly. "J9 has received a 465-milliliter transfusion, it should be ready for transport."

Lifting Akira off of the ground, he turned to find Owl squatting beside his creation. "The plant is satisfactory, head off to the rendezvous. I'll commence executing the cadaver." Giving the woman an obedient nod, the teen ran off. With the quick application of a knife and expulsion of chakra. Finalizing her work, Owl lifted herself from her position. Despite her incentive to depart, she gazed back to the two prone forms at her rear.

Another downed soldier only served to deplete her master's ranks. Locking eyes with Hana's barren pair, she dipped her head at the teens valiant if fruitless efforts. Leaping off of the turf, she ran at a brisk pace back to the cabin. Beetle should have arrived to offer his support at this juncture, yet had seemingly failed on his part. It only bode to bring forth a sense of unease, it seemed that Shimura would be down more personnel than originally anticipated.

* * *

 **Northern Valley:**

Trailing the scent of her daughter after dashing across arduous terrain for nearly a half hour, the scent of blood and smoke wafted to her. Her mind halted for a moment, the shock significantly reducing her pace. Despite her momentary lapse in focus, it did little to deter the tracker Nin in their company. A sensing the grave aroma, they quickly dashed ahead. Soon the others followed suit. Coming back to reality, Tsume recognized the scents that triggered her reaction. It was the signature of her families blood, one that she recognized. However, the more prominent of the two only served to add to her mounting fear. Having identified it to be her daughter's charge.

Racing off after the anbu, a minute would pass her by before she caught any sign of the officers. Seeing a green glow emanating from the trees ahead of her, she came to an abrupt stop. There in between the tree were five of the original twelve members of the three squads. A circle of three nin surrounded a body, the atmosphere alit with a vibrant green glow. Not too far from the trio, squatted another member diligently at work deciphering the corpse of an adult male. Not paying the man any mind, She turned to the remaining anbu situated to her left. It was here that Tsume's veins ran cold and released a startled gasp. At his feet lay another corpse, except this one she recognized.

Just mere hours earlier she witnessed the same pair of vibrant cerulean irises look back at her in mirth. Now, she could vaguely see the anguish and terror expressed from the vacant eyes of Akira. Numbed, she looked down to find a slit running across his neck and his abdomen burst apart. The wounds stained in crimson, she noted the glistening dirt and vegetation in his vicinity coated in the same hue. Incapable of forming a thought, she looked back up to the circle of medic practitioners. Forcing herself forward, she came upon another horrific sight. Collapsing onto her knees, Tsume wept as a Nin pulled an arrow from her daughter's chest.

"Hen, transfusion status?" The man did not avert his gaze from the IV connecting him with the patient. "Blood conversion in progress, she's receiving a steady rate of ten milliliters of O negative blood per minute." Accepting the answer, the Nin spoke to the third member. "Alright, I've recovered the lung puncture to fifteen percent. Rat, status on the remaining arrows and surrounding tissue?" Sighing the man glanced to the head medic. "The neighboring tissue has been healed to around sixty percent and her bloodloss has been impeded." In the background, Tsume could only kneel before the group, at a loss of what to do.

A figure landed silently behind her. A hand grabbing a hold of her shoulder, the action not eliciting a reaction from her. "She'll live Mrs. Inuzuka." The captain of squad 7D paused, knowing that his words did little to alieve her pain. "I'm sorry for the loss of your boy." Though the Anbu's words did nothing to ease her anguish, they did evoke a response from her. Recalling Waki's sacrifice only increased the droplets that hit soiled earth. "T. Th. There. W. Was another. At. At the C. Cabin."

Blinking in surprise at the new information, he signaled for two Anbu to approach them. "Mam, where's this cabin, and who's the other person." Between her sobs, she was able to speak semi-coherently. "S. Sou. South Wes. West." Kneeling beside her, the Anbu felt those that he beckoned enclose on them. "Tsume, who's at the cabin?" Lifting her head ever so slightly she spoke once more. "H. Hana's F. Fa. Father."

Nodding, he got up from his position. Swiveling onto his feet, he found the pair he had called. Motioning for them to follow, the captain dashed off to the mountainside in the distance. "Just what the hell happened here." Not receiving a response to his whisper, the Anbu continued on his journey. The moon and the stars being their only source of light to filter through the branches.

* * *

 **Kumi's Townhome:**

Laying atop of a bed, Kumi stared at the sleeping child nestled under the covers. Curled up against her slept nonother then Tenten, lightly she caressed the girl's scalp. Glancing to the pendulum clock in the corner, she gave a soft sigh. Placing a small kiss onto the girl's forehead, she made to leave the mattress. Her measured movements only seemed to agitate the child's slumber. Feeling the small hands tighten their hold on her tank top, she paused. Hearing a muffled whimper originate from Tenten, Akagi lamented to her plea. Lying back down, Kumi came to a realization. Recognizing that she wouldn't be joining Ren in the adjoining room, she defeatedly tucked herself under the covers with Tenten.

Minutes passed the pair by and shortly the girl's breathing once again evened out. Gazing out the bedroom window, Akagi's focus drifted up to the stars. "Oh, what have I gotten us into?" She whispered, barely audible. Running a hand through her hair, her previous anxiety and stress returned. This was an outcome she had no desire of obtaining, at least not for another few years down the line. "I haven't even had my wedding yet." She hated herself for herself for desiring the whole situation to vanish. For Tenten to disappear.

Despite her darker thoughts, she couldn't muster the strength to refuse her or to not provide her with affection. Knowing this, she could visibly see her future plans crumble before her. Shaking her head, Kumi tried her best to ignore her troubled future. Hearing a soft creek she turned to find Ren standing at the partially opened door. "You staying here?" Seeing her lover silently mouth off the words, she answered with a hesitant nod. Dipping his head in acceptance, he made to close the door. "Alright. Goodnight Agi. Love you." His mouthed response, brought a smile to her face as she reciprocated his silent words. The door soon closed and left her with her wandering mind once more. Repositioning herself, the officer forcefully closed her own eyes in hopes of attaining some sleep that night.

* * *

 **Chaisa Hospital, Crisis Ward:**

Nearing daybreak, a pair of chocolate eyes gently opened to a darkened room lit by the glow of an incandescent lamp. Looking around in confusion at the unfamiliar surroundings, Hana briefly panicked. However, a gentle and firm hand clasped her arm. Looking over in surprise, she found the familiar features of her mother. "M. Mo. Momma." Croaking out in a hoarse whisper, she looked at her confusion. "W. What's going on?" Whipping away her tears, the older woman tried to put up a sound front. "Y. You. You where attacked hun." Not recalling the incident momentarily, she looked down to her body. Finding what appeared to be fish scales covering parts of her left side, while other bandages covered her torso and face. "W. What is this?" hearing the alarm return to her voice, Tsume strived to curve the reaction.

"H. Hunny, it's Tilapia skin. I. It's for your. Your burns." The information reeled her back. Pausing for a moment, she tried to retrieve any memories she had." Gradually, she recalled the inferno that scalded her skin, then a vivid sensation and image of arrows piercing her own flesh caused her to flinch. Her mother once more intervened and held her in place, so as to not aggravate her injuries any further. hesitantly, Hana felt the wounds through the bandages on her chest and abdomen. "Be careful, you'll reopen them." Her mother chastised.

Despite her light scolding, she felt her daughter freeze. Another memory flittering through her mind. The sight of the two silhouettes approaching her son wrought havoc to her psyche. "M. Mo. Momma. Wh. Where's Akira?" Knowing that the question was inevitable did little to hinder the weight of the answer. Bowing her head, she stiffly took her daughter's hand in her own. "M. Mo. Mom. Where's A. Akira!" Dread filled her heart as she shook, tears dripping from the corners of her eyes. "I. I'm. So." A shaky and manic voice interrupted her. "N. No! D. Don't you. S. Say it! W. Where is he! Whe." Grabbing a hold of her frenzied child, She pulled her into a firm hug.

"H. He's gone hunny. I. I'm so S. Sorry." Shaking in denial, she tried to throw her mother off. "No! NO! NO! H. He! C. Can't! I! I'll G. Get." Hearing her cry out in anguish, and denial shattered her. Crawling onto the bed, she pulled her first borne onto her lap. Her wails along with the accidental disconnection from Hana's monitors brought the attention of the code blue team. Hearing her delusions over retrieving her boy brought upon a heartwrenching realization. "N. No. Hun. He W. Wasn't taken. H. He's." In the midst of sobs herself, she coalesced what remaining strength she had to tell her the state of her baby boy. "H. He's D. Dead Baby. He's dead. I.I'm so sorry."

While rocking her to and fro, the undesirable news registered within Hana. She did not say any word, as none could portray as to how her mind fragmented. Hana merely screamed. Bare and uninhibited agony bellowed forth from the depths of her soul and carried forth from her lips. A physician quickly came over to there aid, as the wound on the lung reopened from her howls. The blood that seeped from her lips did little to hinder her wails. Her face turned red as her face contorted into an unyielding expression of anguish and despair. Tears and blood coated Tsumes blouse as she to joined her daughter in mourning. A resident nurse, unprepared for such an emotional outburst, left the room in empathized sorrow. Exiting the room in tears, she passed two individuals that observed the unfortunate display with pity.

Sighing Hiruzen, allowed for his heart to sympathize with the family. If at least for a moment. "To live in a world where such a young mother loses her only child. If such a tragedy were to serve any purpose, it would be to remind us of existences cruelty and unrestrained smite." The Anbu at his side didn't voice an opinion to his musings, preferring to remain silent on the subject. "Well, onto other matters. I was told that your team discovered something peculiar in the Enenra Mountains?" The officer dipped his head, opening a file.

"Yes, Hokage, We found a cabin that had been assaulted by what appears to be a rapid response strike squad. At the site, we discovered the corpses of five individuals and the remains of a sixth. From our initial investigation, it appears that one of the deceased combatted and eliminated all five of his adversaries." Pulling out some photo's he presented them to his commander. "The man's adept in Mokuton, any word as to his identity?" The initial photo displayed combatants with spires of timber running them through, the other shown what appeared to be a large golem of wood lunging a lance into the ground.

"We did. It appears that he is a match to a previously thought to be deceased Konoha Nin, Nawaki Senju." Frowning at the information, the man shook his head at the loss of such a talented individual. "What of the girl, what is her connection to Nawaki and the host. Was she a threat to the Jinchuki's development?" Pilfering through the documents, the man stated the negative. "No, sir. It appears that for the majority of her interaction with Nawaki and the Jinchurik were without the knowledge of what they were. Hana, primarily adopted the host while Nawaki did likewise to her as well." Sarutobi pondered on the quaint family that had unknowingly formed on the fringe of the villages immediate boundaries.

Sighing in displeasure and acceptance, the Hokage moved to exit the hospital. "Sir, what of the Jinchuriki and the Beast within it." Halting for a brief moment, Hiruzen briefly refaced the Anbu commander. "There is no need to fret over such a minor incident. It is of little concern as we have planned contingencies for such an event. As for the fox, the creature is still secure within Konoha's walls. You may inform your subordinates of such information and suspend the search. Now, this morning has been quite eventful and I am in need of a brief respite before my duties resume in the coming hours. I will be seeing you shortly."

"O. Of course Hokage." With a small bow, the Anbu watched as the Hokage left through a pair of double doors. Glancing once more through the one-way window of the room, the Nin walked off down towards an alternate exit. No longer hearing the muffled cries of Akira's mother, the soldier took a moment to brace himself against the wall. A single droplet of water condensed at the bottom of the Nin's crimson marked Dog Mask. As the officer shook his head to clear his thoughts, his unkempt grey hair swished from either side. With his mindset, he forced himself to press on to Fort Daisuke.

* * *

 **Unknown Room:**

In the center of the confined room and darkroom, laid Akira. His prone body sleeping atop a canvas and metal cot. "A rigid steel door creaked on a set of robust hinges. Outside the cell stood a pair of masked Nin, one being responsible for the breach. The child stirred at the unpleasant racket, lifting his head off of the fabric. The steel door shut behind the man with enough force, to rattle the child out of any residual haze. Despite the wide eyes that glanced around in confusion, the elder stood still and unchanged. "W. Wha. G. Goin on?" At his words, a bandaged man entered his quarters. "Hm. I have been told that Hana had been working on your speech. Though, I suppose she wasn't as successful as I had previously anticipated."

"W. Who are you? Where's momma?" The male did nothing for a few moments. Then without preamble, he whipped his cane around and struck the child on his lower jaw. The sharp crack was quickly followed by a wail of pain. Collapsing onto the floor, Akira nursed his now fractured jaw. Blood pooled below his whimpering mouth, a tooth fragment falling from his lips. Scarlet colored saliva dribbled in small strands and droplets on to the concrete. "It is unwise to question your superiors J9. As to my identity or of the whereabouts of your mother, those are of no concern to you. It appears that you still require an education before you are fit for the program."

Turning, the figure knocked on to the chamber door he had previously entered from. Once again, the steel barrier opened with a deafening screech. However, before the man left, he faced the child with a sideways glance. Flinching back in fear, Akira scooted back. Frowning at the display, Shimura ignored the disgraceful act for the time being. "Welcome home J9." A powerful clash echoed off of the cement walls, the man's gentle footfalls vanishing in the distance.

Naruto once again found himself trapped alone in the dark. The only light being the faint glow of an incandescent that filtered through the thin entrance windowpane. Left waiting for another tormentor to grace him with their presence, Akira curled up in a ball. Bloodied and bruised, the child shook. Flashes to his time in the orphanage encompassed his mind. Yet, the horrific memories waned to others. In his thoughts, Naruto could see the face of his mother and that of his grandfather. Their caring and lovely smiles warming his heart.

Their warmth and love soon evolved into an impassioned blaze. Passion quickly morphed into anger and anger quickly distorted into an unrestrained rage. Chakra churned around his person, evaporating the blood and spittle. Dust and bits of rubble floated and spun about the room. His eyes snapping open, Akira's pupils dilated. A blast of energy buffeted the wall, the steel door groaning from the building pressure. Narrowing his eyes, chakra infused with his irises. Energy radiated from within him, his twin orbs providing a brilliant sapphire radiance. The pair of irises emitting the chakra appeared in the form of two vibrant cerulean rings.

He's escaped captors once before and he can do so once more. "N. No More!" Danzo stopped in his treck away from the cell, a predatory smile blossoming on to his face. Roaring out, Naruto blew the steel barricade from its post. Clanging onto the ground, the two Root guards prepared themselves. Turning around Shimura marveled at the panting child hunched over before him. With the limited light of the facility, all that could be made of the child was his silhouette enshrouded in darkness and dust. Within the shadows, two bright and quaking azure rings met his own eye. "N. No. M. More."

Volume 1: Complete


	18. Authors Notes:

(Volume 1: Complete)

Hello Everyone,

I am glad to hear that many people have come to enjoy my first fanfic Naruto Redefined. Currently, it is a finished volume. The first out of a total of 7 volumes I have roughly planned out for the series. Though before I move on to its sequels, I am going to overhaul this one.

As of this moment, I am rewriting the first chapter. I plan to redo the entire novel and republish it in its entirety once complete. The rewrite so far is also quite significantly changing the beginning to better fit the conclusion.

After that, I will go on to the next volume that will start where we left off. I am so excited to write the next stage in Naruto's and Tenten's life, and I believe that you all will be pleased with it as well.

Be prepared, the pair will go through tribulations that will make the original pale in comparison. Now that the first volume laid out the framework, I can truly let loose on their lives. The rewrite will be called "Naruto Redefined: Volume 1" when it is published. I suppose that this is a farewell for the moment, I'll see you all again soon.

Sincerely,

andytak3740

p.s. If any of y'all have any questions or comments feel free to message my account or leave it as a review. Though, I will admit that I am not the best when it comes to responding back in a timely manner.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello Everyone:**

I have just posted the **First Chapter** of the rewrite and it is quite the overhaul. It is now under the new name **Naruto Redefined: Volume 1.**

If you are having trouble finding it, please go to my author page, it should be easily accessible through that page.

I hope you all enjoy the rewrite, I have fixed, added, subtracted, and altered many things from the original fanfic to better the story. In this variant, my main priority and focus is character development and interactions.

To those that may be worried, once I am through with this rewrite, I will be moving on to its sequel.

Hope to see you at the new chapter, sincerely,

andytak3740


End file.
